Jaque Mate
by Ceniza Tareth
Summary: Hace ocho años la organización fue derrotada, o eso creíamos. Durante todo este tiempo estuvo escondida y trabajando en las sombras. Ahora planea volver para hacer de nuestra vida un infierno... Pero eso ya da igual, porque él nunca recuperó su vida, su mundo fue reducido a cenizas hacía ya años, cuando fue condenado a vivir como un niño 10 años menor para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de nada, varias cosas que decir:**

 **1\. Este Fic ya lo había empezado a publicar en otra página, pero ya que me hice una cuenta de Fanfiction decidí subirlo aquí también. Iré actualizándolo de vez en cuando, cuando lo haya revisado y corregido :3 Además tiene un título distinto (por si las dudas)**

 **2\. Contiene spoilers sobre la organización, aunque los hechos serán la mayoría de mi cosecha.**

 **3\. Este primer capítulo podría ser como un prólogo o algo así. No es que tenga relación con la historia, pero me pareció interesante empezar con un crimen.**

 **4\. Detective Conan pertenece a Gosho Aoyama.**

 **Espero que les guste :)**

* * *

 **Prólogo: Un caso a puertas cerradas**

 ** _..._**

 ** _New York, 10:30 AM_**

El primer aviso que tuvieron los vecinos de que algo había pasado en la tercera planta del edificio aquella mañana, fue el grito ensordecedor de una mujer. Los más curiosos salieron de sus respectivos apartamentos para comprobar qué había pasado, justo al tiempo que la hija del dueño de la casa salía corriendo por la puerta, gritando por ayuda y pidiendo que llamaran a una ambulancia. La gente se arremolinó alrededor de la puerta del apartamento 3B, con ganas de saciar su curiosidad, pero solo consiguieron pequeñas frases aleatorias por parte de la joven, quien todavía estaba en shock y lloraba desconsoladamente. Finalmente uno de los vecinos consiguió colarse dentro del apartamento y cuando volvió a salir lo hizo completamente pálido.

—Llamad también a la policía. —Dijo como respuesta a las numerosas preguntas de curiosos. —Alguien acaba de morir.

 **-o0o-**

El inspector de la policía metropolitana de New York, Edmund Walter, contempló la escena de nuevo, intentando encontrar qué era aquello que se le escapaba, pero sin acercarse siquiera al más leve indicio de parecer averiguarlo. No podía encontrar una razón por la que alguien en su sano juicio (o todo lo cuerdo que se pueda estar cuando te vas a suicidar), se pararía a limpiar deliberadamente la mesa que posteriormente le serviría de pedestal para pasarse la soga por el cuello y ahorcarse. No era algo normal, por muy meticuloso que fuera, nadie se pararía a limpiar algo que no utilizarías nunca más. Así que, ¿por qué demonios aquella mesa no tenía ni una huella dactilar en toda su superficie? Normalmente debería estar llena de ellas, después de todo, es algo que usas diariamente y donde trabajas con las manos, o aunque solo fuera por accidente, alguna vez habrías tocado esa maldita mesa. Pero no, aquella en particular estaba completamente limpia, ni huellas, ni manchas, ni siquiera una mísera mota de polvo. Absolutamente Nada, y eso solo conseguía cabrearlo más.

El inspector se agachó al lado del forense que le había dado aquella noticia que iba a descolocar por completo su sencilla deducción: suicidio. Y es que no había otra posibilidad.

El cadáver había sido descubierto por la hija del fallecido, quien, después de volver de la compra, había entrado en la habitación de su padre para llevarle una taza de té, sólo para encontrarse aquella tétrica escena. Y es que la víctima no había podido escoger mejor ángulo para colgarse si su intención hubiera sido crear una película de miedo: al final de la habitación, delante de la gran cristalera que cubría la pared del fondo y con las cortinas beige cerradas, sumiendo la habitación en una leve oscuridad solo interrumpida por los apagados rayos de luz que entraban a través de la tela. Justo en ese punto, con aquella luz tan tétrica de fondo, estaba la silueta inmóvil del cadáver, con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos completamente abiertos. Por si fuera poco, la habitación tenía una extraña distribución que te impedía descubrir el cuerpo hasta que ya estabas dentro. Por culpa del armario colocado junto a la puerta y que te impedía ver la ventana desde el umbral, si no avanzabas hasta el centro del cuarto, la habitación parecía como otra cualquiera.

No era de extrañarse que la joven hubiera gritado de la manera en la que testificaban los vecinos al encontrarse aquel panorama. Walter debía reconocer, aunque a regañadientes, que él mismo hubiera saltado (e incluso gritado) de haber entrado solo y sin previo aviso de lo que se iba a encontrar, pero eso jamás lo diría en voz alta, todavía le quedaba orgullo, aunque este comenzase a peligrar si no encontraba una solución rápida a aquel misterio.

Pero, de nuevo, las posibilidades se veían drásticamente reducidas por la realidad. La muchacha había tenido que usar la llave de repuesto que guardaba ella misma para abrir la puerta del cuarto de su padre, algo que le extrañó pues el anciano no solía cerrar nunca por dentro. En su momento no le dio importancia, hasta que segundos después la realidad le brindó una respuesta: alguien que se va a suicidar no quiere que nadie le interrumpa mientras lo hace. Además de que estaba segura de haber cerrado bien la puerta de la casa, y las dos únicas llaves estaban en los bolsillos de los dos únicos habitantes del apartamento. En resumen: no era una, sino dos puertas las que un presunto asesino tendría que eludir para lograr aquel crimen imposible. Por lo que el inspector rechazó esa idea al segundo de habérsele ocurrido, aunque esta seguía gritando una y otra vez en alguna parte de su subconsciente, impidiéndole pensar en condiciones. Maldijo por lo bajo y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza frustrado.

Pero mientras que para el inspector era tan difícil averiguar la razón por la que no era capaz de sacar la verdad de aquel caso, pues después de todo eso era lo que estaba pensando y no en cómo resolverlo, para el resto de sus subordinados la verdad estaba bastante clara. Y es que el inspector no quería reconocerlo, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, él también sabía que no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para resolver aquello, y que si los forenses habían encontrado, o no encontrado para ser precisos, manchas en la mesa no había sido gracias a él.

Si, exacto, la persona que había encontrado aquella irregularidad era aquel muchacho que se había colado en la escena del crimen como si nada y había comenzado a hablar con una profesionalidad que asombró incluso al escéptico inspector. El mismo joven que, desde hacía un buen rato, no hacía otra cosa más que pasar las páginas de la agenda de la víctima con enfermiza fijación y una sonrisa en su rostro, como si tuviera todo bajo control.

Y casi como si lo hubiera invocado, justo cuando despechaba esos pensamientos inútiles, el joven comenzó a hablar con ese tono de superioridad que ya había conseguido sacarlo de quicio, a pesar de ser la primera vez que se veían.

—Inspector, ya lo tengo, ya sé quién es el asesino. —Soltó de golpe, haciendo sobresaltar al aludido, quien todavía seguía debatiéndose entre complejos de limpieza obsesivos y puertas cerradas.

— ¿Asesino? —Preguntó tímidamente uno de los detectives que acompañaban al inspector. — Pensé que se había decidido que era un suicidio. Después de todo, es imposible salir de esta habitación cerrada... sería el crimen perfecto.

—En este mundo no hay nada perfecto, siempre que los seres humanos estén involucrados habrá algún error que nos muestre la verdad. Y en este crimen ese error es más que obvio. —Ya estaba otra vez con aquella palabrería. Walter tuvo que reprimirse para no saltarle encima y abofetearlo hasta ver su frustración saciada, pero se contuvo porque también tenía curiosidad por saber que iba a decir ahora aquel joven tan extraño. Con un poco de suerte podría reírse en su cara como venganza por el ridículo que le había hecho pasar delante de sus subordinados. — ¿No le parece extraño que la mesa esté tan limpia, inspector? —Continuó el muchacho.

—Sí, sí, hasta ahí ya habíamos llegado. —Respondió asqueado— Con eso no avanzamos nada, a no ser que me vayas a decir que la víctima era un obseso del orden y no pudiese suicidarse a no ser que su mesa estuviese limpia.

El muchacho se echó a reír ante sus palabras, lo que hizo que el inspector se cabrease aún más.

—Entonces, ¿Y si fue el propio asesino quien limpió la mesa?

— ¡Tonterías! ¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso un asesino?— Walter rio, deseando que el joven siguiese hablando solo para ridiculizarlo más— Así que ahora tenemos un asesino muy limpio... ¡No me hagas reír, mocoso!

— Pero… ¿Y si tuviese una razón?

Aquella pregunta cogió desprevenido al inspector, quien casi se atraganta al escucharla salir de aquellos labios tan serios y aquellos ojos azules fríos e inexpresivos. Esta vez no tuvo ganas ni ingenio para decir nada y simplemente asintió para indicarle que le escuchaba.

— ¿Una razón como cuál?— preguntó uno de los forenses que miraban expectantes al muchacho, con curiosidad.

—Pongámonos en el supuesto caso de que al asesino se le cayó algo en la mesa, algo que podría fácilmente identificarlo como asesino. ¿Sería lógico que lo limpiara, verdad?

Todos asintieron en silencio, completamente de acuerdo con el joven.

—Lo que dices es interesante, mocoso, pero entonces ¿cómo explicas las dos puertas cerradas?

El joven sonrió al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza y levantaba en el aire la agenda de la víctima.

—La primera puerta es fácil de abrir, después de todo solo tienes que llamar al timbre y esperar a que abran.

—Pero, aun si le abrió la puerta, yo no dejaría pasar a un asesino a mi casa, y el cadáver no tiene signos de haber forcejeado con alguien. —dijo alguno de los detectives, quienes ya habían formado un corro y escuchaban completamente concentrados las deducciones del muchacho.

—Pero ¿y si esa persona fuese alguien conocido?— De golpe todos soltaron una exhalación— Exacto, nuestra víctima conocía a su asesino, y no solo eso sino que también tenía planeado encontrarse con él esta tarde. ¿Qué pasaría si un compañero aparece una mañana en tu casa diciendo que no podrá venir más tarde y por eso viene a estas horas? ¿Lo dejarías pasar?

El corro de detectives asintió.

—Por casualidad, la víctima estaba solo a esa hora, o quizá eso era algo que el asesino ya sabía: que su hija solía salir a hacer recados por la mañana temprano. Y entonces le dejó pasar a su despacho donde, tras una breve charla el asesino se las apañó para hacerle comer un analgésico que lo hizo dormir. Probablemente, a través de las galletas cuyos restos todavía están en el suelo de la habitación y en los dientes de la víctima.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Walter no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada asesina al forense y a los técnicos que habían omitido esa información en el informe que le habían pasado: un hombre lo suficiente limpio como para limpiar su mesa antes de suicidarse, no se colgaría sin antes lavarse los dientes.

—Y entonces el asesino se sube a la mesa, ata la cuerda que trajo expresamente para eso y con dificultad eleva el cuerpo lo suficiente como para pasar su cabeza por el aro y que el peso del mismo haga el resto. Con la mala suerte de que mientras forcejeaba con la cuerda, algo cayó de su bolsillo y se desparramó por toda la mesa, obligándolo a limpiar a conciencia. Algo que indiscutiblemente le apuntará como culpable, porque es algo que ya nadie usa y que por razones del destino el asesino tiene el anticuado empeño de guardar. ¿Se les ocurre algo?

La sala se quedó en silencio durante un tiempo. El joven todavía parecía tener más cosas que decir, pero decidió dejarle esos minutos al inspector para asimilar toda aquella información. Y de repente este reaccionó.

— ¡Traigan a la hija de la víctima aquí de inmediato!— Ordenó.

— ¡A la orden!—respondieron un par de detectives a la vez que se daban la vuelta y salían de la sala en busca de la joven. Algo frustrados por tener que marcharse en lo mejor de la explicación.

Después se giró de nuevo hacia el mocoso y formuló la pregunta que todos estaban deseando hacer, para instarlo a continuar.

— ¿Y cómo salió ese presunto asesino de esta habitación cerrada?

Su sonrisa pareció ensancharse más, si es que eso era posible.

—No lo hizo. —La expresión del corro de detectives cambió de golpe para mostrar absoluta decepción: El muchacho había fallado al final, justo en la mejor parte. Ante los rostros de su público, él continuó su explicación. —Esa es la razón por la cual el cadáver está colgando justo ahí. ¿No les pareció rara la distribución de los muebles? Canta a la vista que esa no es la posición natural de la mesa, hay marcas en el suelo que indican que fue movida, y es mucho más fácil colocar una cuerda en aquella esquina que delante de la ventana, tal y como está.

Walter se fijó en el suelo y comprobó que el muchacho tenía razón, había ralladuras que llegaban hasta las patas de la mesa. Luego se giró hacia donde indicaba el muchacho y no le quedó más remedio que coincidir con él. El cadáver había sido colgado de la barra de las cortinas y casi las había roto.

—Entonces… ¿Para qué…?

— ¿Cuál fue vuestra primera impresión cuando entrasteis en la habitación?

Los detectives se miraron entre ellos durante unos segundos, pero justo cuando uno de ellos estaba a punto de responder, una voz femenina lo hizo desde detrás.

—Que daba miedo, por supuesto. —La hija de la víctima acaba de entrar por la puerta, sintiendo un escalofrío al recordar cómo había encontrado a su padre, y acompañada por los dos detectives que no dudaron mucho antes de unirse al corro de sus compañeros. —Cuando abrí la puerta me sorprendí de encontrarla cerrada, también me llamó la atención que las luces estuvieran apagadas y las cortinas corridas: mi padre acostumbra a despertarse temprano. En su momento no le di importancia, pensé que estaría cansado ya que últimamente se quedaba a trabajar hasta tarde. No encendí la luz para no despertarlo y entré para dejarle una taza de té sobre la mesa para cuando despertara, pero su escritorio tampoco estaba donde siempre. Y fue entonces cuando lo vi: la luz tenebrosa que apenas traspasaba las cortinas y la silueta recortada en la ventana. Me dio mucho miedo, tanto que cerré los ojos y me quedé bloqueada durante varios segundos hasta que finalmente grité y salí corriendo.

—Exacto, y eso era lo que el asesino quería que pasara. Su intención era asustar a la persona que encontrara el cadáver para aprovechar la oportunidad y escapar, dando la sensación de ser un cuarto cerrado con llave, y por lo tanto un crimen imposible. Pero él todavía estaba dentro de la habitación cuando ella entró.

Del corro de detectives emanó un suave y conjunto grito de admiración que no pasó desapercibido para el molesto y humillado inspector.

—Señorita, la he mandado llamar para que me responda unas preguntas. —se dirigió a la joven, intentando aferrarse a la poca dignidad que le quedaba. — ¿Por casualidad su padre no tiene un amigo o compañero que use algo raro que no sea normal para nadie más, verdad?

La joven se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero después de pensarlo un rato respondió.

—Ahora que lo dice, sí que lo tiene.

— ¿Podría decirnos su nombre?

—Abrahán, el señor Abrahán Duncan. Es un compañero del trabajo de mi padre, a veces viene a casa a tomar el té y a charlar con él. Es un hombre muy raro, viste muy anticuado y siempre lleva encima una pluma de tinta, se la he visto usar un par de veces.

El inspector abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— ¡Inspector! El nombre coincide con el de la agenda de la víctima, tal y como ha dicho el chico. —corroboró uno de los forenses, a quien el muchacho había cedido la agenda y llevaba un buen rato revisándola.

— ¡Búsquenlo!— Bramó Walter. — ¡Es nuestro hombre!

Al instante los detectives salieron corriendo de la habitación, no sin antes preguntarle a la hija si sabía la dirección del amigo de su padre y que ella les dijera dónde encontrarla. Unos veinte minutos más tarde la policía llegó a la casa del sospechoso y lo encontraron completamente borracho y desmayado en el suelo de su habitación. Después de unos días durmiendo en el hospital y en vista de su situación, reconocería su crimen y confesaría que lo hizo porque le debía dinero. Pero esa ya es otra historia…

Después de la marcha de los detectives, la habitación se quedó vacía, a excepción del inspector y el muchacho que había resuelto el misterio imposible. Este parecía cansado, la sonrisa de superioridad que había adornado su rostro hasta ahora había sido reemplazada por una mueca de hastío. Sus hombros, que hasta ahora habían estado completamente erguidos, se encogían ahora sobre su silueta y lo hacían parecer mucho más bajo y débil de lo que en realidad era. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, con intención de irse, pero un carraspeo a su espalda lo hizo detenerse. Se paró en el umbral y giró sobre sus pasos para mirar al inspector, quien a su vez le dirigía una mirada de desprecio y envidia.

—Gracias por tu ayuda en el caso— soltó de repente, a regañadientes.

—No hay porqué darlas. Solo hacía mi trabajo.

— ¿Trabajo? ¿De qué estás hablando ¿Quién eres?

Walter lo miró de arriba a abajo. Tendría unos 17 años, era alto, de cabello castaño oscuro y grandes ojos azules. Vestía ropa informal, unos vaqueros y una sudadera, nada raro. Lo que más llamaba la atención es que era extranjero, aunque parecía hablar el inglés a la perfección, y también aquellas gafas enormes y desproporcionadas, de pasta negra y que le tapaban la cara exageradamente. Para ser sinceros, parecían no encajar del todo con el muchacho y él mismo parecía molesto al llevarlas.

El joven suspiró, como si formular aquella frase supusiera un gran esfuerzo. Después bajó la cabeza y sonrió, pero esta sonrisa ya no era como las anteriores, sino más bien una sonrisa amarga. La tétrica luz que entraba por las cortinas iluminó sus gafas, lo que le impidió al inspector descifrar su expresión cuando finalmente dijo:

—Edogawa Conan, Agente del FBI.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bienvenido sea el siguiente capítulo. Ahora sí, la historia comienza de verdad :D**

 **Espero que les guste [^.^]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Una mañana tranquila en la comisaría**

...

Jonathan llegó tarde a comisaría aquella mañana, y todo había sido por culpa del estúpido teléfono móvil. Se había pasado la noche haciendo ruiditos (entre alarmas y notificaciones) y justo cuando debía haber cumplido su misión como despertador, va y se apaga por falta de batería. Después de todo, aún no se acostumbraba a su teléfono nuevo, por muy último modelo que fuera, echaba de menos su adorable despertador con campanitas que le había regalado su madre. Desgraciadamente, este había visto su final al caerse por la ventana de su apartamento.

Sacó el susodicho móvil un momento para comprobar la hora.

 _"_ _Un cuarto de hora tarde, espero que no esté enfadado."_ Pensó mientras con un suspiro continuaba su camino.

El joven detective caminó a paso ligero, esquivando ágilmente el ir y venir de gente que frecuentaba la comisaría aquella mañana, llegó al lugar indicado y llamó a la puerta de su jefe. Una voz lo instó a entrar desde el otro lado y él no dudó en obedecer ni un instante, de lo contrario una marea de personas lo habría arrollado al instante siguiente.

Dentro del despacho no pudo evitar un escalofrío. Como siempre, el inspector tenía las ventanas abiertas de par en par, casi como si quisiera coger un resfriado con el frío que hacía fuera en pleno invierno. Intentó ignorarlo pues sabía que él no le haría caso y esperó con ilusión que el propio inspector se diera cuenta por sí mismo el frío que allí había, pero era inútil: Si bien su superior era uno de los hombres más listos que había conocido nunca, con lo que a su persona respectaba era bastante despistado. Una vez, recordó Jonathan, habían tenido la brillante idea de preguntarle su cumpleaños, a lo que él respondió que ya lo había olvidado hacía muchos años.

Resignado se dedicó a esperar a que le indicase qué debía hacer, pero parecía estar totalmente perdido entre un mar de informes y expedientes, observando y analizando un caso reciente sobre unos robos en serie en tiendas de antigüedades.

A pesar de que estaba acostumbrado, el joven detective no pudo evitar pensar lo irónico que se veía aquella escena. Él aún era joven, pese a que ya tenía 23 años. Sin embargo, su superior, quien ya gozaba del título formal del Inspector en jefe de la comisaría y era comúnmente llamado la "Segunda bala de plata" del FBI (después del afamado Akai Shuichi, por supuesto), no sobrepasaba los 17 años, según habían podido averiguar, a pesar de las evasivas de este para responder a esa pregunta, junto con la imprecisión de su fecha de nacimiento (la cual, por supuesto, había olvidado).

Y así era, su superior no era otro que Edogawa Conan, ese joven detective japonés que había aparecido por la comisaría central de New York siendo solo un crío de 14 años, acompañado del veterano James Black y diciendo tener la formación suficiente como para unirse al FBI. Y en efecto, el muchacho había demostrado una capacidad de observación y deducción increíble, y pronto había alcanzado el puesto que ahora tenía.

Aunque al principio aquello había levantado polémicas, ahora ya nadie decía nada. Aunque no podían evitar pensar en lo irónico de aquella situación, ya todos reconocían al muchacho como un superior y lo trataban con el respeto que eso se merecía. A su vez, el joven inspector nunca había resaltado mucho, no hablaba de sí mismo ni acostumbraba a mostrar sus sentimientos, y las pocas relaciones que parecía tener fuera del trabajo eran con los agentes James Black, Jodie Starling, Andre Camell y el propio Akai, a quienes conoció en Japón durante la misión de infiltración que había tenido lugar hacía 8 años; según habían conseguido descubrir tras una ardua investigación, que incluyó un interrogatorio directo con el mismísimo Camell, a quien detectaron como el más propenso a divulgar información, y acertaron, pues reconoció haber conocido al inspector cuando tan solo era un crío de 7 años, y que ya por aquel momento había demostrado su increíble habilidad para crear estrategias y resolver crímenes.

Aquello, más que sorprender a los detectives, corroboró que, en efecto, su superior era simplemente perfecto y, probablemente, un extraterrestre.

Además de su relación con los agentes del FBI, el inspector recibía todos los años varias visitas de un matrimonio japonés. Al principio, habían pensado que se trataba de sus padres, pero cuando preguntaron los nombres de aquellos visitantes resultó que los apellidos no coincidían. Aun así, aquella mujer tan hermosa parecía tratarlo como a un hijo, dándole abrazos que, lejos de avergonzar al muchacho, parecían alegrarlo.

El equipo de detectives también se vio obligado a investigar a aquella pareja, y es que, aunque no fue difícil averiguar sus nombres (Kudo Yusaku y Yukiko), cada vez que preguntaban al inspector acerca de su relación con ellos, este se encerraba en su trabajo y se negaba a responder. No lo averiguaron hasta que en una visita de la agente Jodie, esta respondió que los Kudo lo conocían desde que era pequeño, pues eran familiares lejanos, y que su propio hijo había sido como un hermano mayor para el inspector.

Después de todas aquellas investigaciones, Jonathan había llegado a la conclusión que, si el inspector no les contaba nada de su vida, era nada más y nada menos que para ayudarlos a mejorar sus dotes de investigación. Porque averiguar todo aquello había supuesto un arduo trabajo y esfuerzo que vio sus frutos recompensados: No solo aprendieron a comprender a su superior como una persona tímida a la que no le gusta llamar la atención, sino que también descubrieron un montón de trucos que les ayudarían en su trabajo como detectives en el futuro. O al menos así quería verlo él.

—Inspector Edogawa. —Lo llamó, con la esperanza de que le diera algo para hacer y poder excusarse por llegar tarde.

Este levantó la mirada de uno de los informes y lo miró sorprendido, como si recién notase su presencia. Jonathan miró aquellos ojos azules a través de las gafas, aquellas gafas de pasta negra que tanto caracterizaban a su superior y que tan útiles habían resultado durante las investigaciones. Los detectives había aprendido, no sin antes sorprenderse enormemente, que aquellas gafas lo hacían prácticamente todo: eran un GPS, un radar, un catalejo, un sensor de calor, un micrófono y unas gafas de infrarrojos… Algunos, Jonathan incluido, habían comenzado a sospechar que ni siquiera estaban graduadas y que el inspector sólo las llevaba porque eran muy útiles.

—Ah, ya estás aquí. —Soltó de repente, mientras buscaba algo entre el montón de folios que había esparramados por su mesa. —Toma, necesito que rellenes esto. Intenta ser lo más conciso posible.

Le tendió unas carpetillas que el detective reconoció como el caso del asesinato a puertas cerradas que había tenido lugar hacía un par de días y que su superior había resuelto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Asintió y cogió la carpeta que le tendía, respondió un " _En seguida, señor"_ y salió de aquella nevera tan rápido como pudo.

Una vez fuera pudo permitirse un pequeño suspiro antes de volver a adentrarse en la marea de gente que seguía pasando una y otra vez por la comisaría. Llegó a su mesa y se sentó, no sin antes quejarse por el desorden que su compañero había creado entre latas de café, cerveza y documentos varios.

Despejó un montón de folios intentando restaurar un poco el orden, y entonces lo encontró debajo de varias carpetas. Era solo un informe, pero que llamó la atención del detective al instante. Después de todo, era el informe que llevaba esperando desde hacía casi ya un mes. Lo cogió con cuidado, como si temiese romperlo y después alzó la mirada hacia el fondo de uno de las esquinas de la comisaría, donde uno de sus compañeros le dirigía una sonrisa de complicidad al reconocer aquel documento que él mismo le había dado (o más bien dejado sobre su mesa).

Y es que aquel informe no era otro que su nueva investigación acerca del inspector, una nueva rama de misterios en la que el colectivo de detectives subordinados de Edogawa Conan había decidido afondar. Cuando sus últimas pesquisas habían chocado de golpe con aquella pared, la curiosidad les pudo y decidieron que aquel _nombre_ merecía la pena ser investigado, un nombre que parecía marcar bastante en el pasado del inspector, el cual estaban tan obsesionados con averiguar.

Puede sonar algo cotilla, e incluso ilegal investigar así a una persona, pero a Edogawa no parecía molestarle, y ellos habían descubierto una mina de oro que les proporcionaba la experiencia que necesitaban para mejorar, el entretenimiento para matar el tiempo y la forma de saciar su curiosidad. Así que, sin dudarlo un instante, Jonathan abrió el informe y comenzó a leer acerca de aquel hombre cuyo nombre les había llamado tanto la atención: Kudo Shinichi.

 **…**

 _«La organización había caído hacía ya 8 años. No fue una batalla fácil, hizo falta la colaboración del FBI junto con el equipo secreto de Japón y la infiltración de la agente de CIA, Mizunashi Rena. Pero al final habían conseguido acabar con sus planes y la mayoría de sus miembros fueron encarcelados aquel mismo día. Otros habían optado por suicidarse antes de la llegada de la policía, como Vodka, quien había sido fiel a los ideales de la organización hasta el final, incluso llegando a pegarse un tiro a quema ropa entre las cejas para evitar posibles interrogatorios. Los de rango más bajo y que estaban esparcidos por todo el mundo fueron un poco más difíciles de encontrar, pero poco a poco a lo largo de aquellos ocho años habían conseguido borrar por completo la mancha de la organización del mundo. Solo había una persona cuyo destino desconocían, y no era otro más que Gin. Durante lo que se puede llamar batalla final que tuvo lugar en un laboratorio abandonado en el medio de un bosque, pegado a un acantilado, Gin había caído (o más bien se había tirado) por ese acantilado, herido de muerte y aferrado, como alguien que a punto de morir agarra desesperadamente lo último que tiene a mano, a aquel muchacho, Kudo Shinichi.»_

 **…**

Jonathan se sorprendió al leer todo aquello, sabía de la existencia de la organización aunque hacía 8 años él era solo un crío de 15, era un tema demasiado conocido y popular entre el FBI como para ignorarlo. Pero nunca nadie le había contado que la persona que ayudó a acabar con esta hubiera sido un muchacho, (si bien le habían dicho que el propio inspector había participado siendo un crío, no se lo imaginaba en la primera fila de fuego), pero aquel joven sí había estado allí, y había perdido la vida en aquel momento.

Lleno de curiosidad siguió leyendo.

 **…**

 _«_ _Nunca se pudieron encontrar sus cadáveres, la corriente del río que había al fondo del acantilado probablemente los arrastró y sepultó bajo una maraña de tierras y rocas. Sin embargo la muerte era irremediable, así que se firmó el informe como "Muertos" y se dejó el tema atrás._ _»_

 **…**

Alguien se sentó al lado de Jonathan y lo obligó a levantar la vista del informe algo asqueado por la interrupción. Era su compañero de trabajo, Jack, quien acababa de llegar con una lata de café en la mano y una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Llegas tarde. —Le soltó volviendo a prestar atención al informe.

—Estaba un poco ocupado. —Respondió haciendo un ademán para sacarle importancia.

Cabe mencionar que Jack era casi todo lo apuesto a él: Alto y de constitución fuerte, ojos de un intenso verde y pelo rubio pálido, que llevaba bastante corto salvo por aquel extraño flequillo que acostumbraba a peinar hacia arriba y que, pese a las opiniones de la gran mayoría del mundo, a Jonathan le parecía de lo más absurdo. En resumen, su compañero y amigo era un hombre que las mujeres describirían como muy guapo, o más bien sexy, así que cuando este mencionaba haber estado ocupado, lo mejor era callarse y no preguntar nada al respecto, a no ser que quisieras enterarte acerca de sus últimos entretenimientos nocturnos y hazañas en la cama.

—¿Qué estás leyendo?

—El informe sobre Kudo Shinichi

—¡Qué Hijo de puta! ¿¡Y no me esperas!? —Se sentó a su lado —Déjame ver, ¿Qué dice?

—Está hablando acerca de la organización de negro.

—¿Ese tío estuvo involucrado con la organización?

—No solo eso, sino que parece ser el cerebro detrás del asalto final y que además fue el responsable de la muerte de Gin. Aunque desgraciadamente perdió la vida en el intento.

—¿Está muerto?

—Eso dice aquí. —Sacudió el informe con exasperación.

—Entonces ahora todo tiene sentido… —Dijo su compañero, llevándose una mano a la barbilla teatralmente, causando una mueca de duda en el rostro de Jonathan. —Me refiero, si ese tal Kudo murió en la batalla contra la organización y teniendo en cuenta lo que hemos averiguado acerca del inspector, tiene sentido que este sea tan frío, recuerda que al parecer eran casi como hermanos. Y las visitas de los Kudo también cuadran, seguramente echen de menos a su hijo y por eso tratan a Edogawa como tal.

—No sabría decir si tu suposición es solo un desvarío provocado por todos los litros de alcohol que llevas encima y que tratas desesperadamente de tapar con café. —Señaló la lata que su compañero llegaba en la mano. —O si lo que andas murmurando es completamente en serio.

—¿Insinúas que me equivoco?

—Mejor no comento nada. Simplemente… la próxima vez trata al menos de darte una ducha, apestas a tabaco.

Jack cogió su propia camiseta y se la llevó a la nariz. Luego la dejó caer de nuevo sobre su pecho mientras hacía una mueca de asco y se llevaba la lata de café de vuelta a los labios.

—¿Y qué más dice?

—Pues… —Jonathan comenzó a leer en voz alta.—Habla acerca de Kudo, dice que era un detective adolescente muy famoso en Japón… y poco más. Lo realmente interesante es lo de la organización.

—Qué cutre. —Jack lanzó la lata de café, ahora vacía, a la papelera y se puso de pie. — Aun así, realmente interesante, ¿No crees? Ahora ya sabemos de dónde le viene esa intuición al inspector, después de todo era como el "hermanito pequeño" de un famoso detective. Y la razón por la que no habla de su pasado… —Una extraña sonrisa diabólica había comenzado a formarse en su rostro, para cuando una voz los interrumpió.

Era el propio inspector que, desde el umbral de la puerta de su despacho, les daba los buenos días.

Sorprendidos porque hiciera algo tan poco común en él, y con miedo de que los pillara con las manos en la masa, ambos prácticamente saltaron de sus asientos y guardaron la carpeta acerca de Kudo en uno de los cajones del escritorio.

Edogawa se limitó a observarlos durante un rato con una ceja levantada y luego, tras haber recibido un grito de respuesta a su saludo de buenos días, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la máquina expendedora del hall.

—Será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar en serio, tengo que rellenar un par de informes. —Dijo Jonathan después de soltar un sonoro suspiro y guardar adecuadamente aquella carpeta en su cajón, que había quedado mal colocada y con una esquina doblada.

 **Aquella era la carpeta que contenía la verdad acerca del pasado del inspector… O eso era lo que a ojos de todos, o casi todos, era la verdad.**

Oficialmente, Kudo Shinichi murió al caer por aquel acantilado junto con Gin, pero en realidad eso solo era la excusa que necesitaba para poder desaparecer para siempre del mundo, después de todo no había posibilidad de volver…

 **-o0o-**

Un tiempo antes, dentro de su despacho, el joven inspector se centraba en la inspección de aquellos informes sobre los robos en serie, o al menos lo intentaba, sin éxito. Sabía de sobra acerca de la investigación que sus subordinados habían hecho acerca de él. Lo que jamás se esperó fue que llegaran hasta el nombre de Kudo Shinichi (dato que había descubierto cuando había llegado aquella mañana y encontró aquel informe en la mesa de Jonathan mientras buscaba otra cosa).

No es que le importara, después de todo no iban a descubrir la verdad, él mismo se había asegurado de esconderla a conciencia. Pero aquello hacía florecer cosas que no quería recordar, eran pensamientos que se había esforzado mucho en sepultar en lo más hondo de su corazón, pero que irremediablemente lo asaltaban de vez en cuando, en pesadillas o incluso cuando se quedaba embobado mirando a un punto fijo de la pared, soñando despierto, soñando con aquellos ojos violáceos que lo miraban entre lágrimas.

Sacudió la cabeza e intentó volver a centrarse en aquel maldito robo, pero estaba demasiado cansado, la vista comenzaba a dolerle y hacía un buen rato que malamente era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos, y menos entender lo que ponía allí. Se recostó sobre la silla y masajeó sus ojos por debajo de las gafas y se permitió por un instante que esos recuerdos lo asaltaran, arrepintiéndose al instante.

Recordó la desesperación que lo asaltó aquella vez, hacía 8 años, cuando la organización había secuestrado a Haibara. El plan que él y Akai habían trazado cuidadosamente se vio frustrado por completo cuando la niña desapareció sin dejar rastro y días más tarde recibieron el mensaje de Mizunashi confirmando sus sospechas: La organización había reconocido a la niña y la tenían presa en alguna de sus propiedades.

Lo primero que sorprendió al pequeño detective fue que no la hubieran matado al instante, pero se alegró, todavía quedaba la posibilidad de salvarla con vida. Probablemente, eso era exactamente lo que quería la organización: Usarla como señuelo. Después de todo, ni siquiera habían apagado el pin de detective que Haibara llevaba encima.

Habló con el FBI y les contó la situación. Se decidió actuar, aún a sabiendas de que era una trampa. Akai y Conan crearon el plan, contando con la colaboración de Kir y Bourbon, quienes captaron sus intenciones al instante a pesar de no haber escuchado todo el plan, y ayudaron con lo que pudieron. Realmente, todo era casi perfecto y salió como se había esperado… salvo por aquel accidente.

Gin no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente y había arrastrado al detective (quien se había tomado el antídoto temporal) al fondo de aquel acantilado. Tardaron casi un día entero en encontrarlo y para cuando lo hicieron, el pequeño ya se había vuelto a convertir en niño, algo que por casualidad del azar le había salvado la vida: su organismo había conseguido asimilar mejor la falta de sangre y resistir durante más tiempo debido a su menor tamaño y, de alguna manera, consiguió sobrevivir a la operación.

De Gin nunca se supo nada más. Su cadáver no fue encontrado, pero era imposible que hubiera escapado de allí por su propio pie herido como estaba antes de caer del acantilado. Irremediablemente se le dio por muerto y se cerró el caso.

La verdadera tragedia llegó después de eso. A pesar del casi final feliz que todo aquello había tenido, las cosas no parecían acabar bien para el detective. Haibara, quien había sido rescatada por Akai y que ahora solo presentaba unas cicatrices superficiales y un miedo todavía más atroz hacia la organización, le dio la mala noticia al poco de despertar en el hospital. Ni siquiera se molestó en adornársela ni decírselo con tacto, probablemente no había encontrado forma de decir aquellas palabras para que él se lo tomara a bien, porque simplemente no la había:

 _"_ _No hay cura, Kudo-Kun. Lo siento"._

Eso fue todo lo que dijo, después bajó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar. Conan se quedó congelado, sin saber qué hacer ni decir. Aquello era lo último que quería y esperaba escuchar, era como la firma absoluta del contrato que lo ataba en alma y cuerpo a ser Edogawa Conan.

Aquella tarde maldijo al mundo entero y gritó de impotencia mientras Haibara seguía llorando como nunca había hecho, ni siquiera por la muerte de su hermana mayor. A la mañana siguiente lo decidió, se lo pidió a Akai, Jodie y James, los únicos del FBI que conocían su verdadera identidad. Se lo pidió como un último favor por todo lo que les había ayudado y a pesar de las réplicas de Jodie, firmó con letra temblorosa el informe donde se decía que Kudo Shinichi había muerto en la batalla contra la organización.

Ya estaba hecho, no había marcha atrás. En aquel preciso instante dejaba de ser oficialmente Kudo Shinichi para convertirse en Edogawa Conan. No, hacía mucho más tiempo que era Conan, desde aquel día hacía dos años en Tropical Land.

No volvió a acercarse a Beika desde entonces. Nunca le dijo nada al profesor, quien se enteró de todo por Haibara. Tampoco se despidió de los niños de la liga juvenil de detectives, y con respecto a Ran… bueno, la propia Jodie se encargó de darle la noticia, y días después recibió la carta de los señores Edogawa donde le informaban que se llevarían a su hijo a vivir con ellos al extranjero.

El pequeño sabía que eso era cruel, pero ahora ya no había oportunidad de tener un final feliz a su lado, ya nunca podrían estar juntos y le pareció mucho más cruel seguir pidiéndole que le esperase cuando sabía que nunca podría volver. Así que decidió dejarla libre, darle la oportunidad de volver a enamorarse y rehacer su vida lejos de él.

Por su parte no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar cuando la viera de nuevo, tampoco podría soportar convivir con ella eternamente sin decirle nada, así que simplemente llamó a sus padres, les explicó la situación y les pidió que se lo llevasen con ellos a Estados Unidos. Nadie trató de detenerlo. Sus padres en el fondo lo entendían y Haibara también lo consideró la mejor opción. Quizá el único que se hubiera opuesto fuera Hattori, pero Conan no le dijo nada y este no se enteró hasta que una semana más tarde Kazuha le dijo llorando que Ran los había invitado al funeral de Kudo. Inmediatamente llamó al teléfono del detective y, al no obtener respuesta, a la casa del profesor donde Haibara le explicó lo sucedido.

El resto de la historia era tal y como sus subordinados habían descubierto: Estudió derecho, se graduó con catorce años e inmediatamente comenzó a trabajar con el FBI; el propio James Black lo había recomendado para el puesto. Se había encerrado en su trabajo, intentando olvidar todo y a todos los de su pasado, creando una fachada falsa y fría a su alrededor y permitiéndose recibir de vez en cuando a sus padres, los únicos que todavía lo visitaban.

Tenía la apariencia de un joven de 17 años, pero en el fondo era ya un hombre de 27 al que la vida lo había pisoteado por todas partes y cuyo trabajo, lejos de apasionarlo como antes lo hacía, le provocaba un hastío tremendo.

Pero después de todo, era lo único que sabía hacer. Había invertido su vida en resolver casos de asesinato, conviviendo más con cadáveres, odio, celos y asesinos que con las personas vivas, lo que le había llevado a convertirse en el hombre que era. A veces se preguntaba cómo era que sus subordinados podían admirarlo tanto.

De alguna manera, había aprendido a convivir con aquello: Llegaba todas las mañanas el primero a comisaría, para cuando el resto aparecía, él ya estaba allí, trabajando en cualquier cosa. También era el último en marcharse. Siempre trabajando, porque eso le obligaba a serenarse y tener que pensar fríamente. Las peores eran las horas que pasaba muertas en su apartamento, intentando conciliar el sueño inútilmente, aquellos recuerdos siempre lo asaltaban y lo volvían una persona débil, casi como el niño que parecía ser.

 **-o0o-**

Asqueado se levantó de su asiento y cerró la ventana. Acababa de darse cuenta del frío que hacía allí dentro.

Se quedó mirando el vago reflejo que le devolvía el cristal de sí mismo: Aquella imagen que tanto odiaba. El Edogawa Conan de 17 años era clavado al recuerdo que tenía del Kudo Shinichi que le devolvían los espejos de su casa en Tokio, algo que realmente detestaba. Por eso nunca se había quitado las gafas. Ya no las necesitaba, no había nadie de quien esconderse, solo eran para mentirse a sí mismo (y porque habían resultado ser realmente útiles). De hecho, eran aún más grandes, más desproporcionadas, _"Cuanto más taparan su cara mejor"_ pensaba siempre con un deje de ironía.

Más de una vez había pensado en cambiarse de cara, pero aún era *menor* como para tomar esa decisión y sus padres se habían negado en rotundo a tal idea. No le quedaba más remedio que convivir diariamente con aquella apariencia que tanto aborrecía.

 _"_ _No soy Shinichi"_ se decía siempre _"Shinichi murió hace ya diez años en Tropical Land. Murió por su estúpida curiosidad de detective y falta de cuidado. Porque metió las narices en algo que le venía grande"_

Casi sin darse cuenta golpeó el cristal de la ventana y salió de su despacho con el puño todavía rojo y doliéndole a causa del golpe.

Fue entonces cuando sorprendió a Jonathan y a Jack leyendo el susodicho informe. Soltó un absurdo _"Buenos días"_ como excusa para llamar su atención e indicarles que había salido del despacho. No pudo evitar sonreír internamente ante la reacción de los dos detectives, quienes asustados escondieron todo como si fueran unos niños pequeños a quien estuvieran a punto de regañar. Después se dirigió a la entrada de la comisaría a por un café. Necesitaba despejarse y no se le ocurría mejor forma de activar su cansada cabeza que con un poco de cafeína. El día recién empezaba, no podía permitirse estar cansado tan pronto en la mañana.

Pero lo que ni el inspector Edogawa ni los detectives que lo acompañaban aquella mañana sabían, era que alguien iba a interrumpir aquella rutina que tenían marcada en su vida, poniéndolo todo patas arriba...

* * *

 **Quizá alguien (o quizá todo el mundo) haya reconocido la brillante forma en la que me cargué al pobre Shinichi y a su archienemigo Gin... Pero es que mientras ideaba como hacerlo me paré a pensar: "¿Qué mejor manera de matarlo que copiando a su tan adorado Sherlock Holmes? :')))))**

 **Dejando eso de lado, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Se pone interesante? Dejen sus Reviews :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes de nada, por si todavía no había quedado claro: A pesar de que la magia de "Sazae-san" le permite a Gosho Aoyama hacer como si los años no pasasen (pese a que Conan ya resolvió más casos de asesinato que días hay en el año), yo asumí que sí lo hicieron, así que básicamente habría que tener en cuenta que Conan pasó dos años escondiendo su identidad hasta que ocurrió el "desastre". Y después pasó ocho años en el extranjero, así que técnicamente pasaron 10 años desde que se convirtió en un niño, es decir, que tiene la misma edad que tenía Shinichi cuando todo comenzó. Lo pongo así como algo simbólico... aunque da más o menos igual.**

 **Detective Conan pertenece a Gosho Aoyama-sensei**

* * *

 **Una visita inesperada**

...

Ya había pasado el mediodía cuando uno de sus compañeros llegó hasta su mesa, diciendo que había alguien extraño en la puerta que insistía entrar a ver al inspector.

Jonathan levantó la vista de su trabajo y le dirigió una mirada extrañada a Jack, quien trabajaba en la mesa de al lado en otro informe, y al hombre que le había traído la noticia.

— ¿Quién es?

—Dice ser un conocido. —Respondió este último encogiéndose de hombros. —Pero yo no lo he visto en mi vida.

Los tres sabían lo que eso quería decir: Nunca nadie había visitado al Inspector, a parte de los señores Kudo, y que ahora lo hiciera alguien era toda una novedad.

— ¿Ha dicho su nombre? —Preguntó Jack, intrigado.

—No nos lo quiere decir. Ha dicho que quiere que sea una sorpresa.

— ¿Una sorpresa? ¿De qué va?

—Lo ha dicho con esas mismas palabras.

Jonathan se levantó y Jack lo imitó, ambos completamente abordados por la curiosidad. Siguieron al tercer hombre hasta la entrada de la comisaría, donde encontraron al susodicho gritándole a un pobre detective que ya no sabía qué hacer para calmarlo.

Lo primero que Jonathan notó fue que era un extranjero. Igual que el inspector.

—Es japonés. —Comentó mirando al detective que lo había ido a buscar.

—Por eso queríamos tu ayuda. El tío habla perfectamente el inglés, pero pensamos que quizá sería buena idea llamarte, ya que sabes japonés.

Él asintió de mala gana. Así que por eso había sido. Llevaba un rato pensando por qué lo habían ido a buscar precisamente a él, no es como si fuera alguien importante en la comisaría ni mucho menos. Aunque debía admitir que la razón lo decepcionó un poco.

Volvió a mirar hacia el extranjero. Era un hombre alto y de hombros anchos, y probablemente tendría unos cuantos años más que él. Su piel era muy morena, algo que no encajaba con el estereotipo que tenía de "Japonés", pero lo ignoró y continuó su evaluación. Sus ojos eran de un extraño verde azulado (o azul verdoso) y parecían observarlo todo con detenimiento al tiempo que levantaba la voz y gritaba cosas en un inglés perfecto.

—Os he dicho que me dejéis ver a vuestro inspector, ¡soy su amigo!— Soltó cuando el grupo de tres detectives llegó a la escena, como reconociendo al instante en Jonathan a la persona adecuada a quien dirigirse. —Solo quiero hablar con él.

—El inspector está ocupado ahora mismo. —Le respondió este seriamente.

—Solo decidle que un viejo amigo ha venido a verlo. —Al parecer el joven extranjero no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

Jonathan dudó por un instante sobre lo que hacer. Contempló la escena, comprendiendo que nada de lo que dijeran o hicieran iba a hacer cambiar de parecer a aquel hombre, así que deseando no equivocarse aceptó las exigencias de este y lo condujo hasta la puerta del despacho. Llamó y una voz le respondió al otro lado.

—Inspector, aquí fuera hay un hombre que dice ser su amigo y que quiere verle.

No hubo respuesta.

— ¿Inspector?

Ante la ausencia de respuesta volvió a llamar a la puerta y se disponía a volver a hablar cuando el extranjero a su espalda se le adelantó y abrió la puerta de un golpe, dejando completamente descolocado al pobre detective y al corro de ellos que se había formado a sus espaldas, curiosos por saber quién era aquel supuesto amigo de su superior. El primer indicio que tenían de que este tuviera amigos.

 **-o0o-**

La razón por la que Conan no respondió fue porque simplemente no quería. Había reconocido aquella voz al instante, y es que los gritos de ese idiota se podían escuchar por toda la comisaría, pero no creía estar preparado aquel día como para enfrentarse a él.

 _"_ _¿Por qué hoy? Después de ocho malditos años, ¿Por qué demonios tenía que venir justamente hoy?"_

Se encontraba realmente cansado, y solo pensar en lo que se le venía encima lo abrumaba. Por eso, cuando ese idiota irrumpió en su despacho (cosa que se esperaba) lo ignoró y continuó mirando por la ventana (de nuevo abierta de par en par).

— ¡Kudo! —Gritó al verlo— ¡Cuánto tiempo!

El aludido suspiró y se giró lentamente para mirar a su amigo a los ojos. Había crecido mucho. El Hattori Heiji que él recordaba podía distinguirse entre los rasgos del hombre que tenía delante, pero estos ahora eran más marcados, su rostro había dejado atrás la niñez de un adolescente para convertirse en un hombre y, a pesar de estar afeitado, el joven inspector reconoció las marcas de la barba que caracterizaban a su amigo como tal.

—Hattori. —Lo saludó sin levantar mucho la voz, todavía mirándolo a los ojos. —Te he dicho un millón de veces que no me llames así.

— ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! —Replicó el moreno al tiempo que se le acercaba y lo agarraba por los hombros. —Mira cómo has crecido, si no fuera porque ya te he visto antes así casi ni te reconocería.

El cuerpo del inspector reaccionó de golpe ante aquellas palabras, lo apartó con brusquedad y le dirigió una fría mirada de advertencia.

— ¡No vuelvas a decir eso nunca! —Soltó alejándose de él y colocándose detrás de su escritorio. Adoptó una pose altiva y segura de sí misma, algo que solo utilizaba durante el trabajo, pero que necesitaría para sobrellevar la situación que se avecinaba. — ¿A qué has venido, Hattori?

—Pues a visitarte, por supuesto. —Sonrió con aquella estúpida sonrisa despreocupada

—Llegas unos 8 años tarde para las visitas. ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿De verdad tengo que querer algo para venir a visitar a mi…?

—Hattori. —Lo interrumpió— Si eso es a lo que venías, ya lo has hecho, puedes marcharte.

—Kudo…. —lo llamó el moreno, pero este no le respondió. — ¡Kudo, te estoy hablando! ¡Maldita sea!

— ¡Te he dicho que no me llames así! ¡Yo no soy Kudo! ¡Kudo Shinichi está muerto! —Gritó. Después se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y maldijo por lo bajo. Gritar era justo lo que más quería evitar, pero allí estaba, con la respiración acelerada y la sangre fluyendo a toda velocidad.

Mientras, Jonathan seguía contemplando la escena completamente asustado. No daba creído lo que acababa de ver y escuchar: ¿El inspector había reaccionado agresivamente? ¿Era eso posible?, a pesar de lo que su cabeza le decía, la imagen que tenía ante él lo desmentía por completo. Aquel hombre había entrado por la puerta como si nada y en menos de un minuto había conseguido enfadar al imperturbable inspector. Además, ¿Kudo? ¿Quién demonio era Kudo?

— ¡¿Así que sigues empeñado con eso?! Vale, de acuerdo, Conan-kun. —Dijo sarcásticamente, enfatizando especialmente en el nombre final.

Recibió una mirada asesina al tiempo que Conan dejaba escapar un suspiro. El moreno apartó la mirada y la paseó por toda la habitación, analizando cada detalle para intentar hacerse una idea de la vida que llevaba su amigo. No le costó mucho adivinarla. Después notó que el detective que lo había acompañado hasta allí seguía en la puerta, mirándolos a ambos con expresión de asombro.

Conan pareció notar la presencia de su subordinado, porque le dio la orden de salir y cerrar la puerta. Jonathan obedeció sin rechistar, aún si se moría de ganas por quedarse, acababa de descubrir lo aterrador que podía llegar a ser el inspector y prefería no quedarse a comprobar que pasaba si lo desobedecía.

Al otro lado de la puerta lo esperaban sus compañeros, quienes no tenían ni idea de japonés y no habían podido entender la conversación, solo sabían que su inspector acababa de gritar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Oye Jonathan, ¿Qué ha pasado?— Le preguntó Jack.

—No lo sé. —Y decía la verdad.

No tenía ni idea de qué había pasado allí dentro. Aquel hombre le había llamado Kudo, Kudo Shinichi, como el detective adolescente. Jonathan corrió hacia su silla, sacó el informe de su cajón y comenzó a revisarlo. Había sido esa misma mañana cuando lo había leído, y estaba bastante seguro de haber confirmado la palabra "Muerto" al lado de su nombre.

 _"_ _Seguro que le llama así porque le recuerda a él, sí seguro que es eso"_ Pensó, intentado encontrar un sentido lógico a aquello. _"Después de todo, se supone que ambos eran como hermanos, no es de extrañar que lo llame Kudo"_ Si, aquello tenía sentido, mejor no darle vueltas. El detective se recostó en su silla y miró a sus compañeros, quienes se habían agolpado alrededor de su mesa, en busca de respuestas.

—Parece ser un viejo amigo del inspector. —Respondió. —Este se ha enfadado porque no lo ha visitado en mucho tiempo. —Dijo, cada vez más convencido de sus propias palabras. Debía ser aquello, exacto, eso tenía sentido. _"Yo también me enfadaría si mi amigo no me visitase en 8 años"_ Pensó para dar por finalizado el problema. —Mejor dejarlos tranquilos. Tienen mucho de lo que hablar.

 **-o0o-**

Dentro del despacho, la tensión era casi palpable. Los dos estaban completamente en silencio, mirando el suelo y por la ventana respectivamente. Conan se acercó a esta y la cerró. Tenía frío.

—Ku…

— ¡Hattori! —Le gritó.

—Conan. —Rectificó, aunque a regañadientes. —La verdad, he venido porque tenía algo que decirte.

El joven asintió, consciente de ello. Estaba seguro de que Hattori no lo había visitado nunca no porque no quisiera, sino porque probablemente Haibara le hubiera obligado jurar que no lo haría. Así que esta vez debía haber una razón por la que estuviera allí.

—En realidad tengo dos razones para estar aquí. —Añadió.

Levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos. Hattori había pensado mucho en cómo decirle aquello, pero ahora, delante de su amigo, todos los discursos que había planeado volaron de su cabeza. Así que, antes de quedarse en silencio y embobado mirándolo, lo soltó:

— Se va a casar. Tu chica se casa. —Dijo con un tono frío y sereno. —Con ese médico que se vio involucrado en el caso de Vermouth.

Conan podría haber esperado muchas cosas, pero lo último que se esperaba era que Hattori dijera aquello.

— ¿Ran…?— Murmuró y bajó la cabeza. Se quedó pensativo durante unos cuantos minutos, dándole vueltas a aquello casi desesperadamente.

Mientras, el moreno volvía a pasear la mirada por la sala, algo molesto. Había sido un poco insensible de más. Soltar algo como eso de la nada… pero era verdad que no había encontrado otra forma de contárselo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no miraba a su amigo que tampoco podía saber cómo reaccionaría.

La habitación se quedó en absoluto silencio, hasta que finalmente él habló, y cuando lo hizo, fue casi un susurro más que una respuesta.

—Me alegro… me alegro tanto…— Casi parecía a punto de llorar de alegría. Se apoyó en su mesa con ambas manos y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre aquel apoyo.

Hattori se sorprendió por la reacción del joven. Había esperado que fingiera indiferencia o falsa felicidad, incluso se hubiera creído la versión de que se echara a gritar, pero no que se alegrara de verdad. No que mostrara aquella expresión tan sincera.

—Me alegro tanto de que haya logrado enamorarse…— Continuó murmurando. Y realmente lo hacía, de verdad se alegraba de todo corazón de que hubiera seguido adelante. Pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentirse triste, no podía evitar sentir cierto dolor en el corazón y tampoco las ganas de llorar.

Pero estaba bien.

—Pero Ku…Conan, ella…

—Está bien Hattori. Cuando me marché, lo hice precisamente para que pudiera pasar página. Ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera, y realmente me alegro de que lo haya hecho.

Al aludido no le quedó más remedio que callarse al escuchar eso. Aunque solo lo hizo durante un instante. Hattori Heiji no era precisamente una persona razonable, y mucho menos paciente.

— ¿Aún la amas? ¿Verdad? –No se esperaba llegar a hacer aquella pregunta y no pudo evitar avergonzarse cuando la formuló, y su compañero estaba igual o aún más rojo que él. La reacción de dos hombres adultos que conversan sobre amor como si fueran un par de mocosos de primaria.

—Sí. —Respondió con una sonrisa triste. —Supongo que, después de todo, todavía lo hago.

— ¿Y no piensas hacer nada? —Le preguntó, intentado recuperar la compostura.

— ¡¿Y qué debería hacer?!

—Volver. Volver y decirle eso mismo que acabas de decirme a mí: Que la amas.

—Hattori… eso es imposible, y lo sabes…

—No estoy diciendo que le cuentes la verdad. Probablemente, a estas alturas, no te creería. Pero… puede que Kudo la amase y puede que ella solo tuviera ojos para él en el pasado, pero ahora ha vuelto a enamorarse, ¿no es cierto? ¿Qué le impide enamorarse ahora de ti? ¿Acaso "Conan-kun" no la ama también? No, de hecho, Conan la ama con más fuerza, si cabe. —El moreno hizo una pausa, completamente avergonzado por lo que estaba diciendo.

Pero alguien debía hacerlo, y no había nadie más para ello. Para bien o para mal, él, Hattori Heiji, era la única persona a la que Kudo Shinichi o Edogawa Conan podía confiarle algo como eso. La única persona que conocía su secreto y podía entender cómo se sentía.

Tomó aire y añadió su última frase.

—Si no puedes ser Kudo Shinichi, entonces sé Edogawa Conan y haz que se enamore de ti de nuevo.

Conan se lo quedó mirando un rato, y luego bajó la cabeza.

—Eso es aún más imposible, Hattori. Para ella no soy más que su hermanito pequeño. El hermanito que la abandonó cuando ella más lo necesitaba…

—No puedes vivir echándote la culpa de todo, Kudo. —Esta vez, no quiso rectificar al decir su nombre. —Lo que has hecho es lo más fácil, rendirte. Jamás pensé que pudieras ser tan cobarde. Estoy realmente decepcionado contigo. —La voz de Hattori había tomado un tono irónico, pero de pronto, tras un breve silencio, volvió a ponerse serio. —Ella no se ha rendido ¿sabes?, esa niña de cabellos castaños todavía está buscando desesperadamente una cura para ayudarte. Probablemente, cada mañana se despierta deseando hallarla para poder llamarte y decirte que lo ha conseguido, porque se siente culpable, se odia a sí misma por haber creado esa droga que tanto daño te ha hecho.

Edogawa entornó los ojos. Siendo sincero, no le costaba imaginarse a lo joven científica en aquella situación, después de todo era propensa a achacarse todas las culpas de absolutamente todo.

—Haibara… —Murmuró.

Por un momento, se sintió culpable de no haberla llamado en todos aquellos años, y de no haberle dedicado un solo momento a recordarla. Después de todo, sus pensamientos volaban irremediablemente a aquellos ojos violáceos.

—Pero tú te has dado por vencido —Continuó, elevando cada vez más la voz. —Lo has dejado pasar, excusándote y lamentándote de tu desgracia sin atreverte a hacer nada. ¿¡En eso se ha convertido el Kudo que conozco?!

—El Kudo que conociste murió hace diez años. —Esta vez no gritó, pero el tono que usó fue suficiente como para callar al moreno: Frío, seco, asqueado y tajante. De nuevo, un incómodo silencio volvió a rodearlos a ambos. —No pienso volver, Hattori. Si eso es lo que pretendías al venir aquí, ya puedes darte por vencido. Si ella va a casarse solo le deseo la felicidad. Me he pasado ocho años intentando olvidarme de Ran, no voy a cambiar de opinión ahora, porque todavía creo que es la mejor opción.

—Suponía que dirías eso, siempre tan corto de miras... Bueno, no pasa nada, esa no era mi única carta bajo la manga. —De alguna manera, ahora el moreno parecía sonreír como si tuviera la situación bajo control. —Te dije que tenía dos cosas que contarte, ¿verdad? Hace más de unas semanas que sé acerca de lo de tu chica, pero no tenía la intención de venir. Después de todo también soy detective ¿recuerdas?, y con el tiempo, te has convertido en un libro casi abierto para mí. Sabía que no volverías para evitar esa boda, pero tengo otra cosa que quizá te haga cambiar de parecer. Esto ha sido algo así como una prueba… o quizá simplemente me estaba divirtiendo intentado tentarte. —Se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, de todas formas sé que volverás a Japón. Estoy seguro de ello.

De pronto, su instinto de detective se activó. Hattori también parecía más atento a sus reacciones.

—El otro día me llamó el superintendente de la comisaría de Tokio.

— ¿El superintendente? ¿Matsumoto?

—No, Matsumoto ha sido trasladado a otra prefectura. Es alguien que conoces bien: el inspector Mégure.— Sonrió al ver el rostro de asombro de su amigo.— Sí, a mí también me sorprendió bastante cuando me corrigió al llamarle inspector. No me esperaba que llegara tan arriba, pero me alegro por él.

— ¿No has estado en contacto con ellos en estos años?

—No. Desde que te marchase, lo poco que me ataba a Tokio desapareció. He ido un par de veces en los primeros años a visitar a Kazuha a la universidad, pero luego dejé de ir. —Ante la expresión del joven se apresuró a aclarar— Al acabar el instituto, poco tiempo después de tu supuesta muerte —Sintió la mirada asesina del inspector y enseguida se apresuró a rectificar: —Vale, vale. La muerte de Kudo —Se corrigió haciendo un gesto con la mano, ironizándolo y sacándolo de quicio. Luego continuó explicando con voz seria. —Después de que nos graduamos en el instituto se marchó a la universidad de Tokio para poder estar al lado de tu chica. Después de todo eran muy buenas amigas.

— ¿Así que estás más o menos como yo? ¿Y tienes la cara de venir a llamarme cobarde?— Lo dijo como una broma, con la intención de picar a su amigo, pero se sorprendió al detectar aquella mirada ausente en sus ojos. —Oye, Hattori, ¿Qué ha pasado entre Toyama y tú?

— ¡Ese no es el caso ahora! —Cambió de tema, ¿Intentando no ponerse rojo? El joven inspector no pudo concretarlo. —Lo que te quería decir es acerca de algo que me contó el superintendente Mégure: El otro día me llamó para pedirme consejo sobre un caso que no eran capaz de resolver. Era un caso bastante extraño, para ser sincero, incluso para mí fue complicado de entender y aún seguiría dándole vueltas de no haber sido por ella.

— ¿Ella?

—Déjame continuar. —Lo cortó. —Realmente, el caso no tenía nada difícil. Estaba más que claro quién era el asesino y también cómo lo había hecho. El problema era el arma homicida.

—No me irás a decir de una aparición fantasma, ¿verdad?

— ¡No seas idiota! ¡No es eso!— Calló durante un instante. —La deducción del inspector que llevó el caso fue envenenamiento, y mi deducción antes de que me dijeran los resultados de la autopsia también lo fue. El propio asesino admitió tras el interrogatorio del inspector haber envenenado a su compañero de trabajo. Todo parecía normal, hasta que llegó el informe del médico, indicando la causa de la muerte: Causas naturales.

La expresión del joven inspector cambió de golpe, frunció el ceño y apretó fuertemente los labios. Sabía, o al menos intuía, qué venía a continuación.

—El inspec…ejem Superintendente Mégure me llamó completamente perdido y me pidió que les dijera mi opinión, pero no me contó lo que la autopsia, por supuesto. Viajé a Tokio esperando encontrarme un caso imposible o algo por el estilo. ¡Imagina mi sorpresa al encontrarme un caso tan obvio y fácil! Les di mi deducción algo asqueado y estaba dispuesto a volver a Osaka cuando me dijeron el último dato. De pronto, ese caso tan sencillo se convirtió en algo imposible…

—APTX 4869— Conan llevaba un buen rato pensando acerca de aquello. Para él no había otra opción posible.

—Por supuesto no fue a mí a quien se le ocurrió esa idea.— Continuó el moreno, dándole a entender que había dado en el clavo.— Podría haber estado trabajando en ello durante días y nunca hubiera llegado a esa conclusión. La verdad, no sé cómo se enteró, pero al día siguiente me llamó al hotel donde me hospedaba, diciendo que quería hablar conmigo. Me pareció raro, pero accedí a encontrarme con ella, después de todo era raro que quisiera hablar conmigo y pensé que podía ser algo importante. Me pidió que le contara los detalles acerca del caso y, casi con la misma velocidad que tú, me respondió exactamente lo mismo. Tu pequeña amiga reconoció al instante los síntomas que provoca su droga, cuando funciona adecuadamente, por supuesto.

—Pero… eso es imposible… la propia Haibara se aseguró de borrar todos los datos y las cápsulas de la droga. No debería quedar ningún rastro acerca de ella… —Comenzó a darle vueltas al asunto. —Espera, hace un momento has dicho que Haibara sigue trabajando en la cura, ¿Podrían habérselo robado a ella?

—Eso es imposible. —Corroboró el moreno, y Conan no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el tono de voz que usó. —Ella misma me dijo que, para evitar precisamente que esto pasara, memorizó todos los datos y borró los documentos. Esa información ahora mismo no debería estar en ninguna parte además de en la memoria de tu amiga.

—Entonces… ¿cómo?

— ¿Quieres oír mi deducción? —El inspector asintió— La organización no fue eliminada del todo, todavía quedan miembros, escondidos entre las sombras que poco a poco han ido organizando su regreso. De alguna manera, uno de ellos consiguió copiar los datos de la droga antes de que estos fueran destruidos y ahora están volviendo a crearla. Pero uno de ellos, quizá en un despiste, quizá porque estaba necesitado de dinero, se lo vendió a este hombre, quien lo utilizó como veneno para matar a su compañero de trabajo.

— ¿Eso fue lo que dijo el asesino?

Hattori asintió.

—Desgraciadamente, según testificó ante la policía, estaba demasiado oscuro como para poder verle la cara y él demasiado borracho como para recordar siquiera su voz o sexo, por lo que no tenemos nada por dónde empezar a buscar. Así que decidí venir a buscarte, para que nos ayudes, porque sé que nadie mejor que tu conoce a esa organización y tiene la capacidad suficiente como para plantarle cara, y también sé que no te negarás.

Conan se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes, necesitaba procesar toda la información que acababa de recibir. Mandó la noticia del casamiento de Ran a alguna parte de su corazón, lo encerró con llave allí dentro y dejó salir a flote su instinto de detective. Después de todos aquellos años, tendría que regresar a Japón.

—Necesito algo de tiempo para organizar las cosas aquí, tengo trabajo y no puedo simplemente abandonarlo de un día para otro.

—Lo entiendo. —Hattori sonrió al escuchar la afirmativa de su amigo. —Yo debo volver esta noche a Japón, pero te estaré esperando allí. Cuento contigo, Kud... Conan. ¡Ah! Y una cosa más —El inspector levantó la cabeza, curioso por eso que le tenía que decir ahora. Hattori estaba otra vez de pie (pues en algún momento de la conservación se había sentado en la mesa), completamente erguido y con su mano derecha extendida hacia él— Me alegro de verte.

Él sonrió de medio lado y le estrechó la mano cordialmente.

— ¿Soy yo o esas gafas han crecido de tamaño? —Sonrió.

—Anda, cállate.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el Cap de hoy :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**No hay mucho que decir, simplemente: espero que les guste :3**

 **Detective Conan pertenece a Gosho Aoyama**

* * *

 **Una visita inesperada (II)**

...

El inspector y su amigo estuvieron reunidos durante algo más de una hora. Fuera de su despacho, sus hombres empezaban a impacientarse y, a pesar de que se habían puesto a trabajar por orden de Jonathan, ninguno había sido capaz de centrarse demasiado. Así que cuando finalmente aquel hombre moreno salió de la habitación luciendo aquella sonrisa arrogante, todos levantaron la cabeza y clavaron sus miradas en él.

Hattori, sintiéndose observado, los saludó en un perfecto inglés mientras hacía una teatral reverencia, para luego girarse y despedirse alegremente de su amigo (en japonés).

—Me gustaría quedarme a que me invitases a algo y charlar, pero debo marcharme o no llegaré a tiempo para coger el avión. Espero que tengas un buen viaje, K...Conan. —Hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo y se dio media vuelta. Después se lo pensó mejor y añadió hablando por encima de su hombro: —Y piénsate mejor el tema acerca ella, no la dejes escapar tan fácilmente…

—Hattori. —Lo cortó antes de darle tiempo a seguir hablando. —Todavía tienes algo que contarme acerca de ese mismo tema y aunque lo dejaré pasar de momento, no creas que te vas a escaquear.

—¡Yo no tengo nada que contarte, mocoso!— Respondió atropelladamente, al tiempo que se giraba de nuevo hacia él. El inspector lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa en sus labios, aquella típica sonrisa que solía tener 8 años atrás. De repente, al moreno le entraron unas ganas tremendas de echarse a reír, y así lo hizo, provocando el desconcierto del otro.

—Intentas engañarte a ti mismo, pero en fondo sigues siendo igual. —Soltó entre carcajadas.

—Y tu igual de impulsivo y ruidoso, Hattori. Estoy verdaderamente preocupado por el futuro de Japón con hombres como tú, famoso detective del Oeste.

—Entonces, quizá va siendo hora de que el detective del Este venga a echar una mano, ¿no crees?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un instante, luego Conan suspiró.

—Yo no soy él, así que ¿En verdad crees que estaría bien? Robarle su puesto, digo.

—Bueno, en realidad ya hay otro "Detective adolescente del este" –Admitió mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón, provocando cierto grado de curiosidad en su amigo: ¿Un nuevo detective adolescente? ¿Quién? De alguna manera sintió que pronto lo averiguaría. —Así que para el resto del mundo no significaría gran cosa —Continuó explicando —Pero los que te conocen, y lo conocían, probablemente te lo agradecerán.

—Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso. —Volvió a suspirar— De todas formas tengo trabajo aquí.

—No te irás a echar atrás ahora, ¿no?

—No me refiero a eso, idiota. Iré. Si Haibara reacciona de esa manera es porque hay una razón. No es la clase de mujer que sacaría conclusiones precipitadas sin tener pruebas concluyentes.

—¿Así que no pensabas volver por Mouri pero sí por esa niña? Ku…Conan, ¿estás seguro de que no te has equivocado de mujer?

—No digas tonterías... Ella no me necesita, pero Haibara sí. Esa es la diferencia.

—Así que es cuestión de necesitar o no necesitar... ¿Y si te dijera que Mouri se ha pasado estos ocho años llorando por la ausencia de su pequeño hermanito? Y ya no digo de su amigo de la infancia ¿No significa eso que te necesita?

—No es lo mismo. Estoy hablando de la organización, no de motivos personales.

—¿Y si esa niña te llamase una mañana diciendo que tiene el antídoto? Eso es un caso personal, pero ¿acaso no volverías?

—¡Ajjj! —Gritó harto— Hattori, ¡deja de darle tantas vueltas! Voy a volver, ¿no? Ya has conseguido lo que querías, ¡ahora largo!—Dijo señalando la salida.

El moreno volvió a sonreír y se encaminó hacia la salida soltando una carcajada.

—Informaré a la policía de tu regreso.— Gritó de repente, parándose pero sin llegar a girarse.— Te estamos pidiendo esto como un favor, no tenemos permiso de nuestros superiores, así que tendrá que ser una infiltración secreta y no trabajarás como agente del FBI sino como detective privado.

—¿Puedo llevar algún compañero?

—Supongo que con uno no habrá problema, pero que no sean ni Akai, ni Jodie, ni ninguno que conozcan.

—Comprendo. Nos vemos en una semana.

—Te tomo la palabra, Conan. No te atrevas a fallarme.

—Tranquilo, no lo haré.

Las puertas de la comisaria se cerraron tras la silueta del moreno y esta volvió a quedar en absoluto silencio. El inspector Edogawa todavía sonreía y los detectives miraban estupefactos a su siempre serio inspector que hacía un momento habían visto reír a carcajadas. Ninguno había entendido ni una palabra de lo que habían dicho, pero el tono entre ambos solo les dejaba claro una cosa: el rumor había sido confirmado, el inspector tenía amigos.

Sin embargo, para Jonathan, que había entendido toda la conversación, había cosas mucho más preocupantes que aquello.

—Inspector...—No se dio cuenta de que había hablado hasta que descubrió la mirada de todos, incluido el aludido, clavadas en él. Maldijo por lo bajo, tragó saliva y se dispuso a formular la pregunta— ¿Se va a marchar?

Todos a su alrededor callaron sorprendidos al escuchar aquello.

—Así que hablas japonés...—Comentó el inspector sin apartar su mirada de él.

—¡Si, señor!— Respondió elevando un poco la voz— Aunque me crie en América, mi madre era japonesa.

—Ya veo...—Por un momento, Conan temió que Hattori hubiera dicho algo innecesario y que aquel detective hubiera detectado, pero tras repasar mentalmente la conversación descubrió aliviado que no había mucho que comprender fuera de contexto, salvo quizá la mención de aquel nombre... Un sudor frío bajó momentáneamente por su espalda, temiéndose por un momento que alguien descubriera su secreto, igual que al principio de todo, cuando tenía que esconderse de todo el mundo y fingir ser un niño pequeño normal y corriente. Una sensación que hacía muchos años que no experimentaba, y que no echaba para nada de menos.

Miró a aquel detective a los ojos, como intentando averiguar si este podía saber algo no deseado, pero aquella mirada estaba llena de dudas e incertidumbres.

—¿Es eso cierto, Inspector? —Preguntó algún otro detective desde el fondo, deshaciendo sus pensamientos. —¿Se marcha?

Conan no tenía pensado hacer pública su vuelta a Japón, pero luego pensó que aquellos detectives que tanto habían trabajado por y con él merecían que se lo dijera personalmente.

—Sí, me ha surgido un problema y debo volver a Japón.

—¡¿Se marcha para siempre?!

—No, no. No sé cuánto estaré fuera, pero volveré en cuanto termine con esos asuntos.

—Lo echaremos de menos, inspector. Seguro que el sustituto que nos mandarán no será tan listo como usted.

Conan pudo evitar emocionarse un poco ante aquellas palabras. ¿Cuantos años llevaba trabajado en aquella comisaría? Casi tres, ¿no? Parecían muchos más... Al principio no había logrado encajar del todo con ellos, lo consideraban un niño inútil que solo estaba jugando a policías. Pero con el paso del tiempo, de alguna manera, se había ganado su respeto y apoyo, y estaba realmente contento del entusiasmo que ponían en cada cosa que hacían. Le recordaban a él cuando era un adolescente (tanto en alma como en cuerpo) y es que, podría parecer mentira, pero era mayor que muchos de los detectives que tenía delante.

—Me alegra oír eso— No pudo evitar sonreír al decir eso. Y ellos no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al ver la primera sonrisa verdadera que les dedicaba en todos aquellos tres años. Después se disculpó y volvió a entrar en su despacho.

 **…**

La marea de detectives comenzó a dispersarse por comisaría. Unos descubrieron asombrados que ya era hora de comer y salieron precipitadamente por la puerta tras coger sus cosas y ordenar levemente los informes que por culpa de la interrupción de aquel extraño extranjero habían dejado a medias. Otros se reunieron en unas mesas para disfrutar de la comida que ya llevaban preparada de casa, pues no tenían a nadie esperándolos. Y solo unos pocos volvieron a su trabajo, siguiendo el incansable modelo de su inspector, entre los que se encontraba Jonathan.

—¿Quién era ese hombre y que ha hecho con nuestro inspector?— escuchó a alguien en su oído. Se giró y se encontró con la intensa mirada verde e interrogante de Jack.

—Un detective, según entendí. —Le susurró.

—¡Pues vaya para el detective!, ha conseguido en poco más de una hora mostrarnos facetas del inspector que desconocíamos.

—Probablemente fueran muy buenos amigos.

—¡Pero si le lleva como diez años!

—Puede que fuera amigo de ese tal Kudo Shinichi— Dijo un tercer detective. —¿No os acordáis? El joven que estuvimos investigando recientemente.

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Seguro que es eso! —Exclamó el rubio— ¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Crees que ese hombre tiene relación con Kudo?

—No es que lo crea, lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Ese hombre le llamó Kudo al principio de su conversación, aunque el inspector se enfadó por eso y le gritó.

—¿No dijiste que estaba enfadado porque no le había visitado en mucho tiempo?

—¿En serio crees al inspector capaz de gritar por algo así?

—Ahora mismo me creería cualquier cosa del inspector.

—Aquí hay algo más que no conocemos. En su momento no le di importancia y la idea del enfado me pareció incluso factible... pero tras pensarlo un poco me he dado cuenta de que debe haber algo más.

—Quizá ese hombre quisiera tanto a ese tal Kudo que ha empezado a llamar a su "hermanito pequeño" como tal... y este se enfada por eso. No tiene mucha ciencia, así que no te compliques.

—Supongo que tienes razón... debe ser el cansancio, no sé ni que digo. —Se levantó de la silla. —Creo que hoy me iré a casa temprano.

—Haces bien….¡Oye!, pero espera, ¿Quién acabará el informe?

—Menos mal que tengo un compañero muy amable dispuesto a hacerlo por mí.

—Espera, yo... ¡Serás cabrón! Me debes una.

—No Jack, tú me debes una menos.

Ante aquel argumento irrefutable, el rubio permaneció en silencio y agarró ambos informes (el suyo y el de Jonathan) asqueado. Jonathan sonrió y se dispuso a salir por la puerta cuando una voz lo detuvo. Era el inspector.

 **-o0o-**

Al principio no pudo evitar sentir cierto miedo, aunque carecía de razones para hacerlo. Después de todo no era la primera vez que el inspector lo llamaba a su despacho, ni siquiera habían sido pocas las veces en las que había metido la pata. Pero por alguna razón, el tono y la mirada de Edogawa cuando se asomó por la puerta y lo llamó le resultaron mucho más frías y serias que de costumbre.

Resultaba casi irónico, ¿no? Hacía unos instantes habían visto a joven sonreír de verdad por primera vez, pero ahora, también por primera vez, Jonathan sintió al escuchar aquellas palabras la sensación de que aquella mirada era nueva en el inspector. Por un momento pudo jurar que nunca lo había visto tan serio, ni siquiera durante el trabajo, ni siquiera cuando sacaba a relucir la verdad de un asesinato. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué era aquello que tanto parecía preocuparlo, aunque de alguna manera podía intuirlo: La organización. Había escuchado mencionarla en medio de la conversación con el detective y, aunque no le había dicho nada a los demás, ese dato se había gravado en su memoria a fuego.

Tras un rato delante de la puerta del despacho y gracias a las muchas insistencias de Jack, se atrevió a llamar a la puerta. Y la voz que le respondió al otro lado no pudo sonarle más extraña y amenazante.

Dentro hacía frío, como casi siempre. Edogawa estaba sentado en su silla, pero no estaba trabajando ni tenía la nariz metido en ningún expediente como era usual, por el contrario, su mesa estaba completamente vacía y tenía la mirada clavada en algún punto lejano en la ventana.

Entró y se lo quedó mirando, igual que había hecho aquella misma mañana, cuando llegó tarde a comisaría. Salvo que esta vez no estaba seguro si debía interrumpir o no lo que fuera que mantenía a su superior evadido en sabe dios qué pensamientos. Sin embargo, no le hizo falta hacer nada, porque el propio inspector salió por si solo de su trance y comenzó a hablar.

—Tengo algo que proponerte. —Soltó de golpe, asustándolo. Su voz seguía sonando con aquella frialdad y concentración extrema. —Pero no hace falta que aceptes si no quieres. ¿Estás dispuesto a escuchar?

—¿De qué se trata, señor?

—Me gustaría que vengas conmigo a Japón.

Por un momento el detective se quedó congelado, como dándole vueltas a aquello que acababa de proponerle su superior, pensando en lo que de verdad significaba.

—¿Cómo?— Fue lo único que pudo decir, y se sintió tremendamente inútil por ello.

—No estoy seguro de cuanto has escuchado y entendido de mi conversación con Hattori, pero ya sabes que debo volver a Japón por algunos asuntos que me han surgido, y quiero que me acompañes.

—¿Yo?

—Sabes hablar japonés, ¿No?

—Sí, pero yo…

—Si tienes algún problema personal o familiar que te impida ir, o simplemente no quieres, no te preocupes, buscaré a alguien más. Pero si te soy sincero, prefería llevar conmigo a alguien de confianza y con quien ya haya trabajado antes. Así que eso te destaca como la mejor opción. ¿Qué me dices?

—Yo… sería un verdadero honor, señor.

Edogawa sonrió, complacido y el joven detective descubrió un brillo de complacencia que hizo retornar su mirada a la que ya estaba acostumbrado.

—Me temo que es un poco precipitado, pero salimos para Japón dentro de cuatro días. Y… supongo que ya lo has escuchado, pero aun así tengo el deber de decírtelo: Esto es un tema extraoficial, un favor que debo hacer a alguien a quien debo mucho, por lo que no viajaremos como agentes sino como simples ciudadanos, lo que supone que tampoco cobrarás nada por esto. Te invito porque opino que sería una oportunidad muy buena y sé que tienes el potencial necesario. Y además… supongo que ha oído hablar de "La organización de negro", ¿verdad?

Asintió. Aquello confirmaba en cierta manera sus sospechas.

—¿Tiene relación con ellos?

—Eso es lo que me propongo averiguar, pero todo indica a que sí.

Por alguna razón se sintió ¿Emocionado? La verdad es que no sabría cómo definir el sentimiento que lo abrumaba en aquel momento, pero el entusiasmo y curiosidad le pareció el más indicado para definirlo. Sin embargo la mirada del inspector volvió a tornarse fría por un instante ante la mención de aquella organización.

 _"_ _Kudo Shinichi era casi como un hermano para él"_ Pensó comprendiendo de alguna manera aquella mirada _"Y él fue asesinado por la organización_ "

Jonathan se paró a pensar en todo lo que significaba para su joven superior aquello: el odio que debía sentir hacia aquellos hombres enlutados, la tristeza de haber perdido a alguien preciado por culpa de ellos. Pudo comprender la resolución de Edogawa al pensar aquello, probablemente la fuerza que lo guiase en aquel momento no fuera otra que el compromiso de seguir los pasos de Kudo, de acabar el trabajo al que él le había dedicado su vida, y que había supuesto su muerte. Algo así como un legado. Y sintió pena de su inspector, por tener que cargar con algo tan grande siendo tan joven, porque de nuevo debía recordarse que a pesar de lo mucho que lo respetaba, seguía siendo un adolescente. A veces, a pesar de la realidad que veían sus ojos, era fácil olvidarlo, después de todo cuando hablabas con él, era como hacerlo con un adulto, y no uno cualquiera sino uno realmente inteligente.

—Inspector, iré con usted a Japón.


	5. Chapter 5

**Un nuevo cap, un pequeño paso en la historia.**

 **He recibido tan agradables Review que no puedo evitar alegrarme y poner una sonrisa bobalicona cada vez que los leo :3 Mil graciaaas! 3 Me motivan a seguir escribiendo (o más bien editando) el FIC**

 **Detective Conan pertenece a Gosho Aoyama**

* * *

 **Llegada a Tokio**

...

Los tres días de margen pasaron volando y Jonathan apenas tuvo tiempo de arreglarlo todo para el viaje: Preparar su pasaporte, empaquetar las cosas, despedirse de sus compañeros de trabajo que lo miraban con un deje de envidia, (Jack especialmente, que no era capaz de perdonarlo del todo por dejarlo tirado en Estados Unidos) y hacerle una visita rápida a su madre para informarle de que iba a estar fuera del país durante un par de semanas, o más bien un tiempo indefinido. Después de todo, el inspector no se lo había confirmado y probablemente, tal y como sospechaba Jonathan, no lo haría nunca pues ni él lo sabía.

Partieron del aeropuerto en New York ya bien entrada la tarde que, en aquellos días de invierno, estaba ya muy sumida en la oscuridad y se acercaba más a la noche que a la hora que realmente era. Además, llevaba más o menos una semana haciendo un tiempo malísimo que no había cesado en los últimos tres días, al contrario se había vuelto peor, si es que eso era posible, tanto que el joven detective llegó a temer que el avión no pudiera salir y tuvieran que esperar toda la noche en el aeropuerto. Sus sospechas fueron a medias confirmadas. No fue hasta pasadas las 8 que se pudo confirmar el despegue y Jonathan pudo respirar tranquilo, una vez sentado en su asiento al lado del joven inspector que ya había empezado a quedarse dormido conforme el avión despegaba y que finalizó por conseguirlo cuando este se estabilizó en el aire.

 _"_ _¿Cómo puede dormirse tan rápido en un lugar así_?" Se preguntó Jonathan al tiempo que intentaba por enésima vez encontrar una pose cómoda en la que permanecer durante un tiempo sin que le doliera o la espalda, o la cadera o las piernas de lo apretado que se sentía. " _Es imposible casi mantenerse sentado"_

Pese a las quejas y debido al cansancio y estrés acumulado a lo largo del día esperando en el aeropuerto, al final se quedó dormido.

Tras pasar el interminable día metido en aquel asiento, de alguna manera, Jonathan logró sobrevivir al vuelo y llegaron a Japón sin ningún problema, a parte del retraso que ya llevaban, claro está.

Bajaron y recogieron su equipaje rápidamente. El joven detective siguió al inspector e lo largo de aquellos interminables pasillos llenos de gente, aliviado de que el muchacho supiera desenvolverse en aquel lugar y a donde ir, pues era su primera vez en un aeropuerto y estaba realmente perdido.

Lo llamó un momento al perderlo de vista y se quedó varado en medio de la muchedumbre de gente.

El inspector le había dejado claro que no debía tratarlo como su superior, le había dicho que podía usar tanto su apellido como su nombre, e incluso había insistido en que el segundo sería la mejor opción, para no llamar la atención, pues sería extraño que un hombre adulto llamara tan respetuosamente a un joven. Por supuesto, el honorífico "-san" estaba prohibido, así que Jonathan, que había decidido usar el apellido pues le parecía demasiado usar el nombre de pila de su admirado inspector, se decantó por referirse a él como "Edogawa-kun", aunque todavía no estaba del todo seguro de hacer lo correcto.

Distinguió al muchacho un par de metros más adelante e intentó avanzar en su dirección. Este se dirigía hacia un grupo de unas diez personas que se arremolinaban al otro lado de los controles.

Jonathan miró al inspector, sonreía, parecía casi increíble. ¿Cuántas veces se habían preguntado sobre aquello? ¿Cuántas veces habían indagado sobre los posibles sentimientos de aquella persona? Había llegado incluso a pensar que no tenía ninguno, que no era más que un saco de carne y huesos vacío, sin emociones. Es cierto que lo habían visto sonreír de vez en cuando, mismo cuando resolvía casos solía hacerlo, con una sonrisa socarrona que mostraba más para relucir su superioridad, pero aquellas eran sonrisas falsas. Aquel detective extranjero que había aparecido en comisaría les había permitido ver un mundo de su inspector completamente nuevo, un mundo donde este podía sonreír de aquella manera que lo estaba haciendo mientras se dirigía hacia un hombre gordo y más bien bajo que vestía un sombrero y una gabardina naranja.

—Superintendente Mégure. —Habló al tiempo que extendía el brazo ante él. —Ha pasado un tiempo.

—Me alegro de ver que te encuentras bien, Conan-kun. —Respondió el aludido mientras le estrechaba la mano cordialmente y sonreía. —¡Hay que ver cuánto has crecido! La última vez que te vi aun me llegabas por las rodillas, y mírate ahora, estás hecho todo un hombre, eres más alto que yo.

 _"_ _No es difícil ser más alto que usted"_ Pensó Jonathan ante aquel comentario y ciertamente sorprendido por el trato tan informal que recibía su inspector.

—Por favor, no siga Superintendente. —Conan sonrió y se llevó la mano a la cabeza alagado. Después su expresión cambió de golpe. —Superintendente… Hattori ya me ha hablado del tema pero…

—No te preocupes, te daremos una copia del informe entero, junto con toda la información que hemos acumulado. Para serte sincero, Hattori-kun no nos ha contado nada acerca de lo que está tramando y nos tiene intrigados.

En su interior, Conan soltó una risita ahogada. _"Típico de Hattori"_ Pensó para luego volver a abrir la boca, dispuesto a hablar. Sin embargo, Mégure lo interrumpió.

—Pero dejemos eso de lado. —Soltó alegremente. —Han sido ocho años sin verte y tengo a un par de mis hombres ahí atrás deseando hacerlo. Parece ser que eres famoso aquí, Conan-kun.

Señaló a su espalda y el joven inspector volvió a sonreír. Las personas que se encontró tras Mégure no eran otras que los detectives Takagi, Sato, Chiba y el inspector Shiratori, acompañados de Yumi y de un par de personas más que el joven no reconoció. Más tarde, una vez avanzada la conversación, descubriría que eran nuevos detectives, y que todos habían sido ascendidos a inspector y que Shiratori era ahora el inspector en Jefe.

Todos lo saludaron alegremente y el muchacho no pudo evitar pensar en cómo y cuánto habían cambiado las cosas en todos aquellos años.

—Así que ahora también eres inspector, Conan-kun —Comentó Takagi con un tono algo decaído. —Parece mentira que ya nos hayas alcanzado.

—No me sorprende —Añadió Sato —Este niño siempre fue muy espabilado, yo creo que ya de pequeño nos daba un par de vueltas a muchos de nosotros. ¿No es así, Conan-kun?

—No estoy muy seguro de cómo responder a eso…— Dijo mientras volvía llevarse la mano a la cabeza.

—Vamos, no seas modesto. Tú siempre encontrabas las pistas decisivas para resolver los casos, ¿Os acordáis? —Todos asintieron. —¿Ves?

Una carcajada común se apoderó de la escena mientras todos los adultos se turnaban para estrechar la mano del muchacho o ponerle una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

Jonathan pudo comprobar con sus propios ojos cuan querido era su inspector en su país natal.

—Todavía queda una persona que quiere saludarte, Conan-kun —Interrumpió de pronto Sato su conversación con el resto de inspectores, despertando de pronto su curiosidad y al mismo tiempo su estado de alerta.

Probablemente aquella era la única variable que el joven inspector no pudo predecir, la única posibilidad con la que no contaba, o más bien no quería contar.

Jonathan vio como la expresión de su superior cambiaba de pronto, como si hubiera adivinado la identidad de aquella última persona que había mencionado la inspectora del pelo corto, y no le hubiera gustado su deducción.

De pronto, la figura de una mujer emergió de entre las masas de gente que se aglomeraba o caminaba a toda velocidad a su alrededor. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro largo hasta el final de la espalda y suelto, de forma que parte de este caía sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos eran de un extraño y, según se le antojó a Jonathan, precioso violeta azulado, y adornaban un rostro realmente bello y apenas maquillado. Vestía una camisa blanca con una chaqueta de traje gris, a juego con una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, también formal. Por su indumentaria Jonathan supo que probablemente se trataba de otra policía, pues vestía el mismo tipo de ropa que la Inspectora Sato.

Mientras su subordinado observaba todo eso, el inspector Edogawa permaneció callado y mirando fijamente a aquella silueta que conocía tan bien, y es que aquella mujer no era otra que Ran.

Los años le habían sentado bien, se había convertido en todo una mujer y además muy atractiva y guapa. Tenía el pelo quizá un poco más largo, pero con un peinado muy parecido al que tenía antes, en ese aspecto no había cambiado mucho. También estaba un poco más alta, o quizá fuera a causa de los tacones que estaba usando (aunque no eran muy altos, apenas un par de centímetros). Pese a todos esos pensamientos, el que más ocupó su mente fue el de su ropa, porque no quería creer que lo que miraban sus ojos era real… ¿Una policía? Ran, su inocente y asustadiza Ran se había convertido en una policía. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios ella tenía que estar envuelta también en aquel mundo tan poco agradecido? ¿Por qué no se había convertido en profesora o algo así? Daba igual, cualquier cosa estaba bien, pero de entre todas las profesiones del mundo, fue a escoger la de policía. ¿Era porque lo llevaba en la sangre, quizá?

Cuando llegó a la altura del grupo, la joven se detuvo de golpe, casi como si recién hubiese notado la presencia de Conan. _"O más bien, casi como si la apariencia de este lo hubiera sorprendido"_ pensó este mientras maldecía por lo bajo a su apariencia que tanto odiaba y que desgraciadamente se parecía tanto a él. Ran, de entre todas las personas, era la que, en aquel sentido, representaba la amenaza más grande para él, la única que podía ver reflejado en su rostro el del difunto detective del este.

No había contado con que tendría que encontrarse con ella, no se había esperado que perteneciera al mismísimo departamento de policía. Tokio era una ciudad muy grande, de no haberse dado aquella irónica coincidencia, no habría tenido que suceder aquello.

Y volvió a maldecir, porque de pronto algo se movió en el interior de su corazón, algo que llevaba enterrado en lo más profundo de este ocho años. Ni siquiera se había despedido de ella, podría poner la excusa de que sus padres (los ficticios señores Edogawa) se lo habían llevado a la fuerza y sin previo aviso, pero intuía que esa razón no bastaría para aquella situación. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Iba a quedarse callado sin decir nada? ¿Era eso lo correcto?

No tuvo tiempo de pararse a pensar acerca de ello, porque de pronto Ran lo miró a los ojos, en los cuales comenzaban a aparecer las lágrimas y, gritando su nombre, se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo fuertemente.

—Conan-kun –Susurró en su oído una vez lo hubo rodeado con sus brazos. Sorprendiendo tanto al aludido como a su detective que contemplaba la escena desde un tercer plano, sintiéndose de pronto ajeno a todo lo que tuviera que ver con su superior, como si estuviera viendo algo que no debía o que violara la privacidad de Edogawa.

—Ran…neechan— Habló el joven, dudando entre si debía o no añadir el honorífico, después de todo ya no era un niño. Al final decidió que era la mejor solución, más que nada para alejarla de él. Definirla solo como "neechan" lo ayudaría a recordarse que él era Edogawa Conan y que bajo ningún concepto debía permitir que los sentimientos que todavía sentía por ella aflorasen. —Ha pasado un tiempo…

Ella continuó sollozando aferrada a su cuello. Es cierto que se había vuelto un poco más alta, pero los años también habían pasado por él y, para su sorpresa se encontró con que le quitaba unos cuantos centímetros y que la mirada de Ran quedaba a la altura de su cuello, donde ella había apoyado su cabeza para seguir temblando. Dudando entre si debía o no, y finalmente cediendo a los impulsos, la abrazó por los hombros, acercándola peligrosamente a él. Segundos después comprobó que había sido un error, pues se puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Pero lo hecho, hecho está, y ya no podía deshacerlo, el nerviosismo iba a seguir ahí aunque la soltase ahora, así que ¿por qué no simplemente dejarse llevar unos minutos?

Fue la propia Ran la que deshizo el abrazo, para agarrar su rostro con ambas manos y obligarlo a mirarla. De nuevo, aquello ojos violáceos lo abrumaron.

—Idiota. —Murmuró la mujer. —Eres un completo idiota. ¿Por qué te marchaste? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Estaba tan preocupada… Aquella vez no supe nada de ti hasta que recibí la carta de tus padres, estuviste completamente desaparecido durante días. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas? ¿Cómo pudiste marcharte sin despedirte? —Poco a poco, las lágrimas iban bajando por sus mejillas, a medida que su voz se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte, y sonando cada vez más rota. —¿Tan poco te importábamos?

Aquella pregunta lo dejó completamente mudo. Lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que lo que había hecho no tenía perdón, sabía que simplemente la había abandonado, que había escapado de ella, de lo que ya nunca podría decirle, del amor que todavía no había desaparecido de su corazón. Sabía todo aquello, pero de alguna manera guardaba la esperanza de que Ran no lo odiase por ello. Parece que se equivocaba.

—Ran-neechan, yo… —No sabía que decir, así que optó por la solución más sencilla y menos convincente: —Lo siento…

Ella lo miró una vez más con aquellos ojos llenos de lágrimas y volvió a abrazarlo.

—Sin embargo me alegro tanto… me alegro de que hayas vuelto. La próxima vez que te vayas, asegúrate de despedirte y de escribir de vez en cuando, Conan-kun.

—Lo haré. —Dijo, sabiendo que no debía hacerlo, porque no tenía la intención de mantener un contacto que hacía ocho años que quería romper. Porque dolía, maldita sea. Dolía verla tan triste, dolía amarla y no poder decírselo. Porque, después de todo, había sido Ran la razón por la que se había marchado hacía ocho años.

Fuera de la escena, los inspectores y detectives sonreían conmovidos, algunos con lágrimas en los ojos, como Takagi. Este había sido el que más tiempo pasó con Ran en aquellos años: La muchacha se había graduado de la universidad con unas notas excelentes y se había metido en la policía. Comenzó a trabajar a las órdenes de Takagi, quien recientemente se había convertido en inspector, y se habían dado apoyo mutuo.

El inspector había sido testigo del alto grado de depresión y tristeza que se había apoderado de la joven tras la muerte del detective del este, y también de lo mucho que había echado en falta a aquel niño tan curioso que probablemente consideraba con su hermanito pequeño. Por eso no pudo evitar emocionarse al ver aquella escena, ocho años más tarde, cuando la mujer parecía haberlo superado todo aunque solo fuese una fachada.

Jonathan también contemplaba aquella situación, con el nivel de sorpresa rozando el infinito. Pensó que ya no habría nada más que pudiera sorprenderlo, que lo había visto todo de él: Sonreír, enfadarse, gritar, reír a carcajadas… pero aquella situación tan conmovedora y a la vez triste, consiguieron ganarse un lugar en el fondo de su corazón: El inspector también tenía personas amadas. Aunque aquella fuera una mujer adulta, y la relación entre ambos no pudiera ser la clase de amor que se entiende dentro de una pareja, cualquiera podría notar que aquel muchacho y aquella mujer se amaban, aunque fuera un amor fraternal.

O eso pensaba.

Se despidieron del Superintendente y el resto de inspectores al cabo de un rato, cuando la mujer de ojos violáceos se hubo calmado y dejó de llorar. Y uno de ellos, el cual Jonathan pudo descubrir que se llamaba Takagi, se ofreció a llevarlos hasta la ciudad en su coche, oferta que el inspector Edogawa aceptó encantado.

El adulto al volante suspiró. A su lado, en el asiento del copiloto estaba sentado Conan y en la parte de atrás, apretado junto a una de las maletas, Jonathan.

—Aun me acuerdo todas las veces que os llevé en el coche patrulla… ¿te acuerdas, Conan-kun? Tú y tus amigos siempre os las apañabais para colaros dentro e involucraros en los casos. Quien diría que han pasado ocho años desde entonces… Los niños también han crecido mucho, todavía me los encuentro de vez en cuando y siempre me saludan. Se han convertido en unos jóvenes muy responsables y amables, además de muy listos, y eso te lo deben a ti, de eso no hay duda. El más espabilado es Mitsuhiko, ¿Te has enterado? La prensa ha comenzado a llamarlo el segundo detective del este.

—Ah… así que Mitsuhiko, ¿eh? Hattori me había contado algo acerca de un segundo detective, pero no me había parado a pensar que podía ser él. Bueno, aunque no me extraña, era un niño realmente listo para su edad.

—Es curioso escuchar eso viniendo del líder de la liga juvenil de detectives. —Rio Takagi.

—¿Líder? No recuerdo haber llevado nunca tal puesto, simplemente éramos unos mocosos entrometidos, y el que menos voz y voto tenía en aquella pandilla era yo. —Ambos se echaron a reír.

—Quizá tengas razón. —Coincidió. —Bueno, todavía siguen siendo unos mocosos entrometidos.

—¿Aun forman la liga?

—Nunca la abandonaron, siempre tuvieron la esperanza de que volverías. Siguieron fielmente tus consejos y guías, y permanecieron unidos.

—Me alegra oír eso…

—Esto… Conan-kun, me encantaría seguir hablando de todo esto pero… ¿A dónde se supone que tengo que llevarte exactamente?

—A Beika. ¿Sabes dónde queda la casa de los Kudo?

—Qué si sé dónde es… no sabes la de veces que he tenido que pasarme por allí para investigar acerca de la misteriosa muerte de Kudo-kun…—Respondió despreocupadamente, después se dio cuenta de su error y trató de remediarlo. —Ah, yo… yo no quería… esto, me refería a…

—Está bien, Inspector Takagi. No se preocupe, conmigo puede hablar sin problemas, es mucho más sencillo cuando se dicen las cosas a la cara directamente.

A pesar de que el joven dijo eso, el mayor permaneció callado durante el resto del viaje. Solo interrumpido por el muchacho cuando dijo:

— Los Kudo me dejaron hospedarme en su casa amablemente, así ahorraré en el dinero del hotel.

Hasta que finalmente estuvieron delante de la conocida casa de estilo occidental.

—Gracias por traernos hasta aquí, inspector. Ha sido de gran ayuda.

—No hay de qué, Conan-kun. Gracias a ti por volver para ayudarnos con nuestro trabajo.

—Es un placer. Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo, no sé a qué hora me pasaré por comisaría, pero todavía tengo un par de cosas que hacer en Tokio antes de ir. Además es tarde y mi compañero y yo estamos cansados del viaje, nos hará bien dormir.

—Descuida con eso, no hace falta que vengas mañana, de todas formas no es un buen día, mañana es el día libre de muchos inspectores relacionados con el caso.

—Entonces me tomaré eso como una oportunidad para acabar con mis asuntos. Buenas noches, inspector.

El coche de patrulla se perdió en la oscuridad de aquella noche que ya comenzaba a tornarse de día, y las dos siluetas que había a las puertas de la gran mansión mantuvieron su vista fija en él hasta que eso pasó. Después, el inspector sacó una llave y abrió la puerta, cargando dificultosamente con su respectivo equipaje. El detective quedó completamente sorprendido al encontrarse aquella casa que parecía tan lujosa y a la vez tan abandonada.

—Espera aquí, iré a encender el transformador. Hace mucho tiempo que nadie vive en esta casa y las luces probablemente tengan problemas para encenderse.

Obediente a la orden de su superior, Jonathan permaneció de pie en el recibidor de la casa. Al rato las luces de este se encendieron de golpe, permitiéndole mirar la sala en la que se encontraba: Era grande y muy bien adornado, con fotos por todas partes.

El detective se acercó a una mesa donde había un montón de marcos llenos de fotografías y se quedó mirando unas en concreto: En ellas salía un niño de unos siete años mirando alegremente hacia la cámara acompañado de una niña de su misma edad, pelo largo y castaño, y ojos violáceos. Y Jonathan pudo reconocer a su inspector en aquel niño, pero ¿quién sería la jovencita? Tenía cierto parecido con la mujer que habían conocido en el aeropuerto, ¿serían hermanas?

Al cabo de un rato el inspector volvió e intrigado por saber la respuesta le preguntó:

—Inspector, el que sale en estas fotos es usted, ¿verdad?

Edogawa se paró de golpe y dejó a medias su labor de recoger el equipaje.

—No, no soy yo. Es él, es Kudo Shinichi.

Y entonces Jonathan supo por qué demonios todo el mundo comparaba a aquellos dos, por qué demonios trataban a su inspector como si fuera el hermano pequeño del tal Kudo. Aquellas fotos lo confirmaban.

* * *

 **Y aquí llegó la aparición estrella de Ran! Para todos aquellos que querían saber sobre ella, esto está dedicado a ellos :3333**

 **Jonathan parece un curioso e incluso un acosador, pero en parte tiene un papel importante en la historia y es que inicialmente mi idea era escribirla con una tercera persona testigo (es decir Jonathan), e ir contando todo desde el punto de vista de alguien que no conoce nada sobre la vida de Conan. Al final me resultó un rollo así que, pese a que la mayoría está contado desde el punto de vista de Jonathan, acabé metiendo pasajes en los que habla el propio Conan u otros personajes...**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo cap ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí estoy de nuevo. He tardado un poco más de lo usual porque estoy entrando en exámenes (Sí, ese tétrico e inexpugnable período de la vida) y ando algo liada de tiempo.**

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo :3 y no me juzguen mucho si tardo varios siglos en subir el siguiente XD**

* * *

 **La casa del vecino**

...

Jonathan despertó y por unos instantes no supo dónde estaba: una cama ajena, una habitación desconocida… No fue hasta unos segundos después, que de pronto todo le vino a la cabeza y recordó donde y que hacía allí: Acompañar a su inspector a la investigación de la organización de negro.

Si se lo paraba a pensar, era una situación casi irreal, ya que él, de entre todos los detectives que había en el FBI, había sido elegido para aquello. Poder investigar sobre aquella organización de la que tanto había oído hablar y que tanta curiosidad le despertaba desde que escuchó su nombre por primera vez, era como un sueño hecho realidad. Por no hablar de que había sido el propio inspector quien lo había seleccionado, lo que lo había sentirse secretamente alagado y orgulloso, aunque en el fondo supiera que solo era porque podía hablar japonés, elemento indispensable para aquella misión.

Las persianas de la habitación que Edogawa le hacía asignado estaban completamente cerradas, de manera que no podía saber qué hora era exactamente, pero dado que se había ido a dormir cuando estaba ya amaneciendo, probablemente era tarde, muy tarde.

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar en su maleta una muda que ponerse. Tenía planeado ordenar y distribuir todo en el armario que había en la habitación y que el inspector le había dado permiso para usar, pero la noche anterior estaba demasiado cansado que apenas tuvo tiempo ni ganas para quitarse del todo la ropa que traía puesta.

Se puso unos vaqueros y una camisa, ropa informal, tal y como se le había ordenado, y después salió de la habitación.

La luz del exterior lo cegó momentáneamente y más o menos a tientas siguió caminando hasta llegar a las escaleras. No estaba muy seguro de hacia donde debía ir, tampoco si Edogawa estaría ya despierto, pero había decidido que si ese era el caso, lo esperaría en el salón principal de la casa.

Sin embargo, esto no fue necesario, pues nada más superar el último escalón, la figura del inspector apareció en la esquina de la cocina, con un paño atado en su cabeza, vestido con una sudadera ancha y gris y con un trapo en la mano.

Por un momento, Jonathan se quedó mirándolo (y este a él) algo impresionado y sorprendido: Una nueva imagen de su superior que almacenó en la carpeta de recuerdos que a lo largo de aquella semana había ido creciendo notablemente: El inspector limpiado.

 _"_ _Le falta el delantal"_ pensó por un momento maléficamente para luego recriminarse por aquellos pensamientos de tan mala educación, intentando aguantarse la risa.

—Veo que ya te has despertado. —Dijo mientras se giraba y volvía a meterse en la cocina. Después, desde el interior de esta continuó: —Ven, he preparado el desayuno.

El detective obedeció al instante.

—No tenía por qué molestase. —Dijo preocupado por haber dado trabajo innecesario a su superior.

—Descuida, estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo, después de todo, llevo años viviendo solo.

En la mesa de la cocina lo esperaba un buen desayudo que se dispuso a devorar tras descubrir que en verdad tenía hambre. Mientras, Edogawa continuó limpiando a su alrededor.

— ¿Se ha levantado hace mucho, señor?—Preguntó. —Pudo haberme despertado si necesitaba ayuda.

—No te preocupes, es mejor que duermas y estés preparado para lo que se nos viene encima. Puedo asegurártelo, no será fácil, nunca es fácil tratar con ellos. Es mejor que duermas mientras puedas. Además, tenía que limpiar todo esto. Hace años que nadie vive en esta casa y estaba realmente llena de polvo.

— ¿Ya no viven los Kudo aquí?

—Hace años que no lo hacen. El último que vivió en esta casa fue un inquilino amigo del hijo de la familia. —Dijo refiriéndose a Okiya Subaru. — Y antes de eso, el hijo vivía solo. Hace más de diez años que los señores Kudo no usan esta casa.

—Oh, ya veo…—Dijo y siguió comiendo en silencio durante unos minutos mientras el otro seguía ordenando un montón de folios que había encontrado en quién sabe dónde. Después volvió a preguntar. —Inspector… esos recados que le mencionó ayer al inspector Takagi…

— ¡Ah, sí! En cuanto acabes con eso, saldremos. Tenemos que ir a ver a cierta persona, alguien indispensable para realizar esta investigación.

— ¿Un policía? ¿O un detective privado? ¿Se trata de su amigo que apareció en la comisaria de New York? —Preguntó notando como su curiosidad iba despertando poco a poco.

—No, Hattori aparecerá en algún momento, más o menos cuando menos se le espera, esa es su forma de hacer las cosas…— Respondió con ironía. —Hablo de una científica.

— ¿Una científica? —De pronto la idea lo decepcionó un poco.

—Una de las más listas que he conocido. Supongo que debería contártelo… ¿Qué tanto sabes de la organización?

—No mucho, solo que trataban con temas de corrupción y fraude… poco más. Mataban a todos los que se ponían en su camino y sin el menor de los escrúpulos.

—Más o menos, sí. Pero dime, ¿Has oído hablar del Apotoxin 4869?

— ¿Apoto-qué?

—Supongo que esa clase de información no se filtra fuera de los altos cargos…— Se rascó la cabeza. —Verás, la organización intentó siempre trabajar en las sombras, pero muchas veces se veían obligados a matar por sus intereses, y eso es algo que no puede pasar simplemente desapercibido. Siempre podían recurrir al típico método de hacer desaparecer el cadáver y darlo por desapercibido, pero ¿qué mejor que la víctima se muera por sí sola por causas naturales? Por supuesto eso no es todo, desde luego no pueden provocar algo como un infarto como si nada, pero diseñaron un veneno que mataba sin dejar rastro, que viene siendo básicamente lo mismo.

—Ya veo…

—Pues la persona que vamos a ver es la científica que creó esa droga.

— ¡¿Un miembro de la organización?!— Gritó sorprendido y casi atragantándose.

—Un ex miembro— Lo corrigió— Abandonó la organización hace muchos años.

—Woooo…. Eso es… increíble.

Motivado e ilusionado, terminó de desayunar (o más bien de comer, pues acababa de comprobar que ya pasaban de las cuatro) lo más rápido que pudo y con un par de indirectas consiguió apartar a Edogawa de su labor de limpieza que, al parecer, había adoptado con verdadero afán e insistencia. Una hora más tarde, ambos estaban saliendo por la puerta de aquella casa de estilo occidental.

Descubriendo que no tenían coche, Jonathan temió por un momento que el lugar estuviera muy lejos, pero el inspector no parecía preocupado. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando de pronto se paró junto a la puerta de la casa vecina.

—Ehhh…. ¿Edogawa-kun?

—Vamos, no te quedes atrás.

Espera, espera, espera. Nononono, ¿era eso posible? ¿Eran acaso vecinos de una científica ex-miembro de la organización? ¿Qué demonios pasaba allí? ¿Existían casualidades como aquella o es que Edogawa estaba tomándole el pelo? No… seguro que estaban haciendo una parada previa… solo estaban visitando a sus vecinos… tiene que ser eso…

El inspector llegó a la puerta de la casa y llamó al timbre. Permanecieron en silencio un instante hasta que sintieron ruidos en el interior y un anciano bastante gordo de barba y pelo rizado y blanco les abrió la puerta.

Inmediatamente, al ver al inspector plantado ante él, se quedó congelado en el sitio, con expresión de asombro y ¿felicidad? ¿O más bien tristeza? Jonathan no pudo concretarlo, solo sabía que de pronto algunas lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en los ojos del anciano.

—Shi… Shinichi…— Murmuró mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

—Lo siento profesor, pero soy Conan. —Dijo el joven. Este estaba adelantado al él, así que el detective no pudo ver su rostro cuando dijo eso, sin embargo, su voz sonó ahogada, triste y rota, y eso hizo que deseara haberlo podido ver.

De nuevo, trató de imaginarse que tan duro debía ser para él todo aquello e, irremediablemente, las fotos que había visto la noche anterior en casa da los Kudo se le vinieron a la cabeza. ¿Cómo no compararlos?

(Por supuesto, Jonathan no sabía nada por aquel entonces. No tenía ni idea de todos los secretos que rodeaban a la figura de su superior. No era capaz siquiera de llegar a imaginárselo)

—Ah… sí… ya veo…— El anciano bajó la cabeza, apesadumbrado y permaneció en silencio mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. —Claro, claro que eres Conan-kun… sería imposible que fueras Shinichi… imposible… perdona, no sé por qué, pero de alguna manera aún tenía mis esperanzas… tenía esperanzas de que en alguna manera hubieras cambiado… Déjalo, será que me estoy haciendo viejo.

—Profesor…

—Entonces, ¿a qué has venido?— Preguntó de pronto tratando de serenarse y sonar serio.

—Yo…

—Te marchaste sin decir nada. Desapareciste sin más. ¿Con qué derecho? ¿Quién te dio permiso para abandonarlo todo? ¿Quién te crees que eres para privarnos no solo de Shinichi sino también de Conan? ¡¿Qué tan egoísta puedes llegar a ser?!

—Profesor… yo… Lo siento…

—Da igual... No tienes que disculparte. Ya no. Es demasiado tarde… ¿tienes idea de cuánto te extrañó Ran?

—Lo sé. —Lo cortó el joven antes de que el anciano siguiera hablando. — Lo sé, profesor. Ya me encontré con ella…

—Oh… así que ya la has visto…— De pronto, todo lo que el profesor parecía que tenía que decir se esfumó y permaneció en silencio durante un rato. Luego volvió a hablar: —Se va a casar…

—Lo sé. —Repitió. —Hattori me lo ha contado.

— ¿Has vuelto por eso?— Preguntó con cierto cariz de esperanza en su voz.

—No… ni siquiera estaba en mis planes encontrarme con ella…

—Oh… —Murmuró, con un tono de absoluta decepción. Después guardó silencio y se pasó la mano por la cara como si estuviera tratando de aguantarse las lágrimas. —Ya no sé qué más decir… —Murmuró con voz ahogada. —Solo… bueno, supongo que debo añadir que me alegro de ver que estás bien…

—Yo también me alegro de verlo, profesor.

—Ajjjjj —Gritó exasperado. —Dios, Shinichi, eres un caso perdido…

—Profesor, no soy Shinichi, soy Conan. —Repitió casi con voz monótona, como si debiera recordarle a menudo que se equivocaba de persona, pero sin alborotarse.

Obviamente era más inteligente mantenerse sereno e incluso acusar a la mala memoria del anciano o a su senilidad, antes que ponerse nervioso delante de su subordinado, que probablemente debía estar alucinando con la escena.

—Para mí siempre serás Shinichi, y no te atrevas a contradecirme.

Bueno, quizá el joven inspector debía reconocer que sí estaba un poco más en modo "viejo cascarrabias" que antes. Pero el muchacho de gafas se sintió en cierta manera aliviado de que el Profesor lo siguiera tratando como tal, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

—Ah~~ — Soltó con un suspiro finalmente mientras se rascaba la cabeza. —Supongo que no puedo negarme a eso.

Podía enfadarse con Hattori, podía gritarle o amenazarlo para que no le llamase "Kudo" pero el profesor había estado junto a él desde siempre, había sido su niñera muchas veces y le había ayudado y apoyado cuando se convirtió en niño por primera vez. No, al profesor no podía negarle que lo llamara Shinichi… pero al menos sí debía evitar que lo hiciese en público.

—Pero podría dar lugar a malentendidos. —Dijo y señaló al detective a su espalda.

Casi como si hubiera notado su presencia por primera vez (o tal vez sin el "casi"), el profesor pegó un salto por la sorpresa, haciendo que el inspector se echara a reír.

Jonathan se sentía fuera de lugar de nuevo, igual que el día anterior en el aeropuerto. No solo había sido ignorado por completo, sino que había pasado desapercibido, casi como un fantasma.

—Profesor, yo… tengo que hablar con Haibara. ¿Está aquí?— Preguntó el inspector, interrumpiendo sus líneas de pensamiento.

¿Haibara? ¿Quién demonios es Haibara? ¿Así que después de todo esa científica si está aquí? ¿O es otra cosa?

—Sí… Ai-kun está en su laboratorio, buscando la…

—Me gustaría hablar con ella. —Lo cortó el joven antes de que dijera nada innecesario.

—Iré a buscarla. Pasa, pasa, ¿te apetece comer algo? Tengo invitados y hemos hecho comida de más.

— ¿Invitados?

—Oh, sí. Se me olvidaba. —El profesor ya había entrado en el salón y, tras quitarse los zapatos, los dos agentes de FBI lo siguieron.

Dentro del hogar, sentados en el sofá del salón, alrededor de la típica mesita bajita y tomando un té mientras miraban las noticias en la televisión estaban, nada más y nada menos, que los tres miembros de la liga juvenil de detectives.

—Los niños están aquí. —Finalizó Agasa cuando Conan ya había entrado por completo y se había quedado congelado, al igual que los tres jóvenes que lo miraban con asombro.

 _"_ _Maldición. Haber avisado antes"_ pensó mientras trataba de apartar la mirada.

Al parecer, el mundo, o la realidad entera, se habían opuesto a su plan de volver solo por trabajo e ignorar todo lo de su pasado.

—Conan-kun…—Ayumi fue la primera en reaccionar, se levantó de golpe, todavía mirándolo directamente mientras él trataba de apartar la mirada.

Ayumi había crecido muchísimo, después de todo apenas era una niña la última vez que la vio. Ahora, ocho años más tarde, se había convertido en una bella jovencita de 17 años, con un rostro dulce y sus característicos grandes y saltones ajos azules llenos de ternura, pese a estar llenándose poco a poco con lágrimas. Vestía el uniforme de la preparatoria de Beika (al igual que los otros dos), con su habitual chaqueta y falda azules, y su cabello estaba recogido por una diadema que combinaba con el verde de la corbata. En ese aspecto no había cambiado, seguía llevando esas infantiles diademas que tanto la caracterizaban.

—Conan-kun… ¿eres tú?— Preguntó mientras comenzaba a acercarse.

—Ayumi-chan…— Dijo sin devolverle la mirada, clavándola en el suelo. —Ha pasado un tiempo…

—Conan-kun. —Esta vez fue la voz de Mitsuhiko la que habló, o al menos algo que se le parecía. El joven también había crecido mucho, cuando se puso de pie y se le acercó junto a la muchacha, Conan pudo notar que probablemente era más alto que él mismo (después de todo, por mucho que creciera, siempre seguiría siendo el más bajito del grupo). Además de eso, su voz también había cambiado notablemente, se había puesto más grave y profunda y, a vista de Conan, no acababa de cuadrar del todo con el recuerdo que tenía de su amigo.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Saludarlos? ¿Actuar como si nada hubiera pasado? Maldición, había una razón por la que se fue sin avisar, justo para evitar escenas como aquella, para evitar los momentos incómodos.

Genta también se levantó y se colocó detrás de los otros dos. Era, sin lugar a dudas, el más alto. Se había dejado crecer un poco el pelo y, dentro de lo que cabe, al ganar en altura también había perdido un poco de peso, haciéndolo ver como esa clase de chicos que parecen armarios andantes. No dijo nada, simplemente se mantuvo en silencio y con la mirada gacha.

Un silencio incómodo comenzó a rodearlos. El profesor se había ido al sótano a buscar a Haibara y Jonathan se había quedado al margen de la situación, aprovechando su recién adquirida condición de fantasma para pasar desapercibido y evitarse aquella escena con un aire tan cargado de remordimientos y otros sentimientos indistinguibles.

—Vaya chicos… —Dijo Conan tratando de romper el hielo. —Habéis crecido un montón…

—Conan-kuuunnn…— Dijeron los dos jóvenes a la vez, arrastrando la última sílaba y con voz tenebrosa y amenazadora. Cabe destacar que la voz de Genta también se había vuelto más grave, incluso más que la de Mitsuhiko y que cuadraba a la perfección con su apariencia.

Un aura oscura, palpitante y de procedencia desconocida comenzó a aparecer alrededor de los dos muchachos y se extendió por el aire y el suelo, amenazando con tragarse el salón y al joven de gafas que miraba asustado lo que se le venía encima.

En el siguiente instante, ambos se abalanzaron contra el muchacho, que apenas tuvo el tiempo suficiente para retroceder y esquivar por un poco la enorme mano de Genta, que casi se cierra alrededor de su hombro.

En la cabeza de Conan ya no había cabida para el ridículo que estaba haciendo delante de su subordinado. En aquel momento, lo poco en lo que podía pensar era en huir de aquellos dos, que no parecían especialmente contentos, por no hablar de que la estatura de Genta realmente acojonaba.

Sin embargo, huir no sirvió de mucho: eran dos contra uno, y en menos de un minuto ya lo habían inmovilizado contra el suelo boca abajo, con Genta sentado sobre su espalda y Mitsuhiko en sus piernas.

—Chicos, ya, ya, me rindo. Dejadlo ya… me aplastáis.

—Vas a pagar por todos y cada uno de los años que nos dejaste tirados. —Dijo Mitsuhiko.

—Eso, eso. —Lo secundó el otro.

—Tenía mis razones para irme, no pude evitarlo…

— ¡Ni siquiera te despediste!

—No tuve tiempo, mis padres…

—Pudiste habernos escrito. —Lo cortó Genta. —No supimos nada de ti durante ocho años.

— ¿Por qué la única que sabía que te ibas era Haibara-san? Si se lo dijiste a ella también podrías habérnoslo dicho a nosotros.

—Ah… eso…pues… tiene una explicación…

— ¿Ah sí? Pues nos encantaría escucharla.

—Eh… esto…

El muchacho tartamudeó, buscando en lo más profundo de su cabeza por una excusa que en realidad no existía.

— ¿Ara? Edogawa-kun, ¿Acabas de quedarte sin palabras? —De pronto, una voz nueva irrumpió en la escena. Conan giró la cabeza (dentro del rango que el peso de Genta le permitía, por supuesto) y se encontró con la mirada arrogante e irónica de Haibara.

La joven también había crecido, pero a diferencia de la imagen de Miyano Shiho que él esperaba encontrar, se había dejado el pelo largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y cambiado ligeramente su flequillo de forma que ahora lo llevaba recogido con unas horquillas hacia atrás, despejando su frente y dándole un aire algo más adulta y al mismo tiempo menos seria.

—Haibara… —Dijo al verla allí delante. —Ayúdame… diles que salgan de encima de mí, por favor…

—Oh, ¿y por qué debería hacerlo?— Respondió sonriendo maliciosamente. — Creo que Kojima-kun y Tsuburaya-kun tienen derecho a descargar su enfado en el culpable de este.

—Haibara…túuu…— Dijo comprendiendo que la joven lo había vendido a su suerte y que estaba realmente disfrutando la escena. —Desgraciada…

—Oh ¿Es esa la forma de hablarle a alguien al que le pides ayuda?

Sin lugar a dudas, Haibara no había cambiado ni un poco en 8 años, seguía teniendo su mente retorcida.

Ella caminó hasta llegar a la altura donde el joven inspector seguía prisionero contra el suelo y se agachó a su lado, mirándolo desde arriba con una extraña expresión en su rostro. Alargó una mano y la apoyó en la cabeza del muchacho.

—Es bueno ver que te encuentras bien. —Dijo mientras acariciaba momentáneamente su cabello. Conan levantó la mirada sorprendido por aquella reacción y clavó sus ojos en los de ella. Después ella añadió. —Pero sigues siendo un idiota.

—Haibara… ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?— Dijo comenzando a cabrearse.

—Premiar a un perro estúpido que acaba de volver a casa.

—Así que ahora soy un perro… Oye, estoy seguro de que esto te hace demasiada gracia…

—Mucha, de hecho. Siempre es entretenido ver al orgulloso Edogawa-kun perder los estribos.

—En verdad sigues siendo igual de retorcida…

—Sin embargo tú has cambiado. —Dijo algo melancólica.

— ¿Eh?

—Bueno, el viejo Edogawa-kun nunca se hubiera humillado ni me hubiera dejado tocarle el pelo de esta manera. —Sonrió, esta vez fue casi una sonrisa verdadera, pero fue tan fugaz que ninguno de los presentes en la escena pudo estar seguro de haberla visto, después su expresión volvió a cambiar y se transformó en sonrisa maliciosa. — ¿Quizá significa que me has echado de menos, Edogawa-kun?

—Idiota. Quien echaría en falta a alguien como tú… —Soltó con tono monótono y desinteresando. — Simplemente me has cogido por sorpresa…

No fue hasta un par de segundos más tarde de haber dicho eso que se dio cuenta de su error.

—Conan-kun —La presión que sentía sobre su espalda de pronto se incrementó y el aura negra que todavía rodeaba a los muchachos se hizo más horripilante. — ¿Qué crees que le estás diciendo a Haibara-san? —Mitsuhiko parecía a punto de estallar.

—Ah… no… es decir, yo… no quería...

No tuvo tiempo de excusarse ni decir nada más, los dos jóvenes cargaron todo su peso sobre él y se dedicaron a saciar su frustración acumulada a lo largo de aquellos 8 años. Mientras, Haibara se levantó y recuperó su puesto al lado de Ayumi, quien todavía no se había movido de su lugar.

 **-o0o-**

De alguna manera, se las apañó para convencer a los dos jóvenes para que se le quitaran de encima (o más bien, el profesor, quien sí había decidido ayudarlo, los convención para que lo hicieran). A cambio de eso, no le quedó más remedio que permanecer el resto de la tarde sentando en el sofá del profesor y respondiendo al interminable e incansable interrogatorio al que lo sometieron los dos adolescentes.

Mientras, Haibara permaneció callada, junto a Ayumi que miraba el suelo apesadumbrada, quizá consolándola o simplemente haciéndole compañía.

De vez en cuando la joven de cabello castaño levantaba la mirada y la clavaba en la figura del joven de gafas, analizándolo, tratando de encontrar algo o simplemente deseando no encontrarlo. Acto que no pasó desapercibido para Jonathan.

Este se había quedado al margen de la situación, sin querer meterse demasiado en la vida de su superior pero al mismo tiempo deseando saber todo acerca de este y de aquellos muchachos que parecían ser sus amigos. _"Amigos de su edad"_ aclaró mentalmente mientras repasaba la escena de nuevo.

Aquellos jóvenes parecían muy alegres y enérgicos, casi lo contrario que Edogawa. _"Quizá en el pasado este también hubiera sido así"_ pensó, y entonces solo pudo sentir todavía más curiosidad.

Mientras, las dos muchachas permanecías calladas: una de ellas parecía triste, como si quisiera decir algo pero sin atreverse a levantar la voz, pese a haber sido la primera en hablar. La otra lucía mucho más seria y calmada, más "adulta", quizá sería la palabra para describirlo. Miraba al inspector con unos ojos agudos y que parecían observarlo absolutamente todo, buscando la verdad detrás de las respuestas que este daba al interrogatorio.

Una joven realmente curiosa, por no hablar de que, si no había entendido mal, era la persona a la que Edogawa estaba buscando cuando entraron en aquella casa, aunque Jonathan ya no estaba seguro de qué demonios buscaban. Al principio lo había tenido claro: a la científica de la organización. Pero tras haber visto llegar a la joven, ya no estaba tan seguro. Después de todo, no era más que eso, una muchacha de apenas diecisiete años.

En algún momento de la tarde, el anciano, al cual el inspector había llamado Agasa, rompió con la rutina del interrogatorio para mandar a los jóvenes de vuelta a sus casas. Después de todo, se había hecho bastante tarde.

Más o menos en ese mismo momento, el inspector pareció notar que se le había echado el tiempo encima y se apresuró a levantarse del sofá.

— Maldición, ¿ya es tan tarde? Con la de cosas que tenía que hacer…

—Qué más da, ya las harás otro día. —Le dijo el profesor quitándole importancia.

—Eso, eso. —Afirmó Genta. — ¿O acaso tienes pensado volver a marcharte?

La pregunta era, sin lugar a dudas, bastante molesta. En un principio, Jonathan habría jurado que simplemente iba a ir una temporada con su inspector a trabajar en un caso extraoficial en Japón y volvería junto con él un _tiempo indefinido_ más tarde, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de ello. Tras haber visto su hogar, a las personas que lo quieren y lo conocen desde siempre, los ojos de su inspector poco a poco habían cambiado.

Hasta entonces, Edogawa no había sido más que un joven con gafas demasiado listo para su edad y con un puesto que, desde el punto de vista de muchos, le quedaba grande. Sin embargo, ahora, pese a que apenas sabía nada, ni había visto lo suficiente como para entender algo, podía ver cierta luz en sus ojos que antes era impensable que luciera. Una pequeña luz de humanidad.

Existen ciertas personas que cuando tienen algún problema que no pueden solucionar, o hay algo que los molesta o incluso los entristece, se vuelcan en su trabajo en alma y cuerpo, intentando escapar de esa realidad que los abruma. Probablemente Edogawa fuera una de esas personas.

Costaba imaginarse que clase de cosas podían haber hecho que un niño como él se convirtiese en el inspector que conocía, tan frío e inexpresivo. Pero, ahora, él mismo era testigo de aquella luz, y los niveles de sorpresa habían subido tanto que ya no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar. Simplemente, se alegró por él, y descubrió que, en el fondo de su corazón, él… no, no solo él sino todos en la comisaría, habían estado preocupados por su inspector.

—Genta… yo… todavía no sé qué voy a hacer…— Después de todas sus reflexiones, la verdad es que la respuesta del inspector no le sorprendió. Fue más o menos la clase de respuesta que él se esperaba que diera.

— ¿Entonces por qué has vuelto?— Preguntó Mitsuhiko.

—Por unos asuntos personales…

—Dios, Conan-kun, siempre con tanto misterio…— Se quejó el joven de pecas. — No has cambiado nada.

Edogawa sonrió con cierta nostalgia.

—Quizá tengas razón. Tratando de avanzar quedé irónicamente estancado al principio de todo.

—Conan-kun, ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¡Ah! Nada, nada, solo pensaba en voz alta. De todas maneras, chicos, sería mejor que os marchaseis, se está haciendo tarde.

—Entonces tú también debería volver a casa, Conan.

—Ah pero es que… yo… tengo cosas que hablar con el profesor. Ya sabéis es mi familiar y eso… y llevo mucho sin verlo…

De alguna manera, la excusa de Edogawa sirvió para convencer a los niños, aunque a regañadientes, de que se fueran a casa, y al fin la paz y el silenció volvió a irrumpir en el salón.

— ¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablarme?— Preguntó al final Haibara.

—No te hagas la idiota, lo sabes perfectamente.

Ella soltó un suspiro y se sentó en una silla junto a la barra que dividía el salón de la cocina.

—Era solo por tantear el terreno. — Dijo mirando a Jonathan.

—Viene conmigo, es mi subordinado, puedes hablar sin problemas.

— ¿Subordinado?— Preguntó Agasa?— ¿Qué clase de vida has llevado todos estos años, Shinichi? ¿Trabajas?

—Oye, oye, ¿está bien que lo llames así, profesor? —Preguntó Haibara, algo sobresaltada.

—Déjalo, es imposible convencerlo para que no lo haga. Después de todo, me parezco demasiado a él. — Dijo dirigiéndose a Haibara, frunciendo el ceño y añadiendo la última frase para no crear mal entendidos, como si quisiese enviarle el mensaje de "tú simplemente síguele el juego".

—Está bien, si a ti no te preocupa… De todas formas, el profesor tiene razón, ¿Qué ha sido de ti todos estos años?

—Soy inspector del FBI.

— ¿¡El FBI?! —Agasa no cabía en sí de sorpresa.

—Me gradué y entré en el cuerpo hace años. Fue fácil teniendo conexiones como Jodie-sensei y Akai-san…

—No, si… si eso puedo imaginármelo y sin lugar a dudas cumples con los requisitos de un buen agente pero… —El profesor se rascó la cabeza confuso. — ¿La edad no supone un problema?

—Tuve algunos al principio, pero parece que me han aceptado. —Admitió algo apesadumbrado.

—El inspector…— De pronto, Jonathan tuvo la impresión de que debía decir algo para demostrar que Edogawa era, de hecho, un magnífico inspector. — El inspector Edogawa es realmente increíble… —Dijo, con verdadero admiración. —No hay caso que no pueda resolver… no lo he visto fallar ni flaquear ni una vez, se toma su trabajo en serio… yo… ¡nosotros verdaderamente lo admiramos!

—Ohhh… así que sí, eh… Entonces, por favor, cuida de este idiota. —Pidió Agasa haciendo una media reverencia hacia el detective. —Tiene la manía de sobre-esforzarse, así que asegúrate de pegarle un buen puño cuando se vuelva demasiado terco y no quiera tomarse un descanso.

—Ah... bueno… yo…

—Deja de decirle cosas que no vienen a cuento… — Suspiró y se giró hacia la joven de cabello castaño. Ella lo miraba fijamente, escudriñándolo. — ¿Qué se supone que miras? Llevas haciéndolo todo el día…

—Estoy buscando algo…

— ¿A qué te refieres con algo?

—Nada que deba importarte, tú a lo tuyo. Ya te informaré de ello si encuentro algo interesante.

El inspector se quedó callado, devolviéndole la mirada.

—Buscas a Kudo Shinichi, ¿no es así?— Preguntó de pronto. El ceño de ella se frunció levemente.

—Así que lo sabías.

—Puedo imaginármelo. —Soltó un bufido. —Intentas saber si hay restos de él en mí. Lo que no logro entender del todo es por qué lo haces.

—Te dije que no debías molestarte con ello. De momento no hay nada interesante.

—No lo habrá.

—Yo no estaría tan segura… os parecéis… demasiado. —Haibara le lanzó otra mirada penetrante.

—Más de lo que me gustaría.

—Sin embargo has vuelto, tal y como haría él.

—Hattori me contó acerca del caso. Me dijo que fuiste tú quien encontró la anomalía.

—Ah, ¿eso dijo?

— ¿Cómo supiste del caso?

—Por una razón que seguro no te gustará.

—Haibara, no estamos en una situación en la que te puedas permitir guardar me secretos.

Volvió a suspirar resignada.

—Digamos que en estos años me he hecho amiga de cierta persona que tiene relación con el caso…

— ¿Quién?

—Tu chica, Mouri Ran.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, uno pensando sobre lo que le acababan de declarar y la otra analizando su reacción.

—Eso… eso quiere decir…— Titubeó.

Maldita sea, estaba pasando de nuevo. Aquello solo iba a traerle problemas, solo iban a ser más variables que se metían en su plan, y que no había previsto.

—Quiere decir que Ran fue la persona al cargo de ese asesinato antes de que el muchacho de Osaka metiera las narices en él. Y fue ella quien me lo contó.

Edogawa chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿Por qué Ran de entre todos los miembros de la policía metropolitana?

—Sabía que no te iba a gustar…

—Eso quiere decir que ya está metida en la investigación… ¿sabe algo del APTX?

—No, tranquilo. No le he dicho nada, pero tarde o temprano tendrá que enterarse… si no se lo cuentas tú, será otro… el que le diga que este caso está involucrado con la organización que mató a su amigo de la infancia y primer amor.

—Maldición…

— ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará?

— ¿¡Cómo voy a saberlo!? Podría enfadarse, podría deprimirse, podría volcarse al trabajo… no me la imagino tomando venganza, pero hace demasiados años que no la veo y ya no puedo jurar nada…

—Edogawa-kun, de momento, creo que será mejor que te cuente todo lo que sé, y todo lo que he investigado en estos años… yo… todavía no he encontrado…

—Haibara, está bien. De verdad. No tienes que esforzarte tanto. Ya está bien… nunca esperé que eso cambiase.

—Edogawa-kun, necesito hablar contigo. —Dijo bajando la voz poco a poco. Después, mirando al frente y posando la mirada brevemente sobre los dos adultos presentes en la escena, añadió. —A solas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tras una eternidad desaparecida, hibernando en la biblioteca y agobiaba de exámenes... aquí estoy de nuevo con el siguiente capítulo! :3**

 **Espero que les guste ^^**

 **Detective Conan pertenece a cierto explotador infantil que se empeña en mantenernos en vilo con el ShinRan... nótese el rencor (aunque en el fondo todos lo amemos mucho)**

* * *

Bajaron las escaleras en absoluto silencio, en dirección al laboratorio improvisado que la joven científica había montado en el sótano de la casa. Era un silencio casi sepulcral, solo interrumpido por la respiración algo entrecortada y cada vez más nerviosa del joven inspector. Las palabras de la muchacha lo habían puesto un poco nervioso, y no pudo evitar que cierta sensación de esperanza comenzara a emerger de alguna parte de su corazón, pese a que sabía que era inútil.

Haibara se mostraba seria y su mirada cuando dijo _"a solas"_ reflejaba un sentimiento indescifrable para el muchacho, lo que hacía que su curiosidad aumentara. Por ello, tras excusarse ante el profesor y Jonathan, la siguió sin pensarlo mucho.

Llegaron al final de las escaleras y ella se adentró en la penumbra que emergía del interior del cuarto. Como debía esperarse del laboratorio de una científica "loca" (con todo el amor del mundo), aquella habitación destilaba ese sentimiento de desconfianza que hace que no tengas muchas ganas de entrar y que solo de imaginarte qué podía haber al otro lado de esa bruma oscura te provocaba escalofríos.

Sin embargo, una vez hubo entrado (no sin antes debatirlo con su consciencia y sentido común) y luego de que Haibara hubiera encendido las luces, quedó completamente asombrado con toda la parafernalia que encontró montada allí abajo: Un montón de tubos de ensayo almacenados por colorines y etiquetados ordenadamente a lo largo y ancho de unas estantería que ocuparan de arriba abajo dos de las paredes de la habitación, además de todos los libros colocados en montones en el suelo y los papeles tirados por todas partes.

En una esquina de la habitación había un ordenador encendido y que mostraba un informe de a saber qué tema que, tras echarle un par de vistazos, resultó inteligible para el muchacho.

—Oye, Haibara… ¿qué es todo esto?

—Años y años de experimentos fallidos…

—No puede ser… ¿Esto… es...?

—La búsqueda de la cura para el APTX. —Respondió antes de darle tiempo a terminar la pregunta. Luego, tras comprobar la expresión de asombro y, en cierta manera, de culpabilidad, añadió: —No pongas esa cara. He hecho esto porque quería. Mirándome con esa expresión de lástima solo harás que me enfade.

—Haibara, tú… ¿has estado todos estos años tratando de encontrar la cura?

Ella asintió en silencio. Y no dijero nada más hasta que el muchacho se las apañó para romper el incómodo silencio que los rodeaba.

—No sabía que quisieras tanto recuperar tu cuerpo…

—Desde luego hay situaciones en las que llegas a ser realmente estúpido. Hace muchos años que me resigné a ser solo Haibara Ai.

—¿Resignar?

—Bueno, más bien digamos que simplemente lo prefiero. —Hizo una pausa y clavó sus ojos en los de él mientras que este continuaba mirándola fijamente. —Vamos. ¿Qué clase de expresión es esa? No tienes que tenerme pena. Ya deberías haberlo notado, eres la clase de personas que se daría cuenta de ello. Como Miyano Shiho no me queda nada, lo último que me ataba a esa identidad era mi hermana, pero ahora ella también está muerta… Sin embargo, como Haibara Ai todavía existen un montón de personas que me apoyan y animan a seguir adelante: tengo a los niños de la liga juvenil de detectives, tengo al profesor, a Ran y sus amigas… Como Haibara Ai tengo un montón de amigos, y eso es algo que no quiero perder. Después de todos estos años ya no sería capaz de volver a la oscuridad de la soledad. Puede que antes la aguantara perfectamente, pero ahora ya me sería imposible. Así que no debes preocuparte por mí, incluso hace ocho años, de haber encontrado la cura, probablemente no me la habría tomado.

—Haibara… entonces, ¿por qué…?

—¿Acaso no es obvio? ¿Para qué otro idiota afectado por la droga podría ser el antídoto?

—No me digas que has hecho todo esto solo por mí…

—No lo digas de esa manera, tampoco es tanta cosa, simplemente pensé que te lo debía. Después de todo, tú has hecho demasiadas cosas por mí, Kudo-kun. A veces me paro a pensar que si aquella vez yo no hubiera sido secuestrada o si simplemente me hubieras abandonado, todo esto no habría pasado…

—¡No digas eso! ¡Ni se te ocurra pensarlo!— Le gritó y acortando la distancia que los separaba la agarró por los hombros para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos. —Nada de lo que pasó es por tu culpa, Haibara. No había remedio. Aun si yo no hubiera caído por ese acantilado, aun si no hubieras sido secuestrada y nunca nada hubiera pasado, eso no cambia el hecho de que nunca iba a haber una cura, de que, en algún momento, íbamos a descubrirlo. La situación acabaría desembocando irremediablemente en este presente, dentro de un pequeño rango de variables que no iban a cambiar mucho.

—Kudo-kun…

—No me llames así, por favor. —Bajó la cabeza y la enterró entre ambos brazos, que seguían levantados y posados sobre los hombros de la joven. —Hace muchos años que yo también renegué de esa identidad.

—¿Entonces estamos iguales? Los dos hemos dejado atrás nuestro pasado… Sin embargo entre mi situación y la tuya existe una gran diferencia: Tú sí tienes personas que siguen esperándote.

—Para ellos estoy muerto…

—Puede ser, pero aun así, en el fondo de sus corazones, todavía creen que sigues vivo. Quieren creer que estás en alguna parte del mundo, vivo y sin poder volver, pero deseando hacerlo. Por eso, hasta que eso cambie, hasta que pueda ver con mis propios ojos que eres verdaderamente feliz como Edogawa Conan y de que Ran es también feliz al lado de su nuevo marido, no me rendiré. Porque te lo debo, porque tú me ayudaste mucho en el pasado, porque aquella vez viniste a buscarme y eso me hizo muy feliz, porque, después de todo, lo que te cambió la vida fue la droga que yo creé. Debo enmendar mis errores, así que déjame seguir intentándolo hasta el final.

—Haibara… ¿Estás segura de ello?

—He tenido ocho años para decidirlo.

Ella sonrió, con una sonrisa algo cansada y nostálgica, pero una de verdad y sincera. Él la soltó y se giró sobre sí mismo para observar la escena a su alrededor. ¿Cómo decirle que no, viendo todo lo que se había esforzado todos esos años? Suspiró y se rascó la cabeza.

—Supongo que no puedo detenerte, pero no te sobre-esfuerces, y cuenta conmigo para todo lo que necesites. Si solo trabajaras tú, me sentiría muy culpable. No hace falta que cargues tú sola con todo…

—Esa es mi frase. —Le dijo girándose hacia el ordenador y comenzando a encenderlo. —Asegúrate de informarme de todos los avances que hagas sobre esa investigación que te ha traído de nuevo a Japón. Dos mentes piensan mejor que una.

—Debería decir que es información clasificada, pero estoy viendo que si no te lo cuento yo, vas a encontrar otra forma de enterarte por tú cuenta. Te mantendré informada.

—Perfecto. Ahora que hemos solucionado este tema, ¿qué tal si pasamos a la razón de tu visita?— Dijo mientras finalmente se sentaba en la silla rodante frente al ordenador.

Conan frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué sabes acerca del tema?

—No mucho. Ran me contó el caso de asesinato por envenenamiento porque estaba confundida. Por supuesto no se esperaba que yo tuviera la solución a ese problema, así que ella no sabe nada de que he sido yo quien contactó con el detective del Oeste.

—Hablaste con Hattori del tema…

—Después de todo él sabe de la existencia de la organización y también del APTX, así que decidí confiar en él. Me contó su deducción, la misma que probablemente te dijo a ti y la cual te hizo volver con tanta prisa.

—La organización sigue viva… en las sombras y débil, pero viva. Debemos acabar con ella de una vez por todas antes de que se vuelva más fuerte.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Significan un gran peligro para la sociedad, por no hablar de que hace 8 años no pudimos enterarnos de cuáles eran sus verdaderos planes as causa de mi repentino secuestro. Así que es imposible saber dónde y cuándo van a actuar.

—Matando empresarios, chantajeando a personas, desarrollando un nuevo sistema de Software… es imposible saber qué demonios tramaban detrás de todas esas acciones tan diversas… Además, pese a que atrapamos a su supuesto líder, este se quitó la vida antes de que pudiéramos hacerle ninguna pregunta…

—¿Hablas de Aurun? He oído hablar de ese caso… ¡no me digas que estuviste involucrado!

—No exactamente, ocurrió cuando yo todavía estaba en el hospital, pero Akai-san me lo contó después. Al parecer el líder de la organización era un empresario japonés que estaba envuelto con el mercado negro y demás. Su nombre era aparentemente Kurosawa Jiiro, aunque no podemos estar seguros de que fuera el verdadero, y su pseudónimo dentro de la organización era "Aurun", un licor italiano. Fue capturado gracias a unos documentos donde se hablaba de una transacción ilegal que encontramos en el sitio donde te tenían prisionera, justo cuando estaba a punto de salir del país. Días más tarde cometió suicidio dentro de su propia celda en la prisión, sin que ningún guardia supiera cómo se las apañó para conseguir la daga con la que lo hizo. Se investigó e incluso se habló de una posibilidad de asesinato, pero por falta de pruebas que tuvo que cerrar el caso.

—¿Y se dejó así sin más?

—Yo también opino que fue un gran error. Hay demasiadas lagunas con respecto a ese caso, por ejemplo: ¿por qué había un documento tan importante como el que implicaba al cabecilla de la organización en un lugar tan apartado? ¿Qué sentido tenía guardar algo que apuntase justo en la dirección del jefe? Era como si la propia organización quisiera que lo encontráramos. Además, cuando te secuestraron, tanto Akai-san como yo sabíamos que era una trampa, nos metimos en la boca del lobo a propósito, con un plan, por supuesto, pero sabíamos que era peligroso. Sin embargo, salvo por el incidente de Gin, todo lo demás se solucionó demasiado rápido y fácil. Todos fueron apresados, salvo algunos que decidieron morir, apenas presentaron batalla, era como si se hubieran rendido desde antes de que nosotros llegáramos… A lo largo de estos 8 años le he estado dando vueltas y he llegado a la conclusión que lo que ocurrió en aquella guarida del bosque estaba dentro de sus planes.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— Preguntó comenzando a mostrar una cara cada vez más asustada.

—Piénsalo un instante: Durante ocho años han permanecido olvidados, en las sombras, regenerándose poco a poco. Mientras que todos pensábamos que todo había acabado, que al estar el líder muerto y los agentes bajo rejas todo se había solucionado. Hasta ahora solo tenía mis sospechas, pero cuando Hattori se presentó en New York y me dijo su deducción, me di cuenta de nuestro error y que esa teoría que tanto miedo me daba, era verdad.

—¿Estás diciendo que todo ha salido tal y como la organización planeó?

—Sí y no. Probablemente el objetivo principal de la organización fracasó hace ocho años, después de todo su cabecilla pereció. Pero alguien de dentro fue quien planeó todo esto, es muy posible que fuera a escondidas de su jefe y que su objetivo no coincida con el de Aurun, pero sigue siendo la organización, por lo que es igual de peligrosa, o incluso más.

—Tiene que ser mentira… no puede ser… ¿quién? ¿quién podría haber planeado algo como eso?

—No lo sé… todos los miembros cuyo nombre conocía están presos o muertos. Sin embargo había una infinidad de ellos que nunca llegamos descubrir… no es raro pensar que uno de ellos pudo haberlo hecho. Alguien lo suficientemente listo como para engañar a todos, incluido a Gin.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Haibara se estremeció y agachó la cabeza al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la boca. Pensar que la organización que tanto temía estaba viva la aterraba. Había podido vivir aquellos ocho años en paz y tranquilidad, pensando que todo se había acabado, pero no era así, después de todo, su oscuro pasado volvía de nuevo a atormentarla.

—Haibara. —La llamó el joven, al tiempo que se acercaba y se inclinaba para dejar su mirada a la altura de la de ella. —Ya te lo dije una vez, pero te lo voy a repetir: Yo me aseguraré de protegerte, así que no te preocupes. Solo déjamelo a mí.

—Dices eso, pero… si hace ocho años la organización pudo averiguar quién soy, es obvio que ahora también lo sabrán. Y entonces no será muy difícil para ellos averiguar tu verdadera identidad. No tiene sentido esconderse, nuestras cartas ya están boca arriba sobre la mesa del enemigo.

—Entonces nos aseguraremos de conseguir nuevas cartas que la organización no sea capaz de predecir.

La voz del inspector sonó completamente seria y de confianza, lo que hizo que Haibara se sintiera por un momento segura de ellas y capaz de confiar en el muchacho de gafas que tenía delante. Sonrió.

—Sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre… me alegro…

—Te equivocas. —Conan volvió a enderezarse, se ajustó las gafas con el dedo índice y, al tiempo que la luz del laboratorio iluminaban los cristales, sonrió perspicazmente. —La persona que conocías está muerta. Ahora, quizá siga siendo un idiota, pero sé que cartas debo jugar en cada momento. No te preocupes, esta vez no hablo por hablar, esta vez estoy seguro de que ganaremos y destruiremos la organización.

* * *

 **Una vez acabado esto, nos leemos en el próximo cap ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con el siguiente capítulo :3**

 **Como siempre, Detective Conan es de Gosho Aoyama, pero Jonathan es mío.**

* * *

 **Las dudas de Ran**

.

.

.

—¡Bien! Ya lo han oído, a partir de ahora esta investigación permanecerá bajo absoluto secreto. Si se enteran de algo, por ínfimo que sea, informen a su superior al cargo o a cualquiera de nosotros y este se encargará de transmitirnos el mensaje. Es todo por hoy, pueden irse.

Tras las palabras del superintendente Mégure, toda la muchedumbre que se había aglomerado en la sala de reuniones poco a poco fue marchándose, hasta que solo unos pocos quedaron allí. Jonathan pudo distinguir entre aquellos inspectores algunos de los que los habían ido a recoger al aeropuerto.

Todos ellos discutían entre sí, sorprendidos y algunos completamente abrumados con lo que acaban de escuchar. De hecho, Jonathan estaba seguro de que muchos ni siquiera habían oído hablar de la organización antes, y semejante revelación debía ser algo realmente impactante.

El inspector Edogawa había contado con toda clase de detalles todo acerca de esa organización, incluyendo desde los pequeños sucesos hasta el incidente final en el refugio del bosque. También mencionó, para sorpresa de Jonathan pues pensaba que su superior preferiría mantenerlo en secreto, la relación que tenía la organización con el joven detective Kudo Shinichi y la razón de sus continuas desapariciones durante dos años hasta desembocar en su fatídica muerte.

…

En ese momento, Edogawa discutía algo con el superintendente, así que Jonathan se permitió vagar un poco por la sala mientras su superior no diese señales de pretender marcharse.

Paseó la mirada y se encontró con ella. Estaba sentada todavía en su silla, con las manos en el regazo y la cabeza gacha, observando fijamente un punto indefinido del suelo. Parecía abatida, ¿cómo no estarlo? Acababa de enterarse de algo abrumador. El inspector no había tenido miramientos al respecto, había revelado toda la información sin el más mínimo tacto, incluido el asesinato del detective del este. ¿Cómo se sentiría ella ahora? Jonathan podía estar bastante seguro de qué clase de relación había tenido con el muchacho, por aquellas fotos que había visto en la mansión, y por los comentarios que hacía todos los que se acercaban a la detective, tratando de consolarla.

Era inútil, ella no parecía triste, sino más bien perdida, aquellos ojos que apuntaban a las baldosas del suelo carecían por completo de luz. No era solo tristeza lo que la inundaba en ese momento, había un amasijo ininteligible de sentimientos que encerraba en su interior. Sin embargo, si él, que acababa de conocerla, era capaz de darse cuenta, entonces el resto seguramente también lo hacía.

Mirándola fijamente no fue consciente de que una silueta se le había acercado por detrás.

—Disculpe, señor…— Dijo la voz de un hombre a su espalda, sobresaltándolo.

Jonathan se giró y se encontró con el hombre que Edogawa había definido como el inspector en jefe de la comisaría. De porte elegante, el pelo rizado y oscuro, y con auténticos aires de superioridad.

—Perdone —Le respondió sobresaltándose y medio atragantándose con las palabras, al tiempo que hacía una torpe reverencia. —Estaba distraído…

—¿Sabe hablar japonés? Perdone que le pregunte, pero todavía no le he escuchado decir ni una sola palabra…

La pregunta lo cogió por sorpresa y asintió bruscamente antes de que le diera tiempo a pensar adecuadamente la respuesta. Luego se dio cuenta de que quizá había sido un poco maleducado, pero el inspector no pareció darle importancia. Volvió a preguntar:

—¿Preocupado por la detective Mouri? —Dijo siguiendo la dirección que su mirada había mantenido hasta haber sido interrumpido.

—Ah… no… bueno, yo…. —Así que se llamaba Mouri, eh. Jonathan se aseguró de memorizar ese nombre.

—¿La conoce?

—Ayer fue la primera vez que la vi… Sin embargo, el inspector Edogawa me ha hablado un poco de su relación con Kudo Shinichi.

Por supuesto, eso era mentira, en realidad el joven no le había dicho nada, todo eran conjeturas que él mismo se había creado a partir de las pistas, pero cabía la posibilidad de que aquel hombre le contara algo si decía eso. Simple y pura curiosidad. (O no tan pura).

—Ya veo… Kudo-kun era alguien muy querido para nosotros, la policía de Tokio. Era un muchacho muy avispado que más de una vez nos echó un cable con nuestro trabajo. Sin embargo, comenzó a desaparecer con frecuencia y apenas se dejaba ver, ahora comprendo que era esto en lo que estaba envuelto… Que imprudente, involucrarse con algo de este tamaño… no es algo que un joven de instituto deba afrontar.

—Sin embargo, pese a que tuvo un final trágico, ese joven fue la clave para derrocar a la organización hace ochos años.

El inspector en jefe pareció asombrado de escuchar eso, luego sonrió tristemente y bajó la mirada.

—Así que así fue, eh…

—¿No estaba usted enterado de ello, señor?

—Me temo que debo reconocer que es la primera vez que escucho hablar de la organización. Y pensar que había algo como eso trabajando a nuestras espaldas sin que nos diéramos cuenta…

Esta vez fue el turno de Jonathan para sorprenderse: Así que ni el inspector en jefe sabía de ello… No era de extrañar que el resto de inspectores estuvieran tan asombrados. Al parecer era cierto que el FBI había llevado todo el proyecto en completo secreto de la policía japonesa… Bueno, no es de extrañar, después de todo estaba fuera de su jurisdicción, de haberlo hecho público se habrían metido en un montón de problemas internacionales.

—Si… es realmente preocupante. —Dijo sin saber muy bien cómo responder al comentario del inspector.

Él suspiró sonoramente y levantó la cabeza, irguiéndose cuan alto era. Colocó las manos en la cintura y se estiró, probablemente para desentumecer sus músculos, encogidos debido a todo el trabajo de oficina que debía tener.

—Aun así, fue sorprendente volver a ver a ese niño… —Añadió de pronto. —Jamás pensé que lo vería convertido en un inspector tan pronto.

—¿Se refiere a Edogawa, Señor?

—Así que lo llamas por su apellido, eh… es extraño pese a que eres unos años mayor que él.

—Es mi superior, señor, no debo llamarlo de otra manera.

—Así que sí, eh… Bueno, en realidad siempre fue un niño muy listo y avispado. Supongo que se debe al ambiente en el que creció…

—¿Ambiente? He escuchado que era como un hermano menor de Kudo Shinichi, ¿Se refiere a eso?

—Bueno, eso supongo que también tiene parte de razón, pero yo hablo de otro tipo de influencia, ¿No has oído hablar de Mouri Kogoro?

—Mouri… ¿tiene alguna relación con la detective Mouri?

—De hecho es su padre.

—Ya veo… Me temo de debo decir que no tengo el placer de conocerlo, señor.

—Oh, bueno, para ser sincero, Mouri-san ha perdido bastante fama en los últimos años, por no decir toda. Hace ocho años era conocido como el mejor detective de Japón. —Dijo con cierto matiz de nostalgia en su voz. —Siempre tan confiable, podías estar seguro a su lado porque de alguna manera encontraría la manera de explicar cualquier caso. Realmente increíble. Además tenía un método único para exponer sus deducciones, lo que hacía que la gente lo llamara "Kogoro el durmiente".

Al decir el nombre, el inspector en jefe probablemente notó el cambió en la expresión del detective, pues el apodo le había hecho bastante gracia. Se disculpó rápidamente y dejó que él continuara con su relato:

—Puede que el nombre parezca un poco absurdo, pero en cuanto te explique lo siguiente lo entenderás: Mouri-san siempre empezaba cada caso soltando un montón de teorías absurdas y sin sentido, probablemente lo hacía para hacer que el culpable se confiase y la verdad es que solía dar resultado. Mientras se las apañaba para investigar los alrededores de la escena del crimen, aunque muchas veces me tengo fijado y he de admitir que nunca, o casi nunca, lo veía separarse del superintendente Mégure, que por aquel entonces era el inspector al cargo. Supongo que ahí es donde entra la figura del Conan-kun.

—¿El inspector Edogawa?

—De pequeño acostumbraba a acompañar a Mouri-san por todas partes y siempre estaba presente en los casos. Era un niño muy curioso. En mi opinión creo que Mouri le daba indicaciones al Conan-kun para que encontrara las pistas por él, lo que indica que muchas veces ya sabía incluso qué debía encontrar para poder ordenárselo al niño, ¿te lo puedes imaginar? La cuestión es que, una vez tenía todas las pistas necesarias, se sentaba, cerraba los ojos y adoptaba una pose como si estuviera dormido mientras comenzaba a explicar todo tranquilamente. La verdad es que, puedes verlo las veces que sean, pero seguirá siendo increíble, bajo mi punto de vista, por supuesto.

—Suena muy elogiable, sí.

—¿Verdad? Sin embargo, hace años que perdió su toque.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Bueno, más o menos en la misma época en la que se confirmó la muerte de Kudo-kun, Mouri-san comenzó a tener una bajada con respecto a sus deducciones. Dejó de hacer la pose de "Kogoro el durmiente" y entonces sus deducciones empezaron a fallar. Fue casi como si, al marcharse el pequeño Conan-kun de su casa, hubiera perdido la capacidad de resolver casos, como si ese niño fuera su amuleto de la suerte.

—¿El inspector vivía en su casa?

—Ah, así que tampoco sabes eso… claro, quizá debí empezar por ahí. Cuando me refería a "ambiente" era justo eso. Conan-kun era, según tengo entendido, pariente del vecino de los señores Kudo.

—¿El profesor Agasa?

—Veo que ya lo conoces.

—Sí, nos encontramos ayer con él. El inspector fue a saludarlo y… —Jonathan calló de pronto, recordando la promesa que su inspector le había hecho hacer: _"No menciones nada sobre Haibara a nadie que no sea yo o el profesor"_ le había dicho tras volver de aquel sótano acompañado de la joven que Jonathan había reconocido como la tal Haibara.

El otro no pareció notar su corte repentino en la frase y continuó explicando.

—La verdad es que no estoy seguro de dónde exactamente apareció Conan-kun, pero al parecer, Agasa le pidió a Ran-san que lo cuidara…

—¿Ran-san?

—¡Ah! Perdón, quería decir, la detective Mouri… la verdad es que siempre la llamé por su nombre, pero en el momento en que me convertí en su superior tuve que cambiarlo…

—Ya veo…— De nuevo, el detective tomó nota mental del dato: Mouri Ran, ya tenía su nombre entero.

—Después de eso, vivió durante dos años en casa de los Mouri, hasta que sus padres vinieron a buscarlo y se lo llevaron a vivir con ellos al extranjero. Y supongo que el resto lo conoces tú mejor que yo.

—Bueno, la verdad es que lo conozco solo desde hace unos tres o cuatro años. —Explicó tras permanecer un rato en silencio. Acababa de notar que el inspector en jefe había dejado de lado gran parte de la lejanía con la que lo había tratado al principio, y justo ahora acababa de hablarle de "tu" en lugar de "usted", lo que hizo que, por un momento, no estuviera seguro de cómo responder. —El inspector Edogawa entró en el FBI siendo solo un joven de 15 años y fue ascendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar al puesto que tiene ahora mismo. La verdad es que, pese a que al principio no estábamos dispuestos a admitir que un niño nos ordenase, pronto nos dimos cuenta de que no era como lo aparentaba. Al final todos acabamos aceptándolo sin rechistar y ahora se ha convertido en alguien realmente querido por todos.

—Es bueno escuchar eso… Dado que se marchó sin despedirse de nadie, nosotros también estábamos intranquilos acerca de su situación. En especial ella… —Hizo una pausa y luego añadió— Bueno, parece que tu superior ha acabado de hablar con el mío, así que no te entretengo más. Ha sido un placer hablar contigo. Por cierto, me llamo Shiratori, Shiratori Ninzaburo, siento no haberte dicho mi nombre antes… eh…

—Ah, no, no pasa nada, Shiratori-san, gracias por contarme todo eso… —Luego se dio cuenta de que el silencio que el inspector había dejado al final de su frase indicaba que le estaba preguntando su nombre— Yo soy Jonathan —Soltó, de nuevo, atropelladamente.

—Jonathan-san —Dijo finalmente, al tiempo que hacía una media reverencia a modo de despedida mientras ya se giraba para dirigirse hacia el superintendente.

El detective permaneció de pie durante un rato y luego se giró de nuevo hacia la joven, descubriendo que su superior ya estaba arrodillado a su lado y la había agarrado de la mano mientras ella lo miraba fijamente, sin decir nada, sin llorar, simplemente mirándolo con la boca medio abierta, con una expresión de cierto asombro.

Jonathan se debatió entre si debía acercarse o sería considerado de mala educación interrumpirlos. Al final cedió a su curiosidad y se aproximó un poco, lo suficientemente lejos como para ser ignorado pero también para poder escuchar algunas palabras sueltas de su conversación. Sabía que aquello se consideraba espiar y estaba mal visto, de hecho podía llevarse una buena reprimenda por hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero su curiosidad de detective (influenciada en muchas maneras por su propio superior) le pudo.

—Conan-kun —Escuchó decir a la joven pese a que su voz sonó bastante débil y, según creyó notar, llena de agonía y preocupación.

—Ran-neechan, la reunión ha acabado, ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa? —Le preguntó el inspector.

Jonathan tuvo que reconocer que con aquellas palabras su superior se había portado como un auténtico galán y, pese a que siempre había sabido de su buen carácter y habilidad para las palabras, se sorprendió un poco. Edogawa mostraba una sonrisa dulce y tranquilizante, algo a lo que todavía no se había acostumbrado. Por un momento se conmovió ante aquella visión, realmente parecían un hermanito preocupado por su hermana mayor, lo que convertía aquella escena en una muy tierna. Después se recriminó al recordar que aquel "hermanito" era en realidad su jefe.

—Conan-kun —Repitió ella. —Tú… ¿tú sabias de todo eso?

La expresión de Edogawa cambió de pronto y se volvió sombría.

—Yo… me enteré hace unos años, es mi trabajo…

Aquello era mentirla y Jonathan lo sabía, lo hacía escuchado de alguno de sus compañeros. La noticia de que el Inspector Edogawa se había involucrado con la organización siendo solo un niño de 7 años era conocida por un montón de personal dentro del FBI. Por supuesto, era totalmente confidencial y no iba a ser él quien se lo revelara a aquella mujer. Si su superior había decidido no contarle aquello entonces es que eso debía ser lo mejor.

—Ya veo… yo… lo siento, es algo nuevo para mí… es la primera vez que escucho acerca de los asesinos de Shinichi…

La joven bajó aún más la cabeza y, según le pareció mirar, frunció el ceño. Sin embargo, no lloró, pese a que parecía a punto de hacerlo. El rostro del inspector también se había teñido de sombras y sus gafas estaban iluminadas por la enfermiza luz que había en la habitación.

—Ran-neechan, creo que sería bueno que te acostaras un rato… te acompañaré a casa…

—No, no quiero… tengo… tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Hemos acabado por hoy, Ran-neechan, el superintendente Mégure acaba de decirlo. Vamos, levántate.

Edogawa se puso de nuevo en pie y le tendió la mano. Ella no cambió de posición ni mostró intenciones de hacerlo.

—Conan-kun, ¿Por qué sabía Shinichi de la existencia de la organización?

Él se la quedó mirando, inexpresivo y con la mirada culta tras las gafas iluminadas, en silencio.

—Fue aquel día, ¿verdad?

Los hombros del inspector se estremecieron, algo que no pasó desapercibido para el detective, que con el tiempo había aprendido a notar los cambios en la pose de su superior. Ella siguió impasible.

—El día que Shinichi me llevó al parque de atracciones… Lo recuerdo bien… ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Recuerdo la sensación de agobio y miedo que me abordó en el momento en que lo vi correr lejos de mí, recuerdo desear haberlo detenido, desearlo con todo mi corazón. Eran aquellos hombres, ¿verdad? Incluso a mí, que en aquella época no tenía idea de nada, me parecieron sospechosos… ¡¿por qué no detuve a Shinichi?! ¡¿Por qué no hice caso a aquella voz que me gritaba una y otra vez que lo llamara?!

La joven finalmente levantó la cabeza y Jonathan descubrió que estaba llorando. Sin embargo no eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino de desesperación, de impotencia, de odio. Jonathan no sabía de qué hablaba la joven, pero probablemente, aquella sospecha había estado oculta en algún lugar de su corazón durante todos aquellos años, la sospecha que la hacía odiarse a sí misma, y las palabras que Edogawa había dicho hacía unos minutos en la reunión acabaron por confirmárselo.

Ella comenzó a sollozar mientras bajaba de nuevo la mirada a sus manos, las cuales mantenía apretadas fuertemente una a la otra. Permaneció así durante minutos.

Una vez se hubo calmado Jonathan dirigió su atención hacia el inspector y lo que vio lo dejó alucinado.

Edogawa seguía de pie, pero había dejado de lado esa pose altiva y erguida tan propia de él. Sus hombros temblaban bruscamente. ¿En qué momento habían comenzado? Jonathan se maldijo por haber dedicado toda su atención a observar a la joven mientras lloraba e ignorar a la otra parte de la conversación. Su superior permanecía serio y de nuevo sus gafas le impedían observar su rostro, sin embargo, todo su cuerpo temblaba, ¿de impotencia, quizá? ¿O sería tristeza? ¿Le habrían afectado las palabras de la mujer? En ese caso, ¿cuánto? ¿cuánto se preocupaba por aquella persona? Jonathan notó que no solo sus hombros temblaban, sino también sus puños, los cuales mantenía caídos a ambos lados de su costado, completamente cerrados.

—Supongo que no tiene sentido decirte eso a ti… —Continuó ella una vez se hubo calmado un poco. —Después de todo tú no puedes saber qué pasó aquella vez… —Edogawa reaccionó con un movimiento brusco ante esas palabras, apretando todavía más sus puños, tanto que Jonathan temió que por un momento llegara a hacerse daño. —Tienes razón… yo soy la única que pudo haber parado a Shinichi aquella vez…

—Ran, —De pronto la voz seria y grave del inspector la interrumpió. —No fue tu culpa, Ran. No fue culpa de nadie, salvo de la organización.

—Sé que no es mi culpa, en el fondo lo sé. Pero si no me hecho las culpas no seré capaz de perdonarme, ¡no seré capaz de perdonar a Shinichi por no habérmelo dicho! —Gritó y al final de su berrido se quedó sin voz, de manera que este sonó ahogado, desesperado y roto. Después volvió quedarse en silencio mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Jonathan aprovechó ese momento para mirar a su alrededor y descubrió que eran los únicos en la habitación. Probablemente, el resto de inspectores habían salido para darles intimidad y por un momento se temió que él debía hacer lo mismo, pero su curiosidad no le permitiría abandonar ahora la sala, y con un poco de suerte ninguno de los dos notaria su presencia, después de todo la tarde anterior había descubierto su escondida capacidad de pasar desapercibido como un fantasma.

—Shinichi… —Murmuró ella levantando la vista. —Shinichi… él pudo habérmelo dicho… ¿por qué no me dijo eso entonces? Podría haberme explicado todo esto… yo lo habría entendido… sin embargo, me pasé dos años pensando que a él ya no le importaba. —El inspector dejó de temblar al escuchar eso y como un acto-reflejo levantó una mano y la acercó a la joven, pero se detuvo en medio de la acción.

—Ran, eso no… eso no es… cierto…

—¿¡Y cómo voy saberlo?! Maldición, desearía que me lo hubiera dicho… ¿Es porque no confiaba en mí?

—No, Ran, era para protegerte… lo que Shinichi más deseaba en el mundo era mantenerte fuera del peligro, porque tú eras realmente importante para él.

—¿Para protegerme? Yo no necesito que él me protegiera, sé hacerlo sola. Aprendí Karate precisamente para que Shinichi no tuviera que protegerme todo el tiempo, igual que hacía cuando éramos pequeños. Porque quería algún día ser quien lo protegiera a él…

La joven había dejado de sollozar y calmado su respiración, consiguiendo hablar todo de una tirada, sin embargo, en cuanto comenzó a decir eso, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas sin detenerse. Pero no parecía triste, al contrario, era como si estuviera a punto de mostrar una sonrisa, como si aquel fuera un recuerdo bonito que la hubiera calmado de repente.

Fue Edogawa quien sonrió, con una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera. Y entonces sí se inclinó sobre ella y acabó por terminar la acción que hacía empezado hacia un rato, depositando su mano sobre el hombro de la joven. La luz dejó de iluminar sus gafas y Jonathan por fin pudo ver sus ojos, los cuales se mantenían secos y sin lágrimas, pero brillaban a causa de la emoción o, quizá, por todos los sentimiento que su superior tenía por aquella mujer.

Por supuesto, lo que Jonathan no sabía y no podía siquiera llegar a imaginar, era que Edogawa Conan era en realidad Kudo Shinichi, la persona a la que se consideraba muerta y que, aparte de haber sido el hilo central en aquella conversación, era el hombre que amaba por encima de todo a aquella detective.

—Shinichi-nichan lo sabe, Ran-neechan. —Dijo finalmente, cuando ella hubo levantado su mirada y clavado sus ojos violáceos en los suyos. —Allá donde esté, Shinichi-nichan sabe perfectamente que tú te preocupabas por él, y que todavía lo haces. Por eso él nunca dejará de quererte, porque tú también lo sabes, ¿no es así?, sabes que él te amaba, así que no digas algo como eso, no digas que te odiaba. Puede que ya no podáis estar juntos, pero Shinichi-nichan permanecerá en tu memoria y en tu corazón para siempre, el hecho de que él se declaró es algo que no puedes olvidar… —Volvió a sonreír dulcemente al tiempo que le acariciaba una mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

—Conan-kun, ¿Cómo sabes que Shinichi se declaró? Si solo se lo conté a Kazuha…

Jonathan debía admitir que la reacción de su inspector ante aquella pregunta lo acompañaría para siempre en sus recuerdos y, al igual que aquella vez, lo haría querer echarse a reír. Por supuesto, en aquel momento se contuvo lo mejor que pudo y permaneció en silencio. Sin embargo, no apartó la vista de Edogawa. Justo en el momento en el la detective acabó por decir la última palabra, no, incluso antes, justo después de que terminó la pregunta, el inspector retrocedió de golpe y, adoptando una pose bastante cómica (con la mano con la que acababa de tocar su mejilla lo más alejado posible de ella que su brazo le permitía) se puso completamente colorado y comenzó a tartamudear.

—Ah… yo… no… esto… Shi…Shinichi-nichan me lo contó, sí, es cierto, él me llamó por teléfono después de resolver el caso del terrorista en Londres y… —Calló por un segundo, pensando en qué decir a continuación, o más bien, en si debía o no decir lo que tenía pensado. A parecer al final se decidió por hacerlo. —Shinichi-nichan me llamó para preguntarme por tu reacción… ya sabes, él estaba preocupado por cómo te había afectado su declaración.

Esta vez fue ella la que se sonrojó. Finalmente, los dos acabaron en silencio, mirando al suelo y completamente sonrojados, como dos faros en medio de la habitación.

De aquella última frase de su superior, hubo dos palabras que a Jonathan le llamaron especial atención. La primera fue sin lugar a dudas "Londres" y debía admitir que, si había entendido bien el hilo de la conversación, el tal Kudo Shinichi se había declarado a aquella mujer en la "ciudad del amor", lo que Jonathan consideraba un punto a favor del detective del Este. No obstante, había una segunda palabra, que por supuesto era "terrorista", que no acaba de encajar del todo en aquel contexto, ¿Qué clase de vida llevaba aquel muchacho antes de morir? Jonathan no estaba muy seguro de cómo tomárselo.

 _"_ _Supongo que existen esa clase de personas, de las que encuentran casos allá a donde vayan."_ Pensó con ironía.

Mientras el detective del FBI se debatía internamente en su conflicto léxico, los otros dos poco a poco se fueron reponiendo hasta que finalmente el inspector volvió a hablar:

—Ran-neechan, no tienes por qué preocuparte por nada de esto. Solo tienes que asegurarte de ser feliz, para que los que te quieren no se preocupen, para que Shinichi, esté donde esté, pueda estar tranquilo sabiendo que no tiene que preocuparse por ti, sabiendo que puedes protegerte sola. Por eso, no debes pensar en cosas como _"¿y si…?"_ o _"Ojalá lo hubiera hecho_ ", simplemente dedícate a disfrutar del día a día, junto a las personas que te siguen queriendo, como tus padres o tus amigos, o…incluso yo… Y también está tu prometido, ¿no es así?

Aquella noticia era nueva para Jonathan, bueno, en realidad había escuchado algo acerca de una boda en la casa del profesor el día antes… e incluso le había parecido entender algo así en la conversación que el inspector había mantenido con su amigo en la comisaría de New York, pero no había relacionado ambos conceptos con aquella mujer. Así que Mouri Ran era la persona que se iba a casar, eh…

—¿Cómo sabes de la boda, Conan-kun?

—Hattori me lo dijo, y también el profesor.

—Ya veo… es una pena, quería ser yo quien te diera la noticia… —Dijo apesadumbrada. —En el momento en que me enteré de que ibas a volver estaba tan contenta que fui corriendo a decírselo, estaba realmente ilusionada con que lo conocieras, Conan-kun, y él también mostró interés por conocerte…

—¿Conocerlo? Espera, Hattori me dijo que era Araide-sensei…

Ran permaneció un momento callado mirándolo y finalmente se echó a reír.

—¿Araide-sensei? ¡No! Ni de lejos. Araide-sensei lleva años casado y con una novia encantadora.

—Ah sí… —Murmuró algo avergonzado, luego se dedicó a maldecir a Hattori de mil maneras distintas, recordándose a sí mismo que debía devolvérsela de alguna manera.

—Su nombre es Mayama Sagaru, es abogado, lo conocí en la universidad. Es muy guapo y también amable y bueno… —La mujer comenzó a hablar de su prometido y poco a poco se fue relajando, hasta que toda la tensión que sus hombros había acumulado desapareció. El inspector la había agarrado de la mano y se había vuelto a agachar a su lado, escuchando pacientemente la descripción mientras la observaba.

Jonathan no pudo asegurarse del todo, pero parecía como si la estuviese mirando entre aliviado y al mismo tiempo decaído.

Jonathan se despistó un poco del resto de la conversación, la verdad es que no quería enterarse de nada más, aunque de todas maneras ya se había enterado de un montón de cosas que puede que no debiera haber sabido. Sintiéndose un poco mal intentó un amago para salir de la habitación, pero la voz del inspector se lo impidió.

—¿Te marchas ahora? Después de haber escuchado toda la conversación…

El detective pegó un salto del susto y se quedó clavado en el sitio, a medio camino hacia la puerta. Luego se giró lentamente, con miedo a lo que podría encontrarse. El inspector lo observaba por encima del hombro, todavía arrodillado y agarrando la mano de ella, quien al parecer acababa de notar su presencia y se había sonrojado un poco por la vergüenza.

—Al parecer tienes el don de pasar desapercibido ante los demás, pero ¿en serio pensabas que yo no me daría cuenta? —Jonathan tragó saliva. —Bueno, en parte es culpa mía por ordenarte que no te separaras de mí.

¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Es cierto, el día anterior, en su paseo de vuelta a la casa de los Kudo tras la visita a la tal Haibara, el inspector le había prohibido tajantemente alejarse demasiado de él o actuar por su cuenta. ¡Se había salvado! Edogawa había interpretado sus actos como un cumplimiento de sus órdenes, ¡no lo iba a acusar de cotilla ni de espía! Suspiró aliviado y por fin se atrevió a mirar al inspector a los ojos, lo que supuso un grave error.

¡No! El inspector no lo había mal interpretado, sabía perfectamente que él se había quedado por curiosidad, simplemente había dicho eso para quitarle importancia delante de la detective Mouri, podía verlo en sus ojos.

 _"_ _Estoy acabado, al llegar a casa va a lincharme a reprimendas…"_ Pensó mientras retrocedía un paso y, probablemente con cara de miedo, pedía perdón varias veces con sucesivas reverencias.

Al cabo de un rato Edogawa se puso de pie sin soltar la mano de la detective, luego tiró de ella para ayudarla a levantarse también.

—Ran-neechan, deja que te acompañemos a casa. ¿Tienes coche?

—No —Contestó mientras negaba y recogía sus cosas. —Acostumbro a venir en metro.

—Bien, entonces hoy vendrás con nosotros. El superintendente Mégure nos ha prestado un coche.

—Conan-kun, eres menor, ¿tienes permiso de conducir?

—No, pero Jonathan sí, ¿verdad?

—¡Ah! Sí, señor.

—¿Ves? Venga, vamos. Iré a pedir las llaves en la recepción, el Superintendente Mégure me dijo que podía recogerlas allí. Mientras, Jonathan —No se giró pero sí alzó un poco la voz. El aludido reaccionó con un bote —Asegúrate de recoger todos los informes y guardarlos bien.

—Sí, señor.

Dicho esto, Edogawa se encaminó hacia la puerta, saliendo el primero y dejando a los otros dos atrás. Jonathan estaba algo confuso por la repentina petición de ejercer de chofer y ella parecía algo avergonzada, probablemente porque un hombre desconocido acababa de escuchar un montón de cosas que no debían ser escuchadas.

Maldiciendo una vez más por lo bajo, Jonathan se giró hacía ella con la intención de romper al silencio abrumador que se había extendido por la sala, además de que ninguno de los dos parecía estar dispuesto a dar el primer paso para seguir al inspector.

—Esto… —Habló, casi por instinto y sin darse cuenta.— Mouri-san… yo… siento enormemente haber escuchado su conversación… aunque no era mi intención permanecer escondido… —Bueno, eso en parte era una mentira, porque después de todo sí había deseado que no lo descubriesen, además de que había cedido a su curiosidad.

—No, el error fue mío… al no notar que estaba presente…

¡Qué mujer más encantadora! Diciendo algo como eso en aquella situación.

—Bueno… ¿qué le parece si seguimos al inspector? Debe estar ya esperándonos.

—S…si…

De nuevo, pese a que al parecer los dos se habían puesto de acuerdo, ninguno dio ni un paso.

 _"_ _Vamos, muévete, maldita sea ¡no te quedes ahí parado como un tonto!"_

—Esto, Señor… —Dijo ella de pronto.

—Ah, puede llamarme Jonathan, y no tiene por qué ser tan cortés conmigo, yo… solo soy un subordinado…

—Jonathan-san. —Parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para seguir. —Esto, yo quería preguntarle algo… ¿Qué tal le va a Conan-kun en América? Eres su compañero de trabajo, ¿no?

Para ser sincero la pregunta lo sorprendió un poco, pero ya no era la primera que le preguntaba por ello, también lo había hecho el profesor Agasa el día anterior mientras Edogawa hablaba con la joven científica, y el propio inspector en jefe acababa de hacerlo hace un rato, aunque indirectamente.

—Bueno, yo no diría que soy su compañero… más bien él es mi superior. —Ella se mostró sorprendida. —Soy solo un simple detective, mientras que Edogawa es el inspector al mando en la comisaría… existe una gran franja entre nuestros puestos… Pero, pese a lo que la gente pueda pensar por su edad, es el mejor jefe que he tenido nunca: siempre se muestra muy atento hacia nosotros, trabaja mucho y nos ha dado una infinidad de consejos que nos han ayudado enormemente. Siendo sincero, yo no habría llegado a donde estoy ahora de no haber sido por el inspector. En ese sentido, le debo mi vida.

—Ah… si… ya veo… Es cierto, Conan-kun es esa clase de persona. A pesar de que lo conocí cuando apenas era un niño, siempre me sentía segura a su lado. Siempre atento y perspicaz, siempre preocupado por los demás, incluso antes que por sí mismo… también era muy temerario, así que estaba preocupada, pero parece ser que le ha ido bien, así que es un alivio… muchas gracias por cuidar de él. — Sonrió dulcemente mientras entornaba los ojos. —Aunque no compartamos sangre, es como mi hermanito pequeño.

Jonathan notó como su corazón se aceleraba momentáneamente al ver aquella sonrisa tal dulce, y algo nervioso giró la cabeza bruscamente hacia la puerta. Acabó diciendo algo como "Lo cuidaremos apropiadamente" entre dientes sin llegar a estar seguro de que ella lo hubiese escuchado. Después, ella se levantó de la silla con total libertad y se acercó a la puerta, como si la vergüenza que hubiera mantenido hasta ahora se hubiera esfumado de la nada.

 _"_ _Supongo que solo quería preguntarme por el inspector, eh…"_ Pensó mientras se acercaba a la mesa y recogía apresuradamente todos los documentos, eso sí, asegurándose de no dejar nada atrás o de lo contrario el inspector lo mataría. Luego se dirigió también a la puerta y salía de la sala tras ella.

Fuera los esperaba un Edogawa bastante cabreado y señalando su reloj de pulsera.

Tras pedir perdón un par de veces acabaron por subirse al coche.

* * *

 **Cabe destacar que el cambio de prometido no es culpa de Hattori sino mía. (jeje) La cuestión es que ya me pasó cuando comencé a publicar esto por primera vez y no me di cuenta de que a medida que iba cambiando la historia me olvidaba de ese pequeño detalle que Hattori mencionaba a principio de la historia... así que decidí cambiarlo. Luego, cuando comencé a reeditarlo y resubirlo en Fanfiction me planteé la opción de cambiarlo desde el principio... pero después de todo quedaba mejor echándole la culpa a Hattori, así que aquí está.**

 **Mayama Sagaru es totalmente de mi invención. Así como dato estúpido, el apellido se lo robé a Mayama Takumi (de Honey and Clover, Shoujo muy recomendable) y el nombre de Yamazaki Sagaru (de Gintama, Shounen tambien muy recomendable si les gusta la parodia). En cuanto a porqué esos dos personajes... simplemente me gustaba como sonaban juntos.**

 **Y ya que me puse a hablar del tema: Jonathan se llama así porque fue el primer nombre inglés que se me ocurrió. Sí, lo sé, muy cruel x'D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquí estoy de nuevo, después de haber superado la época de exámenes y salvar el cuatrimestre por los pelos, os traigo una nueva historia. Mil gracias a las personas que dejaron sus Reviews, son realmente alentadores y siempre me motivan a seguir escribiendo ^^**

 **Espero que les guste el Cap :3**

 _ **Detective Conan pertenece a Gosho Aoyama, como ya dejé claro en el primer capítulo y como comprobarán en este, yo soy pésima para escribir misterio (¿en qué momento se me ocurrió a mí escribir un FIC de DC?)**_

* * *

 **Robo en la Boutique: Los documentos desaparecidos**

...

En el coche de camino a la agencia nadie habló. Jonathan estaba demasiado ocupado conduciendo al tiempo que su cabeza trataba de realizar la proeza de reconstruir la carretera y recordarle que debía conducir por el lado contrario al que estaba acostumbrado. Y de todas formas, no era como si hubiera planeado desde el principio decir algo, ya mucho había hecho con escuchar la conversación a escondidas como para meterse ahora en ella.

Sin embargo, el inspector parecía muy metido en sus pensamientos.

Claro que lo que el detective no podía saber era que su superior estaba en realidad confrontando un auténtico dilema mental. Sentado en el asiento del copiloto y encogido sobre sí mismo, Conan reflexionaba sobre lo que había hecho.

¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? Maldita sea, ¿Acaso no lo había decidido la noche anterior? Incluso se lo había dicho a Haibara, que no pensaba acercarse más de la cuenta a Ran. Sin embargo, allí estaba: sentado en el mismo coche que ella y acompañándola a casa. ¿En que estaba pensando, maldita sea?

La noche anterior había estado pensando un buen rato acerca del tema. Su intención inicial de volver a Tokio sin entrar en contacto con nadie de su anterior vida se había ido al garete, pero pese a eso todavía planeaba no involucrarse más con ellos, más que nada para mantenerlos alejados de cualquier resquicio de la organización.

No, aquellos hombres ya se habían llevado demasiadas cosas importantes para él, no iba a dejar que le arrebataran nada más. Pero no había tenido oportunidad, Haibara se lo había dicho: Ran era la detective que estuvo al cargo del caso de envenenamiento por APTX, para bien o para mal ya estaba demasiado metida en el problema, ya no podía simplemente sacarla del caso.

Conan sabía eso, se había dado cuenta al segundo de que Haibara se lo hubiera contado. Pero aun así prefería mantenerse lo más alejado posible y había optado por un comportamiento indiferente hacia Ran. Era lo mejor.

Quizá por eso decidió narrar todo lo que sabía acerca de la organización sin el más mínimo tacto. Directo y conciso, así era más fácil de explicar y más sencillo de comprender por las policía japonesa, quienes desde el principio no se había enterado de absolutamente nada.

Se arrepintió al instante.

Justo después de terminar su discurso, pese a que puso todo su esfuerzo por ignorarla, fue incapaz. Acabó ladeando la mirada en su dirección mientras hablaba con el Superintendente Mégure y lo que vio lo dejó congelado.

Ran parecía perdida, parecía a punto de sucumbir ante toda la presión que irresponsablemente había dejado caer sobre ella.

Irremediablemente se acabó acercando. Al principio su intención había sido simplemente darle un par de ánimos y alejarse, pero acabó agarrándola de la mano en cuanto notó que estas temblaban.

En contra de su voluntad se agachó a su lado, y entonces empezaron los problemas. Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya había entrado de nuevo en el papel de Edogawa Conan que había desempeñado durante aquellos dos años, y ya no pudo escapar de él. El pequeño Conan-kun que residía en alguna parte de su alma salió a flote y comenzó a soltar mentira tras otra, igual que siempre, tratando de consolar a la detective que poco a poco se abandonaba más a la tristeza.

Fue entonces cuando ella dijo eso. _"Yo soy la única que pudo haber parado a Shinichi aquella vez"_.

La verdad es que se había sorprendido, no tenía ni idea de que Ran se culpara hasta ese punto de la "muerte" de Shinichi. Jamás se había parado a pensar que ella pudiera sentirse culpable por lo que ocurrió en el parque de atracciones. En parte había sido un ingenuo por pensar que Ran simplemente estaría bien con las excusas que él se había inventado. Un par de palabras dichas por teléfono hacía tanto tiempo no llegaban para sofocar esa culpa. Debería haberlo sabido.

Llegados a ese punto, Conan era consciente de que retomar su plan de ignorarla iba a ser imposible. Toda clase de cambio en su actitud lo único que conseguiría sería dañarla más. Quizá lo mejor fuera ser amable con ella, manteniendo las distancias, por supuesto. Él era Edogawa Conan, lo había sido desde hacía diez años y lo seguiría siendo para siempre, y Conan-kun no es más que un adorable hermanito pequeño.

Por alguna razón, las palabras que Hattori le había dicho en la comisaría de New York afloraron de sus recuerdos. ¿Por qué no simplemente amarla como Conan? La respuesta era sencilla, ni siquiera hacía falta recurrir al hecho de que ella no lo miraba de esa forma, no, era mucho más tajante: simplemente no sería capaz.

Edogawa Conan era una entidad inventada que había forjado a lo largo de los años. Incluso ahora, que se había alejado de su tierra natal, su carácter nunca volvió a ser el de Kudo Shinichi. En el fondo, tras haber ingerido el APTX nunca volvió a ser él mismo por completo. Siempre había algo de Conan que se le quedó pegado. Sin embargo, el que amaba a Ran por encima de todas las cosas era Shinichi, negarlo era como negarse a sí mismo. Estaba seguro de que si se permitía amar a Ran, ya fuera como uno o como el otro, aflorarían sentimientos y comportamientos que se había asegurado de mantener durante muchos años a raya, sentimientos que pertenecían a Shinichi y que casi habían desaparecido de su personalidad.

Si bien seguía siendo la misma persona, el inspector era consciente de que nunca sería capaz de engañar a Ran a tal manera, nunca tendría la fuerza suficiente para pedirle que amara a Conan, o incluso decir que él la amaba. Se viese como se viese estaba condenado. Así que había decidido no decirle nada. Ella se casaría con aquel abogado y sería feliz junto a él, pues después de todo era el hombre que ella había escogido. Él ya no tenía derecho a simplemente irrumpir en su vida de esa manera. Había perdido su oportunidad, o más bien, la había derrochado.

 **-o0o-**

Metido en sus pensamientos no prestó atención a la carretera hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—¡Espera! —Gritó sobresaltando al conductor. —Tienes que girar en ese cruce a la derecha.

Fue demasiado tarde. Jonathan no consiguió maniobrar a tiempo y se vio obligado a coger una calle diferente al tiempo en un gran número de cláxones de los coches vecinos lo abucheaban por tan temeraria maniobra. Cabe decir que el pobre detective no fue capaz de realizarla correctamente no solo por la falta de experiencia de conducir del lado contrario sino también por el tremendo susto que su superior le había dado.

—Maldición. —Soltó el inspector al tiempo que se enderezaba en el asiento. —Ran-neechan, ¿sabes si hay algún lugar donde podamos dar la vuelta?

La mujer que viajaba en la parte de atrás del coche bajó la mirada pensativa.

—Me temo que no la hay. —Dijo al cabo de un rato. —Es una calle de un solo sentido, no nos queda más remedio que desviarnos en la siguiente salida y dar un rodeo hacia casa.

Edogawa chasqueó la lengua y miró por la ventana. Al cabo de un rato pareció encontrar algo y se giró hacia la detective.

—Todavía se puede llegar a Beika por el puente del este… ¿verdad?

—¿Ah? S…si… pero no sería más rápido por ese otro lado. —Dijo la mujer señalando por la ventanilla en sentido contrario al que proponía el otro.

—Eso es lo que parece, pero a estas horas el tráfico sería demasiado por esa zona. Jonathan, mejor gira en esa esquina y sigue recto hasta que te diga lo contrario.

Tal y como había dicho el inspector, al llegar al cruce notaron que el camino de la derecha estaba completamente atascado de una marea enorme de coches, mientras que por el otro se podía avanzar sin problemas.

—Increíble, Conan-kun, después de vivir tantos años lejos de aquí todavía puedes recordar la hora punta.

—En realidad ha sido una suposición, después de todo, las calles han empezado a llenarse con viandantes vestidos con ropa del trabajo.

Sin ninguna otra explicación el inspector volvió a recostarse contra su asiento y el silencio volvió a adueñarse del coche.

Jonathan continuó conduciendo, algo más calmado porque por fin había logrado adaptarse a la carretera. Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato volvieron a encontrarse una fila de coches parados a lo largo de todos los carriles.

—¿Qué estará pasando? —Preguntó el detective del FBI. —¿Por aquí también habrá un atasco? ¿O quizá un accidente?

—Jonathan, abre la ventanilla.

El aludido obedeció y en cuanto esta estuvo lo suficientemente abierta el inspector sacó la parte de superior de su cuerpo fuera y se sentó sobre la puerta.

—¡Inspector! —Gritó sorprendido. —¿¡Se puede saber qué hace?! ¡Eso es peligroso! ¡Por favor, bájese de ahí!

—No puedo ver muy bien, pero creo que eso es un coche policía. Después de todo parece que ha pasado algo.

—¡Aquí está a punto de pasar algo! Maldita sea, señor, vuelva a entrar en el coche. ¿Qué pasa si se cae?

El joven obedeció al desesperado intento de su subordinado y volvió a sentarse en el asiento más o menos al mismo momento en que Jonathan paraba el coche justo detrás del último de la fila.

—Voy a ir a ver qué ha pasado. Ran-neechan, ¿vienes conmigo? —Preguntó tajante con la puerta ya medio abierta y un pie más fuera que dentro.

—Sí —Ella respondió igual de decidida y siguió al muchacho antes de que el tercero pudiera argumentar nada en contra.

—En cuanto salgas del atasco busca donde aparcar y únetenos. —Le gritó el inspector a su subordinado mientras se alejaba sorteando los coches.

—Es…espere…

Jonathan maldijo por lo bajo a Edogawa y su desesperante curiosidad al tiempo que golpeaba con la mano el volante, activando sin querer el claxon y provocando que los coches vecinos le respondieran con un coro de ellos que no dejó de sonar hasta mucho más tarde.

 **-o0o-**

Por su parte, Ran y Conan consiguieron llegar al lugar del problema. No se trataba de un accidente de tráfico, como habían sospechado, sino que parecía más bien un cordón policial.

—¿Qué demonios…? —Murmuró el joven al tiempo que se agachaba para pasar por debajo de la cinta que indicaba "Prohibido el paso". Tras él, la policía hizo lo mismo y se llevó una mano al bolsillo interior de su abrigo para sacar su identificación.

—Soy detective. —Dijo al policía que ya había empezado a hostigarlos por haber entrado sin permiso en un recinto policial. —Cuénteme qué ha pasado.

Conan agradeció la eficacia de su compañera. La verdad es que había saltado a la escena del crimen por costumbre, olvidado completamente que ahora no era más que un joven normal, sin placa ni estatus.

—Puedo preguntar de qué departamento… —Dijo tímidamente el policía, cohibido ante el carácter arrollador de Ran.

—Homicidios. —Respondió y sin darle tiempo a replicar que no era un caso dentro de su jurisdicción continuó avanzando hacia quien parecía ser el jefe del grupo. Era un hombre sorprendentemente alto, recién entrado en los cuarenta, con el pelo negro liso y largo hasta los hombros y una barba propia de alguien que no se ha afeitado en un par de días. —Inspector Hasegara. —Lo llamó.

—Ohhhh… Ran-san, ha pasado un tiempo. ¿Qué haces por aquí? —Respondió el aludido.

—Mi coche ha quedado atrapado en el cordón y me preguntaba qué estaba pasando.

—Pues verás, ha habido un robo en una de las tiendas cercanas y tratamos de encontrar el culpable. Según la dueña del recinto apenas perdió de vista el objeto robado durante unos minutos, por lo que todavía anda cerca.

—¿Qué han robado? —Preguntó Conan, quien estaba de pie al lado de la detective. — ¿Qué tienda es? ¿A qué hora llamó la dueña?

El muchacho había sacado una libreta de su bolsillo y ya había comenzado a tomar notas. Acabó de hacer la primera retahíla de preguntas y alzó la cabeza hacía el inspector esperando una respuesta. Ante la mirada sorprendida del mismo volvió a recordar su situación actual y maldijo por lo bajo.

—Esto… Ran-san, ¿Quién es este joven?

—Ahh, verá inspector, él es Conan-kun, ¿no lo recuerda? Es el niño que siempre acompañaba a mi padre en los casos…

El hombre arrugó el entrecejo y lo observó detenidamente. Al cabo de un rato exclamó:

—¡Ohhhh! ¡Así que eres el pequeño Conan-kun! ¡Cómo has crecido!

El otro se quedó callado y algo desorientado.

—Ran-neechan… —Murmuró quedamente. No sabía como reconocer que no tenía ni idea de quien era esa persona que lo saludaba tan cordialmente. —¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco?

—¡Conan-kun! —Lo recriminó. —¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Es el inspector Hasegara. Coincidimos con él en un par de casos, mi padre le ayudó a resolverlos, ¿recuerdas?

Esta vez fue el joven quien se quedó mirando al otro fijamente, removiendo hasta el último de sus recuerdos de aquellos años. La verdad es que se había empeñado tanto en borrar su vida de aquel entonces que, salvo los hechos realmente importantes, con el tiempo había olvidado a aquella clase de personas que apenas habían coincidido en su vida. Sin embargo, tras esforzarse un rato, el nombre de Hasegara acabó por hacer eco en su memoria. ¡Claro, aquel detective bajito y tímido que habían conocido una vez de viaje! La verdad es que si lo miraba detenidamente podía reconocer sus rasgos en los del hombre que tenía delante, pero había cambiado en tal manera que aun de acordarse bien de él le habría resultado imposible reconocerlo sin la ayuda de Ran.

—Creo que lo recuerdo…

—Jo, Conan-kun, no seas mal educado…

Se disculpó con el hombre por no haber sido capaz de reconocerlo inmediatamente y este se echó a reír quitándole importancia.

—No te preocupes. —Dijo sonriente. —Después de todo yo tampoco te reconocí. Sin embargo, vaya que has crecido. ¿Y todas esas preguntas de antes? ¿Estás estudiando para ser policía?

—En realidad soy detective privado. —Mintió.

—Ohhh así que detective, eh… igual que el señor Mouri…

—Sí, sí, igual que él. Después de todo fue quien me inspiró para ello. —Volvió a mentir. _"No por favor"_ pensó _"no lo metas a él en la ecuación. ¿Quién querría parecerse a él?_ "

—De todas formas, —Intervino Ran. —Inspector Hasegara, podría decirnos los detalles.

Él dudó unos instantes. Luego se llevó la mano a la nuca y se rascó la cabeza.

—Mi superior me mataría si se enterase de que he involucrado a ajenos al caso, pero sería de gran ayuda tenerte a nuestro lado, Ran-san. He escuchado del departamento de homicidios que haces realmente bien tu trabajo.

—Muchas gracias por permitirnos ayudar. —Hizo una reverencia y el muchacho la imitó.

—Gracias a ti por la ayuda. —Suspiró —Bien, seguidme, sería recomendable que conocierais a la dueña y escucharais por vosotros mismos su testimonio.

Ambos siguieron de cerca al enorme inspector para no perderse entre la oleada de policías que andaban de un lado a otro gritando órdenes. Llegaron hasta el pie del edificio y encontraron al interior de la tienda donde los esperaba una mujer de más o menos la misma edad de Ran y que Conan reconoció como la dueña del lugar. Como se podía esperar de la responsable de una Boutique de alta marca, pensó echándole un par de miradas tanto al lugar como a la mujer. Fue entonces cuando lo notó: aquella persona le resultaba sorprendentemente familiar…

—¡Sónoko! —Gritó Ran a su lado y salió corriendo en su dirección. ¡Pues claro! ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Aquella voz estridente que mangoneaba a los policías de un lado para otro culpándolos de inútiles por no poder encontrar lo que sea que le hubieran robado solo podía pertenecer a aquella persona. Suzuki Sonoko no había cambiado demasiado, seguía siendo la misma clase de persona ruidosa y vestía con la misma clase de ropa llamativa.

—¡Ran! —Gritó mientras abrazaba a su amiga. —Cuánto me alegro de que estés aquí. ¿Te has enterado? ¡Me han robado! ¿Qué voy a hacer? Era algo realmente valioso… Ran, has venido a ayudarme, ¿no es cierto?

—Bueno, en realidad no sabía que eras tú… lo siento, sé que me había dicho que ibas a abrir una nueva tienda, pero no esperaba que fuera por esta zona. Pero aun así estoy aquí para ayudar.

—Ran… —Murmuró dramáticamente. —¡Muchas gracias! —Volvió a abrazarla efusivamente. — No sé qué haría si perdiera eso…

—¿Y se puede saber qué te han robado exactamente? —Preguntó Conan con voz monótona y sintiéndose un poco fuera de escena.

Ambas se separaron y se lo quedaron mirando como si acabaran de notar su presencia (Ran incluida). Luego el rostro de Sonoko cambió varias veces de expresión antes de adoptar uno de total desconcierto y gritar:

—No puedes ser. Ran, estoy viendo visiones. —Alzó la mano y lo señaló descaradamente con el dedo. — ¡Es Shinichi-kun!

 **-o0o-**

El problema no era demasiado complicado: Sonoko trabajaba como diseñadora de ropa y accesorios, y hacía poco que había abierto un par de tiendas en todo Tokio, ganándose una gran fama y reconocimiento. Quien iba a decir que alguien como ella podría llegar tan lejos.

El objeto robado en cuestión eran los diseños de su próxima línea de ropa. Unos documentos que, al parecer, eran realmente importantes y de los que la cabeza hueca de Sonoko no había hecho ninguna copia de seguridad. Tan típico de ella que el joven tuvo que apañárselas para aguantar las ganas de meterse con la mujer.

Habían desaparecido casi como por arte de magia, en menos de una hora y sin la más mínima pista de su paradero.

La última persona que tuvo posesión de ellos fue la secretaria de la misma Suzuki. La mujer era más o menos de la misma edad, también con un porte elegante y bastante arrogante, y se mostró bastante reacia a _"ser interrogada por un mocoso_ ", palabras textuales que soltó cuando Conan se le acercó para preguntarle por los detalles.

Al joven inspector no le quedó más remedio que alejarse en silencio mientras rosmaba y echaba de menos su placa. Le dejó la misión de interrogar tanto a Sonoko como a su compañera a Ran y se dedicó a inspeccionar la habitación donde supuestamente había ocurrido el incidente.

Había logrado averiguar un par de cosas gracias al Inspector Hasegara y quería confirmarla. Por su parte, Sonoko había sido de lo más inútil, y todavía se lo quedó mirando un buen rato tras explicarle que él no era Shinichi, sino el "mocoso entrometido", tal y como ella le había llamado luego.

Conan repitió mentalmente los datos con los que contaba:

La encargada de custodiar los diseños era la secretaria, Inoue, en quien Sonoko confiaba plenamente, pues al parecer habían estudiado juntas en la universidad, eran muy buenas amigas y había sido quien la había ayudado para poder llegar hasta allí. Pese a eso, por supuesto, no había quedado fuera de sospechas. El propio Conan se aseguró de comprobar su coartada y descubrió que, en efecto, esta estaba impecable, y no solo era improbable que la misma secretaria hubiera fingido ser la víctima del asunto, sino que era de por sí imposible: Justo en el momento del robo, Inoue estaba fuera del edificio, atendiendo unos recados que la misma Sonoko le encomendó.

El despacho de la presidenta de la compañía, donde se encontraba Conan en aquel momento, tenía tan solo dos puertas. Una conectaba con un pasillo que, aparte de dos puertas que llevaban a las oficinas para empleados y al almacén de mercancía, ambos sin ventanas y con un estrecho conducto de ventilación por el que apenas cabía un niño pequeño, la única salida desembocaba en la entrada trasera, donde el guardia de seguridad registraba a todos los trabajadores cada vez que entraban y salían, y en el gran portal por donde accedían los camiones de carga y descarga al almacén, donde otro guardia les confirmó que solo un camión había pasado durante el intervalo de tiempo en cuestión. La otra puerta del despacho de Sonoko conectaba con el de su secretaria, su único acceso, a parte de una ventana que no se podía abrir (pues al parecer el picaporte se había roto hacía unas semanas) y una rejilla de ventilación debajo de la misma.

La tienda estaba en un bajo, así que, de haber estado la ventana en condiciones de abrirse, la cosa no había resultado del todo imposible. Sin embargo, una vez dentro del despacho de Inoue, el propio Conan comprobó de primera mano que, en efecto, el picaporte se había roto y que, si ya era imposible abrirla desde dentro, desde fuera aún más. Aun así, miró a través del cristal, más que nada para terminar de confirmar sus sospechas. Fuera tan solo había un callejón lateral por el que casi nunca pasaba gente, con un par de bolsas de basura amontonadas en un lateral.

No le presto demasiada atención, pues era por completo imposible entrar y salir de aquella habitación. No, la única entrada posible era a través del despacho de Sonoko y antes de eso era necesario pasar por el control de la entrada. Desde luego, no pudo haber sido alguien de fuera, lo que reducía los sospechosos a los trabajadores del lugar.

Conan resopló tras repasar por enésima vez toda la información que había conseguido.

Hacia las tres en punto Sonoko le había pedido a Inoue que saliera a por unos recados y tres minutos más tarde la secretaria se marchó, para hacerlo tuvo que pasar por el despacho, y Sonoko recuerda perfectamente que incluso se despidió. También recuerda que no llevaba nada encima, tan solo su cartera que apenas medía 10 cm y donde sería imposible guardar nada (Dato que los técnicos ya había comprobado: La cartera no muestra ningún indicio de haber sido forzada para introducir nada a la fuerza). Después de eso, ella no se movió de la habitación y hasta que vente minutos más tarde volvió Inoue nadie volvió a entrar en el despacho. Tanto Sonoko como su secretaria habían visto los documentos justo antes de ese intervalo de tiempo y fue inmediatamente al volver cuando la secretaria notó su ausencia, así que todo se limitaba a aquellos 20 minutos. Por supuesto, Inoue-san testificaba que ella había dejado los documentos encima de su mesa, así que la verdadera clave del misterio era averiguar cómo se las apañó el ladrón para acceder a su despacho sin que Sonoko se diese cuenta.

Conan volvió a donde estaban Ran junto con las otras dos. Al parecer el interrogatorio había terminado y la detective hablaba con el inspector Hasegara sobre algo mientras que las dos mujeres se habían sentado un poco apartadas y con la mirada preocupada. Conan se acercó para averiguar los detalles que se había perdido.

—Inoue-san salió para comprobar la llegaba de un pedido que habían hecho. —Explicó Ran. —Después de salir del despacho se marchó al almacén de descarga. Tardó dos minutos en llegar allí.

—Es cierto, —Corroboró el detective que trabajaba para Hasegara. —Ya lo he comprobado, el encargado del almacén lo ha confirmado. Después de eso estuvo quince minutos hablando con la persona que trajo la mercancía y con una mujer que venía con él. —Continuó leyendo la declaración.

—Sí, —Confirmó Ran. —Ella ha dicho lo mismo. Al parecer esa mujer era una abogada con quien debía negociar el precio de unos nuevos productos.

— ¿Ya le hemos interrogado? —Intervino Conan, provocando que el detective que lo miraba por primera vez dirigiera una mirada interrogante a su superior.

—Responde. —Le apremió el mismo tras notar su desconcierto.

—Señor. Verá, no hemos podido localizar a esa abogada. Al parecer se marchó justo después de discutir unos asuntos con la secretaria.

—Ya veo. ¿Y el repartidor?

—Ya nos hemos puesto en contacto con la empresa. Nos mandarán un contacto con él y esperamos poder pedirle que venga hasta aquí.

—Perfecto, te encargo eso. Debemos confirmar a todas las personas que entraron y salieron del edificio en ese intervalo de 20 minutos.

—Sí, señor. Le informaré en cuanto me entere de algo. —Dijo el detective y luego salió corriendo de nuevo hacia el almacén.

Como era de esperarse en un profesional del departamento de robos, Hasegara sabía hacer bien su trabajo y conocía las pautas a seguir. Conan apenas había trabajado un par de veces en casos de robos, pero debía reconocer que aquel inspector sobresalía bastante.

— ¿Ya habéis preguntado al guardia de seguridad? —Preguntó, formulando la siguiente cuestión obvia.

—Yo, señor. —Dijo un detective al tiempo que se acercaba corriendo por el pasillo. —Acabo de terminar el interrogatorio.

— ¿Y bien?

—Durante ese período de tiempo tan solo tres personas entraron, son estos —El detective le tendió a su superior una carpeta con los currículum. —Los tres son trabajadores, dos de ellas de la sección de ventas y el otro de mantenimiento. He enviado a un hombre a interrogarlos a cada uno, pero por lo que dijo el guardia lo más probable es que se hubieran dirigido directamente a sus puestos de trabajo.

—Eso lo confirmaremos en cuanto hayamos escuchado sus testimonios. ¿Algo más?

—Sí. A parte de esas tres personas que entraron, salieron otras dos, aquí tiene sus fotos. —Volvió a tenderle la carpeta y tras echarle una visual Conan comprobó que se trataba de dos personas distintas de las que entraron. —Ya me he puesto en contacto con ambas y dicen que se han quedado atrapadas en el cordón policial, así que vienen de camino.

—Perfecto, creo que ya lo hemos comprobado todo.

— ¿Podría estar escondido entre la mercancía? —Preguntó Conan.

—Ya lo estamos revisando.

De nuevo, el inspector se le había adelantado.

—Tenemos hombres buscando en todas las habitaciones en busca de los documentos, después de todo, no sería mala idea esconderlos en este almacén tan grande y sacarlos otro día con menos vigilancia.

—Inspector Hasegara, ¿no cree que ya podemos abrir de nuevo la carretera? —Preguntó el detective. —Hay un numeroso grupo de conductores que han empezado a impacientarse. Ya hemos demostrado que nadie de fuera pudo haber robado nada y ya estamos en contacto con todos los sospechosos, pienso que la barrera ya no es necesaria.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón. ¿Te puedes encargar de eso?

—Sí, señor.

El detective salió corriendo, dejando a Ran, Conan y Hasegara solos.

—Ran-neechan, ¿podrías contarme con detalle que te ha contado Sonoko?

—No mucho, después de todo está bastante nerviosa. Si alguien de la competencia consigue esos documentos su empresa se irá a la quiebra irremediablemente, así que se trata de un asunto delicado.

—Ya veo.

—De hecho, Sonoko me ha dicho que la única persona a la que le había contado sobre la existencia de esos documentos era a Inoue-san. El resto del personal sabía de los nuevos diseños, pero no que estuvieran aquí, en la empresa.

—Tienes razón, creo que uno de mis chicos había dicho algo así. —Dijo el inspector mientras revisaba el informe que le acababan de entregar con el avance de la situación. —Sí, aquí está: El jefe de administración no tenía ni idea de que hubiese algo tan valioso dentro del edificio.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo se enteró el ladrón de esos archivos?

— ¿No es obvio? —El joven habló más para sí mismo que para que los otros dos lo escucharan, pues todavía no podía estar seguro de ello, pero aun así ambos lo oyeron.

— ¿Qué es obvio, Conan-kun?

— ¿Eh? Ah, nada, todavía nada, solo estaba pensando… jejeje —Soltó atropelladamente, casi por costumbre. _"Maldición, no estoy acostumbrado a esto"_ Pensó. Normalmente era el inspector al mando, así que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía que volver a asumir el rol del pequeño Conan-kun. Aunque, por otro lado, ahora Ran sabía que era inspector, así que no tenía por qué esconderlo… Pero había actuado así más bien por instinto. De todas formas, todavía no estaba seguro de su corazonada, así que prefirió no decir nada. Ahora la cuestión era encontrar un motivo y una forma para cometer el crimen.

Al cabo de un rato llegó otro detective con un informe nuevo. Al parecer habían confirmado la coartada de las cinco personas que habían entrado y salido del local, así como habían confirmado la inocencia tanto del repartidor como de la abogada con la que se había reunido Inoue. Poco a poco, la lista de sospechosos se había ido quedando sin miembros.

—Maldición. —Soltó el inspector. —Nos quedamos sin opciones.

Conan estaba también algo perdido, así que decidió salir a investigar de nuevo por su cuenta, quería ver si de verdad aquellas eran las únicas salidas del local.

Recorrió todo el pasillo, de un lado al otro, y revisó hasta la última de las esquinas en busca de una posible puerta. Al parecer los trabajadores que operaban dentro de la zona comercial accedían al edificio por otra zona, así que, en efecto, el único lugar que llevaba a ese pasillo era el almacén.

Estaba, si es que era posible, más perdido que antes. No había forma posible de que algo como aquello pudiera estar pasando. Eran casi un crimen sin solución.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó un fragmento de una conversación a su espalda que le llamó la atención. Se giró rápidamente y se encontró con dos empleadas que murmuraban por lo bajo con la mirada gacha.

—Perdonen, —Les dijo, haciendo que una de ellas se sobresaltase. —Podrían contarme eso de lo que estaban hablando.

 **-o0o-**

Ran y el inspector Hasegara llevaban un buen rato revisando una y otra ver los reportes de los detective en busca de un posible fallo, pero era inútil. Fue entonces cuando Conan entró en la habitación en la que se encontraban y sin siquiera esperar a cerrar la puerta preguntó:

—Ran-neechan, ¿Te ha dicho Sonoko como eran los diseños exactamente? —Ran lo miró extrañada. —Me refiero, ¿estaban en folios?

— ¿Eh? S…sí… eso creo, la verdad es que no me lo ha confirmado, pero supongo que sí…

—Podrías confirmarlo, Ran-neechan.

—Sí, espera un segundo. —Ran se alejó un momento del grupo y salió de la habitación. Luego volvió corriendo y dijo: —Eran diez folios de tamaño DA3 y los diseños estaban impresos por una de las caras.

Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en el rostro de Conan.

—Ya veo. Ran-neechan, quien de las dos respondió tus preguntas. ¿Sonoko o Inoue-san?

—Pues… las dos, supongo.

— ¿Supones?

—A ver, Sonoko respondía algunas y Inoue-san otras, había veces en las que se complementaban en sus respuestas, o Inoue-san confirmaba algo que Sonoko hubiera dicho, después de todo, ella era la encargada de cuidar los archivos, por lo que sabía más de ellos y de donde estaban en cada segundo que Sonoko.

—Bien, entonces, ¿Cuál de las dos respondió a tu última pregunta?

— ¿Cuál?

—Cuando les preguntaste por cómo eran los documentos.

—Pues… Sonoko fue la que me confirmó si eran folios… luego fue Inoue-san la que añadió el tamaño y el estilo de impresión. Me pareció muy detallado, por lo que fue de gran ayuda. De todas formas, Conan-kun, ¿para qué quieres saber eso?

—Pronto lo verás. Me quedan dos preguntas, Ran-neechan: ¿Cuáles fueron las palabras exactas de Sonoko cuando te dijo las consecuencias de perder los documentos?

— ¿Eh? Las que te dije, que sería perjudicial si llegaban a manos de la competencia.

— ¿Y acaso no fue Inoue-san quien dijo eso? —Ya casi lo tenía, solo un poco más y estaría seguro. — ¿Segura de que lo que dijo Sonoko no fue: " _sería prejudicial si los perdiera_ "?

El inspector se quedó en silencio un rato, comprendiendo de pronto a donde quería llegar el muchacho.

— ¿Y bien, Ran-san?

—Pues… ahora que lo dices… es cierto, eso fue lo que dijo Sonoko, la que mencionó a la competencia fue Inoue-san…

—La tenemos. —Dijo Conan al tiempo que miraba al enorme inspector y este le devolvía una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Llamen a la dueña y su secretaria aquí de inmediato. —Ordenó este alzando la voz. Al instante uno de sus subordinados obedeció y salió corriendo hacia la habitación donde se encontraban ambas esperado. —Bien hecho, joven. —Dijo finalmente mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

— ¿Eh? Perdón, Conan-kun, no acabo de entender a dónde quieres ir con esas preguntas, ¿podrías explicármelo?

—Es normal que no lo hayas notado, Ran-neechan, después de todo estás en el departamento de homicidios, donde siempre hay un asesino y una víctima, y la única variante para ese caso es que se trate de un suicidio. Sin embargo, en un robo es distinto. Piensa, por ejemplo, cuando estás buscando el arma homicida, existen numerosas variables para esa situación: El criminal puede tenerla todavía encima y escondida en alguna parte de su ropa, o pudo haberse deshecho de ella, escondido en alguna parte… pues aquí es igual. Debido a las palabras de Inoue-san, que mencionó a las empresas de la competencia, nos centramos en buscar unos documentos que habían sido robados para venderlos a la competencia o sacar algún beneficio de ellos, pero no era necesario pensar tanto. ¿Y si los archivos no fueron robados sino que simplemente se deshicieron de ellos? Si hubiéramos escuchado el testimonio de Sonoko únicamente esa opción nos hubiera parecido la más obvia, por lo tanto la culpable tiene que ser la que intencionalmente modificó las respuestas de Sonoko para desviar nuestra atención.

—Eso quiere decir que… Inoue-san… —Murmuró Ran comprendiendo lo que el joven inspector acababa de explicarle.

En ese momento entraron por la puerta ambas mujeres y se quedaron clavadas justo en el umbral. Sonoko acababa de escuchar lo que Ran había dicho y miraba sorprendida a su acompañante.

—Exacto, la persona que planeó todo esto no fue otra más que Inoue-san. — Confirmó el joven. — Para empezar, era la más sospechosa de todas: La única que sabía de los documentos y por si fuera poco la que los tenía en custodia. Le sobraban oportunidades. Así que aprovechó que Sonoko la mandó a hacer unos recados para asegurarse una coartada y en esos dos o tres minutos que tardó en salir de su despacho se deshizo de ellos. Después solo debía asegurarse de desviar la atención de la policía hacia otro lugar.

—Tiene sentido… —Corroboró el inspector. —Inoue-san, ¿tiene algo que decir?

La aludida reaccionó sobresaltándose y por un momento apretó fuertemente los puños, dato que no pasó desapercibido para Conan.

—Pruebas… ¿acaso tienen pruebas de lo que dicen? —sentenció serenándose de nuevo al cabo de un rato.

—Tiene razón, —Intervino Sonoko. —No pueden acusar a mi amiga de algo así como si nada. ¿Cómo se atreven a decir eso? ¡Ami nunca haría algo como eso! ¡Oye, mocoso, ¿qué te crees que haces?! ¿Juegas a los detectives? No me hagas reír, acaso quieres compararte con él.

De pronto Sonoko comprendió que se había pasado de la raya diciendo eso y se llevó una mano a la boca. Al su lado, Conan pudo notar como Ran bajaba la cabeza apesadumbrada. No hacía ni unas horas que se había enterado de los motivos de la muerte de Shinichi y el joven inspector podía intuir que ella todavía no estaba del todo bien.

—Ran… yo, lo siento, no quise decir algo… como eso… —Trató de disculparse.

—No… está bien, no te preocupes. Tienes razón, no tenemos pruebas para afirmar lo que Conan-kun propone…

— ¿Lo veis? —Dijo la secretaria con una voz tan arrogante y prepotente que por un momento a Conan le entraron ganar de decirle algo. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, después de todo, no hacía falta, le callaría la boca y lo haría demostrando su culpabilidad. Él no era un detective inútil como Mouri Kogoro, nunca actuaría impulsivamente si no tenía la certeza de ganar, y aquella no era un excepción. Si se había atrevido a formular su hipótesis en alto era porque sabía que estaba en lo cierto.

—Eso no es del todo cierto. —Dijo al tiempo que sonreía de lado. —Ran-neechan, ¿recuerdas que te dije que tenía dos preguntas más para hacerte?

—S…sí…

—Bien, aquí va la segunda: ¿Qué día es hoy?

Toda la habitación se quedó en silencio como cosa de un minuto.

— ¿Eh? —La primera en reaccionar fue Sonoko. —Es miércoles, por supuesto, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Bien, entonces déjame cambiarla: ¿Todavía se recoge la basura de reciclaje los miércoles?

De nuevo, la sala se quedó en silencio, pero esta vez no fue por incredulidad, sino porque tanto Ran como el inspector como, probablemente, el resto de presentes se dio cuenta de por donde quería ir el joven.

—Llamad al departamento de limpieza de inmediato, —Ordenó el inspector. —Que os digan la matrícula y el itinerario del camión encargado de recoger la basura de reciclaje de esta zona. ¡De prisa!

Dos de los detectives salieron corriendo, teléfono en mano, en dirección a la salida, en busca de la prueba definitiva.

— ¿Cómo no pudo habérseme ocurrido antes? —Murmuró. —Por supuesto, el camión de reciclaje… Con un poco de suerte quedó atrapado en el cordón policial y no ha ido muy lejos. Sin embargo, ¿cómo te diste cuenta, Conan-kun?

—Por las bolsas de basura que había en el callejón trasero. También las vio, ¿no es así inspector? Sabía que había algo que no me cuadraba cuando las vi y no me daba cuenta de que era que faltaba el papel. Llevo muchos años viviendo fuera de Japón, así que había olvidado que aquí es más normal recoger cada estilo de basura en un día diferente, pero en cuanto me di cuenta de eso lo comprendí.

—Pero… aun así, ¿Cómo hizo para sacar los documentos hasta el callejón exterior?

—No los sacó, simplemente los tiró fuera. Es cierto que la ventaba está atrancada y no se puede abrir, pero debajo hay una rejilla de ventilación a través de la cual puede pasar un folio si eres lo suficientemente hábil. ¿Recuerdas mis preguntas de antes, Ran-neechan? Introducir a la competencia en la declaración no fue lo único que cambio del testimonio de Sonoko, también intervino cuando le preguntaste por los documentos, ¿No es así? Eso es porque no quería que Sonoko dijera que los archivos estaban dentro de un forro plástico cada uno.

— ¿Un forro plástico? —Preguntó extrañado el inspector. —No había escuchado nada de eso.

—Sí, yo tampoco me enteré hasta que escuché una conversación entre dos empleadas. Dado que ella y Sonoko eran las dos únicas personas que sabían sobre los diseños, se aprovechó de eso y manipuló la información y la descripción sobre ellos a propósito. Por eso se mantuvo siempre cerca de la presidenta, para mantenerla vigilada. Haciendo eso se aseguraba de que nadie descubriera que los folios estaban metidos dentro de unas láminas de plástico duro para protegerlos. Por supuesto, con esa lámina no podría sacarlos a través de la rendija, así que no le quedó más remedio que quitárselas. Además, la principal razón por la que el responsable de la basura se los llevó fue porque lo más seguro es que estuvieran tirados cerca de la pila de reciclaje, probablemente se aseguró de dejar una ella misma cerca del lugar donde caerían los folios. De esa manera, lo más normal sería pensar que los diseños eran en realidad basura que se habían caído de la pila de reciclaje, lo que sería más difícil si estaban metidos en las fundas.

— ¿Y cómo te enteraste de esas fundas?

—Bueno, por desgracia para Inoue-san, esas fundas fueron compradas por unas empleadas hace apenas un mes porque rompieron por accidente las anteriores. Ellas sabían que eran fundas que la presidenta utilizaba para guardar documentos importantes, por lo que se asustaron mucho cuando Sonoko les preguntó por ellas hace cosa de un mes, más o menos cuando fueron creados esos diseños, pues pensaban que iban a recibir una bronca por haberlas perdido. Compraron unas nuevas a escondidas de la presidenta y se las entregaron, después de eso no volvieron a saber nada de ellas, hasta que esta mañana escucharon del robo de los diseños, por lo que dedujeron que aquellas fundas eran para guardarlos. Pese a que nadie sabía de la existencia de los archivos, si todos sabían que iban a lanzar una nueva colección de ropa, por lo que no les fue muy difícil deducirlo.

— ¿Han encontrado las fundas que dice el muchacho?

—Ahora que lo menciona, señor… creo que algo así mencionaron los técnicos que revisaron la habitación. Estaban metidas en el fondo de un cajón. Son láminas de plástico duro, como si fueran el marco de una foto pero completamente trasparente por ambos lados, yo también los tengo visto usados para guardar documentos importantes o exposiciones de arte.

—Suzuki-san, ¿Estaban los diseños metidos en esas fundas?

—Sí… estaban…

—Mándeselas a los técnicos para que las revisen. —Ordenó al último de los detectives que seguía en la sala. —Diles que compruebe las huellas, si es cierto lo que el muchacho dice, esas láminas deben tener las de las dos empleadas que las compraron, las de Suzuki-san y las de Inoue-san. Luego haz que comprueben de nuevo las coartadas de esas dos chicas. Pídanle ayuda a Conan-kun para identificarlas.

—Sí, señor.

El detective salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando solos a las dos mujeres, al inspector, a Ran y a Conan.

—Bien, Inoue-san, supongo que entiende la situación en la que se encuentra. —Dijo el inspector. —Consigamos recuperar o no los documentos, si en esas láminas no encontramos más huellas que las mencionadas y esas dos personas logran demostrar sus coartadas para esos 20 minutos, tendremos pruebas suficientes para acusarla, así que quizá prefiera contarnos cuales fueron sus motivos…

 **-o0o-**

Inoue-san no dijo nada, simplemente se mantuvo en silencio durante casi un cuarto de hora, el tiempo que se tardó en confirmar las huellas y en comprobar las coartadas de las empleadas. Sonoko permaneció todo ese tiempo a su lado, mirándola fijamente y esperando una respuesta que no daba llegado mientras parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

Un detective entró después de ese tiempo y dio el reporte. No fue hasta entonces que se decidió a hablar.

—Lo hice por venganza… todo fue por venganza… —Murmuró finalmente.

— ¿Venganza? —Preguntó Sonoko confundida — ¿A qué te refieres? Yo no te he hecho nada… ¿no éramos amigas?

— ¿Amigas? Nunca fuimos tal cosa… yo solo te estaba usando. Supongo que no lo recuerdas, pero tu familia fue la causante de que la empresa de mis padres fuera a la bancarrota. Hace ya cinco años de eso, pero yo nunca pude olvidarlo... ¿cómo iba a olvidar a la engreída hija rica que nos ignoró cuando suplicamos el perdón de su familia? Jamás podré olvidar tu cara de indiferencia cuando mi padre se arrodilló delante de ti pidiendo un poco más de tiempo para pagar la deuda. Recuerdo perfectamente tus palabras: _"Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Si debes algo simplemente págalo y si no puedes asume tus responsabilidades_ ".

—Eso… aquel hombre… ¿era tu padre? Pero, tu apellido…

—Así que lo recuerdas, eh. —Le dirigió una mirada afilada. —Después de eso mi padre entró en una depresión muy grave… y finalmente, un mes después, acabó suicidándose. —Guardó silencio durante unos segundos que parecieron horas —Se tiró desde la azotea del edificio que una vez fue su empresa y que tu familia le arrebató. Después de eso mi madre volvió a casarse y mi apellido cambió, pero mi rencor hacia ti seguía ahí. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando te encontré en la universidad. ¡¿Quién iba a decir que la hija de la corporación Suzuki necesitase de estudios?! Parecía como que podrías comprarlo todo. Supongo que fue ya entonces cuando decidí vengarme, y lo conseguí, tardé cinco años pero lo conseguí. Ya me da igual si me arrestan o no, pero no serán capaces de encontrar esos documentos. Estás acabada Suzuki, tu empresa caerá, igual que lo hizo la de mi padre.

Esas últimas palabras resonaron en la habitación como si fueran una maldición y se clavaron en lo más profundo del corazón de Sonoko, quien desde hacía un buen rato miraba aterrada a la que había sido su amiga de la universidad mientras comenzaba a llorar. Al cabo de un rato unos detectives entraron y se llevaron a la culpable fuera de la sala. Ran se acercó a Sonoko y la abrazó maternalmente al tiempo que ella rompía a llorar.

Tanto Conan como Hasegara se sintieron fuera de lugar así que acabaron por abandonar la sala.

—Daremos hasta nuestro último recurso para tratar de recuperar esos documentos. —Dijo justo antes de salir, aunque Conan estaba bastante seguro de que Sonoko no se encontraba en condiciones de escucharlo en aquel momento.

El joven inspector entendía más o menos la situación de la mujer, y si bien sabía el comportamiento de Sonoko nunca había sido precisamente humilde, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no se merecía aquellas palabras de odio.

Siguió a Hasegara a lo largo del pasillo y salió al exterior del edificio. El inspector le dio las gracias por la ayuda y lo felicitó por tan espléndida deducción. Después lo llamaron sus subordinados y se tuvo que marchar para organizar la misión de búsqueda de los documentos. La verdad es que la probabilidad de encontrarlos era ya demasiado remota: había pasado mucho tiempo y encontrar ahora un camión en todo Tokio era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Sin embargo, el inspector no parecía dispuesto a rendirse.

De todas formas, ya no había nada que Conan pudiera hacer, así que prefirió dejarles ese trabajo a los profesionales y dedicarse a buscar a su propio subordinado perdido. No tardó mucho rato en encontrarlo. Jonathan estaba en primera fila, al otro lado de la cinta de "prohibido el paso" y tratando de explicarle la situación a uno de los subordinados de Hasegara que insistía en no dejarle pasar.

—Jonathan. —Lo llamó mientras se acercaba.

El aludido se giró en su dirección, y también lo hizo el otro detective.

—Tú… eres el joven que acompañaba al inspector. —Por suerte, aquel detective era uno de los muchos que habían llevado informes a Hasegara durante la investigación y a los cuales él mismo se había encargado de comunicar que confiaran en el joven, por lo que con un par de palabras bastó para que el policía dejara pasar a Jonathan dentro del recinto, aunque a regañadientes.

—Inspector, —Dijo Jonathan una vez se hubo colocado a su lado. —Por favor, no vuelva a dejarme atrás, no sabe la de problemas que he tenido. —Le recriminó.

—Lo siento por eso.

Jonathan suspiró, consciente de que en el fondo Edogawa no lo sentía en absoluto y de que, de hecho, volvería a hacer lo mismo de nuevo si era necesario.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Un robo, pero ya está solucionado.

—Ha sido rápido.

—Bueno, en realidad hemos atrapado al criminal, pero no conseguimos recuperar el objeto robado.

— ¿Y eso?

—Te lo explicaré luego. De momento acompáñame, vamos a ver si se ha hecho algún avance.

Y dicho eso el inspector se echó a andar dejando atrás de nuevo al pobre Jonathan.

* * *

 **Bien, antes de nada: ¡Qué levante la mano quien supo desde el principio que Inoue-san era la culpable! ¡Qué levante la mano quien sabía que la ventana era la clave de todo! (Lo sé, muy predecible, ¿verdad?) Estuve debatiéndome un buen rato entre si meter o no un caso en medio de la historia, pero al final me decidí a hacerlo pues de lo contrario no estaría siendo fiel al manga original. Bueno, como dejé lucir en el primer cap, mi capacidad para inventar crímenes no es demasiado brillante, así que no me maten, por favor.**

 **¡Aparición estrella de Sonoko! ¿Quién se hubiera esperado que una cabeza hueca como ella podía llegar tan lejos? Pero siendo sincera, siempre me la imaginé trabajando en un sitio así.**

 **En cuanto al Inspector Hasegara… es un personaje 100% inventado por mí. No me apetecía poner al idiota de Gunma ni a ninguno de los Yokomizo, por no hablar de que esos están en el departamento de homicidios y esto es un robo (aunque eso el propio mangaka se lo salta un poco), también están en Tokyo, así debería poner alguno con esa jurisdicción, pero todo los que conozco su nombre están metidos en el caso de la Organización y justo en el capítulo anterior acaba de mandarlos para casa... así que me pareció un poco forzado. También pensé en poner a Nakamori, pero si lo hacía sería como juntar los mangas de Detective Conan y Kaito Kid, y no quería hacer eso, prefiero mantener ambos mangas separados (por si alguien tenía esperanza de que apareciera Kaito, lo siento, nunca fue mi intención).**

 **Y bueno, ya he hablado demasiado, así que me despido ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holiiiis, antes de nada decir que llego tarde: quería tener este capítulo publicado para el día de San Valentín, pero a medio proceso me di cuenta de que no me iba a dar ni de broma y... también de que el capítulo no tenía ni un poco de temática romántica, así que me rendí... (para empezar nunca he sido muy fan del día de San Valentín :v)**

 **Para bien o para mal, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste, dejen sus Reviews y mil gracias por leer :3**

 **Detective Conan pertenece a Gosho Aoyama**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Drogas, análisis e infiltraciones**

...

Jonathan comenzaba a sentirse desorientado en medio de toda la muchedumbre de detectives y técnicos que lo miraban como si no acabase de encajar en aquel ambiente. Y es que, de hecho, no encajaba. Siendo sinceros, Jonathan destacaba no solo por su apariencia de extranjero, sino por su gran estatura y sobre todo por el aura de _"cachorro perdido"_ que emanaba. Pese a eso, se tragó su vergüenza y todas las miradas que se clavaban en su nuca y, agradeciendo por primera vez en su vida no ser rubio, se pegó a los talones de su inspector, el cual tampoco se libraba de las miradas curiosas.

Al cabo de un rato, Edogawa recibió una llamada y se retiró un poco hacia una zona menos concurrida para poder atenderla correctamente. El detective notó que su superior había fruncido el ceño y atendía con todos sus sentidos a aquella llamada, lo cual despertó su curiosidad y lo hizo acercarse más para tratar de escuchar la conversación.

—Bien. Entiendo. ¡Ah! Una cosa más, superintendente ¿Si no le es mucha molestia podría enviarle los documentos al profesor Agasa? —Logró escucharlo decir al teléfono.

…

—Sí, ya sabe que en el pasado fue de mucha ayuda, quizá pueda decirnos algo como profesional.

…

—Me haré responsable si eso sucede.

…

—Sí. De acuerdo, muchas gracias por su ayuda, Superintendente Mégure.

El inspector colgó el teléfono y se giró hacia su compañero, el cual le dirigía una mirada curiosa.

— ¿Señor?

Edogawa se lo quedó mirando un rato dubitativo, como si estuviese debatiéndose entre decirle lo que venía a continuación.

— Era el superintendente, le he pedido una copia del informe sobre el caso de envenenamiento y una muestra de la sangre de la víctima. Quiero que alguien de confianza lo analice.

¿Ese alguien sería el viejo de bata que habían conocido el día anterior? Se preguntó mientras asentía. No, incluso podía llegar a ser aquella niña tan extraña y que había demostrado saber tanto. Jonathan todavía no acababa de creerse que esa joven adolescente pudiera haber sido miembro de la organización, tal y como había dicho su superior, pero tampoco es como si este ganara mucho mintiéndole a él.

En medio de sus meditaciones llegaron sin que se diera cuenta hasta el interior del edificio donde supuestamente se había cometido el robo, y entraron. Dentro encontraron a la detective Mouri, acompañada de una mujer de cabellos castaños que lloraba desconsoladamente contra su hombro.

Cuando los vio aparecer, Mouri levantó la cabeza y clavó su mirada en el inspector.

—Conan-kun, podéis marcharos, estoy segura de que estáis ocupados y cansados. Yo me quedaré con Sonoko.

— ¿Estás segura? —Preguntó el aludido.

—Sí… ya estoy bien —Sonrió —Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Conan-kun.

Edogawa esquivó su mirada y clavó la vista en el suelo. Suspiró y le ajustó la montura de las gafas. Finalmente se giró y echó a caminar.

—Entonces adiós —Soltó con voz grave. Luego pareció pensárselo un poco más y añadió: —Ran-neechan, supongo que no hace falta que te lo diga, pero recuerda que la investigación es secreta.

Ella asintió levemente, sabiendo lo que eso quería decir: Por mucho que quisiera no podía decirle a Sonoko acerca de la muerte de Shinichi.

En ese momento, Jonathan sintió alguna clase de sentimiento de decepción. Algo así como si se hubiese esperado que su siempre caballeroso superior se ofreciese para esperar por ambas mujeres. Cosa que no hizo e incluso parecía bastante aliviado de que Mouri le hubiese dado carta blanca para marcharse.

—Señor, ¿está seguro de eso? —Preguntó sabiendo que hacía solo un par de horas, Mouri había estado llorando y deprimida por las nuevas noticias.

—Sí. —Respondió tajantemente.

Edogawa volvió a adentrarse en la marea de policías hasta llegar junto al que Jonathan reconoció como el inspector al cargo, un hombre verdaderamente alto cuya altura rivalizaba con la suya propia. El inspector estuvo un rato hablando con este y al final acordaron que, en el caso que al final se encontrasen los documentos extraviados, lo llamarían para informarlo. Siendo sincero, Jonathan no acaba de comprender para qué demonios querría su superior saber algo como eso, pero imaginaba que tendría alguna relación con Mouri y el hecho de que esta estuviera abrazada a la supuesta víctima de robo. Después de todo, Edogawa no podía irse de allí sin saber de que aquellas dos estuvieran bien.

Luego el inspector se dejó guiar por su subordinado hasta el lugar donde este había dejado el coche prestado por la policía.

—Inspector, ¿qué haremos ahora?

—No hay mucho que hacer de momento. Por ahora simplemente dediquémonos a leer los informes acerca del caso de envenenamiento, el superintendente me los ha dejado para que los investigue. También me gustaría investigar los últimos casos de envenenamiento o muertes por causas extrañas más recientes. Siempre cabe la posibilidad de que este no haya sido la primera aparición de la organización.

—Entiendo. Entonces, ¿A dónde vamos? —Dijo una vez se hubo sentado en el asiento del conductor, ya con las manos en el volante.

—A casa. —Respondió y él obedeció.

 **-o0o-**

Pasaron varios días sin mucho que hacer. El inspector se encerró durante todo ese tiempo en su despacho (habitación de la casa de los Kudo que él mismo habilitó para convertirlo en despacho) sin apenas salir y analizando de arriba abajo los casos más recientes de envenenamiento en todo Japón, una tarea que a Jonathan le parecía tediosa, por no decir un coñazo. Además, estaba bastante seguro de que Edogawa no había encontrado nada de interés tras leer todos aquellos documentos. De lo contrario su expresión non luciría tan apesadumbrada.

Por suerte, al cabo de casi una semana, recibieron una llamada que supuso la salvación del inspector de aquel tormento de documentos.

Sonó el teléfono fijo de la casa, y fue Jonathan quien contestó primero, más que nada porque sabía que su superior probablemente estaba tan ocupado que ni siquiera se molestaría en descolgar.

— ¿Diga? —Dijo agitadamente después de haberse pegado una carrera para agarrar el teléfono antes de que este dejara de sonar.

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó una respiración, hasta que una voz dijo:

— ¿Eres el detective americano?

Jonathan se quedó un poco cortado tras darse cuenta de que se referían a él. Luego se dio cuenta de que reconocía la voz, era la joven de cabellos castaños que habían conocido en casa del vecino, la chica que Edogawa había identificado como ex-miembro de la organización.

—Sí… soy yo.

La voz suspiró.

—Pásame con el idiota de tu compañero.

Tuvo que retenerse para no decirle algo ni recriminarle por haber llamado idiota a Edogawa, pues de pronto recordó la extraña relación que parecían mantener ellos dos, algo así como si fueran buenos amigos que no dejan de picarse el uno al otro continuamente.

Siendo sincero, Jonathan no se hubiese esperado que el inspector tuviese tanta gente conocida, pues nadie lo había visitado en todos los años que lo conocía, pero poco a poco había logrado averiguar que la causa de eso fue la repentina marcha de Edogawa de Japón, casi como si estuviera huyendo de algo, _"casi como si huyera de la muerte de Kudo Shinichi"_ pensó, y no pudo evitar penar en las extrañas casualidades que rodeaban ese hecho. Pero era cierto, ¿no? Edogawa había dejado Japón hacía 8 años, tal y como se le había dicho siempre, y las fechas coincidían con el momento de muerte del afamado detective del este. Todos parecían apreciar a ese detective, era casi como una figura emblemática para todos con los que había hablado. Pero al mismo tiempo también lo parecía ser el inspector. Y Jonathan no pudo evitar volver a compararlos. Se parecían tanto externa e internamente que era obvio el querer hacerlo, pero quizá había sido eso lo que había impulsado a Edogawa a querer abandonar Japón: El miedo a ser comparado con alguien muerto, a tener que cumplir las expectativas impuestas por ese alguien, a tener que superarlo.

Mientras pensaba todo eso no pudo evitar apretar el teléfono que todavía llevaba en la mano y por accidente acabó por pulsar el botón rojo y colgó. Soltó una maldición y aceleró el paso hasta entrar dentro del despacho de su superior. Llamó a la puerta y tras recibir una leve respuesta entró.

—Señor, acaba de llamar su amiga... —Trató de recordar su nombre pero no lo consiguió. — La joven de cabellos castaños.

— ¿Haibara? —Preguntó este precipitadamente mientras apartaba la mirada del informe de golpe.

—Ehh… sí.

— ¿Te ha dicho algo?

—Dijo que quería hablar con usted.

—De acuerdo, pásame el teléfono.

—Ah, verá señor… por culpa de un accidente, colgué la llamada sin querer…

Edogawa se lo quedó mirando un rato, luego suspiró, chasqueó la lengua y extendió la mano.

—Da igual. Pásamelo.

Jonathan obedeció y por precaución ante su insistente curiosidad abandonó la habitación antes de que el inspector acabase de teclear el número.

No sabía qué fue exactamente lo que el inspector habló con la tal Haibara (Jonathan hizo una nota mental para evitar volver a olvidar su nombre), pero sí sabía que la conversación fue corta, pues al cabo de un rato el propio Edogawa salió del despacho para entregarle el teléfono y comunicarle:

—A partir de ahora utilizaremos los teléfonos móviles, así que apagaré la línea de teléfono de la casa.

En su momento, el detective simplemente asintió y volvió a dejar el teléfono en la mesilla donde lo recogió. Más tarde, cuando le mandase comprar a cada uno un teléfono desechable y cambiarle la contraseña (por supuesto, complicada) cada poco, se pondría a pensar en ello y comprendería que el inspector temía por que alguien escuchase sus conversaciones, de que ya por aquel entonces, cuando las cosas apenas habían empezado, Edogawa había previsto aquella posibilidad. Y eso solo indicaba cuánto conocía a la organización y su modo operandi.

De todas formas, durase lo que durase la conversación, fue suficiente como para que el joven inspector comenzase a roerse la cabeza y que lo mandase prepararse nada más acabar de ordenar los informes y luego salir precipitadamente de la casa, solo para dedicarse a dar un montón de vueltas a lo largo del todo Beika en el coche, aparcar en algún punto incierto de la ciudad (pues después de tanto giro, Jonathan había acabado por perderse) y continuar el camino andando (o más bien corriendo) hasta llegar a, nada más y nada menos, que la casa del vecino.

Después de haberse dado semejante paseo y con la respiración acelerada, Jonathan estuvo tentado de hacer la pregunta obvia: ¿ _Qué demonios_? Así, sin más, para abarcar toda la estupidez de sus acciones. Pero al final, por respecto y también sensatez, decidió callarse.

Ni siquiera tuvieron que llamar a la puerta, pues la joven de cabellos castaños abrió en seguida sin que hubieran llegado siguiera al umbral.

—Haibara. —La saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Llegas tarde —Le recriminó mientras se apartaba de la puerta y los dejaba pasar. Ambos entraron y ella cerró, pero no sin antes mirar a ambos lados de la calle y comprobar que no había nadie sospechoso.

—Ya me he asegurado que no nos han seguido. —Apuntó el joven inspector mientras se sentaba en una silla de la cocina. — ¿Por qué te crees que hemos tardado tanto?

Y ahí la sensata respuesta a su pregunta. Jonathan se alegró de no haberla formulado pues no tardó en conocer su respuesta y sin parecer un ignorante delante de su superior.

—Me siento más segura comprobándolo por mí misma. —Terció y echó la llave a la puerta.

Las ventanas estaban todas cerradas y con las persianas bajas, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Jonathan.

La joven acabó de asegurar todas las posibles entradas a la casa y luego se sentó en el salón. El joven lo imitó y Jonathan acabó por seguir a su superior y se quedó de pie a su lado hasta que la muchacha le lanzó una mirada asqueada y con un gesto lo mandó sentarse también.

—Edogawa-kun, todavía no acabo de entender tu obsesión por qué te sigan a todas partes. —Dijo mientras paseaba su mirada de arriba abajo inspeccionando al detective.

—Ya te he dicho que es mi compañero. Sabe de la organización, así que puedes hablar del tema. Me interesa que él también lo escuche, es bastante avispado y puede detectar cosas interesantes.

Jonathan no pudo evitar sentirse secretamente alabado por aquellas palabras y se removió incómodo en el sofá, tratando de esconder la estúpida sonrisa bobalicona que seguro acababa de formarse en su cara.

—Si tú lo dices… —Suspiró —En fin, supongo que ya sabes de qué quiero hablarte…

—Supongo que es importante para que me hayas llamado con tanta prisa.

—Aunque tú te has tomado tu tiempo para llegar.

—Ya te he dicho la razón de eso. —Frunció el ceño. — ¿Y bien?

La muchacha colocó en la mesa que tenían delante una carpeta y la abrió.

—He analizado y leído todos los informes que me mandaste, y lo he revisado absolutamente todo.

— ¿Y?

—Sin lugar a dudas, fue el APTX.

—Entonces estábamos en lo cierto… —Edogawa cerró los puños y apartó un momento la mirada.

—Pero hay un problema.

El joven volvió a prestarle atención inmediatamente.

—Verás, el médico forense que se encargó de la autopsia del cadáver no pudo encontrar resto del APTX.

—Pero eso es normal, ¿no? Después de todo es una droga ideada para ser indetectable…

—Indetectable para un ojo que no sabe lo que buscar.

— ¿Quieres decir que tú sí puedes?

—Podría. A partir de una muestra de sangre.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo que te la consiga?

—Exactamente.

El inspector se quedó pensativo durante un rato mientras analizaba sus opciones.

—He tenido que pedir un montón de favores solo para conseguirte esto… ¿sabes los problemas que me dará pedir un análisis?

—Estoy bastante segura de que puedes conseguirla. —Dijo con tono meloso, como alabándolo.

—Te recuerdo que no tengo ninguna jurisdicción en Japón, Haibara.

—Entonces simplemente tenemos que colarnos a escondidas. —Afirmó tajante.

— ¡¿Tú te estás escuchando?! ¿Estás loca? —Gritó sorprendido. —Haibara, no podemos entrar en un edificio del estado como si nada. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es lo que sugieres?

—No es como si fuera la primera vez que nos colamos en algún lugar como ese.

— ¡Pero esto es distinto!

— ¿En qué?

—En… ya sabes… si te cuelas en las oficinas del estado o en un caso de asesinato siendo un niño, simplemente sonríes, te llevas la mano a la cabeza y te aguantas una bronca. ¿Puedes imaginarte en los problemas que nos meteríamos si hacemos eso ahora?

—Tampoco tienen por qué pillarnos…

—Es imposible. —El inspector acabó por zanjar el tema y se levantó del sofá.

Mientras hacía eso, Jonathan se dedicó a analizar lo que acababa de escuchar y a anotar en su lista metal de todas las cosas nuevas que estaba aprendiendo sobre su inspector. Nuevo dato: Allanamiento de morada e interrupción en casos policiales. Y por un momento sonrió al imaginarse a un pequeño Edogawa correteando y curioseando alrededor de un cadáver.

— ¿Por qué tanto interés por esa muestra? —Preguntó de pronto. La verdad es que no era capaz de seguir del todo el hilo de la conversación que mantenían aquellos dos. El detective se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, metido allí dentro con dos adolescentes que parloteaban de venenos y organizaciones oscuras como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Pero esa pregunta llevaba un buen rato molestándolo y al final consiguió reunir el valor suficiente como para formularla. — ¿Tan importante es?

—Tiene razón, Haibara. Si ya sabes que se trata del APTX, porqué aun necesitas esa muestra.

La joven se quedó callada y finalmente suspiró.

—Veras, resulta que he conseguido aislar una fórmula química a partir de los informes que me mandaste.

— ¿Una fórmula?

—La fórmula de la composición del APTX.

— ¡¿Entonces para qué demonios necesitas la muestra si ya la tienes?!

—Ahí es donde está el problema, Edogawa-kun. —Haibara bajó la cabeza y apretó fuertemente sus manos. —Esa fórmula no es el APTX que yo cree. Se parece, pero no es la misma.

El silencio invadió de pronto la habitación, hasta que Jonathan se atrevió a romperlo.

—Eso quiere decir…

—Quiere decir, —Sentenció el inspector. —que la organización ha encontrado a alguien capaz de modificar el APTX, alguien capaz de cambiarlo pese a que se perdieron todos sus datos, capaz de, dios no lo quiera, mejorar el veneno.

 **-o0o-**

Las palabras de Edogawa habían creado un espacio de silencio e incertidumbre que había acabado por crispar los nervios de la joven. Esta estaba temblando, sentada y encogida en su asiento y con un pulso irregular que trataba desesperadamente de aferrar la mano del inspector.

—Lo siento, Señor, pero no acabo de entender el problema…

—Cuando se derrotó a la organización se destruyó toda la información sobre la droga. Hicieron falta años de trabajo intensivo por parte de las fuerzas de inteligencia y seguimiento más importantes del mundo, pero se logró eliminar todo… o eso creíamos.

—En estos momentos, la única persona capaz de crear el APTX debería ser yo… —Continuó Haibara una vez se hubo calmado un poco, tras lograr agarrar con fuerza la mano del otro. —Sin embargo, Ya hemos demostrado que eso es mentira. Ya no hay lugar a dudas, ese hombre murió por ingestión de APTX, la organización o alguien más ha logrado no solo copiar mi veneno, sino que probablemente lo haya terminado.

—Lo que quiere decir que ya no es una muestra de prueba, sino que pronto comenzará a venderse libremente en el mercado negro... Haibara, esto es malo...—El inspector se puso de pie de golpe— Tengo que ponerme en contacto con el FBI, esto es más de lo que parecía en un principio y está a punto de írsenos de las manos.

— ¡Espera!—La muchacha se puso de pie y lo agarró por el hombro. — No les digas nada todavía.

—Pero…

—Déjame acceder a ese depósito y comprobar el cadáver por mí misma… luego puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—Ajjjjjjj…. ¿Para qué tanto empeño? ¿No habías conseguido una muestra ya?

—Tengo la esperanza de que el forense que hizo el informe se haya equivocado.

La muchacha dijo eso con tanto empeño y rotundidez que el joven inspector no encontró fuerzas ni forma de reclamárselo, y por enésima vez en lo que iba de conversación el salón se quedó en silencio absoluto.

—Dame unos días para planearlo. —Dijo finalmente mientras se levantaba y paseaba por el salón mientras se pasaba ambas manos por la cara y se frotaba los ojos por debajo de las gafas. —Si vamos a hacerlo quiero hacerlo bien. Déjame pensarlo con tiempo.

—Señor, ¿de verdad vamos a hacerlo? —Preguntó Jonathan alterado.

—Siendo sincero yo tampoco las tengo todas conmigo. —El inspector se giró hacia ellos y clavó su mirada en la muchacha. —Pero también tengo que reconocer que es nuestra única pista por el momento. No creo que la investigación que está organizando el superintendente Mégure vaya a llegar a algún sitio, pese a que yo mismo me tomé la libertad de escoger los miembros de los equipos de búsqueda. La organización trabajó durante años a las sombras del mundo entero y veo algo difícil que se dejen ver ahora como si nada.

—Señor…

—Por eso voy a confiar en ti, Haibara. Te haré entrar en ese depósito. A cambio ayúdame en esto hasta el final.

Haibara sonrió y soltó un bufido semejante a lo que podría ser una carcajada (o el inicio de una).

—No es como si pudiera librarme de ti, ¿no?

—No te voy a obligar. Tu responsabilidad con la organización acabó hace 8 años, cuando fue supuestamente derrotada.

—Si solo eso fuera verdad… —Murmuró cabizbaja. —No te preocupes, te ayudaré. Ahora dime: ¿Cómo hacemos para entrar en ese laboratorio?

 **-o0o-**

Edogawa tardó casi una semana en volver a ponerse en contacto con Haibara. Durante todo ese tiempo estuvo de un lado para otro pidiendo favores a media fuerza policial de Japón para poder acceder al depósito y, cuando quedó claro que la vía democrática y comunicativa no iba a funcionar, no le quedó más remedio que asumirlo y comenzar a analizar las cosas para ver cómo demonios se las iba a apañar para meter a una adolescente dentro de un laboratorio nacional.

Jonathan lo miraba debatir con los mapas y las grabaciones (que sabe dios cómo consiguió) de las cámaras de seguridad, y comenzó a preocuparse un poco. El inspector no era esa clase de hombres que se atenían fielmente a las normas, en ese aspecto era bastante flexible y si había algo que él considerase "ilegal", pero era necesario para resolver un caso, entonces no tenía muchos problemas para saltarse una norma o dos.

Jonathan todavía recordaba la vez en la que, en medio de una investigación, se tuvieron que saltar un par de leyes de privacidad para poder atrapar al criminal. En aquel momento Edogawa cargó con todas las culpas y salió airoso debido a que todo el FBI lo defendió, por no hablar de que había recibido una medalla por su eficacia y brillante desenvoltura para resolver el misterio, la cual excusó sin muchos problemas el allanamiento de privacidad del criminal.

Pero esta vez el FBI no estaría ahí para ayudarlos. Eran extranjeros (o al menos él lo era) en un país con un sistema legal muy diferente al suyo y donde tenían una condición de meros turistas que ya habían metido más de la cuenta sus narices en un caso criminal sin jurisdicción. En resumen, los pillaban y la habrían hecho buena. Y solo para empeorar las cosas, Edogawa no estaba contando con él para nada.

 **-o0o-**

Un día el teléfono de Jonathan comenzó a sonar. El inspector le había dicho que lo apagase y que usara el teléfono desechable que le había hecho comprar, pero al final decidió dejarlo encendido para poder recibir llamadas ajenas a su trabajo; después de todo, todavía tenía amigos al otro lado del océano que se preocupaban por él y, sobre todo, tenía a su madre, cuya salud le preocupaba. Sea cual fuere la razón, a Jonathan no le pareció un verdadero problema hacer eso mientras no dijese nada relevante del caso. Entendía la obsesión de Edogawa por mantener bajo control los posibles espías, pero tampoco compartía esa obsesión compulsiva.

Aquel día recibió una llamada de Jack. No hablaron mucho y tan solo cosas triviales, pero Jonathan lo agradeció. No solo por poder volver a hablar en su idioma natal, sino que, por primera vez en varias semanas, pudo charlar libremente con alguien de su edad (no contaba con que el inspector tuviese una edad mental de un hombre de mediana edad… casi… hablando desde el respeto, desde luego).

La cuestión es que Jack también parecía animado. Al parecer acababan de resolver el caso en el que habían estado trabajando hasta ahora (el mismo que Jonathan dejó inconcluso cuando se marchó), así que, como buen amigo compañero de trabajo, decidió mantenerlo al corriente de la situación.

Jonathan simplemente lo escuchó hablar durante casi media hora, intentando no pensar en el dinero que le iban a cobrar por aquella llamada. Al final, Jack se despidió con una sonora carcajada y colgando sin darle tiempo a responderle nada. No es como si le importara, pues Jonathan no tenía nada que contar, su vida últimamente giraba alrededor de la investigación.

Se quedó mirando el teléfono y pegó un sonoro suspiro mientras comprobaba el registro de llamadas. Definitivamente le iban a cobrar una fortuna. Tiró el teléfono sobre la cama, intentando no darle más vueltas y metió esos pensamientos en el mismo bote donde guardó el que le recordaba una y otra vez que nadie le iba a pagar por resolver aquel caso, y que lo único que iba a sacar de allí era experiencia y un montón de dudas acerca del pasado de su inspector.

 **-o0o-**

Fue en uno de esos días de espera cuando el inspector lo mandó a la comisaría de policías para que se enterase de cómo iban las cosas. Lo hizo casi como si fuera una obligación, como si en el fondo supiese que no iban a conseguir nada. En efecto, en cuanto Jonathan consiguió una entrevista con el detective en jefe pudo notar por su expresión que no tenía nada nuevo que comentarles.

Para bien o para mal (y las cosas no pintaban precisamente bien) el tiempo pasaba casi sin que lo notaran y la sensación de agobio y desconfianza que rodeaba a toda la investigación comenzó a asustar a los policías. Muchos incluso acabaron por dejar el caso por miedo, o incluso porque se dieron cuenta de que, en el fondo, no estaban haciendo nada, de que no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer. " _Tengo familia_ " decían unos, _"esto es superior a mí decían otros"._

La cuestión es que, al cabo de otra semana más, la situación en la comisaría central de Tokio se vino abajo. Para cuando Jonathan llegó aquella mañana al gran edificio se encontró con que, de todos los integrantes en el equipo de investigación inicial, únicamente quedaban media docena. Por supuesto, y pese a los numerosos intentos que hizo su superior por convencer al Superintendente Mégure de que la eliminara del caso, Mouri Ran continuó adelante con la investigación.

Llegados a ese caso y mirando la expresión de agobio que presentaba el superintendente en aquel momento, Jonathan comprendió que la única vía que quedaba para poder avanzar con el caso y dejar de dar palos de ciego era hacer caso a la joven científica. Y por supuesto, no fue el único en darse cuenta: aquella misma noche Edogawa lo mandó reunirse con él en la casa del vecino a una hora muy concreta y tras dar un montón de órdenes sobre cómo llegar.

Para hacer un resumen de la situación: La policía metropolitana ya no tenía el control de la investigación, la situación los superaba y únicamente unos pocos continuarían ayudando en el caso. Por órdenes de Edogawa se había amenazado a todos los desertores con ser despedidos si llegaban a contarle a alguien acerca de la organización; una medida desesperada y poco ortodoxa, pero necesaria. Y en cuanto a los que continuaban activos, se les había dado la orden de esperar a por nuevas (valga la redundancia) órdenes.

Con todo eso, la situación quedaba con una extraña sensación de falsa paz que daba al inspector y su subordinado la oportunidad perfecta de infiltrar a la joven científica en el depósito de cadáveres.

 **-o0o-**

La mañana prevista llegó rápida y llena de incertidumbre. Jonathan apenas era capaz de creerse del todo lo que su superior estaba dispuesto a hacer cuando lo observó detenidamente aquella mañana mientras se tomaba el desayuno, como si fuese un adolescente cualquiera en una jornada normal. Claro que esa sensación desapareció en el preciso instante en el que Haibara entró en la casa cargando un par de bolsas y vistiendo un traje que le hacía parecer un par de años mayor de lo que era.

—¿Estás seguro de este plan? —Preguntó la muchacha mientas le cedía la bolsa que cargaba al inspector. Este revisó su contenido sin sacarlo del todo y sonrió complacido.

—Por un momento mi cuerpo se estremeció al ver esto… —Comentó mientras cerraba la bolsa de nuevo y le dejaba sobre la mesa.

—No ignores mi pregunta. —Haibara se sentó en la mesa de la cocina sobre el que todavía reposaba el desayuno a medio terminar del pobre detective que no acababa de entender del todo lo que iban a hacer.

Jonathan miró de arriba abajo a la joven. La muchacha tenía un aire de madurez e inteligencia que lo abrumaba, incluso costaba creer que fuera una simple adolescente, y aquellas ropas no ayudaban a recordarlo.

—Esto… disculpe… Inspector, ¿puedo saber cuál es el plan exactamente?

La verdad es que, pese a que Edogawa lo había mandado ir a la casa del profesor hacía unos días para, supuestamente, terciar el plan de infiltración, para cuando llegó a la casa, la discusión ya había terminado y no había logrado enterarse de nada pese a todos los esfuerzos que hizo por suponerlo de los comentarios que los dos jóvenes lanzaron durante las siguientes tres horas que permanecieron discutiendo el tema. Todo un esfuerzo inútil, y Jonathan estaba empezando a temerse que Edogawa había decidido dejarlo fuera del plan, lo cual le suponía al mismo tiempo un alivio y una ofensa a su orgullo.

—Tu misión es esperarnos en el coche. —Dijo finalmente el inspector mientras daba vueltas por la habitación.

Al principio se quedó callado, sin acabar de reproducir lo que había escuchado, pero al cabo de un rato acabó por comprender que sus sospechas se habían cumplido. Estaba a punto de rechistar cuando el inspector volvió a interrumpirlo.

—No me malinterpretes, Jonathan. Con esto no quiero decir que no nos vayas a ser de ayuda, sino todo lo contrario. Eres el único que legalmente puede conducir un coche y nos harás falta si el plan A falla y hay que escapar rápidamente. ¿Lo entiendes?

Entender lo entendía, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo desplazado. Para empezar no sabía cuál era ese supuesto plan A, ni siquiera sabía qué letra era el plan de huida. ¿Cuantos planes más había creado su superior antes de contar con su ayuda?

Esa clase de preguntas absurdas no iban a ayudar en un momento como aquel, y por ello estuvo culpándose durante un buen rato mientras, más tarde y ya con todo asumido y resignado, se dedicaba a esperar sentado en el asiento del piloto del coche que (únicamente dios sabe de dónde) Edogawa había conseguido para aquella empresa. Estaba aparcado en un callejón anexo al susodicho edificio al que el inspector y su amiga tenían pensado entrar. El coche, por lógica, no era el que el superintendente Mégure les había dejado, o de lo contrario hubiera sido demasiado obvio.

Jonathan estaba nervioso. ¡Para no estarlo! Y tamborileaba continuamente los dedos contra el volante mientras tarareaba una canción que no era capaz de recordar donde había escuchado.

¿Qué ocurrió en el interior del depósito? Jonathan nunca llegó a saberlo. Tampoco se lo pregunto nunca a Edogawa, no sabría cómo hacerlo y probablemente tampoco él lo sabía. La cuestión es que, sea cual fuera la letra del plan que incluía el escaque en coche, el papel de Jonathan aquel día fue indispensable. Pudo haber sido el plan Z, pero algo ocurrió que acabó por destruir de un solo plumazo todas las otras estrategias que el inspector había planeado tan minuciosamente.

Lo único que Jonathan sabía era que Edogawa tenía planeado entrar al edificio dentro más o menos cinco minutos, acompañado de la joven de cabellos castaños y, de alguna manera, burlar la seguridad del lugar a plena luz del día.

 **Lo único que Jonathan pudo llegar a comprender en aquel momento fue que le dolían los oídos y que los cristales del coche se habían roto.**

Escuchó un estruendo aterrador y luego vio, casi a cámara lenta, como el laboratorio estallaba. Pero eso solo fue capaz de entenderlo mucho más tarde, cuando tras una interminable espera de diez minutos el inspector apareció por la parte trasera del callejón, cargando el cuerpo inconsciente de su compañera.

Ni siquiera llegó a escuchar lo que él le decía, una vez vio que su superior acomodó a la muchacha y le hacía un gesto para que se marchase arrancó y salió a toda velocidad de allí. No fue hasta entonces que lo comprendió: el edificio había explotado, y si Edogawa y Haibara estaban vivos era por puro milagro, simplemente porque, por alguna razón, no estaban dentro cuando todo sucedió.

Ni siquiera le prestó atención al hecho de que la joven aparentase casi diez años más de los que en verdad (o supuesta verdad) tenía. Ni siquiera notó que su superior se había quedado atrás (posiblemente para ayudar a la gente del interior del edificio), ni que la joven se había desmayado por un golpe en la cabeza. Por supuesto, tampoco se paró a pensar que aquello no había sido una casualidad, que el hecho de que el laboratorio hubiera estallado precisamente cuando ellos estaban a punto de destapar la verdad era un elemento verdaderamente sospechoso.

En aquel momento solo podía pensar que le dolían los oídos y que pagar el arreglo del coche iba a ser una verdadera molestia. Prefería no pensar en el resto de cosas, ya las pensaría más tarde.

* * *

 **Y así es como retomamos el misterio del APTX después del repentino caso de robo anterior... ¿interesante?**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Espero que les guste ^^_**

 ** _Detective Conan pertenece a Gosho Aoyama_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 11: Tan simple como una llamada_**

...

 ** _Día antes de la explosión, Casa del Profesor._**

Como ya era usual, las persianas de toda la casa estaban bajadas. En el interior, el profesor observaba pensativo a los dos jóvenes mientras estos trazaban su plan de infiltración.

Siendo sincero, Agasa no estaba del todo de acuerdo con llevar aquella idea a cabo, pero si Shinichi había decidido que era la mejor opción, entonces él no era nadie para cuestionarlo. Así que se guardó sus dudas y continuó observando mientras les servía a ambos una taza de té que, por supuesto, acabaron ignorando.

— ¿Estás diciendo que pretendes entrar a la vista de todos? —Pregunto Haibara con voz irónica.

—Esa es nuestra mejor opción. —Conan no dudó ni un segundo en afirmarlo, ya lo había pensado demasiado durante los últimos días.

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Pretendes que los guardias y trabajadores te permitan entrar en un edificio nacional así por las buenas?

—No me estoy refiriendo a eso, pero que nos "dejen entrar", como tú has dicho, es nuestra única opción. —Haibara se lo quedó mirando inquisitiva y él suspiró mientras apartaba la mirada. —Verás, yo no soy un ladrón sino un detective. —Comenzó a explicar. —No puedes pretender que de la nada me invente un plan para entrar a hurtadillas en una construcción policial con semejante seguridad. Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces búscate a otro para que lo haga. Yo carezco de los métodos, la habilidad y las ganas.

Haibara resopló molesta por la respuesta.

— ¿Entonces dejar que nos saquen a patadas por niños entrometidos es tu solución?

—Yo no he dicho nada de que vayamos a ir como un par de adolescentes. —El joven de gafas sonrió socarronamente. Ahora venía lo mejor de su plan y era la parte que, estaba seguro, menos le gustaría a su compañera.

— ¿Qu… que estás diciendo?

—Más o menos lo que estás pensando.

—Definitivamente estás loco. —La joven frunció el ceño y clavó sus ojos en los del muchacho.

—Nunca he dicho lo contrario. Sin embargo, en el fondo sabes que no es tan mala idea. —Hizo un gesto con los hombros para restarle importancia.

— ¡Piensas usar la cura temporal del APTX!

—Todavía la conservas, ¿no es así?

— ¡Hacer eso nos expondrá de lleno! Será como decirle a la nueva organización que Kudo Shinichi está vivo. No, no solo eso, ¿Qué pasaría si alguien conocido te ve? Sería como destruir todos los esfuerzos que has hecho por permanecer muerto todos estos años, ¡Sería como tirar todo tu trabajo abajo!

—Espera, espera. Deja de sacar conclusiones precipitadas. —Conan hizo un ademán con las manos para calmarla. —Kudo Shinichi está muerto, en eso tienes razón y tampoco tengo la intención de cambiarlo, no ahora, ya no.

— ¿Entonces? —Haibara estaba nerviosa y respondió con un soplo de voz.

—Nunca dije que fuera a tomarme la cura. —Ella lo miró a los ojos, comprendiendo lo que quería decir. —No seré yo quien lo haga, sino tú.

Las palabras de Conan resonaron en la habitación durante casi un minuto de silencio. Haibara había bajado la cabeza y observaba sus manos juguetear una con la otra nerviosamente mientras le daba una y otra vuelta a aquel descabellado plan que Edogawa-kun le estaba exponiendo. Por su parte, el joven permanecía impasible y esperando pacientemente la respuesta de su compañera, aunque, después de todo, ya la sabía, era la única respuesta posible.

—Esto… Shinichi… —Los interrumpió el profesor ante el silencio de ambos. — ¿No será peligroso exponer a Ai-kun ante el resto de las personas? La organización podría reconocerla.

—A estas alturas, la organización podría reconocer a Haibara incluso con su apariencia de niña, adolescente o adulta. Hace ocho años, la detectaron y secuestraron; es obvio que saben sobre el efecto secundario del APTX. —Conan permanecía con el semblante serio mientras hablaba, al contrario de la muchacha, quien se encogía más sobre sí misma. —La razón por la que Haibara todavía está viva a estas alturas es porque la organización ha perdido el interés en ella, de momento.

La joven soltó un chillido agudo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba entrecortadamente.

—Pero… aun así… —El profesor no parecía convencido del todo y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza algo confuso.

La sala volvió a quedarse en silencio.

—Haibara, la decisión final es tuya. —Dijo al cabo de un rato sin mirarla.

Conan se levantó de la silla y paseó alrededor de la mesa donde se encontraban, hasta colocarse a la espalda del asiento de la muchacha. Lentamente colocó su mano sobre su cabeza y removió su cabello.

—No tienes que forzarte a hacer nada. Te lo dije, te lo dije hace ya ocho años, que yo siempre te protegería de la organización, y eso no ha cambiado. Ahora está en tu mano decidirlo, puedes tomarte la cura y ayudarme a conseguir esa muestra del veneno, o puedes seguir siendo una adolescente normal. No tienes que pensar en mí. Por una vez en tu vida sé un poco egoísta y piensa únicamente en tu bienestar. Yo me las arreglaré de otra manera.

Hubo otra breve pausa de tiempo, pero duró poco hasta que ella soltó un bufido ahogado a modo de risa y se puso de pie. Conan retiró su mano antes de darle tiempo a la joven a hacer algún comentario por ello.

— ¿Solo tengo que tomarme esa estúpida cura y entrar en el edificio, no? —Dijo finalmente.

Él asintió.

—Me aseguraré de conseguirte un Identificador falsificado para poder entrar en el laboratorio. —Explicó. —Tú simplemente tienes que asegurarte de parecer una trabajadora normal y no levantar sospechas.

— ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Fui científica los años suficientes como para ser considerada una amenaza por la organización.

—Confío en que lo conseguirás, entonces.

—Simplemente intenta que no me descubran por una mala falsificación.

—Descuida. No es la primera vez que hago algo como eso. Saldrá bien. Definitivamente.

Y entonces escucharon el ruido de un coche aparcar en la entrada de la casa y al cabo de un par de segundos Jonathan llamó a la puerta.

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Después de la explosión. En alguna parte en las afueras de Tokio._**

Las órdenes que había recibido de su superior eran claras: Él simplemente debía esperar en el callejón, arrancar en el preciso instante en que el inspector o su compañera abriese la puerta del coche y salir a toda velocidad en cuanto escuchase cerrarse la puerta. No debía darse la vuelta en ningún momento, ni tampoco podía hacer preguntas; simplemente debía conducir lo más rápido que el tráfico le permitiese a lo largo de un circuito que Edogawa mismo le había hecho memorizar y luego quemar el mapa, hasta llegar a un lugar perdido en medio de la nada a las afueras de Tokio. Una vez allí no debía hacer nada más. El propio Agasa se encargaría de lidiar con el resto y él únicamente debía esperar en el coche con la vista fija al frente hasta que el propio anciano le dijese que podía pasar a la casa, y entonces se sentaría en una silla y allí permanecería hasta recibir nuevas noticias de su superior.

A Jonathan todo aquello no acababa de sonarle bien. Era casi como si Edogawa le estuviese escondiendo algo, o más bien como si no quisiese involucrarlo del todo en su infiltración. Fuese lo que fuere, la cuestión es que a Jonathan le sentó bastante mal todo aquello, y condujo frustrado y mareado por la ruta que le habían obligado a memorizar sin mirar a la joven que seguía inconsciente en el parte trasera del vehículo; todo tal y como se le había ordenado. Obedeció, aunque a regañadientes, porque no le quedaba más remedio e incluso porque, después de todo, Edogawa había confiado en él para desempeñar aquella misión, pese a que fuese la misión de retirada.

.

Al cabo de casi una hora de conducción, logró llegar a lo que parecía ser una pequeña caseta en medio de un bosque. No hizo más preguntas, simplemente aparcó el coche justo donde Edogawa le había indicado y se paró a esperar mientras escuchaba la respiración de la joven inconsciente. Por un momento se preocupó por ella, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de desobedecer sus órdenes y girarse para, por lo menos, comprobar su pulso, la puerta del coche se abrió.

— ¡Ai-kun! —La voz del profesor Agasa lo sorprendió de pronto e instintivamente volvió a girarse al frente, como un niño tratando de evitar que lo pillen infraganti.

Desde su sitio y con la vista al frente, Jonathan escuchó como el anciano le quitaba el cinturón a la joven de cabellos castaños y con cuidado la sacaba del coche. De pronto dejó de sentir el peso de ambos en el vehículo y la suspensión chirrió mientras este subía un poco. Se escucharon los pasos del profesor alejándose sin haber cerrado la puerta y al cabo de un rato el silencio volvió a rodearlo.

El detective comenzó a dudar entre si salir también del coche o permanecer quieto como Edogawa le había indicado, pero en medio de su indecisión alguien abrió la puerta del copiloto y se giró sorprendido.

—Esto… Jonathan-kun… —Agasa se inclinó para ver dentro del coche y le dirigió una mirada. —Creo que Sh- quiero decir, Conan-kun te dijo que esperases a que él llegase…

— ¿Ah? ¡Ah! Sí. —Jonathan asintió.

—Esto… ¿te gustaría esperar dentro de la casa o prefieres hacerlo en el coche?

—Sus órdenes fueron que entrase…

—Ya veo —Agasa suspiró y se enderezó mientras se llevaba una mano a la espalda. —Entonces pasa. No hay gran cosa, pero puedo prepararte un poco de té, ¿te gusta el té?

— ¿Eh? S…sí.

—Menos mal, porque té es lo único que hay. —El profesor se retiró hacia la pequeña caseta con una sonrisa un poco forzada y tratando de parecer amigable sin estar muy seguro de cómo debería actuar. En ese aspecto estaban igualados.

Se sentía un poco incómodo, pero aceptó la amabilidad del anciano mientras salía del coche y daba un par de botes para desentumecer las piernas. Llevaba todo el día metido en aquel coche que le quedaba pequeño y todavía no era capaz de explicar cómo fue capaz de arrancar tan rápido tras haber permanecido quieto y con las piernas dormidas durante tanto tiempo. La adrenalina del momento, probablemente.

La caseta era en realidad bastante más amplia de lo que había esperado, o al menos daba esa sensación.

—Puedes sentarte en una de esas sillas. —Le indicó Agasa una vez hubo entrado y cerrado la puerta a su paso.

—Gracias. —Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento y obedeció. Miró a su alrededor, pero no encontró ni rastro de la joven.

Se sentía perdido y fuera de lugar. Como para no estarlo, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Esperó sentado durante horas en la misma silla, bebiendo a tragos cortos el té amargo que el profesor le había dado. _"Lo siento, no tengo azúcar"_ le había dicho mientras le tendía la taza. Mientras se dedicó a reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado.

El laboratorio había explotado, eso era un hecho. Lo más obvio era pensar que había algo allí dentro que la organización no quería que encontrasen, algo que, por supuesto, solo podía ser el cadáver de la víctima por envenenamiento del APTX.

 **-o0o-**

Edogawa tardó casi un día entero en aparecer por la cabaña del bosque y lo hizo completamente agotado, desaliñado y sucio. Jonathan se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa de la cocina en una posición para nada cómoda y que luego le causaría dolor de espada, después de haberse pasado el día y la noche dándole vueltas al asunto de la explosión y la organización. Para cuando se dio cuenta de que el inspector había llegado, este ya estaba dentro de la casa y lo sacudía para que se despertara mientras le preguntaba por el profesor, el cual no aparecía por ninguna parte.

—Señor, ¿qué le ha pasado? —Gritó el otro sorprendido cuando lo vio en aquellas condiciones.

—Es largo de contar. Por ahora, ¿dónde está el profesor?

Jonathan se sorprendió por la pregunta y miró a su alrededor confundido.

—No lo sé… —Respondió al cabo de un rato.

Conan suspiró y miró en todas las direcciones. Pareció dudar pero al final acabó por preguntar:

— ¿Y Haibara?

—El profesor la cargó desde el coche hasta el interior de la casa, pero como usted ordenó me quedé esperando en el coche, así que desconozco su paradero exacto.

—Bien. —Dijo y se echó a andar en círculos por la habitación.

Jonathan no apartó la mirada de su superior. Iba vestido con ropa de calle, igual que lo había visto a la mañana, hacía casi un día, pero la sudadera que vestía y que inicialmente había sido verde, había quedado teñida de hollín y polvo, y reducida a un simple trapo viejo, desaliñado y negruzco.

—Jonathan, —Lo llamó de pronto, sobresaltándolo y sacándolo de sus pensamientos. —Dime, ¿qué piensas de lo que pasó ayer?

La pregunta lo cogió un poco por sorpresa, no se esperaba que Edogawa le pidiese su opinión.

— ¿Se refiere a la explosión, señor?

Edogawa asintió

—Quiero que me digas tú opinión. No quiero que mi deducción influya en la tuya.

—No estoy muy seguro de que lo que yo tenga que decir sirva para algo… después de todo, es la deducción más lógica.

—No tiene nada que ver con la lógica o lo obvia que sea, el trabajo de un detective es encontrar la verdad, por muy enrevesada o simple que esta sea. Aquellos que tratan de complicar las cosas cuando estas se muestran resueltas delante de sus narices no son más que unos idiotas. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

—Eh… sí, supongo…

Edogawa lo miró y enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Y bien?

—Bueno, descartando la posibilidad de que el edificio explotase por causa de un accidente, lo cual me parece poco probable y demasiado sospechoso como para ser cierto… —Hizo una pausa y miró al inspector, buscando alguna señal de aprobación o negación, pero este permanecía impasible y lo escuchaba atentamente. Así que continuó. —Entonces solo me queda pensar que fue intencionado por alguien, y el primer sospechoso que me vino a la mente fue la organización. Quizá me equivoque y haya sacado conclusiones precipitadas, pero en mi opinión, que el depósito haya explotado justo cuando nosotros nos disponíamos a entrar solo puede significar que la organización está implicada.

—No fue un accidente, lo he hablado con los especialistas de incendios. La puerta que comunicaba con la sala de calderas había sido forzada, y los cierres de seguridad que refrigeraban la habitación habían sido taponados.

—Entonces… no fue un accidente.

—No, alguien trucó la caldera del edificio para que estallase, de eso no hay duda. Pero hay algo que no me cuadra…

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere?

—Quiero decir, ¿Por qué hacer algo tan complicado si lo que querían era simplemente volar el edificio? ¿Acaso no sería mucho más sencillo colocar una bomba que tener que acceder a la sala de calderas? Una bomba puedes programarla para que estalle en un momento determinado, o detenerla en caso de que cambies de opinión, entonces ¿por qué recurrir a algo tan incierto?

—Es cierto… no me había dado cuenta. A lo mejor no podían poner una bomba por algún motivo…

—Eso es lo que me he estado preguntado todo este tiempo, pero no logro encontrar una respuesta. Por otro lado, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue que querían hacerlo pasar por un accidente, por eso no usaron explosivos sino que se aprovecharon del propio calentador del edificio… pero los bomberos no tardaron ni dos segundos en darse cuenta de que había algo que no cuadraba. Siendo sincero, no me imagino a la organización cometiendo un fallo como ese.

— ¿Entonces?

—No lo sé… estoy atascado, por eso quería tu opinión. —Edogawa suspiró cansado y se dejó caer por fin en una de las sillas junto a Jonathan. Se quitó las gafas y las dejó encima de la mesa con cuidado mientras se llevaba los dedos al puente de la nariz y presionaba el punto donde hacía un momento habían estado apoyada la montura de los lentes. —Tengo sueño. —Murmuró junto a un bostezo. —La policía me ha hecho un montón de preguntas. Al parecer soy un importante testigo de los hechos. —Soltó una carcajada irónica y volvió a colocarse las gafas en el sitio. Después de un rato de silencio volvió a preguntar: — ¿Te vio alguien salir del lugar con el coche?

—Eh… creo que no, pero no estoy muy seguro. Es decir, en aquel momento estaba muy confuso. De mala manera conseguí arrancar el coche y no tengo ni idea de cómo me las apañé para conducir hasta aquí.

—Ya veo… supongo que es normal. Después de todo fuiste el que más cerca estuvo de la explosión.

— ¿Eh? ¿El más cercano? Pero… ¿y usted y su compañera? ¿No estaban dentro del edificio?

—No, no. De lo contrario no estaría aquí hablándote ahora mismo. Haibara y yo nos separamos justo antes de entrar. Para empezar, no estaba dentro de nuestros planes que yo llegase a acceder al edificio, más bien tenía que ocuparme de dirigir a Haibara desde el exterior. En cuanto a ella, la verdad es que no estoy seguro de porqué, pero tardó un poco más de la cuenta en entrar, y eso le salvó la vida.

—Pero… yo vi que estaba herida…

—Fue solo un pequeño golpe en la cabeza causado por unos escombros. Nada grave, o de lo contrario te habría mandado que la llevaras al hospital, quisiera ella o no. En cuanto escuché la explosión salí corriendo en dirección a la entrada principal y la encontré tirada en la puerta e inconsciente. La sangre le bajaba por la cabeza y le tapaba medio rostro, lo que me asustó, pero en seguida me di cuenta de que solo había sido un pequeño golpe. En ese sentido tuvimos mucha suerte.

—Ya veo… es un alivio. —Jonathan suspiró, la verdad es que llevaba un buen rato preocupado por la muchacha.

—De todas formas… ¿dónde demonios se han metido? —El inspector volvió a levantarse de la silla y se quedó mirando a todas partes.

Y casi como si lo hubieran invocado, el profesor apareció de pronto detrás de ellos.

— ¡AH! ¡Shinichi! ¡Ya has llegado! Menos mal, estaba muy preocupado… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué Ai-kun está herida?

— ¿No te lo ha contado Haibara?

—Bueno, sí… ha dicho algo de una explosión… pero sigo sin entender qué ha pasado. ¿Ha sido la organización?

—No estamos seguros…

— ¿Cómo que no estás seguro? ¿Acaso no es…?

— ¿Obvio? —Edogawa no dejó que el profesor acabase la frase y se le adelantó. —Tienes razón, lo más obvio es pensar de esa manera, pero estoy tan confundido que no sé qué pensar.

—Otra vez, un trabajo demasiado chapucero para la organización, ¿no es así? —Dijo de pronto una voz tras ellos.

La muchacha de cabellos castaños apareció de pronto tambaleándose en otra punta de la habitación, a través de una puerta que hasta hace un momento Jonathan ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

— ¡Haibara! —Edogawa corrió hacia la muchacha y la agarró para ayudarla a caminar. — ¿Ya estás bien? Quiero decir… sobre eso que tu sabes…

— ¿Acaso no lo ves? —Respondió cortante y algo malhumorada. —Ha pasado un día desde que iniciamos tu alocado plan, no hagas preguntas estúpidas.

—Sí… lo siento, supongo que aún estoy algo nervioso. —El inspector miró la venda que cubría la cabeza de la muchacha. — ¿Te duele?

—He tomado analgésicos. Estoy bien. Más importante, sobre lo que estabais hablando… ¿estoy en lo cierto?

El inspector se la quedó mirando hasta que finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí… Es igual que con el envenenamiento de APTX, de nuevo, un fallo demasiado estúpido como para ser la organización. Primero cometen un error y filtran una de las muestras del veneno a un ciudadano, y luego tratan de deshacerse del cadáver y con ello de las pruebas de una forma tan poco cuidada… No sé en qué están pensando pero no me da buena espina…

— ¿Crees que pueda ser una trampa? —Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

— ¿Y con qué propósito?

—Matarme. —Dijo secamente mientras se aferraba al brazo del inspector. —Piénsalo, ¿y si esta explosión no hubiera sido solo para deshacerse de las pruebas sino para deshacerse de mí? No es una posibilidad tan descabellada.

—Sé lo que quieres decir, pero ellos no tenían forma de saber que nosotros íbamos a ir justo hoy al depósito.

Jonathan coincidía con su superior en ese aspecto. La verdad es que no se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad, pero de haberlo hecho probablemente la hubiera descartado tan rápido como Edogawa por ser poco posible y casi inviable.

—Además, ¿por qué la organización querría matarte? No, de hecho, ¿para qué montar todo esto solo para hacerlo? Ahora conocen tu identidad, sería mucho más sencillo atacarte directamente que montar una trampa para ello.

—No lo sé… ¡No tengo ni idea de qué puede estar pensando la organización ahora! Solo… tengo un mal presentimiento. Piénsalo un poco: Han logrado mejorar el APTX, pero yo fui capaz de darme cuenta de ello. Eso quiere decir que también puedo sintetizar ese nuevo veneno. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que quiero decir? Durante todos estos años he estado buscando una cura y he encontrado muchas cosas, pero nada que sea efectivo, o no por lo menos nada que no traiga más problemas biológicos.

— ¿Tienen miedo de que encuentres una cura?

—Es posible. No sabemos qué se proponen hacer. Nunca llegamos a saberlo en el pasado y puede que el que esté detrás de todo esto tenga algo diferente en mente… pero sí sabemos que el APTX es fundamental para sus objetivos, y que mis conocimientos son un estorbo para ellos.

Edogawa acompañó a la muchacha hasta la silla en la que él se había sentado antes y la ayudó a acomodarse mientras le daba vueltas una y otra vez a lo que ella decía. Mientras, Jonathan lo observaba junto al profesor en silencio e intentando hacerse una idea de qué hablaban.

—Eh… señor, solo para que me aclare… Partimos de la base de que es la organización quien está detrás de todo esto y que tiene un objetivo fijo para el cual el AXPT es crucial… Por eso intentó matar a su compañera, pero… ella sobrevivió sin que nosotros hiciésemos nada… Es decir: el plan de la organización falló.

—Tiene razón, Haibara. Mi plan establecía que para cuando ocurrió la explosión tú ya debías estar dentro. ¿Qué fue lo que te retrasó? —Edogawa uso un tono serio y sombrío. Parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos y apretaba los puños inconscientemente.

—Pues… ahora que lo dices… justo un par de minutos antes de entrar recibí una llamada que me mantuvo ocupada durante un rato. No le di mucha importancia en aquel momento porque tampoco es como si tu plan requiriese de tanta precisión horaria.

— ¡Maldita sea, Haibara! ¡¿Por qué tenías el teléfono encendido?!

— ¿¡Y cómo si no le hubiera puesto en contacto con el profesor si algo hubiera ido mal?!

—Las cosas fueron mal de todas formas y ¿acaso sirvió de algo?

— ¡No es como si pudieses gritarme, ya que es por esa llamada, y no gracias a ti, que estoy viva!

El inspector se quedó con la palabra en la boca al oír eso, guardó silencio y tragó saliva. El ambiente se volvió cada vez más tenso hasta que Edogawa volvió a abrir la boca para hablar e hizo la pregunta.

—Entonces… ¿Quién fue? ¿De quién era la llamada?

—"De quién" preguntas… —Haibara abrió de golpe los ojos al darse cuenta de a donde quería llegar el otro. —De tu chica, la llamada era de Ran.

.

.

.

 **-o0o-**

.

.

.

—"¿De quién?" preguntas… —Haibara abrió de golpe los ojos al darse cuenta de a donde quería llegar el otro. —De tu chica, la llamada era de Ran.

Edogawa quedó congelado al escuchar eso y comenzó tartamudear. La respuesta que le tenía pensado gritar a Haibara se esfumó de pronto de su cabeza y simplemente se quedó en blanco, sin saber qué decir.

—¿Cómo que Ran…? ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó al cabo de un rato mientras le dirigía una mirada completamente confundida. —Oye, ¡Haibara! ¿¡De qué estás hablando?! —Gritó cuando vio que la muchacha no le estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención y permanecía pensativa y mirando el suelo. —¿Por qué Ran te llamó justo en ese momento? No le habrás contado nada de todo esto, ¿no? ¡Haibara!

—¡No! ¡Tranquilo! ¿Podrías estarte callado un segundito? Estoy tratando de recordar todo lo que me dijo. —Lo mandó callar con voz autoritaria al tiempo que lo fulminaba con la mirada. —Y no le he dicho nada a Ran, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Ella también es mi amiga, ¿recuerdas? Y yo tampoco quería meterla en este problema… no hace falta que estés encima de mí recordándome constantemente lo peligrosa que es la organización. Lo sé mejor que tú.

Edogawa se quedó callado y clavado en el sitio. Ella tenía razón, no debía insistir en ello.

—Entonces… ¿qué fue lo que Ran te dijo? —Preguntó una vez se hubo calmado de nuevo.

—Nada importante. De hecho, no es nada relacionado con el caso ni la organización, así que puedes quedarte tranquilo.

En cierto modo, Jonathan pudo notar como los hombros de su superior se relajaban al escuchar eso, y el joven extranjero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver eso. Ya lo había notado con anterioridad, pero Edogawa se preocupaba bastante por la detective Mouri-san, era algo que cantaba a la vista y también algo enternecedor, y para Jonathan, que hasta entonces siempre se había pregunta si en verdad había alguien en el mundo a quien Edogawa amase, descubrir aquello era toda una sorpresa, y un alivio.

Por supuesto, Jonathan solo era capaz de imaginarse ese amor en el sentido fraternal de la palabra, jamás se habría imaginado los verdaderos sentimientos que el inspector del FBI Edogawa Conan tenía por la que, en el fondo, era su amiga de la infancia.

—Simplemente… —Continuó explicando la joven de cabellos castaños. —Antes de que todo este rollo con la organización empezase habíamos quedado de ir juntas de compras… y me estaba comentando algo que quería comprarse…

—¿Eso es todo?

—Sí.

—¿¡Y por eso te entretuviste tanto en un momento tan importante?!

—¡No puedes culparme! Si no hubiera tardado ahora mismo estaría convertida en confeti. Además, contesté el teléfono porque estaba preocupada y luego… bueno, Ran estaba tan entusiasmada que no fui capaz de colgarle…

Edogawa gruñó algo molesto. Probablemente porque, en el fondo, agradecía que Haibara se hubiera entretenido, pero también porque ella hubiera desobedecido tan fácilmente sus órdenes de apagar el teléfono y había contestado en un momento así.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué era eso tan importante que quería comprar y te impidió colgarle? —Preguntó con sorna mientras se rascaba la cabeza y se giraba hacia la pared vacía de la habitación, y admitía en su interior y de mala gana que su plan había fallado, y no por poco.

Haibara se quedó callada un rato, con la cabeza baja y pensando en cómo responder, hasta que al final dijo casi susurrando:

—El vestido de novia.

Decir que Edogawa se sorprendió en aquel momento casi sería quedarse corto, de hecho, lo más correcto sería decir que pegó un salto en el sitio y soltó un pequeño gruñido que bien podría interpretarse por un quejido o una réplica.

—¿Sorprendido?

—P… por qué debería estarlo. —Tartamudeó sin girarse y dándoles la espalda. —Después de todo, ya lo sabía…

Haibara se quedó mirando a su compañero con el ceño fruncido. Levantó la mirada y descubrió que el muchacho tenía las orejas sonrojadas. Cerró los ojos con exasperación y chasqueó la lengua.

—Idiota. —Soltó mientras le daba la espalda y se sentaba en la misma silla que él mismo había dejado vacía.

Por su parte Edogawa no volvió a girarse hasta dentro de un rato.

…

—Eso no es algo que debamos discutir ahora, ¿me equivoco? —Añadió finalmente mientras la miraba por encima del hombro.

—Digamos que es algo que no estás dispuesto a discutir nunca. Además, fuiste tú quién preguntó por ello. —Haibara se encogió de hombros e hizo un ademán con las manos como si estuviese queriendo decir _"un caso perdido",_ lo que provocó que el joven inspector frunciese el ceño por un momento. —De todas formas, creo que tienes razón —La muchacha cambió de tema. —Estoy más preocupada por saber cómo demonios te las apañaste para acabar e ese estado tan lamentable. —Añadió mientras hacía un movimiento con la cabeza y señalaba sus ropas, las cuales, en efecto, estaban llenas de polvo y rotas por todas partes.

—Es algo largo de explicar…

—Después de haberte esperado aquí durante tanto tiempo creo que tenemos unos minutos más para que nos expliqué por qué. —Dijo con una voz afilada mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

Oh, sí, desde luego la muchacha no había dejado pasar ese dato: que Edogawa la había dejado tirada y esperando durante casi un día en una cabaña en medio de la nada. El propio Jonathan estaría dispuesto a recriminárselo si su estatus y, especialmente, sus agallas se lo permitieran.

—¿Por dónde empiezo?

—Hombre, si quieres empieza por el final, ¿qué te parece? —Dijo con voz irónica, causando que el muchacho le dirigiese una mirada cansada.

—Para resumir: después de dejarte en el coche y asegurarme de que estabas a salvo, volví corriendo para intentar ver cómo estaba la situación. La entrada estaba completamente colapsada y el edificio estaba en llamas, era un verdadero infierno. Había llamado a los bomberos y el equipo de rescate ya con anterioridad, más o menos a segundo siguiente de escuchar la explosión, así que no tardaron mucho más en llegar. Y por supuesto no me dejaron entrar al edificio. Aun así me pidieron ayuda para atender a los heridos y evacuarlos desde el exterior del edificio hacia la zona de atención médica…—Se quedó callado durante un instante, como si estuviese dudando si continuar o no. —Los conté, aunque quizá no debería haberlo hecho. Sacaron veinte personas de allí dentro, la mayoría con quemaduras leves y pequeñas contusiones, nada más grave que un hueso roto. Pero hubo dos que salieron completamente calcinados… dos víctimas mortales.

—Dentro de lo que cabe, que sean solo dos es un golpe de suerte teniendo en cuenta que la organización está involucrada. —Añadió Haibara cuando notó que al inspector le costaba continuar.

Edogawa se había bloqueado y miraba detenidamente un punto en el suelo mientras cambiaba constantemente su peso de una pierna a otra.

—Edogawa-kun, —Lo llamó ella, y él simplemente levantó la cabeza y la miro, aunque parecía como si no la mirase. Haibara frunció el ceño. —¿En qué piensas?

—Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro. Solo… ¿me siento culpable? —Edogawa soltó una risa irónica mientras se tapaba los ojos con una mano. —Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea eso… como explicarlo… Yo estaba allí, pero no pude hacer nada para ayudar. Pensar eso hace que mi corazón se encoja, hace que me dé cuenta de que nada ha cambiado en todos estos años, que solo soy un detective, que solo puedo investigar una muerte después de que esta ocurra.

Edogawa calló y la pequeña cabaña se quedó en silencio. Jonathan observaba a su superior con preocupación y sorpresa, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, sin saber si debía decir algo para romper aquella incómoda situación y alentar al inspector, o simplemente quedarse callado y dejarlo tranquilizarse. Sin embargo, no le hizo falta pensarlo más.

—¿Acaso los años te han convertido en un idiota? —Preguntó con frialdad la muchacha. —Para empezar nunca fuiste capaz de hacer cosas como esas. ¿Qué te hacía creer que ahora podrías? Eres un detective, no un héroe. Siempre ha sido así, ahora y hace ocho años. Pese a eso, ¿acaso has olvidado todas las veces en las que nos protegiste? No soy la única que podría decirte eso, el propio profesor es testigo de todo el esfuerzo que pones en cada cosa que haces. También los niños de la liga juvenil de detectives, ¿acaso no pasabas los días velando por ellos? ¿Y qué pasa con Ran? ¡¿Has olvidado todas las veces en las que la salvaste?! —Haibara había comenzado a levantar la voz, así que se paró un rato y se calmó soltando un gran suspiro. —No te atrevas a decir algo como eso, no te atrevas a menospreciar nuestras vidas. —Lo miró con el ceño fruncido y apretó los puños mientras lo atravesaba con la mirada. —Ya me has decepcionado suficiente.

Las últimas palabras de la joven dejaron al inspector momentáneamente aturdido. El profesor, que hasta ahora había permanecido alejado de la conversación y escuchando desde lejos, se acercó precipitadamente al oír eso.

—¡Ai-kun! —Gritó con tono reprobatorio, agarrándola del hombro. —No digas esa clase de cosas…

—No, profesor, le hace falta que alguien se las diga porque no es capaz de darse cuenta solo. —Se sacudió la mano del anciano y avanzó los pasos que la separaban del muchacho el cual seguía clavado en su sitio y con la mirada perdida. —Vas a escucharme, maldito idiota, y más te vale prestarme atención porque no pienso repetírtelo de nuevo. —Lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos. — ¿Quién te crees que eres para llegar y decidir qué vas a salvar a todo el mundo? ¿En serio piensas que puedes conseguirlo? ¿De verdad crees que algo como eso puede ser cierto? No te lo creas tanto. Que te hayas convertido en inspector o el agente del FBI no importa una mierda en este país. No eres más que un humano, mortal y con sus limitaciones. Siempre vas por la vida soltando frases bonitas sobre la vida y los sentimientos de las personas, pero ni si quiera sabes entender tus propios sentimientos. Deja de decir cosas como _"no pienso permitir que muera nadie_ ", ¡no eres dios como para lograr algo como eso! Simplemente asúmelo y haz tu trabajo lo mejor que puedas. Simplemente, marca un objetivo posible y sigue hacia delante por ese camino. ¿Dices que quieres detener a la organización? Entonces hazlo, pero no dejes que tus sentimentalismos te frenen, no dejes que tus estúpidos idealismos te cieguen. Si ahora te detienes con la excusa barata de " _no pude salvar a nadie"_ , entonces ¡¿quién va a salvar a las miles de personas que algún día serán víctimas de la organización?!

Haibara dejó la pregunta en el aire y soltó al muchacho, el cual la miraba completamente sorprendido y los ojos muy abiertos.

—Nunca pensé que serías una persona tan superficial. —Añadió al final, bajando la cabeza y volviendo a apretar los puños. —¿Acaso no cuentan las vidas de todas las personas a las que salvaste sin llegar a saberlo? Cada vez que atrapas a un asesino, salvas a su posible próxima víctima. ¿Nunca te lo has parado a pensar de esta manera? ¿O es que solo te afectan las muertes que pasan delante de tus narices? ¿EH?

Dentro de la habitación todos guardaron silencio. Jonathan estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que miraba a la joven de cabellos castaños alterarse tanto. El profesor también parecía sorprendido, pero por otra razón diferente que, probablemente, estuviese ligado a las palabras de la muchacha. Por su parte, el inspector simplemente no era capaz de encajar el golpe que acababa de recibir y se quedó bloqueado en su sitio. Únicamente se escuchaba la respiración agitada de la joven que, poco a poco, se fue apaciguando más hasta volverse igual de silenciosa que el resto.

Y fue entonces cuando Edogawa soltó un bufido extraño e inmediatamente después explotó en una carcajada, rompiendo el silencio y el extraño ambiente que se había formado.

—Escucharte decir eso, hace como si los años nunca hubieran pasado, Haibara. —Murmuró en medio de los espasmos de risa. —Sin embargo no te creía capaz de soltar semejante discurso. —Volvió a soltar otro bufido y se llevó la mano a la boca, solo para continuar riéndose tras ella.

—¡Cállate! —Gritó avergonzada al tiempo que le daba la espalda.

Edogawa continuó riendo durante un rato más hasta que se hubo calmado, y después simplemente continuó explicando lo que le había ocurrido. Siendo breves y para resumir: después de ayudar a los heridos y una vez se hubo controlado el fuego, consiguió colarse dentro del edificio junto con los bomberos y fue así como se enteró de las causas de la explosión. Obviamente fue interceptado por la policía, no solo por haber sido un testigo importante de los hechos, sino también por haberse colado dentro de la edificación, razón por la cual le habían caído un par de reprimendas y unas cuantas horas de espera. Para bien o para mal estuvo detenido durante varias horas hasta que lo interrogaron y le pidieron que contara todo lo que había pasado.

Con todo eso, había tardado casi un día en llegar a la pequeña cabaña del bosque, así que se encontraba agotado y una vez hubo acabado de contarlo todo, simplemente soltó un sonoro bostezo y dijo:

—Bueno, ¿volvemos ya a casa?

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Conseguí que fuese algo dramático? ¿Habíais olvidado lo de la boda de Ran (yo casi) XD? Dejen sus comentarios :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Antes de nada, tengo un par de cosas que comentar:**

 **1- Me han preguntado hace ya tiempo (lo siento mucho, olvidé contestar) si tenía planeado para este FIC que Ran se enamorara de Conan o de Shinichi, y la verdad es que en más de una ocasión hice mención a ese detalle... La verdad es que ni yo misma lo sé muy bien (aunque sí lo tengo más o menos decidido) y tampoco creo que sea algo que deba responder así sin más, sino más bien, pienso que es mejor contarlo en la historia. Ahora bien, quería haceros esta pregunta: "Que Ran se enamore de Kudo Shinichi o de Edogawa Conan ¿Va a suponer que dejéis de leer mi FIC?"**

 **2- También me han preguntado en qué otra página estaba publicando este Fic antes de traerlo aquí. La respuesta es A pesar de que el título del fic es distinto, mi nombre no ha cambiado, así que, por si alguien quiere darle una visita a la otra página, el título era: "Algún día brillará la luz" (nunca me convenció demasiado y por eso lo cambié) De todas formas, ahora mismo solo lleva dos capítulos de diferencia, y tenía planeado subirlos juntos la semana que viene (más o menos), así que pronto alcanzaré a la otra página.**

 **3- Con eso anterior también quiero decir algo más: A partir de ahora los capítulos ya no serán "resubidos", sino que tendré que escribir todos desde el principio, lo cual me llevará más tiempo que hasta ahora, así que probablemente a partir de ahora tardaré más en subir cada capítulo (incluso un mes entero)**

 **4- Como siempre: Detective Conan pertenece a Gosho Aoyama.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Casi un interrogatorio**

...

Un par de días más tarde Edogawa Conan fue llamado de nuevo a la comisaría central de Tokio para hacerle un par de preguntas de los hecho, y al joven inspector no le quedó más remedio que acudir, pese a que ya estaba seguro de haber repetido lo poco que sabía las suficientes veces y, sobre todo, pese a que estaba seguro de que por mucho que investigaran no iban a encontrar nada: ni un registro, ni nadie sospechoso que se hubiera acercado nunca a esa caldera. Así es como trabajaba la organización, desde las sombras.

Aun así, fue, aunque quejándose de tener que hacerlo y de mala gana. Pero para su sorpresa no fue a ningún desconocido a quien encontró allí, sino a la propia Ran.

La inspectora lo estaba esperando en la entrada del edificio, tal y como le dijeron que harían, con los brazos en jarras y taconeando el suelo con impaciencia, como si él hubiera llegado tarde, cosa que por supuesto no hizo, de hecho, era pronto.

En cuanto la mujer lo vio aparecer, dejó de dar golpes en el suelo y comenzó a cambiar su peso de un pie a otro, mientras clavaba su mirada en él. Conan recorrió el hall mirando al suelo, tratando de eludir esos ojos que parecían querer fulminarlo. Y es que, más o menos, sabía lo que venía a continuación.

Cuando llegó a su altura, ella no dijo nada. Por el contrario se quedó mirando su rostro, justo donde estaba el pequeño rasguño que se había hecho durante la explosión, y frunció el ceño. Luego le hizo un gesto para que la siguiese y echó a andar hacia el ascensor. Caminaba rápido, y esta vez el muchacho no pudo evitar fijarse en ella.

Ese día Ran vestía una falda informal, de color castaño y que terminaba delineada justo por debajo de sus rodillas. No encajaba con su estilo de hacía ocho años, los flecos y las ondas eran más propios de ella, se podría decir más infantiles. Pero allí estaba, convertida en toda una adulta, vistiendo aquella falda seria y de un único color que tampoco parecía encajar con su personalidad alegre. A Conan casi se le encogió el corazón mientras pensaba todo eso.

Entonces, ¿por qué será? ¿Acaso estaba empezando a volverse loco? Porque no podía quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza. Porque lo único que era capaz de pensar mientras miraba detenidamente las piernas de Ran dar un paso tras otro hacia el ascensor, era que se miraba realmente sexy.

De pronto se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que tenía la cara ardiendo, y acabó por enterrar el rostro entre sus palmas mientras seguía caminando tras la policía. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando en un momento como aquel? Se mordió el labio. Maldita sea, estaba perdiendo la capacidad de controlarse… No, no era eso, iba más allá. No es que no fuera capaz de controlarse, es que había pasado tantos años pensando que nunca la volvería a ver, o más bien, convenciéndose de que no hacerlo era lo mejor, que tenerla ahora caminando delante de él se le hacía tan irreal que incluso parecía un sueño. Una más de todas las pesadillas que había tenido a lo largo de aquellos interminables 8 años.

Y si eso era cierto, entonces aquel sueño también acabaría en tragedia.

Y ese solo pensamiento bastó para volver a traerlo de vuelta al mundo real, junto con la sensación de ahogo en el pecho y el sabor a sangre en la boca. Después de un tiempo que para el muchacho resultó una eternidad, al final lograron llegar al ascensor. Para entonces Conan ya había intentado apartar su mirada de las piernas de Ran y, tras descubrir por la experiencia que subir la mirada no era una buena idea y volver a bajarla completamente sonrojado, se dedicó simplemente a admirar las líneas del suelo pasar bajo sus pies. Hecho un amasijo de nervios, eso sí.

Pero una vez dentro, solo descubrió que aquello era mucho peor. El ascensor tenía espejos en tres de las cuatro paredes, así que mirase hacia donde mirase no había forma de que Ran desapareciese por completo de su rango de visión, e irremediablemente acababa desviando la mirada hacia ella. Por si fuera poco, la inspectora no paraba de mirarlo fijamente mientras fruncía el ceño, como si estuviese fulminándolo con la mirada. El muchacho estaba bastante seguro de que ella simplemente estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, pero eso lo asustaba más si cabe. Eran pensamientos que él desconocía, y el ambiente dentro del ascensor se estaba volviendo cada vez más tenso, hasta que el joven llegó a desear conocer qué demonios estaría pensando ella de él en aquel momento.

Miró el bloque de control y descubrió con horror que todavía les quedaban un par de pisos hasta llegar a su destino, y para cuando iban por la mitad, Conan ya rezaba para que alguien más se subiese al ascensor y rompiese aquel ambiente tan frío.

 **…**

Al final llegaron a arriba, pero el muchacho sentía que había dejado la mitad de su energía en aquel ascensor, y teniendo en cuenta que ya para empezar había dejado la gran mayoría de sus ganas en casa cuando le informaron que tenía que volver a acudir a comisaría, podía considerarse que en aquel momento era como una presa vulnerable a punto de ser engullida por un león.

—Conan-kun. —Ran habló por primera vez, y su voz era seria y rígida. Ahí venía, lo que se había estado temiendo todo el camino, desde el preciso instante en que vio a la mujer plantada en la entrada: Por supuesto, Ran debía estar enfadada por lo del laboratorio. —Quiero hacerte unas preguntas. Pero tienes que responderme con sinceridad. De lo contrario esto no servirá de nada.

—¿Qué ocurre, Ran-neechan? —Preguntó con una sonrisa falsa que probablemente resultó demasiado obvia. Hacía mucho que no tenía que fingir una sonrisa como aquella, y por patético que fuera, había perdido la práctica.

 _"_ _Maldita sea, volver a comportarse como un niño es agotador"_ pensó mientras intentaba mejorar su expresión, fracasando en el intento. Después de ocho años viviendo lejos y trabajando con personas que, pese a su edad, habían aprendido a no menospreciarlo, volver a encontrarse con Ran y recordar que delante de ella era mejor hacerse el inocente, era realmente difícil.

—¿Siempre ha sido así, Conan-kun? —Preguntó de pronto, sorprendiéndolo.

—¿Eh? —Soltó, casi por instinto. —No entiendo qué quieres decir… —Y lo decía en serio. No era eso lo que se esperaba. La cuestión que se estaba temiendo era otra.

—Esa sonrisa, ¿siempre ha sido así de falsa?

La pregunta lo dejó momentáneamente sin respiración, y se quedó bloqueado y con los ojos muy abiertos mirándola fijamente.

—¿Sabes? —Continuó hablando ella, ignorando si él era o no capaz de escucharla. Pero lo hacía, vaya si no: Ran estaba a punto de decir algo verdaderamente importante, tenía esa sensación. —Lo he estado pensando durante todos estos años… todavía no soy capaz de encontrar una razón, así que en algún momento llegué a la conclusión de que solo podía ser eso. Desde entonces no he sido capaz de pensar positivamente de nuevo, simplemente me volví incapaz de imaginarme una posibilidad que no me destrozase por dentro.

—R…ran-neechan… ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Dime, Conan-kun. Hace ocho años, ¿por qué te marchaste exactamente?

Otra pregunta que fue directamente a su corazón y lo golpeó con fuerza. Ella tenía razón, ¿por qué razón se marchó? ¿Qué razón podía tener un niño de nueve años para desaparecer así de la nada y sin avisar? Simplemente no había ninguna, nunca hubo ninguna. Pero es que él tampoco era un niño de nueve años normal, y obviamente no podía decir eso.

—Es que… mis padres… —Intentó decir. Era la misma excusa de siempre, la misma excusa absurda que había colado durante dos años. Pero ya no parecía tener el mismo efecto. Ran había cambiado, no en vano se había vuelto policía. Ya nada quedaba de la muchacha asustadiza e inocente que había sido. La Ran de 27 años no iba a tragarse aquella excusa tan cutre y mal creada. Fue por eso que lo interrumpió antes de que el pudiese terminar.

—Pero esa también es una mentira, ¿no es así? Siempre lo ha sido, ¿me equivoco?

La mujer, que hasta ahora había permanecido sentada en su silla giratoria, se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus rodillas. Los ojos que hasta ese momento habían estado mirándolos tras el ceño fruncido, ahora estaban fijos en el suelo.

—Ran-neechan… yo… —La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de qué decir. ¿Cómo podría explicarle que se fue porque no soportaría seguir viviendo a su lado para siempre? ¿Cómo decirle que verla todos los días llorar por alguien que no iba a volver y que en fondo nunca se fue, lo desgarraba por dentro? ¿Cómo decirle que la amaba, que lo había hecho siempre?

Simplemente no podía soltar algo como eso, no ahora, no después de 10 años escondiéndolo.

Y de nuevo aquellas estúpidas palabras de Hattori volvieron a su cabeza, casi como si se estuvieran riendo de él, retándolo a hacer algo para lo que sabía que no estaba preparado, que no lo estaría nunca porque no tenía las agallas para intentarlo.

" _Si no puedes ser Kudo Shinichi, entonces sé Edogawa Conan y haz que se enamore de ti de nuevo."_ Había dicho despreocupadamente ese idiota, sin saber, sin siquiera llegarse a imaginar que con eso, no solo había vuelto a abrir una brecha en el maltrecho corazón del inspector, sino que además le había dado un estúpida y vana esperanza a la que aferrarse. Y como un náufrago se aferra a una tabla que vaga a la deriva, él, estúpido y con el corazón roto, se había agarrado a esa inestable tabla como si su vida dependiera de ello. Le repugnaba admitirlo, pero era verdad: en alguna parte de su corazón había llegado a albergar la esperanza de que Ran lo aceptase. Pero al mismo tiempo que pensaba eso, se alejaba y huía, porque siempre había sido débil, porque siempre había sido un caso perdido cuando de amor se trataba.

A veces Conan se preguntaba por qué demonios hizo aquella pregunta aquel día, hacía ya tanto tiempo, cuando Ran conoció al pequeño Edogawa Conan por primera vez, cuando fue condenado a vivir como un niño pequeño para siempre. _"Esa persona de la que dices estar enamorada, ¿no será ese tal Shinichi-niichan, verdad?"_ había dicho con una sonrisa pícara y casi en broma. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensado? Si ella hubiera respondido que no, le hubiera partido en corazón en aquel preciso instante. Por el contrario, ella dijo que sí, y eso dio lugar a todo aquel problema que había desembocado en desastre.

Luego se paraba a pensar que quizá nada hubiera cambiado. Es posible que él nunca se hubiera enterado de que ella lo amaba si no se lo hubiera dicho tan claramente aquel día. A lo largo de los años había aprendido que realmente era nulo para entender esa clase de cosas. Pero aun así la habría visto sufrir igualmente, así que ya no estaba seguro de cual habría sido la opción correcta. O quizá es que nunca hubo ninguna, quizá la solución hubiera sido no llegar a conocer nunca la existencia de la organización.

—Ran-neechan… —Balbuceó, desesperado por encontrar algo para decir, desesperado por darle una excusa creíble, una razón a la que ella pudiese aferrarse.

—Por favor, no me llames así… —Dijo ella cortante. —Han pasado tantos años, Conan-kun, que simplemente me resulta incómodo que lo hagas…

Aquellas palabras sonaron hirientes. Probablemente iban cargados con todo el odio e incertidumbre que la mujer había acumulado a lo largo de los años. El joven inspector se sentía dolido, despechado y, por si fuera poco, tenía la sensación de que poco a poco se estaba muriendo por dentro. Como si Ran estuviera matándolo de nuevo, asesinado su personalidad, exactamente igual a lo que había hecho él con _Kudo Shinichi_ hacía ocho años.

—Conan-kun… ¿algo de lo que dijiste hace años era verdad? ¿Acaso me odiabas? ¿Acaso odiabas tu vida aquí que te marchaste sin decir nada?

—¡NO! —Gritó, y su voz se escuchó por toda la planta. Algunos curiosos se asomaron al interior del despacho, pero Ran los despachó rápidamente una vez se hubo recuperado del susto que le provocó el grito del joven. —No es nada de eso… —Murmuró una vez se quedaron solos de nuevo. —Por supuesto que me gustaba vivir contigo y el tío. Era divertido, era acogedor. Llevaba tanto tiempo viviendo solo que incluso había olvidado lo que era tener un hogar al cual volver. Poder llegar a casa y encontrar las luces encendidas y el olor de algo delicioso saliendo de la cocina… ni siquiera puedo describir con palabras lo feliz que fui. Adoraba vivir en esa casa… realmente fue algo que siempre atesoraré. Y ¿Odiarte? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Eres tan importante para mí que no sería capaz de odiarte ni aunque lo intentara durante mil años. Tan importante que no he sido capaz de olvidarte ni un solo día durante todos esto años. Ran… yo…yo... —Le faltó el aire para continuar, de pronto, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. El joven se calló de golpe, consciente de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Dio un paso atrás y estuvo a punto de trastabillar y caer. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Había estado a punto de echarlo todo a perder, a punto de admitir aquello que no se atrevía ni a pensar.

—¡¿Tú que?! —Preguntó ella poniéndose de pie, con lágrimas en los ojos, y agarrándolo por un brazo mientras él le dirigía una mirada confusa. —Si tan importante era, ¿por qué te marchaste? ¿Por qué me abandonaste entonces, Conan-kun?

El muchacho estaba confuso. Intentaba buscar desesperadamente algo que decir, pero era simplemente incapaz. Porque Ran tenía razón: No había una forma razonable de explicarle todo lo que había pasado hacía ocho años, no sin contarle la verdad. ¿Pero qué sentido tendría contarle todo eso ahora? Ninguno, no tiene sentido, simplemente no puede tener sentido. Solo serviría para confundirla más y exponerla a un peligro que él no pensaba permitir.

Maldición, ¿en qué momento Ran se convirtió en alguien tan sagaz? ¿Por qué no podía quedar siendo ignorante y feliz por el resto de su vida? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente olvidar todo lo que había pasado? Olvidarlo a él, a Kudo Shinichi y a Edogawa Conan.

Maldición, maldición, maldición…

El joven simplemente continuó maldiciendo al mundo, con la mente completamente en blanco. Maldiciéndose a sí mismo.

—Lo siento. —Fue lo único que pudo decir, lo único que le vino a la cabeza en aquel momento, y una vez lo hubo dicho se dio cuenta de que había sido la respuesta más sincera que podía haberle dado, que lo había soltado de todo corazón.

Ran también parecía sorprendida por ello. Había levantado la cabeza y ahora lo miraba fijamente, con la boca entrecerrada, como si quisiese decir algo, pero temiese que hacerlo acabase por disipar el ambiente que había nacido en aquel momento entre ellos.

—Lo siento, —Repitió. —Hay cosas que no puedo contarte, Ran-neechan… Tantas cosas que no puedo, ni quiero contarte… Pero así está bien. —Sonrió tristemente y clavó sus ojos en los suyos violáceos. —Si quieres odiarme, ódiame. Maldíceme con todo tu corazón si eso va a ayudarte. ¿Quieres saber la razón por la que me fui? No puedo contártela, pero basta con que te diga con que fue por puro y absoluto egoísmo. No fue porque te odiara, no fue porque no me gustase vivir contigo…

Poco a poco se fue quedando sin voz hasta que finalmente acabó por guardar silencio. Ella había comenzado a soltar pequeñas lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas y se perdían en su cabello y su cuello. Cerró los ojos y con ese gesto cayeron las últimas gotas. Luego suspiró y se recostó en la silla y alzó la cabeza al techo.

Él se limitó a observarla en silencio, intentando serenarse también. Había dicho muchas cosas y no estaba seguro de si debía arrepentirse de unas cuantas, pero por el momento parecía que había solucionado el problema.

—Durante todos estos años, —Empezó ella al cabo de varios minutos. —Siempre le he dado vueltas a eso. En algún momento me di cuenta de que lo de tus padres solo había sido una excusa, y entonces comencé a deprimirme. Pensaba que me odiabas, que había hecho algo mal para que hubieras decidido irte. Me alegro tanto de que no sea así… —Murmuró y volvió a sentarse recta y a clavar sus ojos en los del muchacho. —Me alegro tanto…

—Siento haberte preocupado…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien. Estoy bien con que simplemente hayas admitido que lo de tus padres era mentira, aunque no me hayas contado la verdad. ¿Sabes? Estaba bastante segura de que ibas a seguir mintiéndome para siempre. Llegó un momento en que pensé que debía afrontarte, o de lo contrario no sería capaz de dormir tranquila. Estoy tan contenta con que hayas sido sincero… ahora misma ya me da igual saber o no tus verdaderas razones. Entiendo que hay cosas que no quieras contarme… yo tampoco puedo pedirte que lo hagas. Así que está bien. Está bien…

 **…**

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó después de eso? Conan no podía estar seguro. Mientras, él se limitó a observarla fijamente. Ran permanecía recostaba sobre la silla del escritorio y mirando el techo, y el muchacho no pudo evitar fijarse en su cuello. Clavó la mirada en el pequeño colgante que colgaba de este y frunció el ceño. Probablemente fuera un regalo de su novio. Fue entonces cuando recordó que Ran se iba a casar, lo había olvidado por completo durante el transcurso de la conversación. ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? Decirle esa clase de cosas a una mujer prometida, ¿en qué había estado pensando? La respuesta era sencilla: en nada, no pensaba en nada. Solamente había actuado por instinto y, por suerte, fue capaz de detenerse a tiempo.

—Ran-… —Dudó durante una milésima de segundo, pero al final decidió añadir: —...neechan

Había comenzado a hablar dispuesto a cambiar la atmósfera del lugar, de desviar el tema hacia algo menos problemático, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de qué decir. Además, había dicho su nombre con el honorífico y quería saber cómo reaccionaría ella, sobre todo después de que le hubiera gritado que no lo hiciera. Pero ella no pareció darse cuenta y simplemente bajó la cabeza para mirarlo, algo que él agradeció. Siendo sincero, no se creía capaz de volver a llamarla simplemente Ran y poder mantener las distancias. Lo decidió cuando llegó a Japón hacía semanas, no cambiaría su decisión.

Ran se lo quedó mirando mientras esperaba a que él continuase lo que quería decir, pero a vista de que el muchacho no comenzaba a hablar decidió tomar ella la iniciativa de la conversación.

—Ah, cierto, acabo de acordarme que te había mandado llamar para algo. —Soltó de pronto.

—¿Eh? ¿Algo más? Pensé que ya habíamos solucionado el malentendido.

—No, no me refiero a eso. Eso fue porque tu sonrisa forzada me sacó de quicio, pero era otra cosa la que quería preguntarte. —Ran le sacó importancia haciendo un ademán con la mano para inmediatamente después volver a atravesarlo con su mirada escrutadora.

Ahora sí, aquella era la pregunta que Conan se había estado temiendo al principio de la conversación, no había lugar a dudas.

—Conan-kun, ¿podrías explicarme qué hacías el otro día en el laboratorio forense?

El aludido tartamudeó y se atragantó con su propia saliva mientras intentaba encontrar algo que decir.

—Eh… bueno... yo… esto… ¿pasaba de camino? —Acabó por decir con un tono para nada convincente, casi parecía más una pregunta que una afirmación. Y eso hizo que Ran frunciese el ceño.

—Conan-kun, —Repitió. Casi parecía como si decir su nombre al principio de cada frase enfatizara su reprimenda, y diera más miedo lo que venía a continuación. —Pensé que habíamos quedado con que no volverías a mentirme…

El aludido soltó una risa irónica mientras trataba de serenarse.

—Quería entrar en el depósito. —Acabó por admitir.

Ran lo miró en silencio y asintió.

—¿Para?

—Quería comprobar una cosa.

—¿El cadáver?

El joven asintió.

—Creía que el superintendente ya te había dejado los informes…

—Digamos que había algo que quería comprobar en primera persona.

El muchacho era consciente de que no podía contarle nada a Ran. Puede que supiera de la existencia de la organización y también del APTX, pero estaba bastante seguro de que Haibara no le había contado nada de su relación con el tema. Hacerlo habría significado relevar el secreto que ambos habían protegido tan celosamente durante años.

Ran lo miró fijamente, como si estuviera intentado encontrar la respuesta a sus preguntas en los ojos azulados del inspector.

—Cuando te mandé llamar estaba dispuesta a echarte una buena bronca. —Admitió mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —No sabes el susto que me pegué cuando vi tu nombre anotado en el informe. Pero ahora, después de la conversación que hemos tenido, entiendo que por mucho que pregunte no me lo vas a contar. —Soltó un suspiro. —El pequeño Conan-kun se ha convertido en todo un hombre, con sus secretos incluidos… En parte me frustra, pero cuando me lo paro a pensar me doy cuenta de que siempre fuiste bastante sospechoso. —Se echó a reír para luego volver a mirarlo con una sonrisa sincera. — Pero me alegra ver que estás bien.

—Estaba fuera del edificio cuando sucedió. —Murmuró.

Además, en caso de que todo hubiera salido mal, el muerto no sería él sino la joven de cabellos castaños. Y en gran parte no había ocurrido ninguna tragedia precisamente por una absurda casualidad que la propia Ran había creado.

De pronto sintió curiosidad por preguntarle a la mujer acerca de eso. No perdía nada intentándolo, ¿no es así? Así que rápidamente formuló la pregunta y al instante siguiente la soltó, antes de que le diera tiempo a pensárselo mejor y echarse atrás.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera hecho? ¿Cómo habría acabado todo? Ni el propio Conan lo sabía. Bastaba con comprender que aquella pregunta que estaba a punto de formular no solo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados a la vida de Ran y la suya propia, sino que además acabó convirtiéndose en la siguiente pista que seguir. Casi como caída del cielo después de que la anterior hubiera explotado en mil pedazos.

—Ran-neechan… yo también quería preguntarte algo. —Murmuró tímidamente. Ella alzó la mirada, indicando que le escuchaba. —Haibara me contó que ahora sois amigas y me dijo acerca de eso…

—¿Eso?

El joven inspector estaba a punto de morirse de vergüenza.

—El vestido…

Ran lo miró sorprendido durante unos segundos e inmediatamente después sonrió felizmente. Una sonrisa que al joven se le clavó en lo profundo del corazón.

—Ah, así que te lo ha contado. Es que resulta que el otro día me llegó un mail de publicidad y no me pude resistir a mirarlos. Encontré uno realmente bonito. —Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y parcialmente sonrojada.

Sin embargo esta vez el muchacho no le hizo caso a eso. Había algo más en sus palabras que había llamado su atención.

—¿Un mail?

—Sí.

—¿De quién?

—Ah… pues la verdad es que era de una distribuidora que tiene tiendas por todo Japón. Siendo sincera, pese a que había escuchado hablar de ello, nunca había ido a ninguna, así que me pareció extraño. Pero ya sabes, los correos publicitarios llegan a través de internet como Spam…

—Ran-neechan, —La cortó. —¿Me dejas ver ese correo?

—¿Eh? ¿Para qué quieres verlo?

—Solo un segundo. Por favor.

Ella lo miró confundida pero al final acabó cediendo y encendiendo su ordenador. Introdujo la clave y dos minutos más tarde ya había abierto la bandeja de su email.

—¿Quieres ver los vestidos? Hay algunos muy bonitos… —Ran comenzó a parlotear mientras abría el archivo y comenzaba a pasar las fotos una tras otra.

Pero Conan no estaba escuchándola porque algo mucho más impactante que los vestidos acababa de llamar su atención. El nombre del remitente: Black Silver.

—¡Espera! —Dijo alzando la voz y sorprendiendo a la policía.

—¿Qué pasa Conan-kun?

—Pon la foto anterior. Un momento.

—¿Eh? A ver… espera… —Ran le dio al cursor del ordenador hacia atrás y retrocedió hasta la foto del vestido anterior. —¡Vaya! tienes buena vista, Conan-kun. A mí también me gustó este.

Sin embargo no era el vestido lo que el inspector estaba mirando, sino el pie de foto, porque allí abajo, encriptado entre las palabras en inglés que supuestamente estaban describiendo al vestido, estaba su nombre. Ese nombre que lo había estado persiguiendo durante los diez últimos años: **Kudo Shinichi.**

Se quedó sin respiración mientras miraba fijamente aquel estúpido código tan fácil de resolver que bastó con mirarlo una vez para entenderlo. Apretó los puños y sus hombros comenzaron a temblar. ¿Acaso se estaban burlando de él? ¿O era una amenaza? Casi parecía como si le estuvieran diciendo: _"Mantente alejado de esto si no quieres que nada le pase a la esa mujer"._

 _..._

 **Ran estaba en peligro.**

...

—Tienes que estar de broma… —Murmuró mientras trastabillaba y retrocedía un paso para no perder el equilibrio.

—¿Conan-kun? —La mujer lo miró preocupada. —¿Qué te pasa?

Él no fue capaz de articular una respuesta. Simplemente siguió con la vista clavada en aquel nombre, hasta que la levantó y miró fijamente el del remitente. Y se dio cuenta de que eso no era lo único importante del mensaje.

—Ran, ¿Cuándo recibiste este correo?

—¿Eh? Pues… creo que pone la hora por alguna parte… —Dijo mientras trataba de salir del archivo y volver a la bandeja de entrada, pero el inspector la detuvo.

—No me refiero a eso. Ran, ¿abriste el correo inmediatamente cuando te llegó?

—¿Por?

—Tú solo responde. —Alzó la voz. Estaba empezando a ponerse de los nervios.

—Pues… creo que sí. ¡Ah! Cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo, me llamó la atención porque normalmente tengo el móvil en silencio, pero aun así me llegó la notificación sonora de que tenía un correo. Así que sí, estoy segura, lo abrí al momento de recibirlo. ¿Pero para qué quieres saberlo, Conan-kun?

El muchacho no le respondió y bajó la mirada pensativo mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón.

—La llamada que hiciste a Haibara, ¿fue justo después de mirar este archivo?

—Pues… creo que sí.

Entonces estaba claro, la idea que tanto lo aterraba desde hacía un rato. La organización no solo había usado a Ran para mandarle un mensaje de advertencia, sino que estaba jugando con ellos. Él plan de la organización no había fallado, de hecho, todo había salido tal y como ellos habían planeado.

...

 **Haibara no sobrevivió de milagro. Fueron ellos quienes la dejaron vivir.**

...

* * *

 **Bueno, escribí esto más que nada porque se suponía que este era un FIC ShinRan, pero la verdad es que me di cuenta de que Ran apenas aparecía, así que pensé de que ya era hora de tenerla de nuevo en escena y esto fue lo que salió :3**

 **Inicialmente, la verdadera y única razón de la visita de Conan a la comisaría iba a ser la explosión, pero a medio camino me pareció aburrido. Después de todo, yo misma siempre me he quejado del poco dramatismo romántico que mete Gosho en muchos de los capítulos (ya saben, Conan siempre anda con la nariz metido en algún caso y deja poco tiempo para la parte romántica...) así que yo quería evitar hacer eso. Quería conseguir un Fic romántico y de misterio, que no resultase demasiado aburrido por centrarse únicamente en la organización, ni tampoco demasiado irreal y pedante por estar dándole vueltas seguido a la relación entre Ran y Shinichi.**

 **En fin, ¿qué les pareció? Dejen sus Reviews :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Hoy no tengo nada más que decir salvo: Espero que les guste el capítulo. Dejen sus Reviews :3**

 **Detective Conan pertenece a Gosho Aoyama**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Hackeados**

 **...**

Jonathan se despertó a la mañana siguiente, sin saber cuándo se había quedado dormido. Justo antes de que el sueño lo venciera recordaba haberse sentado en el sofá del salón, a la espera de que llegara su superior. Al perecer no había conseguido mantenerse despierto, pero se alegró al comprobar que había una manta sobre sus hombros que él no recordaba haber cogido, lo que indicaba que Edogawa había llegado a casa sano y salvo.

Se levantó y trató de desentumecer su cuerpo, adormilado por culpa de la mala postura en la que pasó la noche. Luego salió del salón con la idea de buscar a su superior y preguntarle qué le habían dicho en comisaría. Estaba un poco preocupado por ello y se temía que incluso los eliminaran del caso.

No fue hasta que estuvo plantado delante de la puerta del cuarto que se paró a pensarlo mejor. Quizá Edogawa estaba cansado y no quería que lo despertara, después de todo, había llegado bastante tarde la noche anterior.

Bueno, no le hizo falta seguir dándole muchas vueltas al asunto, porque más o menos un minuto más tarde de quedarse quieto delante de la puerta, esta se abrió. Pero para sorpresa de Jonathan no fue Edogawa el que salió de la habitación.

El detective del FBI no era capaz de creerse del todo lo que estaba mirando, pero allí la estaba: plantada delante de él, mirándolo sorprendida y medio soñolienta, con un camisón blanco con florecitas y el pelo despeinado. Mouri Ran.

—¿Eh? —Murmuró sorprendido en cuanto reconoció a la persona que estaba de pie delante de él, en el umbral de la puerta y con el pomo de esta todavía aferrada en la mano.

Por su parte, la joven también se lo quedó mirando algo sorprendida y… ¿sonrojada?

¿Eh? Espera, ¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿EHHHH?

La mujer acaba de salir del cuarto de Edogawa, ¿verdad? No se había equivocado de cuarto, ¿verdad? Nononono, estaba bastante seguro de que era la habitación del inspector… entonces ¿qué? ¿Acaso era normal en Japón dormir junto a tu "hermana mayor"? No, por encima de eso, ¿Qué hacía la mujer en su casa? ¿Y qué era ese sonrojo? ¡¿Acaso Edogawa había resultado ser más espabilado de lo que parecía?!

La cabeza del agente del FBI comenzó a dar vueltas mientras trataba de apartar la mirada de la jovencita que lo miraba confusa. Ni ella misma parecía comprender qué estaba pasando.

—Esto… ¿Mouri-san? —Preguntó tartamudeando.

Ella pestañeó confusa hasta que finalmente mostró una expresión de comprensión y sonrió alegremente.

—Ah, Jonathan-san, es usted. —Soltó ella de pronto, e inmediatamente después se relajó y recuperó su usual serenidad.

—¿Eh? —Preguntó confundido. —Claro que soy yo… —Murmuró, _"¿acaso ella no recuerda mi cara?"_ pensó.

—Lo siento, es que los extranjeros os parecéis mucho unos a los otros. —Dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

 _"_ _¡Así que después de todo no se acordaba de mí!"_ pensó, sintiéndose decaído de pronto.

—Además, se nota que justo te acabas de despertar. Tienes el pelo todo alborotado —Dijo soltado una risita mientras hacía un gesto señalando su cabeza. —Y la última vez que te vi estabas afeitado.

No fue hasta ese entonces que se dio cuenta de que llevaba como varios días sin ducharse ni asearse en condiciones por culpa del reciente suceso de la explosión, y se sintió tremendamente avergonzado por ello. Retrocedió un paso instintivamente tratando de encontrar una excusa, pero solo logró soltar un par de balbuceos que consiguieron que ella se echase a reír.

La joven echó a caminar hacia las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, desenvolviéndose por la casa con una ligereza que hacía pensar que era la suya propia. Jonathan se obligó a sí mismo a recordar que aquella era, después de todo, la casa de su amigo de la infancia y que, precisamente por eso, no debía decir ningún comentario fuera de lugar que pudiera afectarle.

—Pero por un momento me asusté. —Admitió ella mientras abría la despensa y comenzaba a hacer café. —Es un poco vergonzoso admitirlo, pero le tengo miedo a los fantasmas.

 _"_ _¿¡Así que ahora soy un fantasma!? Tú versión de mí empeora por momentos. ¿Acaso hay algo bueno por lo que ella pueda recordarme más allá de 'el subordinado de Conan-kun'?"_

Jonathan sacudió la cabeza tratando de eliminar esa clase de pensamientos inútiles y centrarse en lo verdaderamente importante.

—Esto, Mouri-san, disculpe mi rudeza, pero… ¿Qué hace usted aquí? —Preguntó cuando la vio sentarse en la mesa tras haber dejado la cafetera al fuego.

Ella lo miró un momento confundida, pero de pronto pareció recordar algo.

—Claro, ayer estabas dormido cuando llegamos así que tiene sentido que Conan-kun todavía no te haya contado nada. —Guardó silencio durante un rato. —No estoy segura de que deba ser yo quien te cuente esto… pero al parecer la Organización ha dado otro paso.

Jonathan casi salta de la silla al escuchar eso.

—¡¿La organización?! ¿De qué está hablando?

—Yo tampoco estoy muy segura. Conan-kun se empeñó en no decirme nada, así que no sé muy bien que está pasando. Solo sé que al parecer me enviaron un mensaje de amenaza.

Jonathan no podía creérselo. _"¿Una amenaza? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué iba la organización a amenazar a una simple detective de la policía metropolitana japonesa? ¡No cuadra, no es su modos operandi ni mucho menos. No tiene sentido. A no ser..."_ el detective tragó saliva y se la quedó mirando fijamente. " _No puede ser. Tengo que estar equivocado. No puede estar pasando. Algo tan cruel… no es justo. Simplemente no es justo."_

Ella sonrió tristemente mientras apretaba las manos sobre su regazo.

—Al parecer tiene que ver con Shinichi.

 _"_ _Así que después de todo no me equivocaba."_

Tan injusto. Kudo Shinichi, un joven con todo su brillante futuro por delante, murió de repente tratando de luchar contra una organización que le venía grande, luchando solo e intentando desesperadamente de mantener a todas las personas que eran importantes para él alejados de todo. Murió tratando de alejar a aquella mujer. Entonces, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar algo así? ¡Era como si todos los esfuerzos de Kudo hubieran sido en vano!

Pero por encima de todo eso, ¿por qué aquella mujer sonreía tan despreocupadamente? ¿Por qué era capaz de sonreír? Era la organización de negro de quien estábamos hablando.

—¿No está asustada? —Preguntó de pronto.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y luego bajó la cabeza.

—Mentiría si dijera que no lo estoy. —Admitió con voz fría. —Estoy tan asustada que incluso me cuesta respirar solo de imaginármelo. Ayer, en cuanto me enteré de lo que estaba pasando, quedé tan sorprendida que caí de rodillas al suelo, incapaz de levantarme. Pero, ¿sabes? Él dijo que iba a protegerme. Conan-kun se arrodilló a mi lado, me tomó de una mano y me prometió que iba a protegerme. Yo quiero creer en Conan-kun, por eso no puedo mostrarme asustada. Sería como si despreciase sus esfuerzos si lo hiciese.

Jonathan se quedó callado ante tales palabras. Después no se atrevió a preguntar nada más, y aunque nunca llegó a enterarse del todo porqué la joven había dormido en la habitación del inspector, le quitó importancia en cuanto, media hora más tarde, vio salir al joven de otra habitación distinta.

 **-o0o-**

 ** _La noche anterior. Comisaría central de la policía metropolitana de Tokio._**

El joven volvió a maldecir por lo bajo mientas apretaba los puños y clavaba la mirada en la pantalla del ordenador. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que pasar algo como eso? ¿Por qué Ran de entre todas las personas?

—Conan-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?— Preguntó confusa la mujer a su lado.

—Ran, —La llamó al tiempo que sacaba su teléfono móvil y empezaba a hacer fotos a la pantalla del ordenador. Al hacerlo volvió a fijarse en el nombre del remitente: Black Silver. —Ran, llama al superintendente Mégure. —Ordenó.

Ella lo miró confusa al principio, pero no tardó mucho en obedecer. Conan-kun estaba actuando raro, no, más que eso, estaba preocupado por algo.

Salió corriendo del despacho dejándolo solo, tiempo que el joven aprovechó para hacer una llamada de emergencia a casa del profesor.

—¿Hola? —Respondió la voz del anciano al otro lado de la línea.

—Profesor, ¿dónde está Haibara? —Preguntó.

—Eh… ¿Shinichi, eres tú?

—¿¡Quién va a ser si no?!

—Es que no tengo tu número guardado…

—¡Eso no importa ahora! Te lo contaré con más tiempo en otro momento, pero ahora responde: ¿Dónde está Haibara?

—¿Ai-kun? —El profesor hizo una pausa, tratando de recordar a donde había ido la muchacha. —Creo que ha salido con el resto de los niños.

—Llámala inmediatamente y dile que vuelva a casa.

Al otro lado de la línea el profesor se sobresaltó.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando, Shinichi?

—Os lo contaré cuando pueda. De momento haz lo que te digo, por favor.

El anciano pareció dudar un poco más, pero al final decidió obedecer.

—Una cosa más, profesor. No le digas a Haibara que fui yo quien te llamó. No le cuentes nada de esta llamada. Eso solo conseguirá asustarla. Tampoco menciones nada raro cuando llames por teléfono, no des señales de alteración. Las líneas telefónicas no son seguras. Después de que cuelgue elimina esta llamada del registro y no vuelvas a llamar a este número.

—Está bien… ¡Pero más te vale explicarte luego!

—Lo haré.

…

El muchacho colgó el teléfono y devolvió su atención a la pantalla del ordenador, justo al mismo tiempo que el Superintendente entraba por la puerta, acompañado de Ran.

—Conan-kun, ¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó alterado, tratando de recuperar el aliento. —¿Qué es tan importante como para…?

—Superintendente. —Lo interrumpió el joven. —¿Este edificio tiene línea satélite?

—¿Eh? La tiene, claro que la tiene. No podríamos conectarnos a la red de internet y teléfono si no la tuviera.

—Vale. Entonces desconéctela.

Mégure lo miró sorprendido y se quedó bloqueado.

—¿Desconectarla, por qué?

—Solo hágalo. Y llame a todos los agentes que siguen trabajando en el caso de la organización, pero no les diga nada de lo que está pasando, podría ser peligroso, simplemente dígales que vengan inmediatamente. Estamos bajo ataque.

—¡¿La organización?! —Gritó Ran, que hasta ahora había permanecido apartada de la conversación.

—Superintendente. —La ignoró el muchacho. —La organización podría estar escuchándonos ahora mismo. Ha tenido acceso a uno de estos ordenadores, esta red ya no es segura. Tiene que desconectarla.

El hombre tardó un par de segundos más en reaccionar, pero después salió corriendo de la habitación gritando por el encargado de informática.

…

No hicieron falta ni siquiera diez minutos para que todo el edificio se sumiera en penumbras. Aunque el inspector del FBI no había dicho nada de cortar el suministro eléctrico, era consciente de que la forma más rápida de desconectar la red de teléfonos.

Fuera del despacho se podían escuchar las voces confusas del resto de policías que no entendían qué estaba pasando. Conan estuvo a punto de salir él mismo a tratar de calmarlos, pero la voz de Shiratori-san lo interrumpió. El joven debía admitir que en un momento como aquel, el inspector en jefe era mejor para tranquilizar al resto que un mocoso desconocido.

La luz volvió al cabo de un rato. Durante ese tiempo de espera, Ran se aferró al joven inspector tratando de sonsacarle qué estaba pasando, pero él se negó a responder una sola de sus preguntas, y la razón iba más allá de sus miedos a ser escuchados: Definitivamente, quisiera ella o no, Ran no iba a seguir participando en el caso. No después de haber recibido una carta de amenaza.

—Ran, te lo explicaré más tarde. —Dijo, aunque fuese mentira, tratando de tranquilizarla. —Pero ahora déjame pensar.

En cuanto la electricidad volvió a encender el ordenador de Ran y abrió la bandeja de entrada de su correo electrónico, que como había quedado abierta cuando se apagó, no necesitó de la conexión a internet para volver a conectarse.

Tal y como se había esperado, el correo de Black Silver no estaba allí. Se lo había esperado. Un correo enviando por la organización y con semejante información era obvio que tuviera algún sistema de autodestrucción. Conan suspiró y se alegró tremendamente de haber sacado fotos del documento.

Después cerró la pestaña del correo y comprobó satisfactoriamente que la red había sido apagada. Bloqueó el ordenador y lo dejó en espera.

Volvió a girarse hacía Ran y la encontró sentada en un silla un par de puestos más allá. Estaba con la cabeza baja y podía distinguir una sombra de miedo en sus ojos. Frunció el ceño y se acercó.

—Ran-nee…—Trató de decir.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Lo interrumpió. —¿Cómo que la organización, Conan-kun? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué demonios fue lo que viste en mi ordenador para llegar a esa conclusión? ¿Cómo encontraste algo cuando yo llevo días leyendo y releyendo ese correo sin darme cuenta de nada? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta? ¿Tanta diferencia hay entre tú y yo…?

Se quedó en silencio un rato. No había forma de decirle la verdad. No podía contarle que había entendido el mensaje cifrado precisamente porque era él, que aquel mensaje había sido enviado para que él, y únicamente él, lo leyese.

—No se trata de poder o no poder. Tú nunca hubieras podido entender ese mensaje, porque no era a ti a quien iba dirigido. —Dijo al final, deseando no arrepentirse de ello.

—¿Y a quien iba dirigido, entonces?

 _"_ _No podías quedarte simplemente callada y asimilarlo…"_ se dijo.

—Solo un Agente del FBI podría haberlo entendido. —Mintió. —Porque, después de todo, hay muchas cosas que solo nosotros sabemos.

Ran levantó la mirada y la clavó en sus ojos. Estaba enfadada, lo sabía, podía leerlo.

—¿Estás diciendo que nos ocultas información? —Preguntó con voz ronca.

—Yo no lo llamaría ocultar… es más bien un principio de derechos. Esa información pertenece al FBI desde un principio, estaría violando un montón de leyes internacionales si revelase algo como eso a la policía metropolitana japonesa. —Dijo fríamente.

No era del todo mentira. Ni él tenía el permiso legítimo para inmiscuirse en un caso de asesinato en Japón, ni ellos podían tener acceso a toda la información sobre el culpable que él sabía. Esa clase de dilemas internacionales iban a ser un verdadero problema, pero no se podía hacer nada contra ellos.

Ran volvió a fruncir el ceño y bajó la cabeza. Al verla así, el joven inspector no pudo evitar preguntarse si había sido una buena idea decirle algo como eso. Había eliminado la sombra de duda en su corazón, pero al nombrar al FBI, irremediablemente había puesto un muro entre ellos, y entre sus habilidades. Al final, la conversación que había empezado tratando de aliviar los sentimientos negativos de Ran por no haber sido capaz de entender el mensaje de la organización, había acabado de la peor forma posible: recordándole que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para enfrentar a los hombres de negro.

Conan era consciente de que, haciendo eso, iba a provocar que la joven comenzase a sentirse decaída e incluso inútil, pero si así conseguía apartarla del caso, haría lo que hiciese falta.

Porque tenía razón: No hay nada que ella pudiera hacer para enfrentarse a la organización, de hecho, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si él sería capaz de hacerle frente.

Después de eso, Conan agarró la mano de Ran y tiró de ella.

—Por el momento no te separes de mí. —Le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos. —No me pierdas de vista, no te alejes, no te marches con nadie, sea quien sea, incluso si lo conoces de toda la vida. Con nadie, ¿me has entendido, Ran? —Insistió, apretando instintivamente la mano que la mantenía sujeta.

Ella lo miró asustada y confusa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando? Conan-kun, cuéntamelo…

El inspector chasqueó la lengua. ¿Debía contárselo? Supongo que Ran tenía derecho a saber que había alguien de la organización intentando atentar contra su vida. Tenía pensado contarle todo eso al resto de inspectores metidos en el caso cuando los hubiese reunido, pero no iba a permitir que Ran asistiera a esa reunión. Además, quería contárselo directamente y en privado, no que se enterase por otros medios.

—Ran, lo que te voy a contar es muy importante. No hagas preguntas, no te las voy a responder, muchas ni siquiera sabré la respuesta. Simplemente tienes que creerme y confiar en mí, porque yo voy a protegerte, a cualquier precio.

Ran se sorprendió al escuchar eso y agarró la mano del muchacho. Estaba temblando. De alguna manera, había intuido que lo venía a continuación.

—La organización está detrás de tu vida, Ran. —Dijo al tiempo que le correspondía el apretón de manos, intentando tranquilizarla.

Ella se quedó congelada en el sitio, como tratando de asimilarlo.

—¿Por qué yo…? —Murmuró al final mientras las fuerzas le abandonaban y caía de rodillas al suelo.

El inspector la agarró fuertemente por los hombros para evitar que se hiciese daño y la acompañó en su caída, agachándose a su lado y rodeándola instintivamente con sus brazos. Ran temblaba y respiraba entrecortadamente. Estaba asustada, como para no estarlo. La misma organización que hacía años había matado a la persona que amaba estaba ahora tras su vida. Era normal que estuviese, no solo asustada, sino también frustrada.

—Ran, tranquila. —Conan trató de tranquilizarla susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras. —No tienes que preocuparte por nada. —Dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su cabeza y enredaba sus dedos entre sus cabellos castaños. —La policía va a protegerte. Le pediremos al superintendente Mégure que te pongan una escolta, él lo entenderá en cuanto le explique la situación y no se opondrá. Estarás bien, ni siquiera la organización puede actuar directa e imprudentemente contra el cuerpo entero de policía. Vas a estar bien.

La acunó en sus brazos y poco a poco ella dejó de temblar hasta que finalmente se relajó y se desmayó.

El muchacho la cargó fuera de aquel despacho que ya había comenzado a estresarlo y se encontró con una marea de detectives e inspectores que trataban de entender por qué sus ordenadores y teléfonos no estaban funcionando mientras gritaban por todas partes, llamando a su superior.

Por un momento, el joven tuvo el impulso de volver al interior del despacho, pero la figura del Superintendente apareció de entre la jauría de personas y lo detuvo.

—Conan-kun, ¿qué le ha pasado a Ran-kun? —Preguntó el hombre asustado al reconocer el bulto inconsciente que Conan cargaba entre sus brazos.

—Se lo contaré más tarde. Más importante, Superintendente, ¿ha contactado con los agentes al cargo del caso de la organización?

—Me han dicho que estarán aquí en más o menos una hora.

—Bien, en cuanto lleguen, mándelos a una sala segura donde sepamos que nadie más va a escucharnos. Explicaré lo que está pasando en cuanto estemos todos.

—Pero, Conan-kun, no podemos tener la red desactivada durante tanto tiempo, esto es un auténtico caos. Los agentes no pueden trabajar sin conexión y están empezando a quejarse.

—Dígale al director que estamos siendo Hackeados. Haga que un técnico revise la conexión con la terminal. Probablemente ya no encuentre nada, lo más seguro es que fuera autodestruido durante el apagón, pero prefiero no correr riesgo.

El superintendente quedó bloqueado ante el arrollador comportamiento del muchacho, pero varios segundos después salió corriendo de nuevo en busca del director de la policía.

Por su parte, Conan se limitó a llevar a Ran a un sitio tranquilo donde ella pudiera descansar y él sentirse a salvo. Desde hacía un rato que había empezado a ver sombras por todas partes, y aunque trataba desesperadamente de recordarse que solo eran imaginaciones suyas, no era capaz de sentirse del todo seguro entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

 **-o0o-**

Se tardó más de una hora en solucionar todo el problema con la conexión, pero al final, el técnico que revisó el sistema informático sentenció que ya no había nada raro. Así que simplemente volvió a encenderse y todos los agentes retomaron su trabajo. Por su parte, el superintendente Mégure tuvo que disculparse personalmente con el director Hakuba, el cual, obviamente no estaba enterado de la existencia de la organización.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Ran recuperó la conciencia. Pero no se movió, simplemente se quedó sentada en el pequeño sillón donde Conan la había tumbado, mirándolo fijamente.

El joven se había colocado frente a ella, sentado en una silla, alerta de cualquier movimiento externo y bastante nervioso porque la policía lo estuviese atravesando con la mirada.

Era el primer momento de paz que tenía desde que todo había comenzado, y de pronto se paraba a pensar en lo que había hecho: ¡La había abrazado! Todavía podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo pegado al suyo y eso le provocaba escalofríos, impidiéndole montar guardia como era debido. Maldijo por lo bajo y trató de apartar de su cabeza la sensación del cuerpo caliente temblando entre sus brazos… pero era prácticamente inútil.

Bajó la mirada al suelo mientras sentía como sus propias manos comenzaban a temblar solo de recordarlo. ¿Acaso era un idiota? Podía tener la apariencia de un mocoso pero en el fondo era ya un hombre crecidito y maduro, y no es como si fuera la primera vez que abrazaba a una mujer… tampoco era la primera vez que abrazaba a Ran… pero…

En cierta manera, en aquel momento y con la mirada de Ran atravesándolo, deseó desesperadamente un agujero en el que meterse y no salir en mucho tiempo.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar las ideas. ¿En qué estaba pensando? La organización había hecho su jugada, estaban bajo ataque, ¡y él estaba alarmándose por un abrazo! Si alguno de sus subordinados del FBI llegara a enterarse alguna vez de esa clase de sentimientos se sentiría tremendamente decepcionado con él.

Cerró los puños, cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado y lo que ello significaba, en un vano intento por quitarse a Ran de su cabeza, en un vano intento por ignorar su mirada que lo escudriñaba continuamente.

 _"¿En qué estará pensando justo ahora?"_ se preguntó de pronto. _"Está ahí, quieta, simplemente mirándome. O quizá no me mire a mí, sino que simplemente resulté ser el punto más cómodo donde dejar la mirada perdida. Quizá simplemente está asustada, quizá esté pensando demasiadas cosas. Quizá está pensando en mí."_

De pronto se asustó al pensar eso y se vio obligado a morderse la lengua para poder olvidar lo que acababa de pensar. Porque en aquel momento, no acababa de pensar en sí mismo como un niño ni como Edogawa Conan, ni siquiera como el inspector del FBI, sino que lo había hecho como Kudo Shinichi. En aquel momento, el recuerdo de que, después de todo, él era Kudo, de que él era esa persona que todos consideraban muerta, la persona a la que todos recordaban con tanto cariño, comenzó a hacerse fuerte en cu cabeza. Por un momento se asustó al darse cuenta que, en su corazón, incluso había olvidado ese detalle. Se dio cuenta que, con el paso del tiempo, aprendió a referirse a Kudo Shinichi como alguien más, como el simple muchacho que tuvo la mala suerte de morir a manos de Gin. Y también se dio cuenta, de cuánto añoraba ser Kudo Shinichi, y cuanto deseaba cerrar la distancia que lo separaba de Ran, abrazarla fuertemente y susurrar en su oído que era él, que estaba vivo.

El siguiente pensamiento llegó justo después de morderse la lengua y ahogar un quejido de dolor: ¿tendría sentido hacer eso? Aun si Ran lo creyese, aun si él encontraba la forma de demostrarle que en verdad era Kudo Shinichi, ¿cambiaría algo?

Ran estaba comprometida. Ahora Ran amaba a otra persona. Había dado un paso adelante en su vida, ¿quién era él para detenerla ahora?

 _"_ _Solo un amigo de la infancia"_ Pensó con una mirada triste, y sonrió. " _Eso es lo que debí ser siempre."_

 **-o0o-**

Hicieron falta dos horas para conseguir reunir a todos los agentes implicados en la organización en una sala insonorizada y sin ninguna clase de dispositivo eléctrico (a petición de Conan, que incluso se empeñó en confiscar, mientras durase la reunión, los teléfonos móviles de todos ellos.) Por su parte Ran quedó fuera de la habitación, con la orden de no moverse.

—Sé que muchos piensan que estoy siendo paranoico. —Dijo una vez todos le hubieron prestado atención. —Pero la organización ha tenido acceso a uno de los ordenadores personales de este edificio, así que no es tan descabellado pensar que pudo haber tenido conexión con alguno de vuestros móviles.

Él número de agentes sentados delante de él había disminuido con creces comparándolo con el que hubo la primera vez que llegó a Tokio, pero el muchacho agradeció tener menos, eso suponía menos personas a las que coordinar, menos cosas en las que pensar a la vez, y más fácil de controlar. Delante de él estaban sentados personas que conocía, que lo conocían a él y a Ran, y en las que creía poder confiar: Takagi, Sato, Shiratori, Chiba y Megure.

—Tengo algo importante que informaros. —Comenzó.

 **-o0o-**

Tal y como Conan esperaba, la policía tomó cartas en el asunto y decidió poner a Ran bajo vigilancia durante las 24 horas del día.

Todos los presentes en la sala estaban sorprendidos por semejante noticia, y habían entrado en pánico cuando se enteraron de que la organización iba tras la vida de Ran. Pero la voz serena del Inspector del FBI los calmó a todos y consiguió que les hicieran caso.

Conan les mostró a todos las fotos que había hecho con el móvil antes de que el email se autodestruyese.

—Quien lo hubiera dicho… —Comentó Sato meditabunda cuando fue capaz de leer el mensaje secreto tras recibir las indicaciones del joven con gafas. —Yo también vi estas fotos en su momento, Ran me las enseñó ayer toda contenta y emocionada, pero… nunca me hubiera parado a pensar que podía proceder de la organización, y ni mucho menos hubiera sido capaz de leer el mensaje cifrado. Eres increíble, Conan-kun.

El joven ignoró el alago de la policía, tratando de cambiar de tema para no tener que contarles al resto lo que ya le había dicho a Ran sobre la información que les escondía.

—A partir de ahora vamos a trabajar para averiguar de dónde viene este mensaje. Quiero que investiguen la agencia publicitaria, la marca de ropa, el titular de comercialización… todo. Es la única pista que tenemos, así que no podemos desaprovecharla.

Todos asintieron. En aquel momento, ninguno de los presentes pareció recordar que la persona que estaba dando las órdenes y a quien obedecían tan ciegamente, no era más que un muchacho a no tenía ninguna clase de jurisdicción ante ellos. Quizá fuera porque ya era una costumbre hacer caso a muchachos misteriosos que aparecen en medio de las investigaciones teniendo todo bajo control.

—Una cosa más. No utilicen sus móviles personales para mandar información sobre la organización. Cualquier clase de dato es crucial para ganar contra ellos, no podemos permitir que sepan cuáles son nuestros planes. Puede que parezca una paranoia pero sé de lo que hablo. Son genios estrategas y trabajan en las sombras, no sería raro que incluso hayan predicho que íbamos a tener esta reunión, así que sean cautelosos. Consigan un teléfono desechable y queden en persona en un lugar seguro para compartir información, no hablen de nada importante a través del teléfono ni manden mensajes. Después de cada llamada borren el historial.

Todos asintieron. Comprendían lo que estaba diciendo el muchacho, así que ninguno puso ni la más mínima objeción. Confiarían en él y en la seguridad que parecía tener cada vez que hablaba.

—Una última cosa, Superintendente. —Dijo el muchacho cuando ellos ya estaban a punto de levantarse. —No quiero sonar ofensivo con esto ni quiero desafiar a la policía japonesa, pero me gustaría que al menos uno de los que están aquí presentes estuviese en los grupos de vigilancia de Ran.

Todos lo miraron sorprendido.

—Porque a ellos los conozco, puedo confiar en ellos. Pero me temo que no conozco al resto, y no quiero hacerlo sonar como si estuviese desconfiando de la policía, pero a quien sí conozco es a la organización. Trabajan en las sombras, se cuelan en cualquier lado y acechan sin que nos demos cuenta. No puedo asegurar que alguno de los miembros de la policía no trabaje como infiltrado de la organización, o ni siquiera eso: no puedo evitar pensar que alguno de ellos pudo haber sido amenazado para matar a Ran. No estoy tratando de buscar culpables, no voy a apuntar a nadie con la mano, pero ahora mismo el único en el que pudo confiar es en mí mismo.

—Conan-kun, entendemos a lo que te refieres, pero… —Trató de decir Shiratori.

—Está bien. —Lo interrumpió Megure. —Lo haremos a tu manera. Debo admitir que tus palabras me han dolido, siempre me he sentido orgulloso de pertenecer a la policía metropolitana y que venga un mocoso a insultarnos de esa manera me cabrea. —Admitió. —Pero tampoco puedo negar que tienes razón. Así que me las apañaré para organizar todo de forma que uno de nosotros siempre esté con Ran-kun. También me aseguraré de que el resto del equipo de vigilancia no se entere de la existencia de la organización.

Conan agradeció de qué el superintendente lo hubiera entendido tan fácilmente. Siendo sincero, pensaba que le iba costar más convencerlo.

—Ah… pero… —Comenzó a tartamudear Takagi. —Superintendente Megure, si a partir de mañana tenemos que empezar a trabajar en este caso… todos nosotros vamos a necesitar prepararnos para ello…

La habitación se quedó en silencio durante un rato, mientras unos se miraban a otros.

—Tiene razón, —Intervino Chiba. —Yo no quería decirlo, pero me será imposible encargarme de ello hoy...

—Yo pensé que se iba a encargar Takagi-kun…

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? También tengo que preparar todo, incluso hoy se suponía que era mi día libre…

El silencio volvió a adueñarse de la escena.

—Entonces… Ran se quedará conmigo esta noche. —Dijo de pronto el joven inspector.

—¿Contigo?

—Yo también estoy metido en este caso, y también quiero proteger a Ran. —Sentenció con voz firme. —A partir de mañana confiaré en la policía, pero hoy me encargaré de ella.

—Pero Conan-kun, tú...

—Está bien. Ya no soy el niño débil que era antes. Con los años comprendes que ir por la vida pegando balonazos queda muy bien, pero no llega para enfrentarse a la organización.

Todos lo miraron confusos. ¿Balonazos?

—Bueno, si tú lo dices…

—Que no se hable más, —Intervino Mégure. —Conan-kun será el encargado de velar por la seguridad de Ran-kun esta noche. Y vosotros, —Se dirigió al resto. —Preparad todo lo que necesitéis. Mañana comenzamos a trabajar.


	14. Chapter 14

**Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo ^^**

 **Antes de nada, quería hacer una aclaración: En este capítulo se va a mencionar el personaje de Masami Hirota, el nombre en clave que tenía la hermana mayor de Haibara en la organización.**  
 **El problema es que el capítulo donde aparece Akemi en el manga es distinto de el Anime, así que ya no recuerdo si el nombre que se le da en el anime es "masami Hirota" o no. En el manga es así porque lo leí hace poco y estoy segura de ello.**

 **En el Anime el capítulo donde aparece Akemi empieza con un robo a un banco, a diferencia de en el manga, que empieza con una chica (Akemi) que va la agencia de detectives buscando a un hombre. De hecho, en el anime sale este capítulo, pero le dan un final alternativo y no involucran a la organización. (Básicamente: El capitulo original lo dividen en dos, el principio le dan un final de relleno y luego inventan un final de relleno para darle el final original... no sé si me explico...)**

 **En resumen, que ya no recuerdo si el nombre falso que le dan a Miyano Akemi en el anime es Masami Hirota o ese es solo en el manga, de ahí esta aclaración.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Cobarde**

...

Cuando el muchacho acabó de distribuir todas las órdenes y poner a los 5 inspectores al cargo del caso bajo aviso y conocimiento de todo lo que el muchacho encontró necesario, el joven pasó a recoger a la policía que esperaba por él al otro lado de la puerta.

Ella estaba sentada en una silla, con los hombros hundidos y la mirada gacha. Parecía cansada. Cómo para no estarlo.

—Ran-neechan, —La llamó. —Vámonos a casa.

La detective alzó la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada interrogante.

—Esta noche te quedarás conmigo en la casa de los Kudo. —Explicó el joven antes de que ella abriera la boca para preguntar. —¿Sabes conducir?

Ran se quedó parada y en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que de pronto pareció entender su pregunta y asintió varias veces.

—El superintendente nos ha dejado un coche. Yo no tengo permiso para conducir, así que… lo siento.

Ella negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto para restarle importancia. Luego se levantó, cruzó los dos metros que les separaban y agarró fuertemente el brazo del muchacho, sorprendiéndolo.

—Conan-kun… —Murmuró. —¿Qué ha pasado? ¿De qué habéis estado hablando?

Él resopló con fuerza, pero no evitó el agarre de la policía. La miró a los ojos.

—Ran-neechan, ¿confías en mí?

—¡Lo hago! … Lo hago, pero… quiero saber qué está pasando.

El joven inspector no apartó la mirada hasta que no pudo soportarlo más. Aquellos ojos violáceos que lo miraban suplicantes siempre acababan por sacarlo de sus casillas. Levantó la mano y la posó sobre la cabeza de la mujer.

—Hemos decidido ponerte escolta policial. —Dijo finalmente. Eso debía saberlo, iban a estar vigilándola las 24 horas del día, después de todo.

—Entonces es cierto… la organización está detrás de mi vida…

La mano que sujetaba firmemente el brazo del inspector apretó el agarre, y el joven se vio en la obligación de decir algo para calmarla.

—Vas a estar bien. —Dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello. —Toda la policía está de nuestro lado. Tus compañeros no van a dejar que nada malo te pase, y yo tampoco.

La miró fijamente durante un buen rato. Ella estaba casi temblando, se la notaba cansada y probablemente tuviera sueño. En aquel momento se la miraba tan vulnerable que el joven inspector sintió en deseo de abrazarla fuertemente y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Pero tenía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para soltarla si hacía eso, si la abrazaba ahora no la soltaría nunca.

Desvió la mirada hacia su mano, que todavía seguía enredada en su cabello, y la retiró con cuidado, aunque no deseaba hacerlo. Debía mantener las distancias. Estaba bajando la guardia, o más bien, Ran lo había hecho bajar la guardia.

Estaban bajo amenaza de la organización, no era momento para ponerse a pensar en sus sentimientos. Ran iba a casarse, ya nunca llegaría el momento para ponerse a pensar en ellos. Lo mejor era olvidar. Enterrar todo. Con un poco de suerte algún día podría fingir que nunca pasó nada.

Pero en el fondo, Conan sabía que al decirse eso simplemente estaba actuando como un cobarde. Pero está bien, porque siempre había escapado en esas cosas: le tenía miedo a sus sentimientos porque no podía entenderlos ni analizarlos, porque eran mucho más complicados que cualquier misterio.

 **Después de todo, estaba bien seguir siendo un cobarde, porque siempre lo había sido**.

—Todo va a estar bien. —Repitió, más para recordárselo a sí mismo que por consolar a Ran.

Ella asintió y liberó la tensión de su agarre, sin soltarlo del todo.

—Lo sé. —Murmuró. —Son compañeros realmente confiables. —Dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro. —Sé que harán lo que sea por protegerme. —Poco a poco dejó de temblar y al cabo de un rato soltó el brazo del inspector. —Yo tampoco soy alguien fácil de matar. —Añadió finalmente con orgullo mientras hacía un gesto para enfatizar sus palabras.

Conan no quiso asustarla. No quiso decirle que probablemente el karate no iba a servir de mucho enfrente de ellos. Simplemente se limitó a imitar su sonrisa y a hacerle un ademán para que lo siguiera.

 **-o0o-**

Salieron juntos del estacionamiento del edificio. Ran conducía el coche que el Superintendente Megure les había dejado, y lo hacía con cuidado, como si temiera encontrarse con algo de frente en cada esquina, al mismo tiempo que iba siempre con un pie en el acelerador por si tenían que salir a toda velocidad.

Por su parte, Conan había comprobado el motor, los bajos, maletero y todas las puertas del coche en busca de cualquier anomalía que supusiera un peligro, pero no encontró nada. Tampoco esperaba encontrárselo. Era pronto para que la organización hiciese su aparición. Conan la conocía y sabía que ellos esperarían hasta el momento que menos se esperasen para atacar. Ese era su modus operandi.

Durante el trayecto se dedicó a comprobar continuamente el contador del motor y la gasolina por si encontraba algo, pero tampoco nada pasó, y al cabo de un rato dejó de hacerlo para no preocupar más a Ran. Después clavó la mirada en el paisaje y comenzó a contar los minutos que les quedaban para llegar a su casa (la casa de los Kudo). El ambiente se estaba poniendo cada vez más raro, y la joven había comenzado a martillear el volante con los dedos por culpa del estrés. Conan era consciente de que debía sacar algún tema de conversación, pero siendo sincero no se le ocurría ni uno.

De pronto una idea le vino a la cabeza, y se aferró desesperado a ella hasta que logró formular una pregunta coherente.

—Ran-neechan, al final ¿qué pasó con los documentos desaparecidos de Sonoko? —Fue el primer tema en común y menos peligroso que se le vino a la cabeza, y siendo sincero debía reconocer que tenía cierta curiosidad por saber qué había pasado al final con los diseños y aunque el Inspector Hasegara prometió avisarlo si hacían algún avance, no había recibido ni una noticia sobre el asunto.

—Todavía no los han encontrado, —Admitió con voz apesadumbrada. —Pero la policía sigue buscando. Hasegara-san ha invertido mucho tiempo y hombres para encontrarlos, así que estoy segura de que lo lograrán.

Conan no estaba tan seguro. Había pasado más de una semana desde el incidente, y a cada día que pasa las probabilidades de encontrarlos se reducían drásticamente. Pero prefirió no decir nada.

—Mmm… —Murmuró por lo bajo. Apoyó el codo en la puerta del coche y se recostó sobre su mano mientras seguía mirando hacia fuera detenidamente. —Ya veo…

—Sí. —Continuó ella. Al parecer, sacar aquel tema había sido una buena idea, Ran mostraba indicios de querer seguir hablando de ello. —Sonoko estaba un poco decaída al principio. Ya sabes, por la traición de su amiga de la universidad y por la pérdida de sus nuevos diseños. Fue un golpe muy duro para ella y estaba un poco preocupada por que se viniese abajo, peor Kyogoku-san cuidó de ella y se aseguró de que comiera correctamente.

—¿Kyogoku? —Preguntó el joven sorprendido.

—¿No lo recuerdas, Conan-kun? Es el novio de Sonoko. Se casaron hace un par de años. —Añadió con cierto tono de nostalgia.

El joven por su parte no se lo acababa de creer del todo. ¿Era en serio? A ver, claro que recordaba a Kyogoku. Kyogoku Makoto, karateka profesional, toda una estrella en Japón que incluso había logrado hacerse un nombre en Estados Unidos desde que él se marchó. Por supuesto que se acordaba de él, era la clase de personas que no olvidas nunca. Lo que en verdad le sorprendió fue que todavía estuviese con Sonoko. Porque, seamos sinceros, esos dos tenía una relación tan inestable que parecía a punto de desplomarse.

—Así que se casaron, eh… —Fue lo único que logró decir antes de que la conversación muriese del todo y se viese obligado a buscar un tema nuevo. Al hacerlo, motivó a Ran a continuar hablando de ellos.

—Sí. Sonoko estaba realmente emocionada. Hace tres años Kyogoku-san volvió definitivamente a Japón para convertirse en entrenador de karate. Al parecer tuvo una pequeña lesión que le impidió volverse karateka profesional. Es una pena, yo realmente lo respetaba. Pero ahora abrió su propia escuela y resultó ser un profesor realmente bueno. Fue entonces cuando le pidió matrimonio a Sonoko. —Dijo emocionada.

…

Ran continuó hablando alegremente acerca de la boda de su mejor amiga, relató hasta el último detalle de los acontecimientos con una verdadera sonrisa que el muchacho hacía mucho tiempo que no miraba. De hecho, era la primera vez que miraba a Ran tan alegre desde que había vuelvo a Japón.

Hasta aquel momento solo le había dado preocupaciones y problemas: le había contado sin el más mínimo reparo acerca de la muerte del hombre al que había amado durante tantos años, le había mentido y ocultado cosas, y ahora la habían amenazado de muerte. Definitivamente, no era algo por lo que pudiese sonreír, pero allí estaba, sentada en el asiento del piloto, conduciendo y con la vista fija en la carretera, pero sonriendo y hablando tan felizmente que casi parecía mentira.

Verla allí sentada a su lado, con aquella clase de expresión lo hizo recordar a la joven de antaño: tan inocente, tan adorable. Siempre intentado darlo todo, pese a que había muchas cosas que le costaban. Debía reconocerlo, la admiraba, por su capacidad de esfuerzo, por su dedicación, por toda la preocupación que dedicaba a las personas que amaba.

En alguna parte de su corazón, envidiaba la forma de ser de Ran. Ella afrontaba sus problemas valientemente, con decisión, con sinceridad. Por su parte, siempre escapaba cuando las cosas se volvían complicadas, siempre eludía los problemas. Lo había hecho hacía ocho años, cuando se marchó a Estados Unidos sin decir nada, escapando de todo…

—Definitivamente tienes que venir, Conan-kun. —Dijo ella de pronto.

—¿Eh? —Fue lo único que consiguió soltar. Llevaba un buen rato perdido en alguna parte de sus pensamientos y había desconectado de la conversación hacía un tiempo.

—¿No me estabas escuchando? —Le reprochó ella al tiempo que lo golpeaba suavemente en el hombro. Luego los dos se echaron a reír. —Estaba hablando de mi boda. —Dijo entre risas, y al escuchado el joven se atragantó y comenzó a toser. —Definitivamente tienes que venir. —Añadió ella sin notar el repentino ataque de nervios que lo había asaltado.

Conan tardó como medio minuto en dejar de toser, el otro medio en recuperar el habla. Para entonces, Ran ya había comenzado a hablar otra vez sobre los planes de su boda. El inspector respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos durante unos instantes mientas se recostaba sobre el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Cómo fue? —Preguntó de pronto, con la mirada perdida en el paisaje.

—¿Eh? —Ran guardó silencio y lo miró confuso.

—Quiero decir… cuando te pidió matrimonio, ¿Cómo fue? —Preguntó finalmente, deseando no arrepentirse de ello.

—Ah… pues… —Ran empezó a sonreír tontamente, tratando de no sonrojarse. —Fue cuando llevábamos casi dos años saliendo. Te dije que lo conocí en la universidad, ¿verdad? En realidad era mi sempai… me ayudó mucho en los primeros años, cuando yo estaba decaída por… bueno, por lo de Shinichi…

Conan no pudo evitar apretar un poco los dientes.

—¿Fue la declaración con la que siempre habías soñado?

Ran se echó a reír. Es cierto que de pequeña siempre había hablado sobre su boda y también sobre su declaración ideal. Era algo que incluso seguía pensando cuando era adolescente y puede que en más de una ocasión le hubiera hablado a Conan-kun de ello… claro que por aquel entonces era Shinichi quien aparecía en sus sueños.

—No del todo. —Soltó una risa nerviosa. —Fue un poco distinto de lo que había esperado, la verdad. Pero tampoco soy una niña como para andar a quejarme por eso. —Volvió a echarse a reír. —Aun así fue muy bonito y me hizo realmente feliz…

—Mmmm… —Murmuró. —Ya veo. ¿Es una buena persona, entonces?

Ella asintió repetidamente.

—Lo es. Es amable y atento, siempre sabe cuándo estoy preocupada y siempre encuentra la forma de hacerme sentir tranquila. En ese aspecto es muy distinto a Shinichi, ¿no le crees, Conan-kun? —Dijo bromeando mientras soltaba una risita, sin saber que con aquellas palabras acababa de agrandar la grieta que hacía tiempo se había comenzado a formar en el corazón del joven inspector.

—S… supongo… —Dijo tartamudeando. Fue lo único que consiguió articular, pese a que quería decir muchas otras cosas, pese a que deseaba con toda su alma contradecirla y decirle que Shinichi-niichan también se preocupaba por ella.

 **Pese a que deseaba golpear la guantera del coche y gritar que ÉL sí se preocupaba por ella, que lo había hecho siempre. Gritarle que no estaba muerto, que todo había sido una mentira y que siempre, incluso ahora, la había amado.**

Pero no tuvo el coraje para hacerlo. Al final, la arraigada presencia de Egogawa Conan dentro de su cabeza ganó la batalla. Al final, solo consiguió decir ese estúpido "supongo" y continuar escuchando en silencio y apretando los dientes a la detective mientras ella hablaba inocentemente y sin notar ni lo más mínimo el cambio del muchacho sobre su prometido.

Al final siguió siendo un cobarde.

 **-o0o-**

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Kudo el silencio hacía tiempo que se había apoderado del coche. Ran había terminado de hablar sobre la vez en la que conoció a Sagaru-san (tal y como ella llamaba a su prometido) y Conan no tuvo el valor de volver a abrir la boca. Ya estaba bastante dolido, no quería sacar otro tema que solo iba a recordarle lo cobarde que había sido desde hacía diez años.

Salieron del coche y Conan se dirigió al maletero para recoger las cosas que había dejado antes. Mientras ella se dirigió a la puerta de entrada.

La policía se quedó clavada delante de la puerta, con la mano medio alzada en un intento vano por agarrar el picaporte, pero sin atreverse a hacerlo. Conan la miró en silencio, parado detrás de ella y observándola fijamente mientras la mano de la mujer comenzaba a temblar. ¿Cuántos años haría que ella no entraba en aquella casa? Quizá después de todo no había sido una buena idea llevarla allí. Dentro de aquel caserón de estilo occidental había muchos recuerdos que probablemente la joven había tratado desesperadamente de olvidar: cada una de las veces que había abierto aquella misma puerta para ir a buscar a su querido amigo, cada uno de los momentos que vivieron juntos en aquel lugar…

Era cierto. Llevar a Ran a aquella casa no era buena idea. Lo mejor era buscar otro sitio… podían pedirle ayuda a Sonoko, o alguien más. Por supuesto no podían volver a su propia casa en la agencia de detectives, ni al departamento en el que Ran aparentemente estaba viviendo sola en los últimos años. Pero se las apañarían para encontrar un lugar. Solo… no quería hacerla enfrentarse a algo doloroso para lo que no estaba preparada. No quería hacerla sufrir.

Fue justo en el momento en el que el muchacho estaba a punto de decir algo cuando ella, de un movimiento rápido y determinado, agarró el picaporte y abrió la puerta de un golpe.

—¿Ran… -neechan…? —Conan la miró sorprendido y algo alterado por su repentino movimiento brusco. Luego se calmó y dio un paso adelante para parase al lado de la mujer y comprobar su estado.

Ella permanecía impasible, de pie, todavía fuera de la casa, con ambas manos colgando a los costados y la mirada fija en la negrura del interior de la casa.

—Lo siento, Conan-kun. —Hizo un amago de sonrisa forzada. —Por un momento me quedé bloqueada, pero ya estoy bien. ¿Entramos?

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó preocupado.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Respondió ella, manteniendo esa obvia sonrisa forzada y haciéndose la inocente como si nada pasase. —Estoy perfectamente. ¿Entramos? —Insistió.

—S…si… —Tartamudeó al tiempo que asentía. Al final prefirió no rechistar más, aunque no le quitó el ojo de encima.

Al entrar, se encontraron con las luces del salón encendidas. Jonathan estaba tirado en el sofá, dormido en una mala posición y temblando de frío.

—Este idiota… —Murmuró el inspector mientras tomaba una manta y cubría a su compañero con ella. —Mira que le dije que no me esperase…

—¿Conan-kun? —Ran apareció desde la cocina y estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando descubrió al detective tirado en el sofá y se calló de golpe. Luego añadió susurrando: —Voy a hacer algo de cenar, ¿qué te apetece?

—¿Eh? … Pues… cualquier cosa está bien. —Respondió.

 **-o0o-**

Cabe decir que la cena que Ran le preparó estuvo deliciosa. La mujer no había perdido ni un poco su capacidad para cocinar que ya tenía siendo joven, sino que además había mejorado con creces. Al muchacho le hizo sentir como si hubiera vuelto a aquellos tiempos en los que vivía con ella y comía todos los días aquella comida. Pero esa sensación de falsa paz no duró mucho. Al joven no le hizo falta mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que Ran estaba mirando continuamente la puerta de entrada y las ventanas, con miedo.

—Ran-neechan, —La llamó. —No tienes que preocuparte por nada. Esta casa es segura.

Ella asintió y siguió comiendo en silencio.

—Conan-kun, ¿qué va a pasar a partir de ahora?

La pregunta lo pilló un poco desprevenido, así que tardó un poco en reaccionar y estuvo a punto de atragantarse cuando lo intentó. Tosió fuertemente y tardó casi medio minuto en recuperar el habla.

—No tienes que preocuparte por lo que pase a partir de ahora. —Dijo finalmente. —Hasta que la investigación termine estarás bajo vigilancia continua de la policía. No sabemos de lo que la organización es capaz, así que en verdad desearía que te movieras lo mínimo posible, quisiera encontrar un departamento seguro y que la organización no conociera, pero hacer eso a ciegas y sin estar seguros de la credibilidad y seguridad del lugar sería demasiado peligrosos. En ese caso, prefiero que te quedes aquí y te muevas lo mínimo posible.

Ella asintió en silencio y se llevó un bocado a la boca. Estaba asustada. ¡Cómo para no estarlo!

 **-o0o-**

Ran se empeñó en que quería dormir en la habitación de Shinichi. _"Porque se sentía más segura"_ había dicho mientras se aferraba al marco de la puerta para evitar que el inspector la apartara de allí. Conan insistió en que no era una buena idea: Dormir metida en aquella habitación que guardaba tantos recuerdos no le parecía la mejor de las opciones, pero la mujer se empeñó en que se sentiría más a gusto en un lugar tan sobradamente conocido.

Al final al joven inspector no le quedó más remedio que ceder y dejarla dormir allí mientras trataba de eliminar cualquier clase de pensamiento indecente que pudiera formarse en su cabeza. Aunque tardó varios minutos en conseguir ignorar el hecho de que la mujer que amaba estaba durmiendo en SU cama, la misma cama que había estado usando en las últimas semanas. También tardó varios minutos en eliminar el estúpido rubor de su cara y calmarse.

 _"¿No se suponía que eras un cobarde?"_ se dijo a si mismo tras darse una buena cachetada. _"¡Pues actúa como uno! Los cobardes no se emocionan por algo tan estúpido"_ Añadió, aunque en el fondo eso no tenía ningún sentido.

Ran entró en la habitación y la cerró, dejando al otro idiota fuera con sus dilemas mentales.

Y esa fue la razón por la que, al día siguiente, Jonathan se llevó el susto de su vida al ver salir a la joven de la habitación de su inspector.

 **-o0o-**

La detective tardó varias horas en quedarse dormida. Durante todo ese rato, Conan se quedó a otro lado de la puerta, escuchándolo sollozar contra la almohada en un vano intento por no hacer ruido.

Estuvo a punto de entrar varias veces, deseando abrazarla y tranquilizarla, pero al final su estúpida cobardía le impidió hacerlo y simplemente se quedó sentado con la espada recostada contra la puerta mientras apretaba los puños y trataba de ignorar los gemidos que salían de dentro.

Después de varias horas dejó de escucharla llorar, y media hora más tarde encontró la valentía para abrir la puerta, asomarse y comprobar que, en efecto, la detective se había quedado dormida.

Una vez se hubo asegurado de eso y de que el sistema de seguridad estaba activado, el joven inspector salió de la casa y se dirigió a toda velocidad a la del profesor.

Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar la hora cuando apretó por primera vez el interruptor del timbre de entrada, y tampoco lo hizo todas las repetidas veces que siguió pulsándolo. No se dio cuenta de la hora que era hasta que una malhumorada Haibara le estampó la puerta en las narices de golpe al tiempo que gritaba: _"¡Llegas tarde!"_

Dentro se encontró al profesor, completamente de los nervios y dando vueltas de un lado para otro.

—¡Shinichi! —Gritó al verlo aparecer. —Estaba preocupado, ¿por qué has tardado tanto?

—Es una larga historia, os lo cuento más tarde. De momento, Haibara. —Se giró hacia ella. — ¿Has notado algo raro a tu alrededor en los últimos días?

—¿Algo raro? ¿Cómo qué?

—Como si te siguiera alguien, o te sintieras observada… preocupación o algo que considerases que fuera distinto de lo normal…

La muchacha se quedó en silencio un rato mientras trataba de recordarlo. Finalmente negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por?

El soltó un suspiro.

—Haibara, escúchame y presta atención. Lo que te voy a contar no te va a gustar nada, pero no te quedo otra que quedarte callada y hacerme caso en todo lo que te diga.

—Empiezas mal, ya estoy deseando salir corriendo de aquí.

—No voy a andarme con rodeos: la organización va detrás de ti.

—¿Y cuál es la novedad en eso?

—No sobreviviste a la explosión de milagro. —Soltó sin tapujos. —Tenías razón, Haibara. Su objetivo al hacer explotar el laboratorio no era la de destruir las pruebas que pudiera haber dentro, eran a ti a quien buscaba.

 _—"_ _No sobreviví de milagro…"_ ¿a qué te refieres?

—La organización ha enviado una amenaza a Ran.

La joven abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida, y comenzó a temblar.

—¿Por qué a Ran? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? ¡¿Estás insinuando que es mi culpa?!

—No —Trató de tranquilizarla. —El mensaje que enviaron a Ran… fue enviado justo en el momento preciso para que ella te enviara el mensaje que te salvó la vida.

—¿Estás diciendo que la amenazaron para enviarme ese mensaje?

—No, no, no me refiero a eso. Verás… —Conan comenzó a relatarle todo lo sucedido en la comisaría, y fue testigo de como poco a poco la joven de cabellos castaños se iba encogiendo más sobre sí misma hasta hacerse un ovillo en el suelo.

—Haibara. La amenaza a Ran es por mi culpa, —Le dijo mientras se agachaba a su lado y le hablaba lentamente. —No tienes que sentirte culpable. De momento, simplemente preocúpate por ti misma. Estás en peligro, Haibara.

—¡No hace falta que lo digas en voz alta! ¡Lo sé! ¿¡Cómo no iba a darme cuenta?!

—A lo que me refiero es… que tenemos que hablar con la policía para que te pongan bajo vigilancia.

—¿Y de qué iba a servir eso? ¿Qué les contamos? ¿Qué la organización de negro va detrás de una niña porque hace 8 años trabajaba para ellos? ¿¡Quién se iba a creer eso?!

—No tenemos que contarles nada de eso. De hecho, prefiero no hacerlo. Solo… bueno, sé que quizá no te guste mi idea, pero fue la única que se me ocurrió.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó mientras levantaba la cabeza y lo miraba a los ojos.

—Vamos a utilizar el nombre de Masami Hirota.

La mirada de Haibara se ensombreció de pronto, frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes.

—¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó con voz amenazadora.

—Lo siento, sabía que no te iba a gusta, pero vamos a usar a tu hermana como excusa. No les diremos nada sobre tu identidad ni que pertenecías a la organización porque eso supondría tener que explicar el secreto del APTX… y desvelaría también mi secreto, pero si le decimos a la policía que eres la hermana de Masami Hirota, a quien conocen y tienen constancia de su muerte en extrañas circunstancias, estoy seguro de que comprenderán de que la organización vaya detrás de ti. Aunque no les diremos su verdadero nombre para que no te relaciones con Miyano Shiho.

—Utilizar así a los muertos…

—Sí, sé que no te gusta y que no está bien utilizar el recuerdo de Akemi-san de esta manera, pero ahora mismo eso no me importa. —Soltó tajantemente. —Tu vida corre peligro y yo prometí que iba a protegerte. Akemi-san estaría dispuesta a dar lo que fuera por protegerte, ¿no es así? Y Tú tienes la misión de sobrevivir para poder ver a la organización que tanto daño os hizo a tu y a ella caer en pedazos. Así que ahora vas a obedecerme, vas a decirle a la policía lo que yo te diga y vas a sobrevivir.

 **-o0o-**

Los dos jóvenes llegaron a la comisaría acompañados del profesor Agasa. Haibara se quedó mirando el edificio antes de decidirse a entrar.

—¿Tienes miedo? —Le preguntó el otro mientras la miraba fijamente.

—No, solo… estaba pensando que esto supone el fin de mi vida cotidiana tranquila y pacífica. A partir de ahora voy a tener a un asqueroso policía acosándome todas las horas del día.

Conan levantó una ceja y puso una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Ah sí? Me alegra saber que esa es la mayor de tus preocupaciones.

No dijeron nada más y entraron. El inspector Shiratori los estaba esperando en su despacho, debido a que Conan había llamada el día anterior para comunicar que tenía algo importante que decirle. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, junto a joven inspector del FBI vio aparecer al profesor Agase y a la jovencita que siempre iba con él.

—Esto… Conan-kun… ¿qué esto todo esto?

—Buenos días, Inspector Shiratori. —Lo saludó el muchacho. —Tengo algo muy importante y bastante sorprendente que comentarle. Póngase cómodo y escuche mi historia.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Quizá parezca un capítulo un poco de relleno (que en verdad lo es), pero para que no fuese aburrido traté de meterle todo el rollo de los sentimiento de Conan... ¿Demasiado recargado? En realidad quería hacer esto un poco más dramático y quizá "romántico" ya que estuve releyendo y me pareció que a veces me paro demasiado en el misterio de la organización y me olvido un poco del ShinRan... ¿Qué pensáis de eso?**

 **Dejen sus Reviews :3**

 **PD: Queda un capítulo para alcanzar a la actualización de la otra página donde también estoy subiendo esto, y probablemente lo suba a finales de semana (si no me olvido)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Detective Conan pertenece a Gosho Aoyama**.

 **PD: Me han dicho que, en efecto, me olvido muy a menudo del ShinRan. Lo siento, de verdad, pero este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito y no tiene precisamente mucho... Prometo que trataré de meter más en el próximo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Línea de Metro**

...

Después del ataque de nervios que Jonathan sufrió cuando vio salir a la detective Mouri Ran de la habitación de su inspector, y después de que él propio muchacho de gafas le explicase que, de momento y por su seguridad, Mouri Ran iba a quedarse a vivir con ellos, el extranjero ya no sabía muy bien que estaba pasando.

Su inspector había llegado tarde la noche anterior porque, al parecer, la sede de la policía había sido hackeada y la vida de Mouri Ran amenazada por la organización. ¿Cuántas cosas habían pasado mientas él dormía tranquilamente en el sofá del salón? Se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, un poco dejado de lado. Seamos francos: un poco inútil.

En fin, para bien o para mal, Edogawa había salido pronto de casa aquella mañana, poco después de despertarse. Antes de salir tuvo una charla seria con Mouri Ran para recordarle que no debía moverse de la casa ni salir a ninguna parte, a lo que ella respondió con un seco movimiento de cabeza y un "lo entiendo" carente de entusiasmo. También habló un rato con él y le dijo que se encargase de cuidar a Ran mientras no estuviera, que el detective Takagi de la policía metropolitana llegaría pronto para hacerse cargo de la vigilancia, y que lo ayudase en todo lo que él requiriese.

Jonathan asintió y respondió ante todas las órdenes, pero cuando al fin se quedaron los dos solos en la casa, se dio cuenta de que no sabía muy bien qué se suponía que debía hacer.

—Esto… ¿Mouri-san? Parece que nos hemos quedado solos…

Ella le dirigió una mirada interrogante, como si de nuevo se hubiese olvidado de qué estaba ahí. Jonathan pegó un suspiro de resignación: _"Después de todo, soy solo el fantasma de la casa"_ pensó irónicamente y le hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera al salón.

—Edogawa-san dijo que se moviera por la casa lo mínimo posible. Y sobre todo que no hiciera ruido para no delatar su presencia aquí, así que… bueno…

—Lo sé. —Lo interrumpió ella. —Me quedaré quieta y callada hasta que él vuelva. De momento es lo único que puedo hacer.

Ella se quedó parada en la entrada del salón, mirando a todos los lados algo inquieta.

—¿Le preocupa algo? —Preguntó el extranjero al darse cuenta de eso.

Ran negó con la cabeza y sonrió tristemente.

—Solo estaba mirando el salón. No ha cambiado casi nada, y sin embargo ahora mismo ese sofá me parece tan pequeño… —Soltó una risa tonta y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar algún mal pensamiento. —Tampoco he crecido tanto desde la última vez que estuve aquí. No al menos en altura. Pero aun así, no puedo evitar recordar cuando Shinichi y yo jugábamos de niños alrededor del sofá. Por aquel entonces, me parecía tan alto como una enorme muralla infranqueable.

Jonathan la miró preocupado, se giró hacia ella, sin saber muy bien que hacer, y tragó saliva:

—¿Cómo era él? —Preguntó, deseando no equivocarse.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, quizá porque no se esperaba la pregunta, y el detective temió por un momento que la mujer se echase a llorar o le gritase. Por el contrario, ella mostró una sonrisa y avanzó hasta el sofá. Luego le hizo un gesto para que la imitase.

—Es la primera vez que alguien me pregunta por él desde hace ocho años… —Murmuró una vez Jonathan se hubo sentado a su lado.

—Siento haberla molestado, yo…

—Está bien. —Lo cortó. —En realidad no me molesta. Casi me resulta reconfortante. En los últimos años, el nombre de Shinichi se convirtió en un tema vedado para la gente a mi alrededor. Sé que ellos solo querían ayudarme, no querían recordármelo ni hacerme sufrir, pero en algún momento, tanto silencio y secretismo llegó a hacerme enfadar. No sé por qué, pero me daba la sensación como si todo el mundo se hubiese olvidado de él. Sé que no es cierto, pero no podía dejar de pensar eso. Así que en cierta manera me alivia que tú lo preguntes. Aunque seas un extraño… O precisamente porque eres un extraño. Dicen que a veces contarle algo a un desconocido es más fácil que contárselo a tu mejor amigo.

Ella calló tras decir eso y bajó la mirada a sus manos, que jugueteaban nerviosas sobre su regazo.

—¿Mouri-san?

—Estaba pensando… —Dijo para sí misma, casi como si fueran pensamientos dichos en voz alta. —Que quizá eso mismo fue lo que llevó a Shinichi a ocultarme tanto tiempo la existencia de la organización…

De un segundo a otro, las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en los ojos de la joven, que todavía seguía mirando fijamente sus manos ahora quietas sobre su regazo. Ella no se molestó en ocultarlo, ni en limpiárselas. Simplemente las dejó caer por su rostro hasta que se precipitaron y estrellaron contra sus manos, y aun así continuó mirándolas deslizarse entre sus dedos durante minutos.

Jonathan se quedó paralizado y sin saber qué decir mientras ella seguía lagrimeando en silencio.

—Shinichi era un idiota. —Dijo ella de pronto, con voz rota, ahogada por las lágrimas, pero con una enorme sonrisa, una sonrisa de verdad. —Un caso sin remedio, un cabeza-hueca, un inútil para todo aquello que no fueran los misterios. Sabía tantas cosas que olvidaba muy a menudo las más importantes. No sabía cantar, pero tenía un oído que muchos músicos envidiarían. No sabía cocinar, pero podía saber qué iba a comer yo al día siguiente con mirar simplemente mi lista de la compra. Muchas veces se olvidaba de sus cosas en clase y me arrastraba de vuelta al colegio para recogerlas, y sin embargo podía memorizar con una sola mirada cualquier número o mensaje. Podía entender a las personas y averiguar con solo una mirada al asesino de un crimen, pero tardó diecisiete años en entender mis sentimientos, pese a que siempre estuve a su lado. _"¿Cómo podría entender el corazón de la mujer que amo?"_ Me gritó una vez. De verdad, aun ahora pienso en ello y me parece ridículo. Menuda forma más rara de confesarse. Solo Shinichi podría haberlo hecho así.

Jonathan la miró sonreír tontamente y sonrojarse mientras decía eso. Por un momento, le pareció estar viendo a una inocente jovencita enamorada, más que a la mujer comprometida que en verdad tenía delante.

—Pero desapareció de nuevo inmediatamente después de eso. Nunca lo volví a ver. La siguiente noticia que tuve de él fue que había muerto. Al principio no quería creérmelo. Era imposible que Shinichi ya no estuviese. Me había prometido que nos volveríamos a ver, me prometió que volvería pronto. Y nunca lo hizo. —La mujer apretó de nuevo sus manos sobre su regazo, una contra la otra, clavándose las uñas sin querer y soltando un pequeño quejido.

Jonathan reaccionó y, dudando un poco, le tomó una mano y la obligó a aflojar su agarre. Extendió sus dos manos, palmas arriba, sobre su regazo. Levantó la mirada.

—El inspector me ordenó que no le dejara hacerse daño. Así que, por favor, no haga que él se preocupe más por usted.

Ella entornó los ojos y asintió mientras volvía a sonreír.

—Quizá nunca estuvimos destinados a estar juntos… —Continuó hablando. —Quizá pasó lo que tenía que pasar…

Después de eso ambos guardaron silencio. Jonathan no sabía muy bien que hacer, así que desvió la mirada hacia el salón, y casi por casualidad, sus ojos fueron a posarse sobre la enorme cantidad de fotos enmarcadas que había por todas las estanterías y mesas a su alrededor.

—Yo… —Tartamudeó. —No conocí a Shinichi-san, no conozco nada de él salvo lo que ponen los informes. Mi imagen de él era la de un joven formidable, inteligente y sin fallas… y creo que lo que usted acaba de contar desmiente por completo todo eso.

Ran soltó una risita floja al escucharlo.

—Pero hay cosas que puedo decir sin necesidad de conocerlo. —Añadió él. —Basta con echar una mirada a esta habitación para saberlo. Todas y cada una de las fotos en las que salen los dos juntos. Las fotos en las que salen sonriendo a la cámara, o en las que juegan a lo lejos de niños. Todas las fotos que representan los años que pasaron juntos. No me hace falta haberlo conocido, haberlos visto juntos a los dos para saber que se querían. Quizá no siempre fue amor romántico, pero no cabe duda de que él la quería, como amiga, o como algo más. Así que no tiene que preocuparse: hay algo que ni el destino ni el paso del tiempo puede destruir. Y son todos esos años que ustedes pasaron juntos, su amistad, su amor. Quizá él esté muerto, quizá ya nunca podrán ser felices, pero hay muchas personas que todavía tiene a su lado gracias a que lo conoció a él, gracias a que fue su amigo, usted, Mouri-san, llegó a donde está. Y eso no podrá cambiarlo nadie.

 **-o0o-**

 ** _Comisaría central de la Policía metropolitana de Tokio_**

—Conan-kun, todo esto… —Shiratori-san no cabía en sí de la sorpresa. —¿Es en serio? ¿Esta niña siempre ha sido…?

—Siento no haberlo contado antes. —Murmuró Haibara haciendo una media reverencia a modo de disculpa. —Pero tenía miedo. No sabía si podía confiar en la policía… No estaría aquí de no haber sido porque Edogawa-kun insistió…

 _"_ _Hey, Haibara"_ Pensó el muchacho a su lado mientras le pegaba un codazo disimulado. _"No digas cosas de más. Cíñete al plan"_

—Pero ahora quiero confiar. Así que dígame, inspector, ¿puedo confiar en usted?

Shiratori se quedó clavado en su asiento. Quizá abrumado por la repentina noticia de que la pequeña que siempre había rondado a su alrededor era en realidad la hermana pequeña de alguien que perteneció a la organización y que fue asesinada por ello. Quizá sorprendido por el arrollador comportamiento de la niña en cuestión.

Esta vez fue Conan quien intervino:

—Inspector, siento pedirle esto cuando están tan ocupados, pero me temo que debo repetir mis palabras de ayer. —Dijo Conan con tono frío. —Haibara está bajo la mira de la organización, y no es que no confíe en la policía, pero me gustaría que las personas que vigilaran a Haibara fueran de confianza… Sabe lo que quiero decir con eso, ¿verdad?

Shiratori lo pilló a la primera y mostró una expresión de incredulidad.

—¿Pretendes que nosotros cinco protejamos tanto a Ran-san como a esta joven?

Conan asintió en silencio, y ante la mirada expectante del inspector en jefe inclinó su cuerpo e hizo una reverencia.

—Se lo pido por favor. —Dijo sin recuperar la vertical, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

A su lado, Haibara lo atravesó con la mirada. Conociendo lo orgulloso que era el muchacho, costaba creer que estuviera inclinando su cabeza de ese modo.

Shiratori se puso todavía más nervioso.

—Comprendo lo que quieres decir, Conan-kun, pero eso es prácticamente imposible. Hacer vigilancias no es fácil y…

—Sé qué no es sencillo. —Lo interrumpió. —Sé que quizá estoy pidiendo mucho, pero se lo ruego, por favor, necesitamos su ayuda.

El inspector se quedó pensando y finalmente asintió en silencio.

—Veremos qué podemos hacer.

—Muchas gracias. —Hizo una reverencia.

—De momento, me gustaría hablar directamente con ella. —Dijo señalando a Haibara. —Hay cosas que quiero preguntarle.

Conan se giró y le lanzó una mirada interrogante a la joven para ver qué opinaba ella. Por su parte, Haibara simplemente se dedicó a ladear la cabeza y añadir: _"¿Por qué no?"_ Así que al final tanto Conan como el profesor salieron de la habitación y dejaron al inspector en jefe y a la muchacha solos.

Haibara sabía lo que tenía que decir, o al menos eso confiaba el muchacho, así que no habría problemas. Por el contrario, al ganarse la protección de la policía, de alguna manera, Conan sentía menos presión sobre sus hombros. Ahora, la vida de Haibara ya no dependía únicamente de él, y eso, en cierta manera, suponía un alivio.

 **-o0o-**

El profesor decidió quedarse a esperar por Haibara, así que el inspector, que todavía tenía cosas por hacer, se vio obligado a despedirse de él y encomendarle el cuidado de la muchacha. Salió el edificio a paso rápido, solo para darse cuenta de que no había avisado a Jonathan de que iba a ir a la comisaría, y que por supuesto, este no iba a estar esperándolo fuera. Maldijo por lo bajo y sacó el teléfono para intentar llamarlo, pero no le contestó.

 _"_ _Maldita sea, ¿qué demonios estará haciendo?"_ Volvió a guardarse el teléfono en el bolsillo después de haberle enviado un mensaje para que lo llamase en cuanto pudiese y se echó a caminar en dirección de la entrada del metro más cercana.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo usaba, algo así como ocho años, así que tardó un rato en recordar que debía hacer, y sobre todo, que tren debía coger. Al final acabó subido en uno que estaba más o menos seguro que lo iba a dejar cerca de su casa, o al menos cerca de Beika. Por el camino se cruzó con un grupo de jóvenes vestidos con un uniforme azul que Conan no tardó en reconocer como el que él mismo había usado hacía diez años, y eso consiguió hacerlo sentir cierta nostalgia. Aunque ese sentimiento desapareció en seguida, en cuanto uno de los cuatro jóvenes estuvo a punto de atropellarlo con la bicicleta mientas hacía el idiota por escapar de los otros tres.

—¡Ten más cuidado! —Les gritó, consiguiendo esquivarlo en el último momento.

—Ah, lo sentimos. —Respondió despreocupadamente uno de los tres perseguidores sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

Resopló y emprendió su camino. Bajó las escaleras hacia su andén y descubrió decepcionado que los estudiantes hacían lo mismo. _"Así que no me voy a librar de ellos…"_ Abajo había una gran muchedumbre, así que los perdió de vista. Se limitó a tratar de llegar hasta un punto del andén donde pudiera entrar con facilidad al tren cuando llegase. Este tardó unos cinco minutos.

Entró dentro del vagón, sin prestar mucha atención al mundo a su alrededor, perdido en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se había subido en el mismo vagón que aquellos estudiantes con los que acababa de encontrarse.

El tren iba moderadamente lleno: todos los asientos estaban cogidos y la gente se había agolpado un poco en torno a las barras de alrededor para agarrarse, pero no tenía nada que ver con al hora punta.

De pronto su teléfono móvil empezó a vibrar. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo y lo sacó, miró la pantalla y se encontró con un número desconocido. Por un momento dudó en contestar, especialmente después de lo que había pasado del día anterior, pero al final decidió hacerlo; ¿y si era una emergencia?

Pulso el botón para aceptar la llamada y se llevó el teléfono al oído.

—¿Hola? —Preguntó.

Al otro lado de la línea escuchó un pequeño silbido y luego una voz sobradamente conocida comenzó a gritar a pleno pulmón:

—¡Kudooooooo! ¿Cuánto tiempo, tío? ¿Dónde estás ahora mismo? Acabo llegar a Tokio, ¿Qué tal llevas la investig…?

No le dejó terminar la frase, se apartó el teléfono de la oreja y colgó. Luego se quedó mirando la pantalla del móvil con cara de asco, y tal y como se había esperado, el mismo número desconocido volvió a llamar. Soltó un gruñido y se volvió a llevar el aparato a la oreja.

—Sigue gritando como un idiota y te cuelgo otra vez. —Dijo antes de darle tiempo a soltar otra estupidez.

—¡Pero mira que eres cruel! Pese a que hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

—Nos vimos hace unas semanas.

—A eso no puedes llamarlo "verse". —Le recriminó con voz de puchero. —Kudo, tengo que hablar contigo. Hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte. Tienes que ponerte al día…

El barullo a su alrededor comenzó a hacerse más insoportable, y eso le impidió escuchar correctamente a su interlocutor, lo cual no estaba seguro de si era un alivio o una tortura.

—Hattori, ahora mismo no puedo escucharte bien. Pásate mañana por comisaría y me cuentas las cosas importantes. —Remarcó la palabra "importante". —Nos vemos. —Y colgó de nuevo.

Al otro lado de la línea, el detective del Oeste maldijo por lo bajo y se quedó mirando el teléfono con cara de rencor. _"¿Acaso crees que puedes deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente?"_ pensó mientras mostraba una sonrisa astuta. Hasta ahora había tenido la espalda pegada al muro, así que se enderezó, se cargó su mochila al hombro y bordeó el muro de piedra hasta llegar al frente, donde estaba la enorme verja que daba acceso a la casa estilo occidental, en Beika.

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —Dijo con voz risueña y cantarina mientras abría la verja y se adentraba en el jardín.

 **-o0o-**

Por otro lado, el joven inspector soltó un resoplido al guardar su teléfono de nuevo en el bolsillo y se llevó una mano al puente de las gafas para reajustarlas. ¿Por qué hablar con Hattori siempre era tan agotador? Podría haber pasado ocho años, pero él seguía siendo igual de infantil, igual de despreocupado. _"Quizá por eso Kazuha-chan se cansó de él y lo abandonó"_ pensó con cierto rencor en su voz. Después se lo pensó mejor y se dio cuenta de que él no era muy distinto en ese aspecto, así que prefirió guardar silencio y seguir a lo suyo. _"En cierta manera, él también me da pena"._

De allí a un rato su teléfono volvió a sonar, y ya estaba dispuesto a apretar el botón verde y ponerse a dar berridos cuando descubrió que esta vez el número era distinto. De hecho, era un número que sí tenía guardado en sus contactos: El inspector Hasegara.

—¿Hola…? —Respondió, dudando un poco. ¿Por qué lo llamaba ahora el inspector?

—Esto… —Se escuchó una voz grave al otro lado, que Conan reconoció como la de Hasegara. —¿El teléfono de Conan-kun?

—Sí, ¿es usted, Hasegara-san?

—¡Ah, Conan-kun! Sí soy yo, ¿llamo en buen momento? —Preguntó.

—Si no es muy largo, supongo que sí. Estoy en el metro y la línea podría cortarse.

—No hay problema. Era simplemente porque quería informarte que encontramos los documentos.

—¿Documentos?

—Sí, ¿no te acuerdas? Los que le robaron a Suzuki-san. La última vez que nos vimos te mostraste bastante preocupado acerca de ellos y de pronto recordé que te había prometido llamarte si los encontrábamos. Lo había olvidado casi por completo, pero los hayamos en un vertedero a las afueras de la ciudad hace dos días.

Conan recordó de pronto de qué le estaba hablado.

—¿¡En serio?! —Soltó sorprendido. En verdad, no se hubiera esperado que los encontraran. Eso iba a ser una buena noticia para alegrar a Ran. —Me alegro. ¿Qué ha dicho Sonoko?

—Estaban bastante dañados, pero ella parecía realmente agradecida con nosotros. Se ha alegrado mucho al recuperarlos, dijo que así no tenía que empezar todo de cero. —Respondió, compartiendo su entusiasmo.

Menos de un minuto más tarde el metro se metió en un túnel y la conexión comenzó a fallar, así que Conan se despidió del inspector con un saludo y un agradecimiento por haberlo informado.

Hay que ver la suerte que había tenido Sonoko. En casos normales hacía tiempo que la policía habría parado de buscarlos. Quizá había sido por la propia Ran, que había pedido personalmente al inspector Hasegara que los buscase. Pero aquella en verdad iba a ser una buena noticia para Ran. Conan sonrió. Teniendo en cuenta el estrés por el que ella estaba pasando en aquel entonces, algo como aquello iba a ser de ayuda.

Supuestamente, Ran debía estar ahora bajo el cuidado de Takagi en su casa. Pronto buscarían un lugar donde protegerla mejor, pero de momento la policía había decidido que la mansión de los Kudo era, sin lugar a dudas, el edificio con mejor seguridad de había en todo Beika, y lo había seleccionado como la mejor casa franca temporal.

A Conan no le acababa de convencer algo como eso. Después de todo, implicaba vivir bajo su mismo techo, pero tampoco es como si pudiera poner una excusa válida y fiable para escurrir el bulto. Además… tampoco es como si le desagradase la idea.

El traqueteo del tren lo trajo de nuevo al mundo real, así que Conan se puso a mirar a su alrededor, en busca de algo con lo que entretener su mirada. Las personas que había allí dentro eran de lo más normales: un hombre de negocios, un grupo de amigas, un joven con una guitarra… lo normal que esperarías encontrarte dentro del metro a cualquier hora del día. Pero hubo algo que le llamó especial atención.

Los estudiantes con los que se había encontrado antes estaban montando un escándalo y molestando al resto de pasajeros. A su lado había una anciana que trataba desesperadamente de aferrarse a la barra de metal para evitar caerse, mientras hacía equilibrios con los dos bultos que estaba cargando con la otra.

Conan frunció el ceño, y no fue el único. A su alrededor, los pasajeros habían comenzado a mirar con malos ojos a los estudiantes, quienes al parecer aún no habían notado la presencia de la anciana a la que estaban molestando. Por el contrario, uno de los jóvenes, en medio de sus disputas y juegos, acabó golpeándola con su bolsa de clase y tirando los dos petates que sujetaba al suelo, y estuvieron a punto de conseguir tirarla a ella también de no ser porque el propio Conan se coló en la escena a tiempo.

El joven sujetó con cuidado a la pobre mujer que, incluso antes de recuperar la vertical, ya había comenzado a agacharse para recoger sus cosas mientras balbuceaba algo desesperadamente. Conan la detuvo y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—No se preocupe, ya lo recojo yo. —Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras la agarraba y miraba a su alrededor, en busca de un lugar seguro donde dejarla para que no se cayese.

En ese mismo momento descubrió que una mujer, que hacía poco había estado sentada un par de asientos más allá, se había levantado y le hacía señas para cederle el asiento, así que Conan dejó a la anciana a su cuidado y se agacho para recoger sus cosas.

Fue en ese momento cuando uno de los estudiantes se giró y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

—¡Ah! Lo siento mucho. —Soltó cuando lo vio agachado, recogiendo las cosas. —Pensaba que me había chocado con algo, ¿fue a ti a quien golpeé?

El joven inspector volvió a fruncir el ceño y le lanzó una mirada cabreada.

—¿Qué…? —Murmuró el estudiante y al poco rato el resto se dio la vuelta también y encararon todos al inspector, quien ya había terminado de recoger todo y se había levantado cuan alto era.

Estaba a punto de echarles una buena reprimenda cuando alguien habló a su espalda.

—¡Dejad de comportaros como un par de mocosos! —Gritó la voz de una mujer.

Conan se giró y descubrió que plantada detrás de él estaba la misma mujer que había cedido el sitio, mirando cabreada a los jóvenes y soltándoles una bronca.

—¡Mirad donde estáis y pensad un poco en la gente que os rodea! —Les gritó señalando el resto del vagón. La gente a su alrededor asentía como tontos sin ser capaz de añadir nada más, en cierta manera sorprendidos también por la reacción de la mujer, pues había demostrado tener el coraje del que muchos carecían, y agradecidos con ella por decir lo que pensaban. Conan se quedó mirando a su alrededor también y tuvo que reconocer que ni él mismo hubiera sido capaz de dirigirse de esa manera a los estudiantes. Sonrió y no pudo evitar pensar que quizá Ran sí hubiera reaccionado así. No, probablemente Ran también les hubiera echado una buena bronca.

Al cabo de un rato la mujer se calló y los estudiantes se limitaron a quedarse callados en una esquina del vagón a la espera de su parada, para luego escapar a toda velocidad y sin decir ni una sola palabra más.

Por su parte, una vez todo se hubo tranquilizado, Conan se acercó a la anciana para devolverle sus cosas y preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Ella le dirigió una mirada amable, le dio las gracias con una sonrisa y asintió.

—Todavía quedan muchachos amables en este país… —Murmuró con voz añorante mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el brazo.

Conan sonrió y no pudo evitar pensar: _"en realidad no soy ningún muchacho, ya tengo 27 años"_ … pero obviamente no dijo nada y simplemente se limitó a ahogar su siguiente pensamiento: _"y probablemente, hace 10 años, no habría actuado así"_.

Después de eso se giró hacia la mujer para darle también las gracias, pero no la encontró. Al menos no a primera vista. Extrañado porque no la había visto bajar del tren en la anterior estación dio un pequeño paseo alrededor del vagón en su búsqueda, hasta que encontró un bulto en una esquina, agachado junto a la puerta del lado contrario al andén (la que no se abriría en todo el trayecto), dándole la espalda al resto de pasajeros.

—Esto… ¿te encuentras bien? —Preguntó algo preocupado. No tardó ni dos segundos en reconocer aquel bulto por sus ropas, y supo que, sin lugar a dudas, era la misma mujer que hacía apenas unos minutos había gritado a los estudiantes. —¿Necesitas ayuda?

Ella se encogió un poco y sin girarse respondió:

—Estoy bien, solo un poco mareada.

Conan se la quedó mirando un poco confundido. La mujer estaba de rodillas en el suelo, encorvada sobre sí misma y con la mano sobre la boca. No parecía precisamente bien. Se agachó a su lado y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo.

—Ten. —Le dijo mientras se lo tendía.

Ella levantó la mirada por primera vez y lo miró sorprendida, pero en cuanto vio el pañuelo cambió por una expresión agradecida y lo agarró titubeando.

—Gracias… —Murmuró mientras volvía a darle la espada.

Conan también se apartó un poco y desvió la mirada. Comprendía que hay cosas que una mujer no quiere mostrar a nadie, y probablemente algo como eso no era lo que preferías enseñarle a un joven desconocido.

Al cabo de un rato, notó como algo (o más bien alguien) tiraba de la pernera de su pantalón. Se giró y se encontró con la mirada de la mujer, que le tendía la mano algo avergonzada.

—¿Podrías ayudarme a levantarme? —Preguntó, intranquila.

Conan la agarró en silencio y tiró de ella hacia arriba, con cuidado de no hacerle daño y de no perder él mismo el equilibrio por el vaivén del tren.

—Gracias. —Murmuró ella en cuanto ambos estuvieron de pie. —En cuanto al pañuelo…

—No te preocupes, puedes quedártelo. —Le respondió antes de darle tiempo a terminar. La mujer estaba ya bastante nerviosa como para requerirle algo más.

Después de eso se quedaron en silencio, ambos en una esquina del vagón, agarrados a la misma barra y con un ambiente que se iba volviendo cada vez más incómodo. El inspector trataba desesperadamente de fijar su mirada en el resto de gente que había alrededor y de darle su propia privacidad a la mujer, quien parecía intentar hacer lo mismo… hasta que de pronto ella clavó su mirada en él y comenzó a escudriñarlo de arriba abajo.

Conan comenzó a sentirse observado y se puso nervioso, hasta que no fue capaz de aguantarlo más y bajó la mirada hacia ella.

—Esto… ¿necesita algo más? —Preguntó.

Ella se sorprendió y bajó la mirada, pero luego pareció pensárselo mejor y volvió a encararlo.

—Esto... es que te parecer a alguien que conocía… —Dijo finalmente, tras un momento de duda.

Eso sorprendió al muchacho, y por primera vez desde que había comenzado a hablar con ella, la miró directamente a los ojos. Al principio no la reconoció, la verdad, si no fuera porque ella misma se lo había mencionado, nunca se habría dado cuenta. Se había cortado el pelo, ahora tenía un flequillo recto y lo llevaba por encima de los hombros, también había cambiado mucho su forma de vestir e incluso su maquillaje en los ocho años que no la veía, pero sin lugar a dudas conocía a la mujer que tenía delante.

—¿Kazuha-neechan? —Murmuró con un hilo de voz.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y entreabrió la boca.

—¡Así que después de todo eres tú, Conan-kun!

Ella lo agarró por el brazo y lo zarandeó emocionada de un lado para otro.

—¡Hay que ver cómo has crecido! —Gritó. —¿Cuántos años han pasado? ¿Cuándo volviste? ¿Ya te encontraste con Ran-chan? Debe estar encantada de tenerte otra vez en casa…

Conan trató una y otra vez de calmarla inútilmente. ¿Esta era la misma mujer que hacía unos instantes estaba encorvada en una esquina del vagón? Ahora parecía completamente recuperada.

—No esperaba encontrarme contigo. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo en Japón?

—Mmm… —Dudó un poco en responder. —Unas cuantas semanas.

—Ya veo… así que volviste hace poco. ¿Y Ran-chan?

—Eh… sí, me encontré con ella…

—¿En serio? Me alegro. Ella estaba bastante decaída cuando te marchaste y bueno… también pasó lo otro y… fueron demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Él asintió en silencio. Prefería no volver a sacar ese tema.

—¿Y tú, Kazuha-neechan, qué haces aquí? —Preguntó inocentemente, aun sabiendo que ella hacía años que se había mudado a Tokio.

—Ahora vivo aquí. —Confirmó ella. —Vine cuando acabamos el instituto. Estudie la universidad aquí, y encontré trabajo aquí… así que hace años que no vuelvo a Osaka.

No hacía falta que ella lo afirmase. La principal razón por la que no la había reconocido no fue precisamente por su apariencia, que también había cambiado mucho, sino porque ya no hablaba con su usual marcado acento. Se notaba a leguas que hacía años que vivía en Tokio, tanto que apenas quedaba rastro de su antigua forma de hablar.

—¿Ahora vas a casa, Conan-kun? —Preguntó de pronto, trayéndolo de nuevo al mundo real. —¿Sigues viviendo en la agencia?

—¿Qué? Ah, no —Tartamudeó. —Estoy viviendo… en la casa de los Kudo.

Kazuha se quedó callada un rato, sin saber muy bien que decir.

—Ah… ya veo… —Murmuró al final.

El ambiente volvió a tornarse un poco raro. Hasta que de pronto al inspector se le ocurrió una idea:

—Kazuha-neechan… ¿querrías venir a visitar a Ran-neechan? —Murmuró por lo bajo.

Ella lo miró sin comprender del todo.

—¿"Venir"? ¿A dónde? —Preguntó.

Conan tartamudeó un poco. La verdad es que había pensado que, con todo lo que Ran estaba pasando en aquel momento, quizá le venía bien una visita de alguien como Kazuha, que podría alegrarla y animarla. Sabía que podía confiar en ella, era una de las pocas personas de confianza que le quedaban a Ran, así que no tardó mucho en decidirse por ofrecerle. Ahora el problema era como explicarle que Ran estaba viviendo con él sin contarle nada sobre la organización.

—Bueno… digamos que… Ran-neechan está viviendo conmigo… y está pasando por un mal momento… —Dudó, pero al final se decidió por completar la frase. —Problemas con su trabajo. —Dijo, y no era del todo mentira, aunque tampoco era la verdad.

Kazuha le dirigió una mirada interrogante, pero al final lo dejó estar, soltó un resoplido y con una sonrisa asintió.

—Está bien. Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Ran-chan.

...

* * *

 **GRAN REAPARICIÓN DE HATTORI! y por supuesto, acompañado de la aparición de Kazuha, no podría ser de otra manera mujejejej**

 **¿Jonathan se está metiendo demasiado en asuntos que no le conciernen? Demasiado pesado? Bueno, es mi querido OC narrador testigo, así que le tengo algo de cariño... aunque siendo sincera hay veces en las que hasta yo me olvido de él y trato de meterlo en la historia con calzador (como en este Cap) XD**

 **¡Encontraron los diseños de Sonoko! ¿Quién se había olvidado de ellos? (Sí, en efecto, yo lo hice, Geh-je)**

 **¡Y con esto alcancé la actualización de la otra página! A partir de ahora subiré los capítulos a ambas cada vez que los tenga escritos (mes, dos meses... un siglo... ok no)**

 **No vemos en el próximo capítulo. Dejen sus Reviews :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Detective Conan pertenece a Gosho Aoyama**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 16: Seis años**_

...

Tardaron casi media hora en llegar a casa de los Kudo caminando, y todo porque Conan se confundió de estación y se bajó en una antes.

—Lo siento. —Murmuró con el orgullo herido. —Hace mucho que no venía a Tokio. Ya no me acordaba de que estación era.

Kazuha se echó a reír e hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia.

—No te preocupes, después de todo no es lejos.

Había dicho eso, pero ambos sabían que les esperaba por lo menos media hora de caminata.

En fin, para bien o para mal, lograron llegar a la casa estilo occidental antes del mediodía. Entraron por la gran verja y nada más dar un par de pasos en el jardín Takagi les salió al paso y saludó a Conan.

—Conan-kun, bienvenido. —Dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco y hacía una media reverencia.

Kazuha se lo quedó mirando, sorprendida, y al final acabó ahogando una pequeña risita.

— ¿Conan-kun, desde cuando tienes un mayordomo? —Le susurró mientras trataba de contener la risa.

Conan tartamudeó y se sobresaltó al escucharla, completamente avergonzado. Negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

— ¡No es eso! —Levantó la voz, luego se dio cuenta de que no debía hacerlo y añadió casi susurrando. —¿Cómo demonios llegaste a esa conclusión?

Takagi, por su parte los miraba confundido sin enterarse de nada de la extraña conversación que estaba teniendo lugar un par de pasos más adelante del jardín.

—Conan-kun, ¿está mujer es?

—Ah, es Toyama Kazuha. —Se giró hacia el inspector. —Es una amiga de Ran. Me la encontré de casualidad y la invité a venir. Está bien, es de confianza. —Se aseguró a añadir cuando vio que el inspector estaba a punto de decir algo.

—Ah… comprendo. —Asintió.

—Cambiando de tema. ¿Quería decirme algo, Takagi-san?

—Si. Lo cierto es que también ha venido alguien… una… era una mujer… dijo ser amiga de Ran-san, y cuando le pregunté a ella dijo que estaba bien dejarla pasar…

— ¿Y quién es ella?— Conan frunció un poco el ceño. Por su parte, Kazuha mirada extrañada la escena, sin entender nada de nada.

—En realidad es Sonoko-san. —Respondió él atropelladamente al ver que el inspector del FBI fruncía el ceño. Al escucharlo el joven de gafas se tranquilizó un poco. —La conozco bien, sé que es buena amiga de Ran-san y no creo que suponga una amenaza. Le pregunté a ella solo para estar seguros y… también la revisé y comprobé que no llevara nada raro encima… como un micro, o un arma… Aunque a ella no le hizo mucha gracia eso. —Dijo bajando la cabeza.

Conan pegó un suspiro de alivio.

—Bien hecho. Es cierto que Sonoko no supone una amenaza para Ran. Son buenas amigas y nunca la traicionaría, pero hiciste bien. —Se acercó un poco a Takagi y susurró para evitar que Kazuha los escuchase. —Nunca sabemos por qué medios va a tratar la organización de atacar a Ran. No sería raro que tratasen de usar a sus conocidos.

El inspector de Tokio pareció relajarse un poco.

—Me alegro escucharlo decir eso. Por un momento temí que hubiera cometido un error al dejarla pasar…

Conan asintió con una sonrisa para quitarle importancia. Pero de pronto se dio cuenta de un detalle que había pasado por alto hasta ahora.

—Espera… ¿y cómo sabía Sonoko que Ran estaba aquí?

—Eh… en cuanto eso… parece ser que no lo sabía. En realidad ella no vino aquí a ver a Ran-san, sino a ti, Conan-kun.

— ¿A mí? —Se sorprendió.

—Sí. No me dijo sus razones, pero insistió en que quería verte. Al final acabó enterándose de que Ran-san estaba en casa y quiso pasar a verla porque no era capaz de contactar con ella… Siendo sincero, entiendo que debemos mantener a Ran-san a salvo, pero pensé que quizá estaría bien dejarla ver a sus amigas, y me pareció un poco cruel aislarla por completo… Lo siento si saqué conclusiones precipitadas.

Conan negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, yo estaba pensando lo mismo. —Respondió. —Por eso he traído a Kazuha.

Takagi levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mujer, que permanecía parada un par de pasos más allá, mirándolos confusa.

—Comprendo. Entonces, Kazuha-san. —Dijo Takagi, dirigiéndose a ella. —Lo siento, pero debo chequearte antes de dejarte entrar… y… —Dudó. — Conan-kun, a ti también…

Conan asintió.

— ¿Chequearme? ¿Por qué, que está pasando?

—Esto… —Conan se giró hacia ella, tratando de inventarse una excusa, pero Takagi fue más rápido.

—Ran-san se ha metido en algunos problemas por culpa de su trabajo, así que queremos asegurarnos de que esté a salvo. —Dijo rápidamente.

Conan se sobresaltó al escucharlo admitir todo el problema tan rápido y se giró.

—Takagi-san, eso…

—Está bien, —Lo interrumpió. —Shiratori-san nos ordenó que dijésemos eso. Somos policías, después de todo. No es tan extraño que nos encontremos con algún que otro enemigo…

Conan se quedó con la palabra en la boca, bastante sorprendido por semejante respuesta. Y tenía razón. Él mismo era inspector del FBI y en más de una ocasión había estado en peligro. Por un momento, casi había llegado a olvidar que Ran, por muy indefensa y asustada que se viese ahora frente a la organización, era después de todo una detective de la policía metropolitana. Ya no era una niña, ni tampoco la jovencita que le temía a los fantasmas.

Por su parte, Kazuha había comenzado a alterarse un poco.

— ¿A salvo? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz. — ¿Ran está en peligro?

—No estamos seguros, —Continuó Takagi. –Pero mejor estar prevenidos. Por un tiempo, Ran-san va a estar viviendo en casa de los Kudo y bajo vigilancia. Así que, lo siento mucho, pero tengo que registrarte…

Kazuha no parecía muy convencida del todo, pero al final acabó asintiendo.

Fue justo en ese momento cuando escucharon el chirrido de la verja de entrada a su espada, y los tres se giraron a la vez. Conan no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que la sombra de un hombre se le abalanzase encima gritando algo que no llegó a escuchar, y le diese un abrazo.

Al principio se sobresaltó y trató de defenderse. Pero, espera, ¿abrazo? Lo siguiente que notó fue que conocía aquella voz, y de pronto las palabras que el hombre misterioso acaba de decir, que en un principio le resultaron ininteligibles, cobraron sentido.

—¡Kudooooo! —Repitió el idiota moreno mientras seguía entrujándolo.

— ¡Hattori, estás a punto de matarme! ¡Suéltame, maldito imbécil! —Gruñó mientras trataba de liberarse del agarre del otro. Y es que Hattori era bastante más alto que él, y también mayor físicamente, y más fuerte… y más idiota. — ¡Y no me llames así!

El detective del Oeste se separó de él lo miró sonriente mientras soltaba una estúpida risita de autosuficiencia que casi estuvo a punto de sacarlo de sus casillas. Estuvo a punto de gritarle algo más, hasta que una voz a su espalda lo interrumpió.

— ¿He… Heiji? —La voz de Kazuha sonaba entrecortada y miraba sorprendida al detective, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Hattori se giró sorprendido hacia ella y se la quedó mirando. Conan, que estaba en el medio de los dos, dio un par de pasos al lado y se apartó de sus miradas. Hattori entrecerró los ojos y clavó la mirada en ella, como un miope que no es capaz de ver qué tiene delante. Hasta que de pronto su expresión cambio de golpe: Entreabrió la boca y levantó las cejas, completamente sorprendido. Abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a tartamudear, sin llegar a decir nada coherente.

— ¿Kazuha…? —Logro preguntar al final.

Ella se quedó también bloqueada, con una expresión perdida, sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada de él, y al mismo tiempo, demasiado nerviosa como para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. También parecía algo molesta, quizá porque su querido amigo de la infancia había tardado tanto en reconocerla.

Conan se guardó para sí una risa irónica, pensando que ni él mismo la había reconocido al principio.

Ambos estaban bloqueados en medio del jardín. Hattori volvió a entreabrir la boca, como si desease decir algo, pero a medio camino volvió a cerrarla y callarse, como si temiese hablar, o desconociese qué decir. Al final, él fue el primero en apartar la mirada y clavarla en el suelo.

—Ha paso mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi. —Dijo con tono elevado, tratando de parecer el mismo idiota de siempre, pero claramente tenso. —Has cambiado un montón. Casi no te reconocía… ¿qué clase de peinado es ese? —Soltó una risa floja casi forzada. —No te favorece.

Ella frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz.

— ¡No eres nadie para decirlo! —Le respondió a gritos, lo que sorprendió tanto a Takagi (que continuaba mirando la escena en silencio y apartado de todos) y al detective del Oeste.

Por su parte, Conan ya se había llevado las manos a la cabeza y, en su mente, llamado idiota insensible tres veces a su amigo _. "Por supuesto que se iba a enfadar si te comportas así"_ pensó.

—Solo estaba dando mi opinión. —Añadió Hattori con tono de reproche, pero Conan pudo notar como se mordía el labio inferior, señal de que se arrepentía de haber dicho nada. —De todas formas, me alegra ver que estás bien. —Cambió de tema, casi estratégicamente.

Kazuha se sorprendió al escuchar algo tan sincero salir de la boca de su estúpido amigo de la infancia. Asintió tímidamente.

—Mmm… yo también, supongo. —Murmuró. — ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos? —Preguntó bajando la cabeza, en un murmullo, casi como para recordárselo a sí misma más que por dirigirse a él.

—No sé… ¿seis años?

Hasta Conan se sorprendió al escuchar eso. A ver, Hattori siempre había sido muy lento, y él mismo le había dicho que su relación con Kazuha no iba precisamente bien, pero no se esperaba que fuera taaan mala. Es decir, seis años son muchos, muchísimos. Claro que nada podía decir él que se había escondido como un idiota durante ocho, pero aun así… sus circunstancias eran muy diferentes. Demasiado diferentes. O al menos eso quería pensar para no sentirse culpable. Porque, después de todo, mirando a Hattori y Kazuha discutir en medio de su jardín, solo era capaz de pensar en cuanto se parecían a él y a Ran. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse si, de no haber pasado nada, de no haber llegado a conocer nunca a la organización, no estarían igual que ellos. Igual de separados. Quizá, si no se hubiera convertido en Conan nunca hubiera llegado a conocer los sentimientos de Ran, quizá no hubiera encontrado el coraje suficiente como para declararse.

Bueno, no tenía sentido pensar esa clase de cosas llegados este punto. Había conocido a la organización, eso era un hecho que ya nunca podría cambiar. Se metió en algo que le venía grande y acabó perdiendo.

Mientras el joven inspector se perdía en sus pensamientos, los otros dos empezaron una disputa absurda sobre un tema que Conan lo logró entender (por supuesto iniciada por Hattori) que duró por lo menos diez minutos, hasta que el propio Conan los interrumpió, tratando de sonar lo más amable posible.

—Mejor entramos en casa en lugar de estar aquí parados, ¿no os parece? —Dijo mientras se interponía entre ambos para tratar de calmar las cosas.

Ambos lo miraron y al cabo de un rato asintieron.

—Entonces… —Intervino Takagi por primera vez desde la llegada del Joven de Osaka. —Kazuha-san… si no te importa quitarte el abrigo…

— ¿Quitarse el abrigo? —Intervino Hattori. — ¿Para qué? Kudo, ¿qué está pasando? Ahora que lo pienso, a mí tampoco me dejaron pasar antes. ¿A qué viene tanta seguridad?

Conan arrugó el ceño, soltó un gruñido, se giró, agarró a Hattori por el brazo y lo arrastró un par de pasos lejos de los otros dos, quienes lo miraban sin saber muy bien que hacer, confusos y algo avergonzados.

—A ver Hattori, para empezar ¿qué demonios haces aquí? ¿No te dije que fueras mañana a la comisaría? ¿Por qué estás en mi casa?

—Quería verte. —Dijo con tono de burla.

—No me vengas con esas. Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para bromas.

—Wooo, pareces todavía más serio que cuando te encontré en New York hace un par de semanas, ¿qué demonios te ha pasado?

Conan le lanzó una mirada asesina y lo hizo callar.

—Han ocurrido muchas cosas. Te lo contaré con más detalle luego, pero de momento te basta con saber que no hemos averiguado nada nuevo y que Ran ha sido amenazada por la organización.

—Espera, ¿QUÉÉ? —Gritó sobresaltado. Conan lo hizo callar de un golpe y lo obligó a bajar la voz.

—Shhhh, no grites, idiota. Nadie puede enterarse de esto, ¿me oyes? Ni siquiera le he contado todo a la policía, así que quédate callado.

— ¿Ha sido por ti? —Hattori le lanzó una mirad seria e interrogante.

Conan se limitó a asentir en silencio y bajar la cabeza.

—Luego te cuento los detalles, pero mejor cuando estemos dentro de casa. Este no es un buen lugar para hablar de estas cosas.

Y por primera vez desde que había aparecido por la puerta, Hattori asintió seriamente y se quedó callado y obediente.

Aunque esa obediencia no duró mucho.

—Espera, Kudo. —Dijo cuando ambos ya habían comenzado a caminar de vuelta a donde estaban los otros dos.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así? —Le reprendió el inspector mientras se giraba hacia él, solo para descubrir que su amigo estaba haciendo una cara de lo más rara y que miraba algún punto detrás de él con verdadera fijación.

—Entonces… ¿ese poli tendrá que revisarnos?

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¿Acaso no es obvio?

— ¿A todos?

— ¿Pretendes escaparte? ¿No acabas de decir hace un rato que tampoco te dejó entrar antes?

—No me refiero a eso, Kudo. —Conan esto a punto de recriminarle por llámalo de nuevo por ese nombre, pero el moreno no le dejó ni abrir la boca. — ¡Estoy hablando de Kazuha!

Conan comprendió de pronto por donde iba el hilo de pensamientos de su amigo y tuvo que tragarse una carcajada.

—Sí, ¿por? —Preguntó, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

— ¿Cómo que por? Haz el favor de mirar allí. —Dijo señalando descaradamente a donde estaban los otros dos, quienes, por suerte, no parecieron notarlo. — ¡Es más que obvio el extraño ambiente que se está formando a su alrededor!

—Di lo que quieras, pero es su trabajo. Además, ¿de qué te estás quejando exactamente? No es como si le estuviéramos pidiendo que se quite la ropa, solo vamos a revisar sus bolsillos y comprobar que no lleve nada raro encima.

—Pero eso…

— ¿Pero eso qué?

—No está bien que lo haga un hombre. ¿No es mejor pedírselo a tu chica?

—Hattori, ¿tenemos que revisar a Kazuha precisamente para mantener a salvo a Ran y me estás pidiendo que la revise ella?

Conan estaba a punto de echarse a reír mientras veía al otro ir perdiendo poco a poco los estribos, hasta que finalmente Hattori gritó:

— ¡Simplemente no quiero que ningún otro la toque!

Nada más soltarlo, la cara de Hattori se puso de un rojo brillante que trató de disimular desesperadamente tapándose con las manos. Por su parte, Conan no pudo seguir aguantándose las ganas de reír y soltó un carcajada que solo consiguió que el otro se sintiese todavía más avergonzado.

—No me esperaba que llegaras a ser tan sincero. —Dijo entre risas. —Eso mismo que acabas de gritar a los cuatro vientos deberías decírselo a ella.

— ¡Cállate! Simplemente olvida lo que acabo de decir. ¡No te rías! ¿No era que no querías hacer ruido?

En parte Hattori tenía razón, pero verlo actuar de esa manera tan infantil pese a su apariencia de hombre adulto y serio era de lo más gracioso. Su amigo no había cambiado ni un poco, seguía con su orgullo metido entre ceja y ceja, y se empeñaba en reconocer sus sentimientos por Kazuha. Tal y como era hacía años. Tan inocente como siempre. Tan parecido a él.

Arrugó el ceño y dejó de reír. Hattori tenía razón. No era momento de bromear con sus problemas amorosos, ya tendrían tiempo de hacerlo si todo salía bien. De momento debían centrarse en la organización.

— ¿Quieres revisarla tú? —Le preguntó, esta vez diciéndolo en serio.

Hattori lo miró, serió también, e hizo una mueca. No le dio respuesta y salió corriendo en dirección a los otros dos.

Por su parte, Takagi y Kazuha apenas habían escuchado nada de su conversación (pese a lo mucho que Hattori había gritado), tan solo fragmentos sueltos que no tenían sentido por sí solos (por suerte para el moreno). Habían estado en silencio, con esa extraña atmósfera que Hattori había mencionado: Incomodidad y vergüenza.

—Kazuha. —La llamó el moreno en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. —Yo me encargo de revisarte. Mejor que lo haga un amigo de la infancia que un desconocido.

Dijo, pero Conan, situado detrás de él, pudo notar que sus orejas estaban rojas como un tomate y amagó una sonrisa al notarlo.

Ella lo miró durante unos segundos, tiempo que el trató de mantener una extraña sonrisa forzada, tratando de que no se le notase el nerviosismo. Al final, Kazuha soltó un gruñido y le dio la espalda, girándose hacia Takagi.

—No gracias. —Dijo al final, provocando el detective del Oeste casi se callera de bruces al suelo.

— ¿Cómo qué no? Aun por encima que te ofrezco mi ayuda. ¡Estás más que tensa ahora mismo! Puedo saberlo con solo mirarte, así que no te sirve de nada negarlo.

— ¡Sonoko-chan también fue revisada por Takagi-san y no tuvo ningún problema! —Le espetó. Y era un argumento de peso, así que Hattori no debería haber tenido más remedio que callarse.

Pero todos sabemos que Hattori no es precisamente de los que atienden a razones, así que siguió insistiendo mientras se le acercaba, hasta que al final la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia atrás, obligándola a girarse y mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¡Suéltame! —Intentó zafarse, pero él la agarró más fuerte, casi haciéndole daño.

— ¿¡Cuál es tu problema?! ¡Quiero ayudarte! ¿Por qué me odias tanto? ¿¡Acaso te hice algo!? Pues lo siento, vale. Sabes que soy idiota, ¡así que si hice algo para hacerte enfadar dímelo!

—Pues claro que eres un idiota, Heiji. ¡Intenta pensarlo por tu cuenta! —Le reprochó, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo lo agarró fuertemente, y utilizando una llave de Aikido lo tiró al suelo de espaldas.

Tanto Conan como Takagi escucharon el ruido sordo que hizo el cuerpo del joven al estrellarse contra la grava del camino, y ambos amagaron una mueca de dolor, como compadeciéndose de él.

El detective se quedó un rato tirado en el suelo, mascullando sinsentidos y quejándose del dolor de su espalda. Kazuha lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se giró enfadada y sin prestarle más atención hacía donde estaba Takagi. Pero el moreno parecía no haber tenido suficiente, porque todavía encontró la fuerza suficiente para ponerse de rodillas y probar un último intento por agarrarla.

Kazuha ya había dado el primer paso en dirección al policía cuando Conan notó que su amigo se estaba moviendo de nuevo, que se había enderezado y que acabó aferrándose a lo desesperado a la cintura de la joven. En serio, el inspector del FBI llegó a preguntarse qué tan desesperado estaba por "proteger" a su amiga. Aunque en seguida se dio cuenta de que, probablemente, tanto como lo estaría él en su misma situación, así que se limitó a no juzgar más al detective del Oeste y simplemente seguir mirando, empezando a exasperarse por la escena que estaban montando en el jardín justo cuando él quería pasar tan desapercibido.

En el momento en que Kazuha notó como los brazos de Hattori se cerraban alrededor de su cintura pegó un saltó del susto y soltó un chillido agudo, para después tratar de soltarse de su agarre.

— ¡Heiji, ¿qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltame! —Gritó mientras trataba de liberarse.

A Conan, la escena le habría resultado un tanto cómica de no ser por el ruido que estaba montando. Comenzó a alterarse un poco y estaba a punto de intervenir para hacer que se callasen cuando la paciencia de la joven se acabó y terminó por pegarle una patada a su amigo, una patada que él resistió con terquedad, negándose a soltarla.

No fue hasta ese momento que Conan se paró a pensar en lo desesperada que parecía Kazuha en aquel momento. Al principio, había interpretado la expresión de su rostro por vergüenza o incluso incomodidad. Pero ahora mismo, casi podría afirmar que estaba asustada. ¿Asustada de que Hattori la tocara? ¿Qué demonios había hecho ese imbécil para asustarla de esa manera?

— ¡Pero mira que eres terca! —Le gritó él de vuelta. —Simplemente déjame ayudarte, maldita sea.

—No necesito tu ayuda. ¡Suéltame!

— ¡Sí la necesitas! ¡No seas tan testaruda y simplemente admítelo!

—Déjame en… —Kazuha no pudo terminar de decir su frase, porque de pronto comenzó a sentirse mareada de nuevo.

Las fuerzas le flaquearon, le fallaron las rodillas y habría caído al suelo cuan alta era de no ser porque Hattori la estaba agarrando.

El detective se sorprendió en cuanto la vio precipitarse al suelo. Todo pasó tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo para pararse a pensar qué estaba haciendo, simplemente actuó por instinto. La agarró con cuidado y evitó que se golpease la cabeza.

— ¡Kazuha! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Oye, ¿estás bien?! —Gritó preocupado.

Conan también reaccionó tarde, para cuando se dio cuenta de que Kazuha se había caído y no había sido Hattori quien la tiró, ella ya estaba acostada en el regazo del detective, y este ya estaba gritando su nombre preocupado.

Se acercó corriendo y se agachó a su lado. Comprobó su respiración y su pulsó, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que simplemente se había mareado, y que ni siquiera había perdido la consciencia. Levantó la mirada y trató de tranquilizar a su compañero que se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso.

—¡Hey, Hattori, tranquilo! Solo está mareada, no la muevas tanto.

El otro pareció ir recuperando la capacidad de pensar con tranquilidad, se calmó y repitió las acciones que Conan acababa de hacer, solo para asegurarse de ello por sí mismo. Cuando terminó soltó un suspiro y apartó la mirada hacia otra parte, sin llegar a soltar la mano de la mujer, que había agarrado para medirle el pulso.

—Menudo susto me ha dado… —Murmuró y se pasó una mano por la frente.

Justo en ese momento, escucharon el ruido de una puerta al abrirse y los tres (Takagi incluido) se giraron hacia su procedencia. Descubrieron que la puerta de la casa estaba abierta y que en el umbral había un preocupado Jonathan que los miraba sin comprender nada. Tras él, intentando mirar por encima de su hombro y sin apenas conseguirlo, estaban Ran y Sonoko.

— ¿Inspector? —Preguntó el extranjero. — ¿Qué está pasado? ¿Qué son todos esos gritos? Llevamos escuchándolos un rato y Mouri-san estaba preocupada.

Conan casi había olvidado por completo la presencia de aquellos tres dentro de la casa. De hecho, casi se había olvidado de que se suponía que no debían montar problemas justo allí en un momento tan delicado. Soltó una maldición y se levantó.

—Solo ha sido un pequeño contratiempo. Nada de lo que preocuparse. Jonathan, por favor, cierra la puerta y espéranos con Ran dentro.

El aludido tardó un poco en reaccionar, y para cuando logró comprender lo que su inspector le estaba pidiendo, Ran ya había distinguido a la silueta de la mujer inconsciente que Hattori tenía en brazos y se asustó.

—¡Kazuha-chan! —Gritó y sin pensarlo ni un segundo más apartó el brazo que Jonathan que estaba cruzado delante suya, en un vano intento por impedirle pasar, y salió al exterior.

Conan la vio venir, o más bien anticipó sus movimientos, y para cuando Ran logró superar la muralla humana que suponía el detective extranjero, Conan ya había llegado casi al umbral, y la mujer solo tuvo tiempo de dar dos pasos más antes de que el inspector la interceptase.

—Conan-kun, déjame ir.

—Ran, Kazuha está bien, no tienes que preocuparte. —Le dijo, mientras la agarraba por la cintura y prácticamente la cargaba sobre su hombro cuan saco de patatas. —De momento vamos dentro. Estamos haciendo demasiado ruido. Esto se nos está yendo de las manos.

Y haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de la mujer que estaba cargando, dio los pasos que le faltaban hasta la puerta donde Jonathan y Sonoko lo miraban sorprendidos por lo que acababa de hacer.

A ver, básicamente acababa de agarrar a Ran con un mínimo de delicadeza y la había arrastrado dentro de casa. No era algo precisamente normal, y menos en él, por no hablar que desde hacía un rato había olvidado dirigirse a la mujer por el honorífico y había básicamente mandado a la porra todas las precauciones que se había asegurado muy mucho de cumplir en las últimas semanas.

—Hattori. —Dijo por encima del hombro justo antes de que Jonathan cerrase la puerta a sus espaldas. —Entrad en cuanto halláis acabado de revisaros.

No fue hasta un minuto después, cuando hubo dejado a la histérica Ran sentada en el sofá (o más bien la descargó sobre el sofá) que recordó que se suponía que él también debía ser revisado. Al final, soltó un largo suspiro, algo estresado por todos los altibajos que acababan de pasar en apenas dos minutos, y terminó por revisar (solo por si acaso) si tenía algún micro o GPS pegado en la ropa. Y no encontró nada.

Cuando volvió al salón encontró a todos allí dentro. Kazuha estaba tumbada en el sofá y Sonoko y Ran estaban a su alrededor, preocupadas. Jonathan se había quedado en la puerta del salón, vigilando todo desde la lejanía, tratando de enterarse de qué estaba pasando, y a Hattori lo habían mandado a la esquina contraria de la habitación con la amenaza de _"si te acercas te las verás conmigo"_ de Ran.

(Takagi se quedó fuera de casa, mientras mascullaba: " _Justo por esto dije que era mejor que Sato-san se encargase de vigilar a Ran-san"_ ).

Por su parte, el moreno no parecía tener mucho interés en acercarse. No, de hecho, parecía haber perdido absolutamente todo el interés en siquiera saber que tal estaba Kazuha. Permaneció quieto donde se había quedado, con las manos extendidas delante de él boca arriba y mirándolas fijamente, como si hubiera algo en ellas que no acabase de creerse.

Conan se acercó al grupo de mujeres en torno al sofá y le preguntó a Ran por el estado de Kazuha. Ella lo miró por un momento haciendo un puchero de mala leche y le giró la cabeza inmediatamente después.

Conan se quedó con la palabra en la boca, mirando hacia la nada y con un tic en la ceja. _"Genial, ahora está enfadada conmigo"_ Pensó, captando las indirectas y marchándose del salón.

—Hattori, ven conmigo. —Lo llamó justo antes de cruzar la puerta.

El aludido tardó un poco en hacerle caso, pero al final obedeció y lo siguió. Jonathan hizo lo mismo varios segundos más tarde, cuando Ran le mandó otro mirada de advertencia. Y cerró la puerta al salir, dejándolas solas.

 **-o0o-**

Conan y Hattori estuvieron reunidos en su habitación (es decir, la que ahora era la habitación de Conan ya que Ran le había robado la suya) durante más de una hora. Jonathan no sabía de qué hablaron, ya que su superior lo ordenó quedarse en la planta baja, sin entrar al salón pero sin perderlo de vista. En opinión de Jonathan, en realidad lo que quería Edogawa era librarse de él para poder hablar a solas con el detective que reconoció como la persona que fue a buscar al inspector a New York hacía semanas. Y no pudo evitar sentir una tremenda curiosidad por saber qué clase de información pensaban compartir con su amigo y que él, su subordinado y miembro del FBI, no tenía permitido conocer.

Al final no le quedó más remedio que resignarse y dejar su imaginación a volar, hasta que el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar. Miró la pantalla y vio que se trataba de Jack, así que no dudó mucho en contestar. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde la última vez que habían hablado que necesitaba conversar con alguien normal por el momento. Nada de organizaciones ni vidas que corren peligro. Nada de japonés.

—Hola. —Habló en inglés.

La voz al otro lado de la línea se escuchó un poco cortada y retardada, algo normal entre llamadas a tanta distancia, y a lo que el detective ya se había acostumbrado en las últimas semanas.

—¡Jonathan! Hacía tiempo que no hablábamos ¿Qué tal por ahí?

Jonathan comenzó a hablar sobre temas trascendentales y de cosas que le habían pasado en Japón en los últimos días, pero intentó mantener el tema de la organización aparte, pese a lo mucho que Jack insistiese en que le contase algo.

—Venga ya, tío. Yo muerto del asco aquí tirado y tú ahí, luchando contra organizaciones oscuras. Al menos ten la decencia de contarme la parte emocionante.

Jonathan estuvo tentado de comentar que no había ninguna parte emocionante, solo miedo y muchos cabos sueltos que ni el inspector era capaz de unir, pero al final se lo pensó mejor y simplemente se limitó a responder: _"Secreto profesional"_

La llamada no duró mucho, más que nada porque Jonathan temía por la factura de la línea y se aseguró de cortar a Jack cuando ya llevaban media hora hablando.

—Lo siento, en serio, pero tengo que colgar.

—Mira que eres corto de palabras. Ten por seguro que cuando vuelvas te voy hacer escupir todo lo que sepas, aunque tenga que arrastrarse a un bar conmigo y obligarte a beber.

Jonathan se echó a reír e inmediatamente después colgó, dejando a su amigo con la palabra en la boca.

Después de eso y sin nada que hacer, el detective se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina y se recostó sobre la mesa hasta que se quedó dormido.

 **-o0o-**

Una hora más tarde, Conan y Hattori terminaron su conversación. El inspector del FBI ya le había puesto al día sobre todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas, desde la explosión del laboratorio, el Hackeo de la comisaría central, e incluso sobre las personas que se iban a hacer cargo de la investigación a partir de ahora.

—Así que… esa tal Sato está encargada de investigar la línea de ropa que envió ese mensaje de texto. —Comenzó a enumerar el detective del Oeste. —Takagi es el poli que encontramos en la entrada de tu casa, así que él será el encargado de supervisar a tu chica.

Conan asintió.

—Por si fuera poco también le has pedido a la policía que cuide de la mocosa científica.

—Asegúrate de que no te escuche llamarla así.

—Y… ¿Cómo se llamaba el poli que iba a estar a su cargo? —Continuó él, ignorando su comentario.

—Chiba. Él será el encargado de proteger e Haibara.

—¿Y va a estar bien?

—No te fíes de las apariencias. Además, es de más confianza que el resto de policías de Tokio.

—Supongo que en eso tienes razón… ¿Y entonces quien me queda?

—Shiratori-san es el inspector en jefe, así que se encargará de supervisarlos a todos. En cuanto al superintendente Mégure, él está más ocupado con el resto de su trabajo, así que no podemos pedirle mucho, pero nos ayudará con lo que pueda.

—Comprendo. ¿Y yo que hago?

—De momento nada. Todavía no hemos encontrado ninguna pista fiable, así que preferiría que te quedases cerca de momento.

El moreno asintió.

—¿Ya has descubierto la intención de la organización para hacer explotar la caldera? —Preguntó de pronto.

—Acerca de ese tema… estoy bastante perdido…

—Es cierto. Para empezar, no tiene mucho sentido. Si lo que querían era destruir las pruebas que escondía el cadáver, entonces ¿por qué una explosión? ¿Acaso no es demasiado ruidoso? Hay mil formas mejores de deshacerse de las pruebas.

—He pensado que quizá no querían destruirlas, sino que sabían que Haibara iba a intentar averiguar la verdad sobre eso e intentaron matarla.

—Pero según tú enviaron un mensaje para evitarlo. ¿Por qué tantos problemas por una simple mocosa? ¿Acaso no la dejaron en paz durante todos estos años? De haber querido matarla no hubiera sido mejor cuando todos pensábamos que estaban destruidos.

—Ahí tienes razón… Estoy tan perdido como tú. Para empezar, puestos a destruir el laboratorio, ¿por qué no poner una bomba? ¿Por qué trucar la caldera? Ese misterio es quizá el que más me molesta...

—¿En serio? Pues a mí no me parece tan importante. —Respondió Hattori mientras se encogía de hombros.

Conan se giró para mirarlo fijamente y se quedó pensativo.

—Quizá tengas razón… ¿le estaré dando demasiadas vueltas?

—Bueno, de momento centrémonos en lo que sabemos.

—No sabemos nada.

—No seas tan pesimista. A ver: sabemos que siguen vivos…

—Dios, vaya descubrimiento.

—Haz el favor de estarte callado. —Le reprochó. —A ver, continuo… ¿Dónde me había quedado? … ¿Ves, Kudo? Esto es culpa tuya.

—No trates de echarles la culpa a otros cuando es obvio que no tienes ni idea de que más decir.

—No, lo digo en serio. Sabemos que están vivos y que probablemente su objetivo sea distinto al de la organización de hace ocho años. De hecho, le llamamos "la organización" pero es posible que no tengan nada que ver con ellos…

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó, de pronto interesando en lo que el moreno estaba diciendo.

—¿No lo has pensado? Estás tan obcecado con la organización que olvidaste plantearte la opción de que no sean ellos para empezar. Es cierto que tienen el veneno ese, ¿pero su modus operandi no es demasiado diferente? Tú mismo lo dijiste: El fallo que tuvieron al dejar filtrar el APTX a un ciudadano normal, la caldera, el mensaje con los vestidos de novia… ¿es eso algo que haría la organización de hace ocho años?

Conan se lo quedó pensando un buen rato. Es cierto que lo del error con el APTX siempre le había parecido demasiado sospechoso como para ser cierto, así que quizá Hattori tenía razón.

—En mi opinión. —Continuó el moreno. —Creo que esta organización y la de hace ocho años no tienen mucho en común. Por supuesto, alguien se las tuvo que apañar para hacerles llegar el APTX, y probablemente ese mismo sea su líder actual o alguien cercano al líder. Además, los pseudónimos que usan son distintos: hace ocho años utilizaban nombres de licores, pero por lo que me has contado, el remitente del mensaje se llamaba "Back Silver"

—No creo que eso tenga mucho que ver.

—Pues yo creo que lo tiene, y bastante. Piénsalo: siendo tan parecidos a sus antecesores, con el mismo veneno y siguiendo sus pasos, no sería raro que tratases de alejarse de ellos cambiándose el distintivo por el que se reconocen. Es algo así como " _Hemos pasado página, no nos comparéis con ellos"_ … ¿no te parece?

—Mmm… ¿entonces según tú han pasado de los licores a los colores?

—No necesariamente los colores… aunque no se me ocurre nada. Quizá cuando conozcamos otro nombre podamos establecer un mínimo común múltiplo…

—No me apetece esperar a conocer a otro miembro solo para que a ti te cuadren las cuentas. De todas formas, sean o no la organización, es un hecho que tienen el APTX y muy posiblemente terminado. He estado esperando todo este tiempo porque pasaron demasiadas cosas en las últimas semanas, pero sigo pensando que debemos ponernos en contacto con el FBI y contarle todo lo que está pasando. Llegados a este punto, no sé cuánto tardarán en comenzar a comercializar la droga, quiera dios que no lo hayan hecho ya.

—Lo que tú digas, pero mantén mi idea en mente.

Conan le limitó a asentir como respuesta.

—Y… a ver, ¿qué más sabemos?

—Ahora mismo estamos investigando la línea de ropa que envió el mensaje a Ran. Sato está al cargo de eso, pero todavía no me ha dado ningún informe, así que sigo esperando.

—Ajá. ¿Y los bomberos? ¿Dijeron algo interesante sobre la explosión?

—Nada salvo lo de la caldera.

—¿Cuántas personas murieron?

—Dos. Uno era un forense que trabajaba en el edificio, la otra era la mujer de la limpieza.

—Dentro de lo que cabe fueron pocas…

—Haibara mismo hubiera sido otra víctima si no llega a ser por el mensaje de Ran.

—Y eso nos lleva al siguiente misterio… ¿por qué tratar de matarla para luego salvarla?

—Eso mismo llevo preguntándome los últimos días. Y la respuesta a la que llegué es que están jugando con nosotros.

—Mmmm… podría tener sentido… o quizá simplemente se dieron cuenta en el último momento de que ella aún les podía ser útil.

—¿Para qué? Si ya han terminado la droga.

—Bueno, no necesariamente la han terminado… podríamos pensar que quizá la cambiaron e incluso mejoraron, pero de ahí a que la terminaran… yo que sé, quizá esa mocosa sea la única en el mundo capaz de terminar la droga y por eso decidieron mantenerla con vida.

—Supongamos que tienes razón, supongamos que hasta ahora no la consideraron una amenaza porque contaban con buenos científicos que perfectamente podían sustituirla, ¿entonces por qué decidieron matarla luego?

—¿Pero no te acabo de decir que cambiaron de idea?

—Es lo que estoy diciendo: Durante ocho años conocían su identidad y aun así la ignoraron, y ahora, cuando por error la droga se filtró a la sociedad, deciden matarla. Es obvio que Haibara supone un peligro para ellos.

—Pero luego se dieron cuenta de que, después de todo, la necesitaban, así que decidieron salvarla. Y pronto vendrán a por ella para que se les vuelva a unir… o algo así…

—¿Y por qué no vinieron cuando estaba herida por la explosión? ¿O antes de que le pusieran una escolta policial?

—¿Estarán esperando a la luna llena?

—No son vampiros.

—Los vampiros no necesitan la luna llena.

—Haz el favor de callarte.

—Yo me callo, pero tú reconoce que te has equivocado.

—Vale y ahora viene mi última pregunta. —Lo ignoró. —Si lo que querían en un principio era matar a Haibara cuando entrarse en el laboratorio, cambiasen o no de idea luego, ¿Cómo supieron que íbamos a ir ese día a esa hora?

De pronto los dos se quedaron en silencio.

—Es cierto… ¿cómo lo hicieron?

—Te lo estoy preguntando porque no lo sé.

—A ver… ¿Quiénes sabíais acerca de esa incursión en el laboratorio?

—Haibara, el profesor, Jonathan y yo.

—Ese Jonathan… —Comenzó a divagar, pero un carraspeo del otro lo detuvo.

—Él es de confianza. Ha trabajado muchos años bajo mi supervisión y sé que no nos traicionaría.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—De la misma manera que aprendí a confiar en ti, Hattori. No creas que siempre fuiste tan de fiar, para empezar nunca te habría contado nada de esto si no te hubieras enterado por tus propios medios de mi identidad.

Y al otro no le quedó más remedio que callarse y asentir.

—Pero yo no me fio de él.

—Haz lo que te venga en gana.

—Es que si no, ¿Cómo explicas que la organización parezca conocer todos nuestros movimientos? No solo lo de la explosión, también, ¿por qué sabe que tú estás en Japón? ¿Por qué sabía que ibas a ser tú quien encontrara el mensaje cifrado en el anuncio de vestidos?

—Yo tampoco lo sé, pero lo averiguaré de alguna manera.

Hattori se quedó callado durante un minuto entero, mientras le daba vueltas a ese problema. Por otro lado, Conan se sentía bastante aliviado de haberle podido contar todo, y también de haber compartido deducciones. Últimamente había estado demasiado ocupado como para ponerse a pensar en todo ello en serio. Así que la opinión externa de Hattori ayudaba mucho.

—¿Y sobre el Hackeo? —Preguntó de pronto el moreno.

—Mmmm… sobre eso… los técnicos dijeron que no encontraron nada raro en el sistema, y yo supongo que, sea lo que fuera, tuvo acceso a la red a partir del anuncio de vestidos.

—Así que después de todo, todas nuestras pistas están en ese anuncio…

—La gran mayoría sí.

Hattori volvió a quedarse pensando un rato.

—Oye, Kudo… corrígeme si me equivoco…

—Sí, te equivocas de nombre. —Lo interrumpió.

—Vale. Corrígeme si me equivoco, —Continuó como si nada —¿No había estado la organización original implicada en el asesinato de un Hacker o un técnico informático o algo?

Conan se quedó callado un rato, intentando recordar de qué le estaba hablando su amigo, hasta que de pronto calló en la cuenta.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Era un diseñador de videojuegos! Estuve en la escena de su muerte y de hecho resolví el caso de asesinato. Tienes razón: la organización lo había contratado para que creara un programa informático, pero no tengo ni idea de qué era. Intenté tenderle una trampa a la organización, pero acabé fallando y pasando la noche metido en una taquilla de la estación… Me había olvidado de eso por completo…

—¿Y no crees que ese programa informático podría ser la causa del hackeo de la comisaría?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato, uno dándoles vueltas a la pregunta, el otro a la espera de su respuesta.

—¿Y si… y quiero pensar que me equivoco… y si ese "algo" informático que le mandaron crear al diseñador de videojuegos fuese algo como el APTX?

—¿Cómo el APTX, a que te refieres?

—Quiero decir: el APTX es una droga mortal, destruye las células induciendo la apoptosis de estas, pero hay millones de venenos en el mundo que pueden matar a una persona y no cuesta tanto conseguirla. Pero lo que la hace especial es precisamente que no deja huellas: mata y no hay forma de detectarlo en un análisis, no al menos si no se sabe que buscar, parece todo una muerte de lo más natural. Imagina lo terrorífica que puede ser…

—Y estás diciendo que este programa es igual… Es decir: Hackea y tiene acceso a ordenadores que normalmente un Hacker no podría y por su fuera poco, es indetectable…

—Olvidas que probablemente también pueda… copiar y modificar datos sin que nos demos cuenta.

—¿Qué estas insinuando con eso?

Conan frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Hattori, creo que ya sé cómo hizo la organización para obtener la información sobre el APTX…

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿No se suponía que la única con esa información era la mocosa científica? Dijo que había memorizado la fórmula del veneno para que nadie lo pudiese copiar.

—Y eso probablemente sea cierto, pero… Haibara ha estado todos estos años trabajando en una cura para el APTX, ¿eso lo sabías, no? Pero es humanamente imposible hacer todo eso de memoria. Todos los datos de los análisis, las miles de muestras que fue tomando con los años, lo intentos fallidos por desarrollar un antídoto… obviamente tuvo que anotar todo eso en alguna parte, y ojalá me equivoque, pero… probablemente lo hizo en su ordenador…

—El mismo ordenador al que la organización ha tenido acceso durante estos ocho años… —Hattori continuó la frase que el otro dejó en el aire.

—Y que por culpa de ese programa informático nunca notamos.

 **-o0o-**

La habitación se quedó en silencio durante varios minutos, durante los cuales, cada uno estuvo pensando en sus propia deducción, solo para llegar ambos a la conclusión de que definitivamente debían desconectar ese ordenador.

—Iré a buscar a Haibara. —Dijo Conan de pronto mientras se levantaba de la silla donde se había sentado. —A estas horas ya debería estar de vuelta en casa.

—Te acompaño. —Hattori se levantó también.

—No, quédate aquí. Revisa la casa.

—Ya hay un poli vigilando ahí fuera, ¿hace falta algo más?

—No necesito que vigiles a Ran, si no que revises mi red informática. Ni la organización se ha metido en el ordenador de Haibara, ¿quién te dice que no pueda hacer lo mismo con esta casa?

—No soy precisamente un Hacker.

—Pues apáñatelas como puedas. —Le soltó como ultimátum y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Hattori se quedó quieto en la habitación durante un buen rato, sin saber qué hacer. _"Te estoy diciendo que no soy Hacker, ¿Cómo pretendes que arregle algo que para empezar no pudieron arreglar los técnicos de la policía?"_ Pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Estaba a punto de soltar una maldición en voz alta cuando descubrió la silueta de Kudo parado un par de pasos más adelante, pegado a la puerta del salón, completamente quieto.

—Hey, Kudo, ¿A dónde han ido a parar tus prisas? —Le recriminó, pero él no le contestó, de hecho, ni siquiera se movió.

Extrañado, Hattori se le acercó y posó su mano en su hombro. Entonces el inspector del FBI pegó un brinco y se giró hacia él.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Kudo se lo quedó mirando fijamente con una expresión de lo más extraña, casi parecía desconsolado, hasta que de pronto reaccionó.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Hattori? —Parecía nervioso, más de lo normal, o al menos nervioso por razones distintas al ordenador del laboratorio de la mocosa científica.

—¿Cómo que qué hago? ¿No dijiste que revisara la red? Tienes el router en el salón, ¿no? Estaba pensando en apagarlo y listo.

Algo en sus palabras parecieron sobresaltarlo todavía más, porque frunció el ceño y lo agarró por el brazo, tratando de arrastrarlo lejos de allí. Pero no tuvo tiempo ni a moverse dos pasos antes de que la voz de una de las tres mujeres que había dentro del salón llegara hasta donde estaban ellos y solucionara el misterio que se estaba desarrollando en la cabeza de Hattori.

—Entonces… Kazuha-chan, —Dijo la voz de Ran —¿Qué vas a hacer con el bebé?

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy... ¿interesante? Con hattori de por medio las cosas cogen carrerilla, y empiezan a aparecer más misterios. También me sirvió para recapitular todos los cabos sueltos que fui reuniendo a lo largo de los capítulos. ¿Se entiende todo o lo hago muy enrevesado?**

 **Por último: ¡Kahuza está embarazada! ¿Me pasé poniendo eso? Fue demasiado?**

 **Dejen sus Reviews :3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Después de tanto tiempo, por fin, traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste :3**

 **Detective Conan pertenece a Gosho Aoyama**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Las cosas que el detective del Oeste nunca fue capaz de decir**

...

—Hey, Hattori, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó preocupado.

Hattori se había quedado bloqueado al escuchar las palabras de Ran, miraba fijamente a la nada y con la boca abierta, con una frase a medio decir atascada en la garganta. Pero, a diferencia de lo que Conan se esperaba, Hattori reaccionó increíblemente rápido después de su primera impresión. Tardó un par de segundos en volver en sí, pero en cuanto lo hizo, sacudió la cabeza y tomó aire profundamente, e inmediatamente después ya había adoptado de nuevo su usual expresión y lo encaraba directamente.

—Kudo… ¿podrías hacer como que no hemos escuchado nada? —Preguntó por lo bajo, tratando de que no lo escuchasen al otro lado de la puerta y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, con una extraña serenidad.

Conan se sorprendió, y entornó la mirada, escudriñándolo. Es cierto que Hattori volvía a ser, sorpresivamente, el de siempre, pero no había duda para sus ojos de detective que estaba algo nervioso. Apartó la mirada y la posó sobre el pomo de la puerta.

Kazuha estaba embarazada, eso estaba bastante claro, y teniendo en cuenta que no se habían visto en seis años, el niño definitivamente no era de Hattori. Entonces, ¿cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? ¿Cómo podía aparentar aquella indiferencia? Si fuera él definitivamente…

Dejó el hilo de sus pensamientos en el aire, porque de pronto se dio cuenta de que bajo ningún concepto debía terminar esa frase. O sería como tirar todos sus esfuerzos por ignorar lo que sentía por Ran. Ignorar…

—¿No es la primera vez que escuchas esto, ¿no es así? —Preguntó el inspector del FBI de pronto, sorprendiendo al otro, que todavía estaba mirándolo fijamente mientras trataba de no temblar.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No podrías estar tan tranquilo de lo contrario.

—Subestimas mis habilidades de actuación. Y para empezar no es como si me importase tanto.

—No me vengas con esas ahora. No después del numerito que montaste en mi jardín hace una hora. —Conan apartó la mirada del pomo de la puerta y volvió a clavarla en su amigo. —¿Cuándo te enteraste?

Hattori lo miró en silencio durante unos segundos, mientras fruncía el ceño y se mordía el labio interior. Al final pegó un suspiro y comenzó a hablar en susurros:

—No es como si lo supiera a ciencia cierta… era más bien una intuición. Cuando la agarré antes por la cintura… no me preguntes por qué, pero tuve esa premonición.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Una premonición?

Hattori asintió.

—Menuda deducción más cutre. Pero bueno, que esté embarazada también explicaría sus mareos y náuseas, y también por qué se alteró tanto cuando la agarraste… supongo que no quería que te enterases, a no ser que le hayas hecho algo más… —Le lanzó una mirada recriminatoria.

—¡Yo no hice nada! —Levantó la voz y Conan le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callase.

—Shh, no grites, idiota. O te escucharán. ¿Acaso quieres que Kazuha se entere de que la escuchamos a escondidas?

—No me des un sermón, ya lo sé. Para empezar, ¿tú no tenías prisa? ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?

Conan no había olvidado del todo lo del ordenador, pero ahora mismo estaba preocupado por su amigo.

—¿Si te dejo solo podrás entrar a ese salón como si nada y desenchufar el router?

—No hables como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

—Estaré bien. —Sentenció, lo miró a los ojos y amagó una sonrisa. —He estado en situaciones peores. Solo tengo que entrar ahí, comportarme como un idiota igual que siempre, apagar el aparto ese y listo, ¿no? Es pan conmigo. Así que deja de preocuparte por cosas sin importancia y sal corriendo de una vez para que podamos patearle el culo a la organización de una vez por todas.

—¿No habíamos quedado en que no era la organización? —Preguntó con tono irónico. Hattori no estaba bien, se le notaba, pero él no era nadie para cuestionar sus actos, ya fueran de valentía, temeridad o cobardía, era el camino que él había elegido. Así que decidió no discutir más.

—¿Prefieres buscarle un nombre nuevo? Se me ocurren muchos.

—No gracias. —Soltó al tiempo que comenzaba a darse la vuelta para salir corriendo en dirección casa del profesor. —Te contactaré en cuanto sepa algo, así que estate pendiente del teléfono. —Dijo justo antes de cerrar la puerta de entrada.

Hattori se quedó solo en el pasillo frente al salón, mirando fijamente la puerta cerrada por que la Kudo acababa de marcharse.

 _"_ _Bien, ¿y ahora qué?"_

Dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta que tenía a su lado, la puerta del salón. Y tragó saliva. Por el amor de dios, acaba de usar toda su confianza para conseguir actuar genial frente a Kudo, ¿qué se supone que iba a hacer ahora? Si entraba como si nada en el salón definitivamente no iba a aguantarse quedarse quieto y callado. Definitivamente no sería capaz de mirar su cara.

 _"_ _Kazuha está…"_ Pensó mientras volvía a levantar las manos delante de él. Es cierto que algo había intuido al tocarla, en eso no había mentido. Pero desde lo más profundo de su corazón había deseado equivocarse.

—… embarazada —Terminó la frase que su cabeza había dejado a medias.

Es cierto. Habían pasado seis años desde la última vez que la vio, y más desde la última vez que habían hablado en condiciones. Meses después de la supuesta muerte de Kudo, cuando terminaron el instituto, Kazuha se marchó de Osaka para ir a la universidad y estar junto a Ran. Pero él decidió quedarse. Si sólo esa vez hubiera escogido acompañarla, las cosas no serían de esa manera.

Pero se quedó en Osaka. Porque pensó que era lo que debía hacer. Él era y seguiría siendo el detective del Oeste, eso no debía cambiar, o al menos así lo sintió cuando se enteró de lo de Kudo. Aunque en el fondo eso solo había ido una excusa. Utilizar a Kudo como razón para quedarse en Osaka solo había sido un estúpido empeño, solo una forma de rendirse a sus miedos. En el fondo, la verdad era mucho más sencilla: simplemente tenía miedo de irse con Kazuha, miedo de descubrir qué demonios eran aquellos sentimientos que lo invadían cuando estaba con ella y le impedían pensar.

Se asustó de la persona en la que Kazuha podría convertirlo.

Se asustó al descubrir que él, Hattori Heiji, se estaba enamorando de su amiga de la infancia. Así que decidió alejarse de ella.

Sin embargo las cosas no cambiaron, sino al contrario, esos sentimientos se hicieron más perseverantes, más molestos. Trató de ignorarlos y tardo casi medio año en ir a visitar a Kazuha a Tokio, y cuando lo hizo no fue capaz de ser del todo sincero, de actuar como lo había hecho siempre. Las cosas se fueron volviendo complicadas, no solo por la lejanía o por sus horarios, sino porque simplemente habían dejado de ser capaces de comunicarse. Hattori tenía miedo a acercarse demasiado a Kazuha y dar un paso que le impidiese volver a Osaka. Con el tiempo sus visitas fueron disminuyendo, hasta llegar al punto de desaparecer por completo.

Habían pasado seis años desde la última vez que vio a Kazuha cara a cara y apenas la había reconocido. La joven que una vez fue su amiga de la infancia estaba metida en lo más hondo de aquella persona que estaba ahora en el salón, al otro lado de la puerta, y lo que miraba en ella ahora no era más que una mujer que había logrado encontrar un lugar en la vida. Un hogar al que regresar que ya no era Osaka, una identidad, una forma de hablar tan distinta a la suya… una persona a la que amar y junto a la que formar una familia que no era él.

Apretó los puños y tomó aire. Lo retuvo durante varios segundos y lo soltó todo, exhalando profundamente.

 _"_ _¿A qué demonios estás esperando para apagar ese Router?"_ Se dijo mientras agarraba el picaporte de la puerta con decisión, y entraba.

 **-o0o-**

Conan salió corriendo de su casa y cruzó a grandes pasos y dando tumbos la poca distancia que la separaban de la del profesor. Entró rápidamente por la puerta del jardín y lo atravesó sin siquiera recordar que supuestamente esa casa también estaba protegida por la policía.

El inspector Chiba le salió al paso, con la guardia en alto y el arma en las manos, pero la bajó en cuanto se dio cuenta de que era Conan.

Conan le explicó por encima, sin contarle nada sobre el virus de ordenador, que tenía prisa y necesitaba hablar con Haibara un momento, y tras permitir que el inspector lo registrase, entró en la casa, donde se encontró a un preocupado profesor sentado en la cocina y a Haibara a su lado.

—Shin… —El profesor lo miró sorprendido.

Conan lo hizo callar con un aspaviento rápido y un chasquido de lengua, que dejó a profesor bastante sorprendido. Luego negó con la cabeza y se llevó un dedo a los labios para indicarle que guardara silencio.

Se giró hacia Haibara y se le acercó en completo silencio, mientras ella lo miraba preocupada. Se puso a su lado y susurró por lo bajo en su oído.

—Tengo algo importante que discutir contigo.

Haibara se tensó y asintió con la cabeza.

—Necesito que me lleves a tu laboratorio.

Ella obedeció y bajaron juntos y en completo silencio las escaleras hacia el sótano, donde ella había montado su laboratorio improvisado.

Una vez dentro Conan se dirigió al ordenador y lo encendió.

—Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué pasa? —Lo llamó Haibara.

Él la hizo callar y siguió inspeccionando el aparato. Por supuesto, no era ningún Hacker, ni tenía un amplio conocimiento sobre informática, pero sabía que aun si lo tuviera no iba a ser capaz de encontrar nada. No tardó ni un minuto en volver a cerrar todos los programas que había abierto y en apagar de nuevo el ordenador y desenchufarlo.

—Tengo algo que contarte… —Murmuró, todavía agachado bajo la mesa y con el cable del ordenador en la mano, recién arrancado del enchufe.

—Eso ya lo supongo. Déjate de tanto misterio y suéltalo.

—Creo que he averiguado como consiguió la organización la fórmula del APTX

Haibara se sobresaltó y se quedó momentáneamente sin respiración. Conan se levantó, dejando el cable sobre el suelo con cuidado. Ella se quedó mirando el ordenador, comprendiendo de golpe a donde quería llegar el inspector.

—Tienes que estar de broma…

—¿Recuerdas el informático que la organización chantajeó para que crease cierto programa? No tengo pruebas para demostrarlo, y no es más que una corazonada, pero creo que ese programa podría ser un virus fantasma. Igual que el APTX. Indetectable.

—No puede ser… —Murmuró la joven mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. —No puede ser… entonces… yo… yo… tantos años trabajando… yo solo trataba de ayudar… quería pensar que todavía había forma de…

Haibara calló de rodillas al suelo mientras balbuceaba y enterraba sus manos entre su cabello. Conan la observó en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Debió suponer que Haibara se sentía en parte culpable por lo que le había pasado, después de todo, si ella no hubiera creado ese veneno, no estarían en esa situación. Por su parte, hacía muchos años que le había perdonado eso. De hecho, en realidad, nunca llegó a culparla. Pero para Haibara no era igual. Probablemente hace mucho que debió decirle que estaba bien, que podía dejar de sentirse culpable, pero él había escapado a Estados Unidos y había ignorado por completo sus sentimientos y temores. Así que ella había trabajado fervientemente por encontrar un cura, pese a que él ya se había dado por vencido. Al final, la muchacha había sido mucho más fuerte que él.

Pero por si fuera poco, había sido precisamente esa perseverancia la que le había dado la posibilidad a la organización de recuperarse. Así que ponía tratar de imaginarse como debía sentirse ella ahora mismo.

Al final, se agachó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Está bien. Haibara, yo nunca te culpé por nada. No tienes que preocuparte por ello. Ahora ya he apagado el ordenador, sin red es imposible que tengan acceso a la información.

—Pero…

—No hay peros que valgan. Por suerte, nos hemos dado cuenta de esto bastante pronto. Con suerte habremos frustrado uno o dos partes del plan de la organización.

—Aun así, el APTX…

—No importa. Los detendremos. Ahora Hattori también está aquí, sabes que es un idiota pero después de todo tiene tan buen instinto de detective como yo. La policía se encargará de protegerte, no tienes que preocuparte por nada más. No tienes que pensar en la organización, ni frustrarte por encontrar una cura. No tienes que sentirse culpable por nada. No hay cura, nunca la hubo, hace años que asumí eso. Te agradezco enormemente que hayas trabajado tan duro para ayudarme, pero ya está bien.

Haibara poco a poco comenzó a tranquilizarse y a volver a respirar con normalidad. Al cabo de un rato, el laboratorio se quedó completamente en silencio. Conan apartó su mano del hombro de la joven y se levantó. Luego le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, y ella lo miró un momento, indecisa. Finalmente, su expresión cambió por una sonrisa socarrona y se levantó por su propio pie.

—Puedo ponerme en pie sola. —Dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Es bueno saberlo. —Le respondió él. —Ahora tenemos que ver qué hacemos con este ordenador.

—¿Por qué no solo dejarlo desenchufado?

—No creo que haga falta tenerlo apagado siempre que no lo conectes a la red. Para buscar por internet, utiliza el teléfono móvil. El software es distinto y no creo que el programa sea compatible con ambos formatos. Al menos, de momento serán más seguros.

Haibara asintió.

—De todas formas, de momento detendré mi investigación.

—Ya te he dicho que no hace falta que la reanudes.

—Da igual lo que tú digas. Al final es decisión mía.

—Ser tan terca no ayuda a nadie.

—Te ayuda a ti… Ayuda a Ran. —Dejó la frase en el aire, como insinuando que él debía decir algo a continuación. Pero Conan se quedó callado, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

—Tengo que volver a mi casa. —Dijo al cabo de un rato, cambiando radicalmente el tema. —Hattori me está esperando… o al menos eso espero.

—Antes de nada, cuéntame qué tal va la investigación. ¿Qué sabes sobre el mensaje publicitario de los vestidos de novia?

—¿No acabo de decirte que te quedes fuera de esto? Saber esa clase de cosas solo te pondrá en peligro.

—Ya estoy en peligro. No creo que algo de información adicional vaya a cambiar mucho mi situación.

Conan no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón por lo bajo. Aunque nunca llegó a decirlo en voz alta.

—De ese mensaje no sabemos nada. —Comenzó a explicar, y al final acabó contándole todo lo que sabía, incluyendo las deducciones que él y Hattori acababan de sacar.

- **o0o-**

Una vez dentro del salón, recibió la mirada asesina y llena de reproches por parte de las tres mujeres, pero las ignoró y paseó la mirada en busca del router sin moverse del umbral.

—Hattori-kun, ¿Qué estás buscando? —Preguntó Ran en cuanto se dio cuenta de la arruga que había en el entrecejo del detective.

Él la ignoró y siguió escudriñando cada esquina del salón, tratando de no desviar la mirada hacia ellas, especialmente hacia Kazuha.

—¿Es posible… —Murmuró Kazuha con un hilo de voz. — que hayas escuchado nuestra conversación?

Ahí estaba, la pregunta decisiva. Hattori respiró profundamente y por primera vez apartó la mirada de las paredes del salón para mirarla directamente a ella. Es cierto que necesitaba encontrar ese Router, es cierto que ahora mismo no tenía tiempo para distracciones, pero la presencia de Kazuha dentro de aquella habitación era demasiado grande como para simplemente ignorarla, así que lo mejor de momento era afrontarla directamente. Afrontarla y fingir ignorancia, para luego poder seguir haciendo lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer. Como había sido siempre. Anteponiendo su trabajo ante Kazuha. Aunque la amase.

Tomó aire, la miró a los ojos y descubrió que estaban llorosos. Frunció el ceño. Apretó los puños.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Logró preguntar, con voz seria, pausada, fingiendo que en verdad no pasaba nada, que en verdad no sabía nada.

Ella le mantuvo la mirada durante un rato más, hasta que finalmente negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

—No es nada… —Murmuró cabizbaja.

Él se la quedó mirando un rato más, todavía tenso y con el ceño fruncido. ¿Había sido la respuesta correcta? ¿O acaso debía rectificar y decir la verdad? ¿Debía confesar que la había escuchado, que sabía que estaba embarazada? Para empezar, ¿por qué ella se empeñaba tanto en ocultarlo? No es como si fuera algo que pudiera esconder para siempre.

Pero no dijo nada. Apartó la mirada y volvió a deambular por el salón en busca del Router. Al final logró encontrarlo sobre un taburete, metido entre dos estanterías que hacían esquina. No se lo pensó mucho antes de desenchufarlo.

—Hattori-kun, llevo un buen rato preguntándomelo, pero… ¿qué estás haciendo? —Volvió a escuchar la voz de Ran.

—La conexión a internet no funcionaba bien, así que estoy viendo que le pasa. —Soltó mientras se giraba de nuevo hacia ellas y se sacudía las manos que habían quedado llenas de polvo tras tocar el aparato que debía llevar un par de años sin limpiarse.

Ran no preguntó nada más, simplemente asintió, sin llegar a comprender el problema del todo, y devolvió su atención a Kazuha. Él también lo hizo, casi por instinto, y se arrepintió de ello. Porque Kazuha había empezado a llorar, sin hacer ruido, pero llorando a lágrima viva.

Hattori se quedó bloqueado parado donde estaba. Ran se sobresaltó un poco y trató de calmar a su amiga inútilmente. Mientras Sonoko permanecía en silencio al lado de las dos, frotándole la espalda a su amiga.

—Kazuha-chan, tranquila, todo va a estar bien. —Le dijo Ran mientras cogía un pañuelo y le limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara. —Nos tienes a nosotras aquí.

El detective estaba bloqueado. Sentía como sus piernas se entumecían y se negaban a responder a su mente, que le pedía a gritos que saliese de aquella habitación antes de que llegase al límite, y no fuera capaz de contenerse más. Kazuha estaba embarazada, de eso no había duda, pero ¿no se suponía que eso debía ser algo por lo que estar contento? Ella iba a formar una familia con quien sea que hubiera elegido, tendría un futuro feliz junto a quien amaba. Así es como debería ser. De esa manera él podría respirar tranquilo al saber que ella había encontrado la felicidad. Entonces, ¿por qué demonios estaba su querida Kazuha llorando?

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó sin levantar la mirada, con voz ronca, rota, preocupada. —Acabas de preguntar si escuché vuestra conversación, ¿Qué se supone que debería haber escuchado? ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

El salón se quedó en silencio. Tanto Ran como Sonoko bajaron la cabeza.

—Hey, Kazuha. —La llamó, casi susurrando, con una voz algo temblorosa. —¿De verdad no vas a decirme qué está pasando?

Ella bajó la mirada, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y la enterró entre sus brazos.

—Lo siento… —Murmuró lagrimeando. —Lo siento…

Él frunció el ceño y soltó un gruñido. Dio un paso al frente y alargó el brazo para tomar su mano, pero el grito de la mujer lo detuvo.

—¡No te acerques! —Soltó Kazuha, encogiéndose más en sí misma. —Por favor, no te acerques…

Hattori se sintió herido al ser rechazado de esa manera, así que soltó una maldición y actuando por impulso soltó fríamente:

—Está bien. Si no quieres contármelo no tienes por qué hacerlo. —Replicó, y con tres grandes pasos cruzó el salón y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dando un portazo.

La sala se quedó en silencio de nuevo, hasta que Ran habló.

—Kazuha-chan, ¿de verdad que no quieres contárselo a Hattori-kun? No creo que él se enfade ni nada por el estilo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero que lo sepa. Me da miedo lo que pueda pensar de mí.

—Hattori-kun no es la clase de persona que se dejaría influenciar por las apariencias. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, Kazuha-chan. Estoy segura de que él te comprendería.

—Aun así… para una mujer como yo… que fue abandonada por su propio novio al quedar embarazada… —Rompió a llorar. —¿Por qué siempre me equivoco a la hora de escoger a los hombres? —Balbuceó entre dientes. —¿Por qué no aprendo de los errores?

Ran la miró tristemente y la abrazó para consolarla. Kazuha-chan no quería contarle nada a su amigo de la infancia, y si ella lo había decidido así, nada podía hacer por cambiar su opinión. Pero aun así, todavía quería creer que Hattori-kun la aceptaría. Porque estaba bastante segura de que algo debía sentir por ella. No podría asegurar de que fuera amor romántico, pero sin lugar a dudas Kazuha era alguien importante para el detective del oeste. Y ahora mismo Kazuha necesitaba su ayuda.

Ran cerró los ojos y arropó a su amiga con la manta que siempre había sobre el sofá.

 _"_ _Solo espero que Hattori-kun no la abandone también."_ Pensó.

 **-o0o-**

El detective del Oeste cerró la puerta tras de sí con un golpe, y se quedó parado al otro lado respirando agitadamente. Al cabo de un rato logró calmarse y se giró de nuevo hacia la puerta, hizo el ademán de volver a asir el pomo y se detuvo a mitad de camino. Maldijo por lo bajo y comenzó a arrepentirse de haber explotado tan fácilmente.

—Maldita sea, Kazuha… —Murmuró mientras apretaba los dientes y trataba de apartar la mirada de la puerta. —¿Tan poco confiable soy?

Resopló, se pasó una mano por la frente y descubrió sorprendido que estaba sudando. ¿Qué demonios? ¡Ni que hubiera corrido una maratón! Solo había hablado un momento con Kazuha, pero se sentía realmente cansado… y tenía una idea más o menos de por qué.

 _"_ _Hay que vez, Kudo."_ Pensó con tono irónico, _"Creo que empiezo a entender por qué te marchaste a América sin decírselo a nadie"._

Ahora entendía. Porque resulta que hablar con Kazuha como si no hubiera pasado nada, era realmente agotador. Ahora mismo, no tenía ni un poco de energía para ponerse a pensar de nuevo en la organización, pero Kudo no tardaría en volver a entrar por la puerta, probablemente más cansado que él y con un montón de trabajo que hacer.

 _"_ _Un detective no puede ponerse a trabajar si no es capaz de sacar a cierta persona de su cabeza"_ Se recriminó, y trató por enésima vez de dejar de pensar en el rostro lloroso de Kazuha _. "Se fuerte. Ahora mismo eso no es algo en lo que deberías estar pensando. Kudo está en la misma situación, ahora mismo necesitas ayudarlo. Él está peor que tú. Ha necesitado ayuda desde hace diez años."_

Y así poco a poco fue capaz de tranquilizarse y volver a pensar con la cabeza fría. Pero aun así se alejó de la puerta del salón y acabó por entrar en la cocina, donde encontró al detective estadounidense recostado sobre la mesa, dormido.

 _"_ _¿Cómo demonios es posible que siga dormido después del caos que se acaba de formar en la casa?"_ Pensó mientras se le acercaba.

Kudo había aparecido de la nada acompañado de aquel hombre. Puede que para todo el mundo resultase normal que el inspector del FBI tuviese un compañero o incluso un subordinado, pero para él, que sabía cuan cuidadoso era Kudo con la información relacionada con la organización y con él mismo, resultaba un verdadero misterio de por qué había elegido un detective tan poco productivo. Jonathan no era precisamente un genio, y aunque era avispado y sabía japonés, siempre seguía a Kudo como un perrito faldero y carecía por completo de la iniciativa que necesitaba todo buen investigador.

A sus ojos de detective con años de experiencia, aquel hombre, lejos de ayudar en algo relacionado con la organización, casi parecía como la cadena que retenía a Kudo a su vida en New York. Puede que el extranjero no lo hubiese notado, de hecho, es posible que ni el propio Kudo se hubiese dado cuenta de ello, pero ese hombre funcionaba como una alerta, tanto para el inspector del FBI como para el resto, de que él era ahora un miembro de la policía en Estados unidos y que ya nada tenía que ver con el mocoso que conocían. Y eso a Hattori le molestaba.

Él, Hattori Heiji, era la única persona que había visto a Kudo en américa desde que se fue, y todavía podía recordar sobrecogido la mirada que este le dirigió cuando se lo encontró en aquel despacho, y la frialdad con lo que lo trató. Cuando se lo volvió a encontrar aquella tarde, hace apenas un par de horas, Kudo ya no era la misma persona fría e inexpresiva que fue aquel día en New York, y probablemente eso era gracias a Mouri Ran.

Quisiera admitirlo o no, ella había vuelto a cambiarlo, y Hattori estaba tremendamente aliviado por ello. Porque, para bien o para mal, Kudo era su amigo y seguiría siéndolo.

Siempre se había odiado a sí mismo por no haber sido capaz de ir a buscarlo en ocho años. Al principio trato de convencerse de que si Kudo lo había elegido así, entonces quizá era la mejor opción. Pero con el tiempo, mientras su propia amistad con Kazuha iba desmoronándose y su corazón lo hacía con ella, fue comprendiendo que lo que habían hecho ambos no era otra cosa que huir, aun si las circunstancias de su amigo eran un poco más complicadas.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido un error, ya era demasiado tarde. ¿Con qué cara iría a buscarlo ahora después de tantos años? Quizá él ya se había olvidado de ellos. Quizá ya había hecho una nueva vida y seguido adelante.

Fue por eso que cuando se enteró de la boda de Mouri no encontró la fuerza suficiente como para lanzarse en su busca. Porque, ¿y si él ya la había olvidado? Solo abriría una vieja herida que probablemente le costó mucho cerrar. Simplemente no era capaz de decirle nada.

Tiempo después llegó el caso de envenenamiento y todo comenzó a complicarse. La mocosa científica lo contactó y el nombre de la organización volvió a aparecer. Su primer impulso fue salir corriendo y agarrar su teléfono, dispuesto a llamar a Kudo inmediatamente. Pero de nuevo se detuvo. La organización era la que había arruinado su vida, si le decía que había vuelto sería como si todo volviese al principio.

Hattori tardó casi una semana en decidirse por decirle todo, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo por teléfono. Eligió ir a buscarlo personalmente, tal y como había planeado tantas veces aunque siempre se echara a atrás en el último momento. Decidió enfrentarse a un Kudo que no conocía cara a cara, porque así siempre le habían funcionado mejor las cosas.

Viajó a Estados Unidos y se encontró con un Kudo que, en efecto, le dio casi miedo. Se comportó como el típico idiota que solía ser y escudándose en la ironía logró contarle todos los problemas que había mantenido en secreto. Tal fue su sorpresa al descubrir que su amigo, lejos de superar todo lo relacionado a Mouri Ran, se había encerrado más en sí mismo y en su trabajo.

En aquel momento Kudo le había prometido que volvería y él se sintió algo aliviado al escucharlo, pero aun así no había logrado quitarse del todo de encima ese peso que había acumulado con los años, ese recordatorio de que en el pasado no había sido capaz de ayudarlo a pensar de todo lo que había fardado de su habilidad. En el pasado, él tan solo había podido verlo partir con el corazón roto y completamente solo a un mundo desconocido.

Era por eso que estaba tan empeñado en que esta vez, definitivamente, iba a ser de ayuda. Esta vez trabajaría junto a Kudo para detener a la nueva amenaza de la organización, y no iba a dejar que ese detective extranjero se metiera en su camino.

Además, Kudo decía que podía confiar en él, pero Hattori no las tenía todas consigo. Para empezar, alguien de la organización tenía que estar vigilándolos para enterarse de todos su planes, y no había lugar a dudas de que el sospechoso número uno era aquel extranjero.

Frunció el ceño y terminó de acercarse a donde estaba recostado. Su superior estaba trabajando como un loco de un lado para otro, preocupado por muchas cosas que no era capaz de contarle a nadie, entonces ¿qué había ese idiota tomándose una siesta?

—Oye —Lo llamó al tiempo que ponía una mano sobre su hombro y lo zarandeaba. —Despierta, tengo que hablar contigo.

 _"_ _¿De confianza? No me hagas reír, Kudo. Lo siento, pero esa clase de cosas tengo que decidirlas por mi cuenta. Yo valoraré si este inútil es o no digno de mi confianza"_

Apretó los dientes y agarró con más fuerza el hombro del detective que no se daba despertado. Como ese bastardo se atreviese a romper la confianza que ciegamente Kudo había depositado sobre él iba a destrozarlo.

* * *

 **Este Cap se centró especialmente en Hattori, tanto en sus sentimientos por Kazuha como su frustración al saber que no pudo ayudar a Kudo en el pasado. Hacía tiempo que me preguntaba como podría sentirse Hattori y por fin hoy he logrado escribirlo. ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **En cuanto a Kazuha... me pareció interesante hacerlo de esta manera. De hecho, mucho antes de decidir si ella iba a estar embarazada o no, ya había tomado la decisión de meterla en una relación inestable.**

 **Y Haibara... bueno, en el manga se dice poco ya que ella tiene un carácter bastante arrollador, pero supongo que en parte tendrá que sentirse culpable, y aquí más ya que llegó a hacerse muy amiga de Ran... Fue una escena corta porque no me apetecía realzar tanto esa relación de compañerismo y secretismo que tienen Conan y Haibara.**

 **Y por último: Jonathan. ¿Tendrá razón Conan y será de confianza? ¿O las sospechas de Hattori serán acertadas y durante todo este tiempo era un espía?**

 **En fin, en general ¿qué les pareció? Dejen sus comentarios :3**

 **PD: Y así es como termino las notas finales y me doy cuenta de que los supuestos protagonistas de esta historia (Conan y Ran) no tuvieron apenas importancia en el capítulo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Tarde, mal y arrastro, pero aquí estoy de nuevo!**

 **Este capítulo me costó lo mío escribirlo, y por si fuera poco se juntaron las vacaciones (Sí, vacaciones. ¿No os pasa que precisamente cuando tenéis más tiempo es cuando menos hacéis? ¿Soy la única rara?) En fin, la cuestión es que no tuve mi ordenador conmigo en todo el mes, así que me fue imposible actualizar antes. Lo siento mucho.**

 **Como siempre: Detective Conan pertenece a Gosho Aoyama.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Los recuerdos de un violín y de una biblioteca**

...

Conan entró de nuevo en su casa cuando ya era de noche. En la puerta se encontró a Takagi, el cual lo saludó cordialmente y trató de preguntarle a donde había ido corriendo tan desesperadamente, a lo que Conan respondió una simple y escueta explicación, tratando de no entrar en detalles más de lo debido para no asustar al policía y, especialmente, no tener que nombrar el APTX.

—Takagi-san, a partir de ahora yo me encargaré de hacer la vigilancia, puedes retirarte.

—¿Estás seguro, Conan-kun? Pareces cansado… —Preguntó dubitativo.

—Estoy bien. —Sentenció con voz seria.

El policía hizo una reverencia y tomándose al pie de la letra sus palabras, emprendió el camino hacia su coche, aparcado un par de calles más abajo.

Una vez se quedó solo en el jardín, Conan pudo permitirse soltar un suspiro y quedarse un rato mirando el cielo estrellado. Estaba estúpidamente cansado, en realidad. El problema con el ordenador de Haibara había logrado alterarlo más de lo que había querido mostrarle a la joven, no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer a continuación ni como encontrar la próxima pista. Tal y como había dicho Hattori, estaban completamente atascados. Y sin embargo, dentro de aquella casa había una persona muy preciada cuya vida dependía de su desempeño, y eso de alguna manera había comenzado a suponer una enorme carga sobre sus hombros. Pero no podía ceder ahora, continuaría cargando con ello hasta que todo terminase y lo hiciese de la mejor manera posible.

Volvió a bajar la mirada y la clavó en la puerta de entrada. En frente de él tenía otros problemas más inmediatos que la amenaza de la organización y que, en parte, lo asustaban más que esta. No estaba muy seguro de cómo enfrentarse a Ran, ni tampoco a Kazuha… ni siquiera estaba seguro de como mirar a Hattori, ni que decirle si este estaba deprimido. ¿Cómo es que habían llegado a aquella situación tan dramática? Se enfrentaban a una organización oscura, por favor. Las distracciones como aquellas no ayudaban. De hecho, Conan tardó más de la cuenta en volver a casa y se quedó hablando con Haibara sobre la organización porque temía lo que pudiese encontrarse al volver.

 _"_ _Como un auténtico cobarde_ " Pensó. Luego se armó de valor y entró a la casa.

Al contrario de lo que se había esperado, lo recibieron las luces tanto del salón como de la cocina encendidas, y al cabo de un rato Jonathan apareció doblando la esquina de esta última y lo saludó.

—Inspector, bienvenido. ¿Ha solucionado todos los problemas?

Conan intuía que probablemente Hattori lo había puesto al corriente de lo que había pasado, pero como no podía saber a ciencia cierta qué era exactamente lo que el detective del Oeste le había contado, prefirió limitarse a asentir y continuar su camino hacia la cocina, donde se encontró con su amigo sentado en una silla y apuñalándolo con la mirada.

—Sí que te tomaste tu tiempo. —Le recriminó. —No habíamos quedado en que me llamarías en cuanto hubieras arreglado todo. Llevo unas cuantas horas esperando tu llamada.

De pronto Conan recordó haber dicho algo parecido e hizo una mueca que le dio a entender al otro que lo había olvidado por completo.

—Bueno, como veo que no me llamaste desesperado y gritando, quiero suponer que nada malo pasó y que, a parte de la información de la droga que hayan podido conseguir hasta ahora, no se enteraron de nada más grave.

—¿Droga? —Preguntó el extranjero de pronto.

Los otros dos dieron un brinco y se quedaron en silencio, titubeando.

—Nada importante. —Salió del pasó el inspector del FBI —Solo es algo que Haibara estaba desarrollando cuando formaba parte de la organización.

—Oye, Ku… —Hattori trató de advertir a su compañero de que no debía hablar más de la cuenta, pero el otro lo cortó antes de darle tiempo a decir su nombre y con ello comprometerlos todavía más.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que Haibara era una científica, no? —Dijo, con tono elevado, tratando de ahogar las estúpidas palabras del detective mientras le lanzaba una mirada penetrante.

Al final Jonathan se limitó a asentir en silencio, aunque no pasó por alto las extrañas miradas que el extraño detective y su superior se estaban mandando, ni lo que fuera que le estuvieran ocultando.

—De todas formas, —Continuó Conan. —De momento he desenchufado el ordenador.

—Yo hace horas que apagué el router.

—También estuve hablando con Haibara para ponerla al corriente de todo. —Conan guardó silencio y le dirigió una mirada de soslayo al moreno, a ver si este decidía continuar el hilo de la conversación y contarle si había hablado algo con Kazuha o no, pero al parecer él no tenía planeado decir nada, así que simplemente suspiró agotado y se dejó caer en una silla a su lado. —Mañana por la mañana iremos a comisaría a ver si tienen algo nuevo que contarnos sobre la línea de ropa o la explosión. —Cambió de tema. Hattori asintió. —Tú también vienes, Jonathan, así que estate preparado

—Sí, señor. —Se acercó a la mesa, aunque no llegó a sentarse. Parecía algo inquieto.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Hattori bruscamente y de mala manera al verlo cambiar el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra por enésima vez.

El aludido se sorprendió un poco con aquella pregunta tan directa, así que tartamudeó tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Esto… yo quería preguntar acerca del virus de ordenador…

—¿Qué le pasa? —Volvió a hablar Hattori, sin dejar que el inspector interviniese, pese a que sí se giró hacia su subordinado y tenía su mirada fija en él.

—Pues… si lograron infiltrarse en el ordenador de su amiga… ¿no podrían hacerlo también en los nuestros?

—Precisamente por eso apagamos el router de la casa. —Respuesta mordaz.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Pero, ¿qué? ¡Haz el favor de hablar claro!

—No lo presiones, Hattori. —Lo cortó el inspector. —Jonathan, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Yo… quizás me equivoque y no pase nada, pero… aunque apaguemos la wi-fi, el móvil todavía tiene la conexión inalámbrica y todavía está conectado a la red.

—¿Tienes miedo de que entren a los teléfonos móviles con ese virus?

—Sí. Quiero decir. Usted mismo ha sido muy cauteloso a la hora de tratar con los teléfonos y la información que digamos por ellos, pero si ese virus puede colarse en cualquier aparato electrónico sin que lo notemos, ¿no podrían estar escuchando ahora mismo nuestra conversación sin que nos enteremos? Llevo mi teléfono móvil encima ahora mismo.

—¿Tu teléfono personal? —Preguntó Conan frunciendo el ceño.

—No señor. Ese solo lo utilizo para llamadas personales a mi casa y ahora mismo lo tengo apagado. Me refiero al que me mandó comprar cuando llegamos a aquí...

—Entonces creo que estará bien.

—¿Por qué?

—Los teléfonos móviles que te mandé comprar, son desechables y tienen un sistema operativo muy simple. Apenas sirven para hacer llamadas y mandar mensajes. No creo que un virus de ordenador, acostumbrado a trabajar con un software relativamente desarrollado sea compatible en ellos.

—Así que por eso andas con esa patata como teléfono. —Intervino Hattori. —Estaba empezando a preguntarme si los años en Estados Unidos te habían hecho retroceder al pasado.

—No te hagas el gracioso, Hattori. Simplemente, es una técnica que me enseñaron hace años y que me pareció bastante prudente utilizar.

—¿Así que de alguna manera ya intuías que algo como esto podía pasar?

—Suponía que tratarían de averiguar por todos los medios posibles nuestros planes y, especialmente, qué tanto lográbamos averiguar de los suyos. Lo que no me esperé fue que apareciesen con un virus de ordenador tan potente.

—De momento todavía no sabemos siquiera si ese virus existe, son solo nuestras deducciones.

—Supongo que tienes razón, pero prefiero no correr riesgos. De momento, a partir de ahora asegúrate de llamarme a ese teléfono patata, como tú lo llamas, y de apagar el tuyo. También, nada de meter información importante en el ordenador.

Los dos le dieron un respuesta afirmativa, uno un poco más pasota que el otro, y luego el extranjero se despidió de los otros dos con la excusa de que estaba cansado y los dejó solos.

—Cansado dice… —Rosmó el detective del Oeste. —Si estuvo un buen rato tomándose una siesta en esta misma mesa…

—Déjalo estar, Hattori. Estás siendo demasiado estricto con él.

—No acaba de convencerme, Kudo. Podrás decir lo que quieras de que confías en él, pero yo tengo mis propios criterios.

Conan soltó un suspiro de resignación y se levantó de la silla.

—Hattori, ¿la luz del salón está encendida porque ellas siguen ahí?

—Hombre, supongo. Desde que entré ahí para apagar el router hasta que llegaste no me he movido de este sitio y ellas no han salido. Así que, no tengo ni idea de qué exactamente han estado haciendo durante todas estas horas, pero sin lugar a dudas no han salido de ahí. Después de todo, tengo la única puerta a la vista.

—Entiendo. —Hizo una pausa y volvió a mirar a su amigo. Esta vez ya no estaba Jonathan delante así que no lo dejó pasar. — ¿Y? ¿Hablaste con Kazuha?

Hattori no se sorprendió con la pregunta, pero sí apretó los labios y bajó la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Sí, hablé… Pero como si no lo hubiera hecho, después de todo, no me dijo absolutamente nada.

Conan asintió, sin saber muy bien que decir a continuación. Frunció el ceño. Con todos los problemas que había causado, comenzaba a arrepentirse en traer a Kazuha hasta su casa. No quería sonar demasiado cruel, pero ahora mismo la vida de Ran estaba en peligro y no quería que nadie se involucrase más de la cuenta, y aunque se notaba que Kazuha necesitaba ayuda con aquel tema, él tampoco podía permitirse que toda la atención de Ran se desviara hacia ella y olvidase la amenaza que se les venía encima.

—Voy a ir a hablar con ellas. —Dijo al cabo de un rato.

—No le menciones nada sobre lo que escuchamos.

—Ya lo sé. No soy tan insensible.

…

Dentro del salón se encontró a las tres mujeres totalmente entretenidas mirando algo que Sonoko tenía sobre el regazo. La atmósfera de tristeza y pesadumbre que había cuando Conan dejó aquella habitación hacía un par de horas había desaparecido por completo, y al mirar el rostro sonriente de las tres mujeres casi parecía mentira que algo como lo que Hattori vio cuando entró a apagar el Router hubiera pasado.

El "algo" en cuestión que contemplaban con tanto interés era una especie de álbum de fotos, o al menos eso es lo que le pareció a Conan cuando entró y se quedó clavado en el salón, esperando a que ellas se diesen cuenta de su presencia.

Inmediatamente, y contrario a lo que ambos se esperaban, Sonoko levantó la mirada del álbum y se dirigió sonriente al inspector del FBI.

—¡Ah! Mocoso, acércate, tengo algo que quiero enseñarte.

Conan se acercó, curioso por saber qué demonios sería aquello que había logrado calmarlas. Se sorprendió al descubrir que lo que le había parecido un álbum de fotos era, en realidad, una carpeta de forros plásticos lleno de lo que parecían ser diseños de ropa. Conan se sorprendió y soltó una exclamación mientras levantaba la mano y señalaba la carpeta con las cejas levantadas.

—¿Son…? —Trató de preguntar.

—Los diseños que había perdido. —Terminó Sonoko con una sonrisa complaciente. —Me los trajeron hoy a mí oficina. Todavía no acabo de creérmelo, han pasado semanas desde que los perdí y pensé que nunca los recuperaría. Están un poco deteriorados, pero todavía me sirven.

Conan se contuvo de contarle que en realidad ya sabía todo eso, pues se lo había dicho el inspector Hasegara. En lugar de eso, mostró una sonrisa alegre mientras ojeaba la carpeta. La verdad es que no tenía muchos conocimientos sobre ropa, lo poco que sabía era lo que le había escuchado decir a su madre de pasada, y lo que Haibara soltaba de vez en cuando sobre marcas caras de accesorios y demás. Dejando eso de lado, para él, aquellos diseños no eran más que un montón de dibujos con indicaciones sobre el material y tonalidades que no acababa de comprender del todo.

Pese a eso, hubo uno que le llamo especial atención. No podría estar seguro de porqué, pero al girar la página y encontrarse con ese sencillo abrigo azul marino no pudo evitar pensar lo bien que le quedaría a Ran. Y al segundo de pensar eso tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para evitar sonrojarse y mostrar una sonrisa bobalicona.

El abrigo en cuestión no era nada del otro mundo. Era básico, de tela impermeable azul marina y con un forro interior blanco con rallas horizontales del mismo color que el exterior. En las mangas el forro estaba doblado hacia fuera, de forma que los puños quedaban decorados del mismo color que este, dándole a todo el abrigo un toque marinero que de alguna manera parecía inspirado en los uniformes escolares.

—Ah, tienes buen ojo, mocoso. —De repente, la voz de Sonoko lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Conan se había quedado embobado mirando el dibujo, casi olvidándose de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. —De todos mis diseños, ese es el que más me gustó. Supuestamente iba a ser el que abriera la nueva campaña publicitaria, y de hecho Ami ya había empezado a…

De pronto Sonoko se quedó trabada a media frase por decir, al darse cuenta de que acababa de mencionar a esa misma amiga que apenas unas semanas antes la había traicionado. Bajó la cabeza y trató de cambiar de tema, en lo cual Ran decidió ayudarle.

—Sonoko vino hoy aquí para agradecerte tu ayuda, Conan-kun.

—¿Ayuda? ¿En qué?

—¡Es cierto! —La aludida pareció recuperarse del bajón de golpe y volvió a levantar la voz alegremente. —Escuché que fuiste tú quien le pidió a la policía que siguiesen buscando los documentos. Muchas gracias, mocoso.

 _"_ _Bueno, en realidad… no fue tanto gracias a mí sino al inspector Hasegara, que continuó buscando arduamente durante semanas…"_ Pensó con un deje de ironía, aunque prefirió no interrumpirla.

…

Después de eso, Sonoko continuó hablando y enseñando sus diseños, hasta que en algún momento se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era y decidió que ya era momento de marcharse a casa. Se despidió con un abrazo efusivo de Ran y Kazuha y salió corriendo por la puerta.

De pronto, el salón se quedó en silencio, hasta que Conan decidió romperlo.

—Kazuha-chan, ya es tarde, así que si quieres puedes quedarte aquí. —La miró fijamente y pudo notar que en cierta manera estaba aliviada de escuchar eso.

—No hace falta... —Trató de decir, aunque a leguas se le notaba que en realidad no quería marcharse. —Sonoko-chan también se ha marchado así que yo…

—Sonoko vive cerca de aquí, pero tu casa aún queda a un par de paradas de distancia y ahora mismo los trenes ya no están funcionando. —Intervino Ran. —Kazuha-chan, puedes dormir conmigo, la cama es lo suficientemente grande para las dos.

Ella no lo dudó mucho más y al cabo de un rato acabó asintiendo y se dejó acompañar por Ran hacia el exterior del salón.

—Conan-kun, voy a acompañar a Kazuha-chan hasta la habitación… —Dijo y justo antes de salir por la puerta le lanzó una última mirada a Hattori.

Conan notó el brillo de súplica en los ojos de la policía, pero no supo muy bien cómo interpretarlo, así que se limitó a asentir y observar como ambas retomaban en camino hacia el piso superior.

—Bueno, Hattori, yo también estoy agotado, así que nos vemos mañana.

—Hey, espera Kudo. ¿Y a mí no me vas a ofrecer una habitación para quedarme? Yo también tendría que coger un tren para llegar hasta mi hotel.

—Pues como no duermas en este sofá… —Dijo mientras lo señalaba con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Y por qué tengo que dormir en esta basura de sofá? —Se quejó inmediatamente el aludido.

—No importa como lo mires, Hattori. Esta casa tampoco es que sea enorme, y ya tengo a dos invitados aquí. No me importa que Kazuha duerma en la misma habitación que Ran, pero tú definitivamente no vas a dormir conmigo. Para empezar, la cama no es lo suficientemente grande y tampoco me hace especial ilusión tener que compartirla con otro hombre. Así que, o duermes en el sofá del salón o te largas. Tú decides.

Ante esas palabras, al detective del Oeste no le quedó más remedio que rendirse y cerrar la boca. Soltó una maldición y apuñaló con la mirada a su amigo, el cual le devolvió una expresión indiferente y en cierta manera cínica que parecía decir "fuera de mi casa" a voz en grito.

—¿Y si decido quedarme en tu salón, entonces qué?

—¿No acabas de decir que te niegas a usar esta "basura de sofá? —Preguntó con tono irónico, enfatizando las últimas palabras.

Al final Hattori acabó rindiéndose y con un resoplido soltó:

—¿Entonces nos vemos mañana en la comisaría?

—Ohhh… te has rendido más rápido de lo que esperaba. —Se burló.

—¡Cállate!

 **-o0o-**

Despertó en medio de la noche, sudando y alterado. Acaba de tener una pesadilla, de esas que hacía tiempo que no tenía. Maldita sea, justo cuando comenzaba a pensar que por fin había superado esa etapa, ahí estaba de nuevo. Por enésima vez se vio a sí mismo enfrentando a esa organización oscura que tantas veces había aparecido en sus sueños hacía años, y que en los últimos tiempos había conseguido retener. Bueno, no era de extrañar que las pesadillas volviesen en aquella situación. No era raro para nada. Después de todo, allí lo estaba, de nuevo en el país al que creyó que no volvería nunca. Cerró los ojos, y de nuevo la imagen de Ran muerta a sus pies se materializó en la oscuridad de sus párpados, la misma imagen que lo había perseguido en sueños durante sus primeros dos años como Edogawa Conan. Se estremeció, sacudió la cabeza y trató de pensar en otra cosa.

 _"_ _Eso no pasará. No voy a dejar que pase"_ Se dijo a si mismo, mientras apartaba de golpe las sábanas y saltaba fuera de la cama _. "Ran está a salvo en la habitación del al lado. Exactamente igual que hace años, igual a cuando vivíamos juntos en casa del tío"_ La única diferencia es que ahora no estaban los ronquidos de Mouri para despertarlo de sus pesadillas.

Conan volvió a sacudir la cabeza, tratando de despejar sus ideas y sobre todo de apartar aquella sangrienta escena de su mente. Es cierto, ya no estaban en la agencia de detectives, Ran estaba en su casa, tenía 27 años, era una adulta y estaba a punto de casarse. Merecía ser feliz, maldita sea, y juraba que definitivamente iba a protegerla; dejando sus sentimientos a parte.

Salió de la habitación dando tumbos y se dirigió hacia el baño. Se lavó la cara con agua fría, en un vano intento por refrescarse las ideas. Lo consiguió a medias. ¿A qué venía esta repentina sensación de desasosiego? Debía permanecer alerta y calmado. ¿Cómo pretendía manejar todo el asunto si no? Había dejado Estados Unidos sin pensárselo mucho, casi por impulso, pero ahora estaba allí y era, entre todas las personas al cargo del caso, el que mayor experiencia tenía tratando con la organización. Incluso si Hattori tenía razón, y no era el mismo grupo, o no tenía nada que ver con él, seguía siendo quien debía plantarles cara. O al menos así lo pensaba.

Recordó las expresiones de incertidumbre pintadas en los rostros de los pocos inspectores que todavía habían quedado a cargo del caso. Jamás pensó que tendría que involucrarlos en algo tan peligroso como eso. En parte se sentía un poco culpable por haber arrastrado a Takagi-san y el resto a todo aquello. Empezó a desear no haberles contado nada, y sobre todo, deseó no haberle contado nada a Ran. Porque justo cuando ella había decidido ser feliz y casarse con alguien, precisamente en ese momento había tenido que aparecer él para recordarle quien había matado a su primer amor.

Conan se quedó parado en mitad del pasillo. No le apetecía ni un poco volver a entrar en la habitación, y mucho menos le apetecía dormir. Haciendo eso solo conseguiría tener otra pesadilla. Al final, se rindió y acabó por bajar las escaleras hacia la cocina, y sorpresivamente descubrió que las luces de la biblioteca estaban encendidas.

Su instinto de detective se activó de golpe y sigilosamente cerró la distancia que lo separaba del umbral. La puerta estaba abierta, medio entornada y la luz del interior de la habitación se filtraba hacia fuera. Con cuidado se asomó en el interior pero no encontró a nadie, frunció el ceño y poniéndose en guardia entró lentamente.

No le hizo falta dar muchos más pasos para conseguir distinguir a lo lejos la figura de Ran. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y bajó la guardia.

La mujer estaba completamente concentrada en algo que sostenía en sus manos, que al cabo de un rato Conan identificó como el estuche del violín de Shinichi (o sea, su violín). Eso lo sorprendió en cierta manera. Hace ocho años estaba bastante seguro de que les había dicho a sus padres que no lo quería y que lo tirasen. En su vano intento por dejar atrás todo lo que era, había tratado de deshacerse incluso de esos elementos que había copiado de su admirado Holmes. Tal parece que sus padres habían hecho oídos sordos a sus peticiones y guardado el violín.

Ran miraba el instrumento intensamente mientras apretaba el estuche entre sus brazos. Casi parecía a punto de llorar, aunque sus ojos estuviesen irónicamente secos. Conan dudó entre si debía interrumpir ese momento, pues el ambiente alrededor de la mujer comenzaba a volverse un poco cargado de melancolía. La observó en silencio durante un rato, observando detenidamente esa mirada tan intensa y cargada de sentimientos que ella lanzaba a ese instrumento que tantas veces "él" había tocado para ella, y no pudo evitar una opresión en su pecho.

 _"_ _Merecía ser feliz, maldita sea, y juraba que definitivamente iba a protegerla; dejando sus sentimientos a parte."_ Había decidido hacía apenas unos minutos. No debía cambiar eso. No debía.

Tuvo que reprimirse para evitar cruzar la distancia que los separaba, arrebatarle el estuche de las manos y rodearla por completo en sus brazos.

 _"_ _No es a mí a quien mira."_ Se dijo, mientras apretaba los puños y carraspeaba.

De golpe Ran pareció notar su presencia, se sobresaltó y apartó la mirada del violín para dirigirla asustada y sorprendida hacia él. El ambiente a su alrededor desapareció de pronto y por el susto estuvo a punto de dejar caer el estuche. Logró interceptarlo a tiempo, pero en el intento perdió el equilibrio y acabo cayendo al suelo.

Durante todo ese tiempo Conan se quedó quieto y observando detenidamente sus movimientos, sin ser capaz de retener una risita sorda.

—Dios, Conan-kun, eras tú. Me has pegado un susto de muerte. —Murmuró ella mientras trataba de ponerse en pie.

El otro se apresuró y cruzó la distancia que los separaba en cuestión de segundos y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Ran murmuró un casi insonoro "gracias" y le mostró una sonrisa cansada y algo forzada mientras se enderezaba.

Fijándose mejor, tenía ojeras y los ojos rojos por haber estado llorando, aunque Conan no podía estar seguro de si ya los tenía así cuando se fueron a dormir y eran por causa de lo de Kazuha, o si era reciente. Instintivamente levantó una mano y acarició su mejilla, pasando el pulgar por encima de las bolsas oscuras que se habían formado bajo sus ojos. Parecía tan cansada y débil bajo su mano que sus ganas de abrazarla volvieron a aparecer.

—¿Conan…-kun? —Pregunto dubitativa mientras lo miraba interrogante. Él se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y retiró la mano algo más bruscamente de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—¿No podías dormir? —Preguntó, tratando de cambiar el tema mientras aparaba la mirada, daba un disimulado paso a atrás y la fijaba en las estanterías de libros.

—Algo así… —Murmuró con voz baja. —He tenido una pesadilla… y no quería despertar a Kazuha-chan, así que dejé la habitación… no sabía muy bien hacia dónde ir, pero antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba aquí. Este lugar me relaja, así que me alegro de haber venido.

Conan asintió por lo bajo y bajó su atención hacia en violín. Ran todavía lo tenía firmemente sujeto contra su pecho, y no parecía tener intención de soltarlo pronto. Inconscientemente frunció el ceño.

—Soñé con Shinichi. Hacía años que no lo hacía, pero no sé por qué hoy volví a soñar con él. Quizá es porque he escuchado mucho su nombre en los últimos días. Hacía años que nadie lo nombraba en voz alta, así que probablemente sea eso, ¿no crees? Si no, ¿Por qué soñaría yo con alguien que supuestamente ya debí olvidar hace tiempo? —Su voz se tornó ahogada y a punto de estallar en lágrimas. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, aunque luchó por evitarlo. Mirarla perder la compostura por "él" de nuevo lo hizo hundirse un poco más en el reciente estrés que había aparecido en su cabeza.

 _"_ _¿En qué demonios estás pensando, maldito idiota? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso son celos?_ _¿Celos de quién? ¿De mí mismo? ¡No me hagas reír!"_

—Ahora que lo pienso, Conan-kun, aquí también fue donde nos conocimos por primera vez.

Eso lo sorprendió tremendamente. Abrió muchos los ojos y levantó la mirada, clavándola en el rostro de Ran, el cual lucía una sonrisa dulce y calmada.

 _"_ _Una sonrisa sincera y alegre como las de hacía años"_ pensó, sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada de sus labios. _"Y esta me pertenece… solo a mí… solo a Conan"_

—Me acuerdo perfectamente. Yo estaba buscando a Shinichi, y te encontré. Estabas con el Profesor Agasa. En ese momento no eras más que un pequeño mocos de siete años que corrió a esconderse tímidamente tras el escritorio nada más verme. —Mientras decía eso soltó una pequeña risita que lo hizo sentirse un poco avergonzado. En realidad, no es que hubiera escapado de ella por timidez... pero claro, eso no podía decírselo. —Cada vez que lo pienso me sorprendo al ver lo mucho que has crecido, y sobre todo me sorprendo al ver cómo te desenvuelves con tanta facilidad en este mundo del crimen al que yo tuve que luchar tanto para conseguir entrar.

 _"_ _¿Crecer? Para mí es como si llevase diez años atascado en el mismo sitio"_

—No es algo de lo que me sienta precisamente orgulloso. —Dijo por lo bajo.

—Pues deberías estarlo. Tienes un trabajo a tan corta edad, y eres capaz de desempeñarlo sin problema y con decisión. Siempre fuiste muy bueno con los misterios, Conan-kun, y también tienes las convicciones que a mí me faltan.

 _"_ _¿Convicciones? ¿Cuáles? ¿Dónde?"_

— Por supuesto que tú acabarías metido en este mundo. Sin embargo, mírame a mí…

 _"_ _Tienes razón. Yo también hubiera deseando mantenerte lejos de este mundo, Ran"_

—Si le dijera a mi yo de hace diez años que iba a encontrarme en esta situación no me lo creería. —Ella soltó un bufido acompañado de una risa irónica y una sonrisa triste.

" _Hace diez años… si le dijera al yo de hace diez años que esto podía pasar… ¿Cuántas cosas hubieran cambiado? ¿Habrían tenido un final feliz, o acaso iba a seguir siendo el mismo idiota prepotente y vanidoso que era?"_

—A veces las cosas cambian de la noche a la mañana, incluso antes de que te des cuenta… —La voz del muchacho sonó con un extraño tono melancólico y comenzó a soltar todo antes incluso de darse cuenta de que había abierto la boca, y se arrepintió al instante. —Bueno, yo… quiero decir… no es como si me hubiera pasado… solo… supongo que yo tampoco me esperaba llegar a esta situación.

" _Es cierto. Si por mí fuera no hubiera vuelto nunca de New York. Si por mi fuera todavía seguiría huyendo…"_

—Siempre pensé que todo acabaría bien, de alguna manera o de otra. —Continuó hablando. Las palabras parecía acudir a su lengua incluso antes de pasar por su cabeza, y aunque esa situación lo asustaba y temía soltar algo indebido y de lo que luego se arrepintiese, no era capaz de detenerse. En ese momento, solo tenía ojos para el estuche negro del violín que Ran apresaba contra su pecho. En ese momento solo podía recordar la intensa mirada que le había dirigido al mismo antes de que él la interrumpiese. Solo podía parase a pensar en esos estúpidos sentimientos que se revolvían en su interior. —Había tantas cosas que quise decir y nunca fui capaz. —Tragó saliva. Le fallaba la voz.

 _"_ _¡Detente idiota, ¿qué estás tratando de decir?!"_

—Tantos problemas a los que les di la espalda. —La miró fijamente, tanto que ella comenzó a sentirse algo cohibida y bajo su mirada a sus pies. Sin embargo, el muchacho estaba tan absorto por sus profundos ojos violáceos que al segundo de que ella los apartara él no pudo evitar la tentación de levantar la mano y posarla fugazmente y apenas rozándola bajo su mentón para obligarla a levantarla de nuevo.

—¿Co...Conan-ku…? —Murmuró ella quedamente mientras notaba como la yema de sus dedos descendía de su mentón y le hacía cosquillas en el cuello.

—Sabes, Ran. —La interrumpió mientras volvía a perderse en su mirada. —Siempre fuiste el número uno de mis problemas. Tú, tonta y adorablemente inocente. ¿Tienes idea de la cara que pones cuando piensas en Shinichi? —Casi pronunció su nombre con rencor. —¿Tienes idea de melancólica que es tu expresión cada vez que alguien lo menciona? Yo sí lo sé, ¡Vaya si lo sé! Te observé en silencio durante años, deseando decirte muchas cosas, observando hasta el mínimo detalle todos tus gestos y expresiones, velando por ti, por tu felicidad.

Conan levantó su mano izquierda y la apoyó en su mejilla mientras la primera seguía bajando por su cuello hasta alcanzar el nacimiento de la clavícula, después continuó su camino hacia la nuca hasta rodear por completo su cuello.

—Siempre quise decirte muchas cosas. Traté incansables veces de animarte. Traté incasables veces de hacerte olvidarlo aunque fuera por un instante. Creo que no lo conseguí del todo. —Aun acunando su rostro con la mano izquierda, desplazó su pulgar hasta sus labios y lo posó fugazmente sobre ellos. Ran instintivamente los humedeció mientras continuaba perdida en aquellos ojos que la miraban tan intensamente. —Tienes toda la razón, Ran. ¿Qué haces pensando en él de nuevo? ¿No era que ibas a casarte? ¿No era que por fin te habías enamorado de otra persona? ¿Por qué sigues pensando en ese idiota que te abandonó? Te dejó tirada en medio de tu cita en el parque de atracciones solo para irse detrás de un misterio ¡¿Acaso no estás enfadado por ello?! ¿¡Acaso no le guardas rencor por desaparecer así sin más de la nada?! Yo probablemente se lo guardaría. Yo probablemente hace años que lo habría olvidado. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tan empeñada en recordarle? ¡Sé feliz! ¡Por ti misma! ¡Vuelve a sonreír alegremente como lo hacías de joven!

Había levantado la voz, y sus últimas palabras quedaron resonando en la habitación una vez ambos guardaron silencio. Se miraban mutuamente. Conan acariciaba sus labios y enredaba la otra mano en los primeros cabellos de su nuca. Ella simplemente estaba callada. Callada y quieta, tratando de entender qué era exactamente lo que el joven trataba de decirle. En algún momento ella había soltado el estuche del violín y ahora este yacía a sus pies, sin que ninguno de los dos se hubiera dado cuenta siquiera de cuánto tiempo llevaba allí.

 _"_ _Puede que ella solo tuviera ojos para él en el pasado, pero ahora ha vuelto a enamorarse, ¿no es cierto?_ " Las estúpidas palabras de Hattori de nuevo. Cuando lo viese de nuevo, de verdad, iba a pegarle una paliza. _"¿Qué le impide enamorarse ahora de ti? ¿Acaso "Conan-kun" no la ama también? No, de hecho, Conan la ama con más fuerza, si cabe."_ Iba a encarar a Hattori, agarrarlo por el cuello de la camisa, pegarle un buen puñetazo y quizá luego, si todavía tenía las fuerzas para soltar palabra, agradecérselo.

—No hagas fallar mis convicciones, Ran. —Conan rompió el silencio de nuevo, con una voz grave y ronca.

 _"_ _La voz de un hombre"_ Pensó Ran mientras se estremecía en brazos del muchacho al que siempre había visto como un niño. Una voz que le hizo recordar que eso ya había quedado en el pasado, que, en efecto, el muchacho ya no era ningún niño.

—Decidí rendirme hace mucho tiempo. —Conan continuó hablando, acercándose peligrosamente.

Le hizo recordar que era más alto que ella, con los hombros anchos propios de un adolescente entrenado en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, una persona que trabaja para la policía y que se estaba enfrentado a la organización que tanto la aterraba.

—Pero si aún hora, cuando supuestamente vas a casarte, sigues pensando en _ese_ idiota, me hace creer que quizá tu decisión y tus sentimientos por ese abogado no son tan fuertes como pensaba… Por favor, Ran, no hagas que me cree ilusiones, no me des esperanzas. Porque si no, quizá lo intente de nuevo, quizá la misión que fallé en el pasado de hacerte olvidarlo no sea solo una utopía.

—No… no es así… —Murmuró ella. —Yo realmente amo a Sagaru-san, solo… que no puedo olvidarlo por completo. Es normal que me acuerde de él cuando escucho tanto su nombre. No tiene nada de malo en recordar a un amigo de la infancia.

—Pero tú no recuerdas solo a un amigo. Shinichi no va a volver, Ran. Shinichi está muerto. Pensé que ya te había quedado claro. Pero si no lo ha hecho, yo mismo me aseguraré de que lo haga. Para ti, que aun miras tan profundamente ese violín. Para ti, que giras la cabeza cada vez que alguien dice su nombre, como si esperases que en cualquier momento apareciese doblando una esquina. Para ti, te digo: Shinichi ya no existe. Aun si estuviera vivo, la persona que sería hoy en día ya no sería Shinichi. Después de tantos años, ¿en serio pensabas que tu idílico e inocente amigo de la infancia seguiría siendo el mismo?

Ran se removió inquieta con esas palabras. Logró zafarse de su agarre y retrocedió un paso frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué...? ¿¡Por qué dices esas cosas tan crueles, Conan-kun? ¡Está muerto, lo sé! ¡Lo he sabido muchos años y sé que no va a cambiar! Pero tú no sabes cómo me siento, no sabes lo que es mantener un amor unilateral durante tantos años…

Conan se crispó y apretó los puños.

—¡Entonces! —La interrumpió. —Entonces déjame preguntarte: ¿lo seguirías amando? Aun si Shinichi siguiera vivo, pero fuese una persona totalmente diferente, tanto que apenas lo reconocerías, ¡¿lo seguiría amando?!

Ran se quedó congelada, con un "sí" atascado en la garganta que, tras todas las palabras de Conan, no pudo soltar.

—Dudas, ¿verdad? Es normal. En normal dudar, Ran. Son muchos años, tú misma has cambiado durante todo este tiempo, yo mismo puedo decírtelo. Dices que amas a Shinichi, pero en realidad amas el recuerdo que tenías de él. Quién sabe cuáles serían tus sentimientos por la persona que podría ser ahora. Quién sabe cuáles serían sus sentimientos hacia ti. —Hizo una pausa. Tomó aire y volvió a cerrar el espacio que Ran había creado entre ambos. —De esa misma manera te digo, Ran: si ahora estás segura de que amas a ese abogado, entonces adelante, ve y cásate con él. Pero antes de que lo hagas déjame preguntarte una última cosa: ¿Lo amas? ¿O solo es un intento desesperado por sacar a Kudo Shinichi de tu cabeza?

Ran soltó un quejido y trató de apartar la mirada. Conan volvió a tomar su rostro con delicadeza y la obligó a mirarlo. Se agachó y colocó su mirada a la altura de los ojos de ella. Se acercó y rodeó su cintura.

—Porque si no lo amas de verdad… —Dudó durante un instante. Solo un instante para que las palabras de Hattori resonasen por última vez en su cabeza. —Entonces, escógeme a mí.

Y la besó.

.

.

* * *

 **POR FIIIIIN!**

 **¿Queda muy forzado?**

 **Rehice este capítulo tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta, y aun ahora me parecer que la decisión de Conan cambia un poquito de repente (quiero decir, hace nada estaba totalmente convencido de que por nada del mundo iba a declararse y ahora...) Bueno, también es cierto que desde hace tiempo que el Fic necesitaba algo de interés amoroso...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Este capítulo va dedicado a todas esas personas que, al día/días de haber publicado el anterior, ya me habían mandado un Review. Yo empezaba a pensar que, como había tardado tanto, no me iban a quedar lectores, pero fui de lo más feliz al descubrir que había tantas personas que todavía esperaban mi publicación ^^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Almacén**

...

Hattori llegó a comisaría al día siguiente echando pestes. La noche anterior Kudo prácticamente lo había echado de su casa a altas horas de la noche, sin coche ni ninguna posibilidad de alcanzar un tren, teniendo que caminar durante un buen trecho para llegar hasta su hotel. Fue por eso que no estaba ni un poquito dispuestos a dejársela pasar tan fácilmente, y arremetió contra él en el momento en que lo vio aparecer un par de metros más adelante tras doblar una esquina y adentrarse en el pasillo en dirección a la sala de reuniones.

Lo que nunca se esperaría es que, al segundo de pasarme el brazo por encima de los hombros y cargar su peso sobre él, este le lanzaría una mirada asesina y le estampase el dorso de la mano en el medio de la cara.

—Auch, ¿a qué viene esto, Kudo? —Le recriminó mientras se llevaba una mano a la nariz.

—La culpa es tuya. —Le recriminó el otro sin variar su expresión amenazadora.

— ¿Culpa? ¿Qué culpa? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —Hattori se le acercó de nuevo, arriesgándose a ponerse de nuevo dentro del alcance de sus golpes, aunque el inspector ya no parecía tener ninguna intención de golpearlo de nuevo. De pronto notó las marcadas ojeras que tenía bajo los ojos y lo pálido que estaba, y se vio obligado a ponerse serio y preguntar: — ¿Qué ha pasado?

Conan trató de ocultarlo, apartó la mirada e hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia, pero Hattori pudo notar su inquietud, y eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Es sobre la organización? ¿Has descubierto algo? ¿Han hecho algo? —Conan negó con la cabeza. — ¡Kudo, haz el favor de responderme! —Gritó, hastiado.

Al segundo ambos se sobresaltaron y uno hizo un gesto brusco para mandar callar al otro, el cual se llevó una mano a la boca, como si eso pudiera cambiar sus palabras. A su alrededor, algunos policías se giraron sorprendidos, pero para su suerte ninguno mostró mayor interés en su conversación.

—No ha pasado nada, Hattori. Solo estoy cansado.

—Cansado ya estabas ayer. —Replicó. —Hoy estás demacrado.

—No dormí bien. Solo es eso.

—Eso…

—Hattori. —Lo interrumpió con tono cortante.

Ante el empeño de su amigo, el detective del Oeste no quiso insistir e hizo un gesto de desinterés encogiéndose de hombros. _"Ya me lo contará después"_ Pensó mientras le trataba de quitar importancia, pero seguía vigilándolo de cerca.

Caminaron juntos hasta la sala especializada que Conan le había pedido a la policía para tratar con el caso de la organización. Dentro los esperaban ya Sato y Shiratori, los dos miembros del grupo que Conan había formado encargados de continuar con la investigación.

—Buenos días. —Saludó.

Dentro los esperaban todos salvo Takagi, que se había quedado en casa de los Kudo cuidando de Ran. A quien se sorprendió Conan de encontrar allí fue al inspector Chiba, quien supuestamente debería estar protegiendo a Haibara. Y ante su mirada interrogante, Shiratori-san se apresuró a responder.

—Sobre eso mismo queríamos hablarte, Conan-kun. Resulta que Chiba, aquí presente, se estaba encargando de proteger a tú amiga tal como nos lo habías pedido, pero hemos tenido un pequeño problema.

—¿Un problema? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, temiéndose lo peor.

—El instituto no nos permite meter a nadie para que pueda vigilarla, y ella se ha empeñado en que no quiere faltar a clases.

Conan maldijo por lo bajo. _"Maldita sea, Haibara"_ Masculló mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente con exasperación. Podía entender las razones de Haibara por no quedarse todo el día metida en casa, entre otras cosas como no mostrarle debilidad ni miedo a la organización, así que no es como si pudiese insistir mucho; Haibara no le haría caso de todas formas.

—¿Y no podemos meter a nadie de infiltrado sin que el director de la escuela se dé cuenta? ¿Trabajando de Conserje o limpiando o algo así? —Preguntó, girándose hacia Chiba.

—Por desgracia, la escuela ya ha pensado que intentaríamos algo así, así que ya nos han advertido que no hagamos nada raro, y no creo que vayan a contratar a alguien nuevo a estas alturas.

—¿A qué viene tantos problemas? —Criticó. —¿Qué problema podría tener el instituto por qué uno o dos policía estén cuidando de una alumna en peligro?

—Bueno… como no podemos explicarles las razones, no quieren creernos del todo. Y además no quieren que molestemos al resto de estudiantes ni interrumpamos las clases.

Los argumentos eran bastante sólidos y después de todo, la última palabra la tenía siempre el director del instituto y el dueño de este.

—Esto… —Interrumpió Hattori. —Este problema… ¿acaso no tiene una solución obvia?

Todos se giraron para mirarlo interrogante.

—A ver, quiero decir. —Levantó las manos como diciendo "no me miréis así". —No es como si no tuviéramos a alguien ideal para infiltrar en un instituto, ¿no?

Media milésima de segundo más tarde Conan comprendió a donde su amigo quería llegar, y definitivamente se arrepintió de no haberlo golpeado tan fuerte como había planeado cuando tuvo oportunidad unos minutos antes.

—Hattori, ni se te… —No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, Sato juntó cabos un segundo más tarde que él.

—¡Claro! ¡Conan-kun!

Todos los presentes soltaron al unísono un "oh" de comprensión y se giraron hacia Conan, quien observaba la escena entre desesperado y cabreado.

 _"_ _¿Por qué yo otra vez?"_ Tuvo tiempo de pensar antes de que Shiratori-san le pusiese una mano en el hombro y lo arrastrase hasta su despacho para inicial el papeleo. _"¿No había tenido ya suficiente?"_

 **-o0o-**

 ** _El día antes. En la biblioteca._**

Fue un beso casto. Apenas duró un par de segundos. El propio Conan lo rompió en el momento en que sintió que Ran había comenzado a temblar en sus brazos.

 _"_ _Sabía que no iba a funcionar."_ Pensó en el instante que se apartaba y apretaba los labios.

Bajó ambas manos y las dejó colgando a los lados de sus costados. Mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo, y su flequillo le tapó los ojos. No quería verla ahora. No quería ver su expresión en aquel momento. Le daba miedo solo de pensar como ella iba a reaccionar. Tenía verdadero miedo a imaginarse que Ran se alejase de él después de haber hecho eso.

 _"_ _Ya está. Aquí termina todo. Lo hiciste, maldito idiota, exactamente lo que prometiste no hacer, exactamente lo que bajo ningún concepto querías que pasara."_ Se dijo a si mismo mientras apretaba cada vez más los labios, hasta que notó el sabor de la sangre y tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a aflojar un poco la mandíbula. _"Hay que ver lo débil que resultaste se y lo idiota que puedes ser a veces. Un idiota enamorado, que nunca logró olvidar ese estúpido primer amor. ¿Y tenías la vergüenza de recriminarle a Ran por no haber olvidado a Shinichi? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Tú tampoco la había olvidado! ¡Ni en un solo momento!"_ En su mente soltó un suspiro de exasperación e ironía. Su caso era peor, porque él todavía se arrastraba por los suelos lamentándose de su desgracia, sin querer avanzar hacia ninguna parte, sin querer olvidar.

—Conan-kun… —La voz de Ran sonaba entrecortada, sorprendida, como si no acabase de creerse del todo lo que acababa de pasar.

 _"_ _Lo siento, Ran. De verdad lo siento. Por confundirte de nuevo, por hacerte sufrir de nuevo."_

—¿Qué… significa esto? —Preguntó dubitativa. —¿Por qué…?

Conan la interrumpió.

—Porque te quiero. —Le costó un mundo pronunciar esa estúpida frase. Solo eran tres palabras, separadas no significarían nada en especial, las había dicho un millón de veces en su cabeza cuando era joven, cuando fue un muchacho de 17 años de verdad. Pero ahora era un adulto encerrado en el cuerpo de un mocoso, y en algún momento esas palabras se volvieron difíciles incluso de decir en sueños.

Ran se quedó en silencio y bajó la mirada también. Estaba dudando. La pobre no tenía ni idea de qué decir, probablemente no tenía ni idea de qué pensar.

 _"_ _Ya está dicho, ¿no_?" Comenzó a temblar. _"Dios… no había tenido tanto miedo en mucho tiempo. Qué demonios, Ran. Date prisa y di algo. No te quedes callada. Recházame de una vez para que pueda volver a asentar la cabeza en su sitio. Déjame las cosas claras, por favor."_

—¿Desde cuándo? —Preguntó ella, sin embargo.

Él se sorprendió por la pregunta. Sabía a lo que ella se refería. Lo sabía demasiado bien, pero ¿qué iba a responder? ¿Desde siempre? Conan no era más que un mocoso cuando conoció a Ran. Conan nunca tendría cabida en el corazón de Ran.

Así que decidió hacerse el idiota.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Trató de fingir verdadera inocencia.

Solo lo consiguió a medias, y Ran lo notó. Frunció el ceño y avanzó un paso, decidida lo agarró de la mano y tiró de él para obligarlo a mirarla.

—Conan-kun, ¿desde cuándo? —Repitió, sin ninguna clase de aclaración y por un momento Conan se planteó de idea de continuar fingiendo ignorancia, pero al segundo de que sus miradas coincidieran y encontrase la determinación en sus ojos comprendió que de nada iba a servir, así que se encogió de hombros.

—Quien sabe. —Murmuró. Respuesta que a Ran, obviamente, lo le gustó. Ella apretó su mano más fuertemente y lo obligó a concretar. —Ya hace años.

Ella pareció sorprenderse con esa declaración.

 _"_ _Es raro, ¿no? Ran. Mientras tu solo viste a "Conan-kun" como un adorable hermanito. Él estuvo todo el tiempo enamorado de ti."_ Volvió a bajar la cabeza. En aquel momento quería que se lo tragase la tierra. _"¿Acaso eres idiota? Para que te declaraste y lo mandaste todo a la mierda si ibas a sentirse así después. ¡Ten un poco de valentía, maldita sea! Solo unos segundos de valentía y puedes seguir siendo un cobarde el resto de tu vida."_

Abrió la boca pero se quedó trabado. Soltó un gruñido de exasperación.

 _"_ _¡Di algo, maldita sea!"_

—Ran, —La llamó, y la voz estuvo a punto de fallarle. Afianzó el agarre de su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ellas. —Te quiero. Así que no te cases, por favor.

Sentía como si en cualquier momento fuese a desvanecerse. Vergüenza, miedo, indecisión y necesidad se juntaron de golpe en su cabeza. ¿Cómo demonios se las apaña la gente normal para hacer que estas cosas funcionen? ¿Qué debía decir a continuación? ¿Cómo hacer que su corazón cambiase? ¿Cómo enmendar su error? Llegaba tarde, lo sabía, aquella declaración llegaba ocho años tarde. Su presencia en sí llegaba ocho años tarde.

—Sé que a tus ojos solo soy un niño, —Continuó con un hilo de voz —sé que probablemente te estoy pidiendo algo imposible, pero por favor, por una vez en tu vida mírame como un hombre y no como tu "hermanito pequeño". —Se atragantó y tuvo que hacer una pausa para tomar aire. —Te quiero, Ran. Desde hace muchos años. Siento no habértelo dicho antes, siento haberme marchado. Perdón por dejarte sola. Solo… no podía seguir mirando cómo te hacías daño por "él".

Ran dudó. Ella tampoco era capaz de decir nada.

—Esto… yo… lo siento, no me lo esperaba.

 _"_ _Por supuesto que no. Eso lo sé_. _"_ Apretó un poco más su mano.

—Yo y Sagaru-san… yo lo amo… —Poco a poco Ran fue escurriendo su mano de entre los dedos de Conan, hasta lograr soltarse.

Luego salió corriendo del salón, y Conan no tuvo el valor para seguirla.

 **-o0o-**

 _ **De vuelta en la comisaría.**_

—Hattori, recuérdame cual es la razón por la que todavía no te he pegado una paliza…

El aludido se giró hacia él y le mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Porque soy tu único amigo, Kudo.

Ante ese comentario el joven se limitó a hacer una mueca de asco y chasquear la lengua.

—¿Por qué demonios tengo que volver al instituto? ¡Ya me gradué hace años!

—Vamos, no te quejes. Vas a desempeñar un importante papel de infiltración y a cuidar de un testigo.

Le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—De todas formas. ¿Qué opinas sobre eso?

—¿Eso?

—No te hagas el idiota. ¡El almacén!

—Ahhh… pues… ¿qué quieres que te diga? Suena sospechoso, no importa como lo mires.

—Hasta ahí también llego yo.

—Pues no tengo nada más que decirte. Mañana iré a comprobarlo y te contaré los detalles.

—Llévate a Jonathan contigo. Te puede ser de ayuda.

Al escuchar el nombre del extranjero, Hattori resopló y se recostó contra la pared que tenía detrás.

La distribuidora de ropa, Hachecelle, a primera vista no parecía tener ningún problema y si no fuera por su aparición en el correo que llegó hasta la bandeja de entrada de Mouri Ran, jamás se les hubiera ocurrido investigarla siquiera. Y ahora resulta que tenía un almacén en desuso en una de las locaciones vecinas donde recientemente se había visto luces por la noche… sí, definitivamente sonaba de lo más sospechoso.

Aunque para empezar no eran más que rumores que habían contado los de la zona, y estos alegaban que se trataba de un fantasma. Por supuesto, algo como eso no era posible y quien sea que estuviera usando ese almacén, según los informes que había reunido Sato, lo estaba haciendo ilegalmente.

—¿Crees que podría convertirse en nuestra próxima pista?

—Ahora mismo estamos tan perdidos que cualquier cosa me sirve.

—Déjamelo a mí. Te aseguró que volveré con algo interesante.

—Más te vale, sobre todo después de haberme dejado tirado en medio de mocosos de instituto.

—Tú eres un mocoso de instituto.

—¿Por dónde empiezo a refutar eso?

—Por el final, Kudo, por el final.

—No me llames Kudo.

—Entonces, querido amigo, acabas de quedarte sin argumentos.

Y la frase final quedó en el aire, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiese añadir algo más.

—Sólo asegúrate de llamarme inmediatamente si averiguas algo.

 **-o0o-**

Conan llegó a casa poco después del mediodía. Estaba cansado, acaban de terminar todo el papeleo para la inscripción en el instituto e incluso habían ido hasta allí para presentárselo al director, el cual lo miró con mala cara pero no dijo nada. Jonathan se había quedado con Hattori para ultimar los detalles para su viaje. Al parecer salían mañana por la mañana temprano, así que habían decidido preparar todo de antemano. Solo esperaba que consiguieran llevarse bien.

Abrió la puerta de casa y lo recibió el más absoluto silencio. Sabía que Ran estaba en casa, pero probablemente estuviera tan confundida que no querría salir de su habitación en un buen tiempo. No la culpaba, había sido su culpa. Soltó un largo suspiro y se quitó los zapatos y el abrigo con exasperación. Solo le apetecía tirarse en cama y dormir, estaba agotado, por muchas razones. La primera probablemente fuera el no haber dormido nada, la segunda estaba más que clara y la tercera era la jodida organización.

—Conan-kun, bienvenido. —De pronto una voz lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones y le dio un buen susto.

Levantó la mirada y se quedó sorprendido en el sitio mientras observaba como Kazuha lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—K…Kazuha-neechan…

Se había olvidado de ella por completo. Claro, el día anterior se había quedado a dormir con ellos, y al parecer aún no se había marchado. Conan la miró detenidamente y pudo distinguir que tenía los ojos un poco rojos. Al parecer ella tampoco había podido dormir mucho. Sonrió tristemente. _"Hattori, eres en verdad un idiota"_ pensó para sí mismo mientras avanzaba hasta la altura de la mujer _"Tan idiota como yo…"_ Levantó una mano e instintivamente la posó sobre la cabeza de Kazuha.

Ella miró confundida como el muchacho le dirigía aquella mirada cargada de compasión y le mostraba una sonrisa que parecía a punto de venirse abajo. Supo que algo le había pasado, y recordando la expresión que Ran había tenido durante toda la mañana no era difícil juntar cabos y comprender que ese algo era ella.

—¿Conan…-kun…? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? —Preguntó en cuanto notó su mano palmear su cabeza.

—Kazuha-neechan, no entiendo del todo qué es lo que pasa, pero seguro que saldrá bien. —Esquivó el tema. Retiró su mano y la bajó, dejándola caer inerte al lado de su costado. —Hattori es realmente un idiota, ¿no?

Kazuha se sobresaltó y lo miró interrogante mientras le temblaba el labio inferior.

—¿De… qué estás hablando…?

Conan se quedó callado un segundo, mirando un punto en la nada justo por encima del hombro de ella. Luego cambió su expresión, cerró los ojos, mostró una mueca de conformismo y arqueando las cejas soltó un suspiro.

—Nada. Solo hablaba para mí mismo.

—Esp… Conan-kun. —Kazuha trató de detenerlo pero él siguió su camino hacia el interior de la casa. Hasta que de pronto se detuvo.

Junto a la puerta del salón, la cual estaba entreabierta, descubrió la figura de Ran observándolos detenidamente.

Primero se quedó bloqueado en el sitio, aguantando la respiración. Luego reaccionó y apartó la mirada con miedo a que ella dijese algo. Apretó los puños y se dispuso a seguir su camino en dirección a su habitación. Ran no le quitó ojo de encima durante todo el tiempo que tardó en cruzar el recibidor hasta el principio de las escaleras. Y justo cuando el muchacho subió el primer escalón abrió la boca.

—¿Alguna noticia? —Preguntó con voz seria.

Conan supo que Ran hablaba de la investigación y se tuvo que obligar a sí mismo para no perder la compostura. Se detuvo y se giró, usando su mejor cara de póker.

 _"_ _No la mires a los ojos."_

—Es posible que hayamos encontrado algo… —Dijo en voz baja. —Aunque no es nada seguro. Hattori se ha marchado para comprobarlo.

Ran asintió en silencio y se dio la vuelta para volver a entrar en el salón. Justo antes de cerrar la puerta le hizo un gesto a Kazuha para que la siguiese, y ambas se encerraron en el salón.

Conan inspiró profundamente tratando de calmarse. En serio, ¿quién le había mandado abrir la boca? ¿Por qué demonios había dicho todo aquello la noche anterior? ¡Ahora las cosas iban a ser mucho más complicadas!

 **-o0o-**

Los dos hombres iban en el coche en absoluto silencio, un silencio que empezaba a ser un poco incómodo. Jonathan tenía la mirada fija en la carretera, fingiendo prestar atención al camino mientras conducía, cuando en el fondo simplemente había puesto una especie de piloto automático y se limitaba a seguir en GPS. Su cabeza, sin embargo, estaba metida en un sinfín de pensamientos. Quería decir algo, quería preguntar muchas cosas, pero no estaba seguro de cómo. El hombre sentado en el asiento del copiloto miraba por la ventana, como si estuviera ensimismado. Era un hombre mayor que él, y no solo en edad: más alto, más grande, más listo, más experimentado… y con una extraña relación de amistad y compañerismo con su inspector que ninguno de ellos, que había tratado desesperadamente de ganarse el reconocimiento de Edogawa, había conseguido. En cierta manera sentía algo de envidia por aquel hombre.

—Esto… ¿Jonathan era como te llamabas? —Dijo él de pronto.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí, señor! —Respondió, sorprendido cuando le habló de golpe.

—¿Cuántos años llevas trabajando en el FBI? —Pregunta directa y sin tapujos.

—¿Eh? Pues… tres o cuatro… creo…

—¿Y cuántos de ellos bajo el mando de K… Conan?

—Dos. —Eso número sí que no tenía que dudarlo, recordaba perfectamente el día en el que James Black apareció con aquel mocoso por la puerta de la comisaría y lo presentó como el nuevo inspector en Jefe.

—Son pocos… —Murmuró el otro, ignorando la expresión de orgullo y admiración que se había formado en el rostro de su interlocutor.

—Pocos… ¿a qué se refiere, Hattori-san?

El detective privado se lo quedó mirando en silencio durante un rato. Luego frunció el ceño.

—Sí, definitivamente no me gusta. —Dijo al final con tono firme.

—¿¡Ehh?! ¿No le gusta? ¿No le gusta el qué exactamente?

—Escucha, —Lo señaló con el dedo. —No soporto que me trates de esa manera. Pareces un viejo.

—¿Se puede saber de qué está usted hablando exactamente?

—De eso mismo. Tienes una forma de hablar tan recta. Da repelús, es espeluznante, parece que estoy hablando con un viejo, así que para.

Jonathan se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso. ¿En serio? ¿Qué demonios? Era la primera vez que le decían que su japonés era raro, y se lo estaba diciendo precisamente el hombre que hablaba con el acento más raro que había escuchado en su vida. En cierta manera lo hacía enfurecer.

—Dejaré de hablar así cuando usted deje de usar ese acento tan marcado. —Dijo algo mosqueado. Luego se lo pensó mejor y se arrepintió al instante, pero lo dicho, dicho estaba, y el hombre de Osaka ya lo miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

—¡El Acento de Osaka es un japonés completamente reconocido! —Le reprochó.

—Y hasta donde yo sé, el "japonés de ancianos", como usted lo llama, también. —Contraatacó.

Hattori se quedó con la palabra en la boca y soltó una maldición mientras aporreaba la guantera del coche.

—Simplemente no me llames por usted. En serio, es desagradable. De todas maneras todavía no confío en ti lo suficiente como para que tengas que tratarme con respecto.

—¿Confiar? —Jonathan se sentía perdido.

—Exacto. Confiar. Lo siento, pero ahora mismo estamos en una pelea por información, y K…Conan puede decir lo que quiera pero a mí me parece demasiado sospechoso que precisamente tú, que sabías todo lo relacionado con el suceso del laboratorio forense, esté presente en cada caso que se da relacionado con la organización.

—¡Espere un segundo! ¿Está insinuando que soy un espía? —Gritó ofendido. —Soy un agente del FBI y le debo mi respeto y vida a Edogawa-san. Yo nunca lo traicionaría. Para empezar, yo ni siquiera sabía los detalles del plan el día de la explosión, pregúnteselo a Edogawa-san, no hay forma de que yo hubiera podido filtrar nada.

—Es bueno saberlo. Pero no lo creeré hasta que lo mire con mis propios ojos. No me malinterpretes, no estoy acusándote ni nada por el estilo, simplemente digo que hasta que me demuestres lo contrario, no confiaré en ti. Y eso supone que no te contaré mis teorías ni la información que obtenga por mi cuenta, así que si quieres ser de utilidad, pon esa cabeza a pensar.

—¿Y si decido seguirle a todas partes?

—Haz lo que te dé la gana. No he dicho que vaya a prohibírtelo, solo no estorbes e intenta entender todo sin hacer preguntas. De hecho, prefiero no perderte de vista.

—¿Tan poco confía en mí?

—Sí. —Sentenció.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos segundos.

—De acuerdo. —Dijo finalmente mientras devolvía la mirada al volante.

Después de eso ninguno dijo nada más y el silencio incómodo volvió a rodearlos. Pero esta vez ninguno tenía las ganas como para romperlo. De hecho, Jonathan llegó a desear que el otro no lo hiciese y lo dejase conducir con tranquilidad a donde sea que el GPS los estaba llevando. Ya había notado que no le caía precisamente bien al detective del Oeste, pero no se había esperado semejante declaración de guerra. De alguna manera, empezaba a caerle mal.

 **-o0o-**

Entraron en al edificio a toda velocidad. El moreno llevaba la delantera y avanzaba a paso rápido en dirección a la recepción, sin ninguna intención aparente por esperar al otro. Jonathan resopló y le siguió intentando no quedarse atrás.

En el mostrador de información y seguridad lo recibieron algo alterados cuando Hattori-san entró de golpe en el lugar y golpeó con la palma de la mano el mostrador en cuestión.

—Somos policía. Necesitamos las llaves del almacén de Hachecelle del sótano. —Soltó mientras sacaba el permiso que el Superintendente le había prestado.

Los dos hombres al otro lado de la mesa se miraron dudando durante unos segundos hasta que uno soltó:

—Verá es que nosotros no tenemos las llaves…

Hattori-san frunció el ceño.

—¿No se supone que está en desuso? —Sacó los papeles con la información que Sato-san había reunido. — Desde el 4 de febrero de hace dos años, el almacén dejó de usarse al abrirse la nueva central en Kyoto. Por lo tanto ahora mismo, aunque el almacén siga perteneciendo a la compañía, el departmento de seguridad de este centro comercial debería tener una copia.

—Ya… bueno, es cierto que el almacén ya no es usado por Hachecelle… La cuestión es que hace apenas unos meses apareció un hombre trajeado que dijo estar interesado en usar el almacén. Venía con un permiso por parte de Hachecelle para darle uso, así que ahora mismo la otra copia de las llaves la tiene ese hombre.

Jonathan pudo notar como Hattori se tensaba y sonreía de medio lado. Podía entenderlo, él mismo era capaz de comprender que quizá por fin habían encontrado una pista para seguir.

—¿Y el nombre de ese hombre es…? —Dijo al tiempo que agarraba la visera de su gorra y la giraba 180º hasta colocarla mirando al frente.

—No podemos decirle eso así como así… —Intentaron decir, pero Hattori-san se les adelantó.

—No me vengáis con chorradas sobre la privacidad del cliente, haced el favor. No cuando ese almacén está siendo alquilado en negro.

Los dos recepcionistas se alteraron.

—¿En negro, a qué se refiere? —Soltó uno con tono ofendido.

Hattori-san sonrió socarronamente y extendió los documentos sobre el mostrador.

—Lo dice aquí mismo. El estado legal de este almacén es "abandonado", no "alquilado" ni "en uso". Así que si no queréis que comencemos a buscar más problemas con ese "permiso" que decís que ese supuesto hombre trajeado trajo, os recomiendo contarme todo lo que sabéis del tema.

Jonathan debía reconocerlo. Lo había sorprendido bastante la desenvoltura que había mostrado Hattori-san para salirse con la suya tan fácilmente. Para empezar, él no era ni siquiera policía, así que no tenía la jurisdicción legal para hacer lo que había amenazado. Sin embargo, se las había apañado bastante bien para marcarse un farol bastante creíble y conseguir la información que necesitaban. Comenzaba a entender por qué Edogawa confiaba tan ciegamente en él.

Al final, los dos hombres acabaron por rendirse ante la personalidad arrolladora del detective del Oeste y uno de ellos se marchó a la parte interior del despacho para volver con un sobre. Lo abrió y sacó una fotocopia que Jonathan reconoció como el mencionado permiso que aquel hombre había traído, y se lo tendió a Hattori, quien lo tomó rápidamente y comenzó a ojearlo.

Jonathan le echó una mirada rápida por encima de su hombro y pudo leer el nombre: Biwaki Sureda. No le sonaba de nada y bajo su punto de vista no era ningún nombre fuera de lo normal. Sin embargo a Hattori-san al parecer le interesó más, porque al leerlo pasó varias veces el dedo índice por encima del nombre.

—Biwaki… Sureda… —Chasqueó la lengua. Empezó a trazar símbolos sobre el papel con el dedo, símbolos que al cabo de un rato Jonathan reconoció como Katakana.

—¿Hattori-san?

—Chssss, —Lo cortó. —Creí haberte dicho que no me hicieras preguntas. —Hemos encontrado algo interesante. —Luego se giró de nuevo hacia los dos recepcionistas y habló seriamente. —¿En serio no hay ninguna otra copia de la llave de ese almacén?

Ambos se miraron dubitativos durante unos segundos.

—Bueno… tenemos una llave maestra…

—Me sirve. —Dijo, y tendió la mano, dando la señal de que quería esa llave.

Los otros dos volvieron a mirarse y susurraron algo por lo bajo.

—Esto… aunque digas ser policía, no podemos darte la llave maestra tan fácilmente…

—Sirve con que uno de los dos venga conmigo y me abra la puerta, ¿no? —Interrumpió la frase del guarda, averiguando lo que iba a decir. No les dio siguiera tiempo a asentir con la cabeza antes de añadir. —Pues venga, ¿a qué estáis esperando? Tengo prisa, estáis interrumpiendo una investigación federal.

Y ante ese arrollado comportamiento los otros dos no tardaron en organizarse y en que uno de ellos los acompañase en dirección al almacén.

—¿Ves, novato? Así es como se hace. —Dijo el detective del Oeste con autosuficiencia y arrogancia.

Jonathan no dijo nada, y tuvo que callarse muchas cosas. Sí definitivamente, aunque reconocía las habilidades de aquel hombre, no le caía bien.

Llegaron hasta el almacén y el guardia de seguridad les abrió la puerta. O más bien, eso fue lo que intentó hacer, porque justo cuando estaba a punto de meter la llave en la cerradura, se escuchó un grito proveniente del piso de arriba que resonó por todo el lugar.

—¿Qué demonios…? —Tuvo tiempo de preguntar Hattori antes de que un hombre con las ropas manchadas de sangre apareciese corriendo por las escaleras.

—Ayuda… —Murmuró… completamente consternado y con los ojos muy abiertos, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. —Llamen a un médico… se mueren… mucha sangre… ayuda…

Y calló inconsciente al suelo.

* * *

 **1\. El nombre de la empresa de ropa es nueva. Era demasiado engorroso tener que decir siempre "La empresa distribuidora de ropa que había mando el mensaje con la publicidad...", así que decidí simplemente ponerle un nombre... bueno, el nombre tampoco es precisamente un pasada, pero leído con acento frances suena guay y todo. En realidad, es un juego de palabras... quizá alguna ya lo notó, pero se me ocurrió al leer rápido el nombre del HCl (ácido clorhídrico)... Lo que hacen demasiadas horas en el laboratorio XD (Estuve a punto de llamarlo "Cacotres" (CaCO3 = carbonato cálcico), pero no sonaba tan bien).**

 **2\. De acuerdo, siendo sincera no recuerdo si ya había dicho con anterioridad cuantos años llevaba Jonathan trabajando con Conan, y siendo sincera me dio pereza buscarlo, así que si está mal y es contradictorio, la culpa es de mi pereza.**

 **3\. La rivalidad entre Jonathan y Hattori era algo que tenía que ocurrir, era irremediable... y me pareció interesante ya que rivalizan por el papel de "compañero" o algo así... (?)**

 **4\. Ran se lo ha tomado mal! ¿Qué pasará ahora entre ellos? Y lo más importante ¿Dónde demonios está Sagaru-san, que lleva tantos capítulos dando problemas pero sigue sin aparecer? Chan, chan, chan... (Bien, yo también me lo pregunto: ¿Donde estará? dx)**

 **5\. El problema con Kazuha y su embarazo todavía no se ha solucionado... y de momento Hattori no parece muy por la labor de ponerle solución... ya llegará, ya llegará (Espero)**

 **6\. Y así casi por casualidad llega otro misterio! Como ya sabéis, lo mio no es escribir casos de asesinato, así que no seáis muy crueles en el próximo cap (tarda tanto porque me costará una vida escribirlo)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Volví a tardar muchísimo en publicar y como siempre me disculpo. En mi defensa diré que empecé a escribir este capítulo hace casi un mes y siempre me quedaba a medias porque nunca tenía tiempo y luego tenía que volver a leer todo para no meter incoherencias en el caso de asesinato.**

 **En fin, que como siempre: mi capacidad para crear misterios no es la mejor, aunque esta vez me lo curré un poco más, a ver que tal sale ^^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Asesinato en un karaoke**

...

Hattori fue el primero en reaccionar, salió corriendo y se agachó rápidamente junto al cuerpo del hombre. Le tomó el pulso y vio que era estable.

—Está bien. —Dijo. —Solo está inconsciente.

—Pero toda esa sangre… —Tartamudeó el guardia de seguridad.

—Está bien. No es suya. Yo me preocuparía más por la razón de ese grito que escuchamos y de dónde viene este hombre exactamente. Tú, llama a una ambulancia y quédate aquí con este hombre hasta que llegue. —Añadió, dirigiéndose directamente al guardia. —Además… llama también a la policía.

—¿No sois vosotros policía?

—Tú solo obedece y llama.

Dicho esto se levantó y salió corriendo escaleras arriba para buscar ese misterio. Se encontró con una muchedumbre rodeando la entrada de un karaoke. Se abrió paso a codazos y finalmente logró entrar hasta el interior, y lo que vio confirmó todas sus sospechas.

Dentro de la habitación del Karaoke, tirada en el suelo una y sobre el sofá de mala manera la otra, reposaban los cuerpos ensangrentados de dos mujeres.

Hattori maldijo por lo bajo y a voz en gritó mandó alejarse a las dos personas que estaban dentro de la habitación.

—Salid todos. Soy policía, yo me encargo. No toquéis nada.

Se agachó junto a la primera de las víctimas que estaba tirada en el suelo y frunció el ceño. Ni siquiera le hizo falta comprobar su pulso para saber que estaba muerta: tenía un puñal clavado en la espalda y había demasiada sangre como para continuar con vida. Aun así lo hizo y descubrió sorpresivamente de que estaba fría como el hielo y que el rigor mortis había comenzado a aparecer. ¿Cuántas horas habrán pasado desde que murió? Por lo menos 3 horas... ¿Cómo es que nadie se había dado cuenta de ello antes? ¡Estaban en un local público, maldita sea!

Luego se giró hacia la otra, recostada sobre el sofá y con la garganta abierta. Comprobó que estaba tan fría como su compañera y que, en efecto, el rigor mortis ya había congelado su rostro, dejándole una expresión de sorpresa y miedo que a Hattori se le quedó clavada en la memoria durante los siguientes días. A su lado, encontró una cámara de fotos que no tardó en seleccionar como factible pista indispensable del caso, aunque prefirió no tocarla hasta que llegase la policía.

Después se quedó mirando la escena desde la entrada y recolectando pistas hasta que estos llegaron, media hora más tarde.

—Al menos está claro que el arma fue el puñal. —Fue lo primero que dijo el inspector de la policía tras pasar su primera mirada por la escena, y ante tal obviedad a Hattori le entraron ganas de soltar algún comentario mordaz, pero no tenía las ganas ni el estómago como para hacerlo. —¿A qué hora dice que llegaron las víctimas? —Se dirigió al dueño del local.

El hombre en cuestión era el mismo que había aparecido tambaleándose y se había desmayado delante de Hattori y el resto. Al parecer se había llevado un susto de muerte al encontrarse aquella escena y en su camino por pedir ayuda se había desmayado. Ahora parecía estar algo mejor, pero permanecía apartado del resto, recostado contra el umbral y con la cara tan blanca como el papel, tratando de ignorar a los dos cadáveres que había tirados en el medio de una de sus salas.

—A las 9... —Tartamudeó. —Llegaron juntas a las 9.

—¿Y desde las 9 hasta ahora nadie notó que algo como esto había pasado?

—Pagaron por 4 horas y por adelantado, la gente suele usar este lugar para sus reuniones y no les suele gustar que los molestes, así que me despreocupé del asunto y no me di cuenta de nada…

—Hasta ahora —El inspector Ogata se tomó la libertad que completar su frase. El otro asintió, dándole la razón.

—Las llamé a través del teléfono que hay dentro de la sala para avisarles de que su tiempo se había terminado, igual que hago siempre… Pero no respondían así que comenzó a parecerme raro. Y entonces entré para decírselo en persona y…

Soltó un sollozo y se tapó la boca con la mano. Estaba empezando a volverse azul, así que uno de los ayudantes de Ogata lo acompañó un rato a fuera para que le diera el aire.

—Y supongo que las cámaras de seguridad no gravaron nada… —Dijo al tiempo que las señalaba.

—No señor, parecen muy reales, pero en realidad son cámaras de pega. —La respuesta vino por parte de uno de sus subordinados que acababa de terminar de hacerle unas cuantas preguntas al personal del local. —Es un método muy utilizado últimamente. Las cámaras de seguridad son caras, así que muchos locales que no pueden permitirse instalan este sistema. Ahuyenta a los ladrones ocasionales y evita bastantes conflictos.

—Pero a la hora de la verdad son de lo más inútiles… —Chasqueó la lengua. —Bien, de todas formas, preguntad a todo el personal y los clientes que encontréis si alguien vio entrar o salir a alguna persona sospechosa de esta habitación o no.

Un pequeño grupo asintió y se dispersó en cuestión de segundos.

—De todas formas, —El inspector se giró hacia Hattori. —No esperaba encontrarme a un detective tan famoso en un lugar como este.

Hattori hizo un gesto de falsa modestia y le quitó importancia. Tampoco estaba muy por la labor de ironizar ni agasajarse a sí mismo. Las piezas del caso empezaban a encajar en su cabeza, y sin embargo había algo que se le escapaba.

—Hattori-san, ¿me equivoco? —Continuó interrumpiendo su línea de pensamientos. —¿Tiene alguna idea de qué pudo haber pasado aquí?

—Alguna… supongo que podría decirse que sí. —Soltó con tono pensativo. —Como usted ha dicho, coincido en que el arma fue este cuchillo. —Dijo señalando la bolsa en la que el técnico había metido el objeto para analizarlo. —Probablemente si lo analizamos encontremos sangre de ambas víctimas en él, al igual que estoy bastante seguro de que no encontraremos ninguna huella del culpable.

—Hay que esperar a los resultados para saberlo.

—Pues ojalá me equivoque para que podamos encontrar al asesino fácilmente.

Ogata frunció el ceño ante el comentario mordaz del detective.

—Habla usted con mucha soberbia cuando acaba de admitir que no tiene ni idea de cómo resolver el caso. —Se mofó. Había oído hablar del famoso detective del oeste, pero a su vista no era más que un jovenzuelo poco experimentado que había decidido dedicar su hobbie a la investigación de casos que no le concernían, y no le hacía especial gracia su tono sabelotodo.

—No es que no tenga ni idea. Solo que hay algo que no cuadra.

—¿No cuadra? ¿Qué es lo que no cuadra exactamente? Bajo mi punto de vista, este fue un asesinato hecho por una tercera persona. Alguien entró en la habitación armado con ese cuchillo, apuñaló a ambas chicas y salió corriendo sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

Hattori no respondió inmediatamente, sino que frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—No creo que eso sea posible. Quiero decir, esto no fue ningún crimen aleatorio. Las víctimas conocían a su asesino.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—La escena en general. Mire, ¿no hay algo que le llame la atención? —Señaló el cadáver de la mujer tendida boca abajo en el suelo.

—¿Qué es lo que debería mirar exactamente? ¿lo dices porque está tirada cerca de la puerta? Es simple: ella se acercó a la entrada para abrir la puerta cuando el asesino llamó y ¡pum! La cogió por sorpresa y la apu… —El inspector Ogata dejó su frase a medias al comprender a donde quería llegar el joven.

—Pero eso no es posible. —Continuó el detective del oeste. —Usted mismo acaba de darse cuenta: si todo hubiera pasado como dice, la chica estaría tendida en el suelo con los pies hacia la puerta, boca arriba y con la puñalada en el frente. Sin embargo, ella está tirada boca abajo, con la cabeza mirando hacia la puerta y con la herida en el medio de los omoplatos. En resumen: Ella no abrió la puerta, sino que estaba tratando de escapar hacia ella cuando fue apuñalada por la espalda.

—El asesino ya estaba dentro de la habitación en ese entonces… —Comprendió.

—Y eso no es todo. ¿Recuerda donde estaba el cuchillo en el momento en el que entramos por primera vez en esta habitación?

—Estaba en…

—En el cuerpo de la más cercana a la puerta. Lo que quiere decir que, si nuestra teoría es acertada y el asesino mató a ambas mujeres con la misma arma, la primera en morir fue la que estaba tendida en el sofá. Lo cual confirma mi teoría de que las víctimas conocían a su asesino, o de lo contrario no lo habrían dejado pasar a la habitación ni acercarse lo suficiente como para que le diese tiempo a matar a la segunda después de haber arremetido contra la primera. La sala no es grande, y hace falta por lo menos cinco segundos para hacer semejante herida en el cuello y retirar el cuchillo. Si el asesino no fuese conocido y si las víctimas no estuviesen lo suficientemente relajadas, probablemente a la segunda le hubiera dado tiempo a escapar, o por lo menos a abrir la puerta y pedir ayuda. Sin embargo, nadie escuchó nada, ni gritos, ni ruidos.

—Eso es porque estas habitaciones están insonorizadas, de lo contrario, la música de una cabina podría molestar a otra.

—Y eso, irónicamente, lo convirtió en el lugar ideal para cometer este asesinato: un lugar público, a la vista de todo el mundo y donde nadie se espera que ocurra algo, pero totalmente insonorizado.

—Y entonces, ¿Quién sugieres que es el asesino?

—No lo sé. Por eso digo que me falta algo. Aunque estoy seguro de que en esto no me equivoco, sigue habiendo algo que no me cuadra, y no doy comprendido que es… Para empezar, ¿ya habéis logrado identificar a las víctimas?

—Estamos en ello. He mandado que investiguen también las fotos de la cámara.

Y tal y como si lo hubiese invocado, uno de sus subordinados apareció en la habitación con las fotos impresas y la información sobre la identidad de las víctimas.

—La primera se llama Samezuka Mao, es dentista y actualmente vive y trabaja en Nagoya.

—¿Nagoya? —Lo interrumpió el inspector. —¿Y qué demonios hace aquí?

Su subordinado dudó un momento sobre cómo responder y tartamudeo, pero ante un gesto de Hattori continuó explicando lo que tenía que decir, y que acabó explicando la pregunta de su inspector.

—La segunda víctima es Matsuoka Tomoko, trabaja de oficinista en Sapporo. —Ante la impaciencia de su superior se apresuró a añadir. —Aparentemente no tienen ninguna relación, pero hemos investigado y al parecer ambas se criaron por la misma zona y estuvieron juntas en el instituto. Según se puede ver por todas las fotos que sacaron, probablemente estuvieran en un viaje de reencuentro o algo así. Tienen fotos junto a todos los monumentos emblemáticos de Tokyo y de alrededores.

Hattori le pidió las mencionadas fotos al detective y se puso a ojearlas. En efecto, había muchísimas fotos, todas con su respectiva fecha, que indicaban que había sido sacadas en los últimos cinco días.

—¿Son todas las fotos de la cámara? —Preguntó.

—Eh… —Dudó entre si responderle o no a un extraño en el caso, pero su superior asintió y obedeció. —Sí, lo son. Probablemente vaciaron la memoria para poder llenarla de fotos del viaje, es algo muy común. La primera foto es de hace cinco días, con el monte Fuji al fondo. Si las pones por orden, incluso podría decirse cuál fue el itinerario que siguieron en su viaje.

—Es posible que el asesino salga en las fotos… quizá deberíamos revisarlas a conciencia. —Ogata trató de arrebatárselas al detective del oeste de las manos, pero este lo esquivó y continuó observándolas detenidamente.

—No lo creo. —Dijo sin apartar la mirada de las fotografías. —Alguien que fue tan meticuloso como para permanecer dentro de esta sala sin dejar huellas ni tampoco dejarlas en el arma, no se dejaría fotografiar tan fácilmente.

—Puede que las haya borrado.

—En ese caso siempre podríamos restaurarlas. Aunque borres una foto, no la eliminas del todo, un buen Hacker podría restaurarla y ver el contenido.

—Pero el asesino no tiene porqué saber eso precisamente… Tú —Se giró hacia su subordinado. —Dile a los técnicos que revisen la memoria de la cámara, a ver si encuentran algo sospechoso.

—Sí señor. —Dijo y se marchó de la habitación.

De allí a un rato llegó otro hombre con los datos forenses y confirmó que las víctimas llevaban muertas por lo menos 4 horas y que no habían encontrado huellas de nadie más que ellas dos en la habitación, ni en el cuchillo, ni en los dos vasos con cerveza sobre la mesa.

—Lo que yo le dije. —Se mofó Hattori al tiempo que le tendía las fotos que ya había terminado de ver.

—Pero espere, ¿acaso no es raro? —Refutó Ogata. —Este es un local público, debería haber muchas más huellas que las de ellas, o por lo menos las de anteriores clientes.

—Ya he pensado en esa posibilidad. —Hattori se encogió de hombros. —Pero cuando le pregunté al dueño del local dijo que todas las noches, antes de cerrar, tenía un equipo de limpieza contratado para que se encargaran de todas las habitaciones. Probablemente, aunque encontrases restos de huellas dactilares, estarían borrosas o parcialmente borradas y no sería posible identificar su dueño.

—Es como dice él, señor. —Intervino el policía. —Encontramos numerosos pedazos de huella, pero no es posible saber de quién son, y se nota que son anteriores a que ocurriese el asesinato.

Al inspector Ogata no le quedó más remedio que admitir que en eso había tenido razón. Soltó un bufido de insatisfacción y se giró hacia el policía que había traído los datos.

—¿Algo más?

—Los abrigos que se encontraron colgados en el perchero de la escena son de cada una de ellas respectivamente.

—Coinciden con las fotos también. —Intervino Hattori.

—También, creemos que la cámara pertenece a Matsuoka-san, pues tiene más huellas suyas que de Samezuka-san y además fue encontrada a su lado, sobre el sofá.

—¿Acaso eso tiene relevancia? —Lo cortó Ogata.

—No lo sé, señor. Usted dijo que le contase todo y yo…

—Da igual. ¿Algo más que sea importante? —Se corrigió, precisando sus palabras.

El detective se quedó pensativo un momento, dudando entre qué decir a continuación.

—También hemos encontrado algo extraño…

—Explícate. —Ambos se giraron con curiosidad hacia el policía.

—Bueno… cuando comprobamos las huellas sobre los micrófonos del karaoke, encontramos que hay huellas de Matsuoka-san en uno y del Samezuka-san en el otro… sin embargo, no hay huellas sobre el mando que se utiliza para seleccionar las canciones.

—¿Qué demonios? —Soltó el inspector. —Entonces quiere decir que vinieron a un karaoke pero no cantaron nada.

—Probablemente no pudieron. —Intervino Hattori. —Mire su reloj, son las dos del mediodía y encontramos sus cuerpos hace ya una hora. Si ellas llegaron a aquí sobre las 9 y llevan muertas al menos 4 horas, eso quiere decir que no hubo mucho tiempo desde que llegaron y fueron asesinadas. Probablemente, aunque sí agarraron el micrófono, no tuvieron tiempo de hacer lo mismo con el mando para seleccionar alguna canción.

—Tiene sentido… las horas cuadran. Maldita sea, ya llevamos una hora, parece mentira, seguimos tan atascados como al principio.

Al escucharlo, algo en la cabeza de Hattori empezó a dar vueltas. Maldita sea, se estaba olvidando de algo, tenía esa sensación, pero no era capaz de caer en la cuenta de qué era.

—De todas formas, ahora sabemos más o menos en qué momento fueron asesinadas. Tú —Se dirigió a uno de sus subordinados. —Ve a preguntarle al dueño si recuerda la cara o los nombres de las personas que entraron en el local a la misma hora que ellas.

—Sí señor. —Dijo, y se marchó a toda prisa.

Mientras Hattori seguía dándole vueltas a todo.

El policía no tardó mucho en volver y lo hizo con el ceño fruncido y negando con la cabeza.

—Le he preguntado al dueño, señor, pero dice que en ese momento, ellas fueron las últimas que pasaron a este pasillo.

—¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro si no hay cámaras de seguridad?

—Dice que, como el mostrador de la entrada está frente a la puerta, aunque no puede ver a quien ya está dentro del local, sí puede hacerlo con quien entra y sale.

—¡Haber dicho eso antes! ¡¿Por qué nadie me había dicho nada como eso?! —gritó enfadado.

—Al parecer el dueño no lo considero importante.

—¡Me importa una mierda lo que él considere! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Algo más que haya ocultado?

Su subordinado se encogió sobre sí miso ante la cólera de su superior.

—No que yo sepa, señor. Solo dijo que no vio entrar ni salir a nadie después de que ellas entrasen. Al parecer, cuando ellas llegaron, había otros dos grupos esperando por una sala, pero que los despachó antes y para cuando atendió a las víctimas, estos ya habían entrado en sus respectivas cabinas.

—¡Claro! ¡Las personas de las otras habitaciones! —Soltó el inspector con énfasis, como si hubiesen encontrado la clave de todo. —¿Cómo no lo habíamos pensado antes? Está claro: si el dueño no vio entrar ni salir a nadie, entonces es obvio que el asesino está entre las personas que ya estaban dentro.

—Ve a preguntarle al dueño si tiene registro de todas las personas que entraron antes o a la misma hora que ellas, y si sabe si aún no se han marchado.

El policía salió de la habitación, aun sin estar muy convencido. Un tiempo más tarde volvió con los registros.

—Llamad a todas estas personas, son nuestros principales sospechosos. Pedidles declaración y sus coartadas. También haremos una inspección física de todos ellos, si siguen aquí quiere decir que no han podido deshacerse de las pruebas, y si se marcharon siempre podemos encontrar algo relevante.

Varios policías obedecieron y salieron de la habitación a toda prisa. Eran 10 personas en total a las que tenían que encontrar. Todas ellas llegaron entre la hora de apertura y las 9, hora a la que Matsuoka-san y Samezuka-san fueron asesinadas.

 **-o0o-**

Hattori tenía todas las fotos de los 10 sospechosos en la mano y junto a ellas estaba cada una de las declaraciones y el informe policial sobre sus pertenencias, y no importaba como lo mirase: no había nada relevante.

Las 10 personas sospechosas estaban divididas en tres habitaciones: un grupo de tres personas que llegó veinte minutos antes que las víctimas, y otros de tres y cuatro personas respectivamente que estaban en la entrada justo cuando llegaron ellas. El dueño había dicho que despachó a ambos grupos antes que a las víctimas, así que estaba seguro de ello.

Siendo sincero, teniendo en cuenta que el arma estaba más que obvia, lo único que podrían encontrar de provecho sería unos guantes o lo que sea que hubiese usado el culpable para evitar dejar huellas.

Maldijo por lo bajo. Suponía que no iban a encontrar nada, pero aun así se llevó una decepción cuando sus sospechas se confirmaron. Se le estaba escando algo, lo presentía, pero no era capaz de concretar el qué.

A su alrededor los policías seguían dando palos de ciego de un lado para otro, mareando a los 10 sospechosos que habían sido retenidos en contra de su voluntad, y que empezaban a impacientarse.

—¿Está seguro de que estos son todos? —Le preguntó al inspector Ogata.

—Según los registros que tenía el dueño del local, son las únicas personas que entraron desde la apertura del local hasta las 9, la hora de la muerte. Por suerte para nosotros todos seguían en alguna parte del centro comercial y no fue difícil localizarlos.

—¿Y estas son todas sus pertenencias? —Agitó el informe.

—Al menos las que llevaban encima, estamos buscando por todo el centro comercial en busca de algo sospechoso.

Hattori asintió. Bueno, al menos estaban haciendo algo productivo.

Ogata continuó discutiendo algo con los sospechosos y uno de ellos acabó por terminársele la paciencia y le respondió con exasperación.

—¿Qué demonios quieren? No tengo todo el día, así que me gustaría irme ya. ¡Llevo aquí media hora esperando! —Soltó casi gritando, y el resto asintió para indicar que estaban de acuerdo con él.

Hattori levantó bruscamente la mirada al escucharlo. _"¿Media hora? Media hora esperando…"_

Ogata trató de calmarlos inútilmente. Mientras, Hattori se fue apartando del lugar, pensativo, y salió de la habitación.

—¡Hey! Hattori-san, ¿a dónde va?

—Tengo que hacer una llamada. —Le respondió sin girarse y haciendo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que volvía en un rato.

Fuera, en el pasillo, se encontró a Jonathan, quien lo miró interrogante. La policía no le había dejado pasar a la escena del crimen y se había visto obligado a quedar rezagado.

—Hattori-san, ¿ya ha descubierto quien lo hizo?

—Shh. —Lo cortó. —Voy a hacer una llamada, avísame si encuentran algo nuevo.

—Pero... —Intento replicar, pero el otro le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y se tuvo que callar.

—No dan las horas… —murmuró el detective del oeste para sí mismo.

Jonathan lo escuchó y lo miró confundido.

—¿Las horas? ¿Qué horas?

—Las de la autopsia. El inspector Ogata tenía razón cuando dijo que el tiempo se le había pasado volando. No llevaban una hora.

—¿Una hora de qué?

—Con la investigación, maldita sea. Haz el favor de mirar el reloj, ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que está la policía aquí? Nosotros ya estábamos aquí cuando fueron encontrados los cuerpos, pero la policía tardó por lo menos media hora en llegar y realizar las pruebas necesarias para determinar la hora de la muerte. Maldita sea. Su forma de hablar tan imprecisa casi me confunde. Las víctimas no murieron a las 9. Llevaban 4 horas muertas sí, pero eso a la hora a la que se hizo las pruebas, es decir, a las 13:30, lo que quiere decir que murieron a las 9:30. Hay media hora más en la franja horaria.

Se giró a todos los lados en busca del dueño del local. Ya lo tenía. No sabía por qué no habían tocado el mando y eso casi lo había hecho pasar el detalle del tiempo por alto, pero las víctimas murieron media hora después de entrar, así que seguro había alguien que entró después de ellas en esa media hora y las mató, alguien que no era ninguno de esos 10 sospechosos.

—Jonathan, ve junto a la policía y diles que se están equivocando con la hora. —Dijo mientras continuaba buscando al dueño por los pasillos de karaoke. —Diles que no murieron a las 9, sino a las 9:30 y que por tanto aún tenemos media hora más que investigar.

Jonathan asintió y salió corriendo.

De allí a un rato Hattori dobló una esquina y se encontró al dueño sentado en una silla acompañado de varios policías

—Disculpe, tengo un par de preguntas que hacerle. —Dijo mientras se acercaba.  
Los dos policías lo miraron dubitativos, pero el dueño, que lo había reconocido, asintió y le prestó atención. —Siento molestarlo de nuevo con más preguntas, pero necesito saber la identidad de las personas que entraron en la siguiente media hora a las víctimas.

El dueño lo miró confundido y por un momento Hattori temió haber dicho algo raro.

—¿Después? —Murmuró pensativo. —Pero… si no me falla la memoria, y creo que no lo hay ninguna, ellas fueron las últimas en entrar hasta que casi una hora más tarde llegó una pareja…

Hattori frunció el ceño. Eso no tenía sentido.

—¿Está seguro? ¿Nadie?

—No me moví de la entrada en todo el rato, así que sí, estoy seguro.

 _"_ _Mierda"_ Masculló _"¿Por qué? No tiene sentido. Estaba segurísimo de que lo tenía…"_

Jonathan llegó corriendo acompañado del inspector Ogata justo en ese momento.

—Hattori-san, traigo conmigo al inspector. Ha dicho que quería escuchar lo que tiene que decir directamente.

Hattori le lanzó una mirada perdida por un momento, todavía con la cabeza perdida en el medio de sus deducciones. Después pareció comprender lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Da igual… —Murmuró. —Quiero decir, no da igual, el hecho es que teníamos mal la hora, pero aun así no lo entiendo… Estuvieron media hora dentro de un karaoke, agarrando el micrófono pero sin tocar el mando, sin poner ninguna canción… por un momento pensé que eso podría haber sido algún truco para engañarnos con la hora de la muerte y que no tuviéramos en cuenta esta media hora, pero aun así no entró nadie ¿Cómo es posible? Eso es demasiado raro, ¿no lo creéis?

—Eh… supongo… —Le respondió Jonathan.

Hattori chasqueó la lengua.

—Tu opinión no me sirve. Quédate aquí y avísame si encuentran algo importante. Voy a hacer una llamada.

 **-o0o-**

Conan volvió a mirar por la ventana y soltó otro suspiro. ¿Por qué habían acabado las cosas de esa manera? ¿Qué había hecho al mundo para que lo castigase a ese nivel? ¿Por qué demonios tenía que volver a pasar por lo mismo una y otra vez? ¿Por qué demonios tenía que volver al instituto cuando ya era un formado y afamado policía? ¿Por qué?

¿A quién se le ocurrió la brillante idea de infiltrarlo en el instituto? Ah, sí, a Hattori. En serio, en cuanto lo tuviera otra vez delante iba a matarlo. Y bien muerto. Y esta vez en serio.

A su alrededor circulaban varios jóvenes que estaban ansiosos por conocer al nuevo estudiante. Su llegada a la clase había sido una auténtica novedad y una sorpresa. Como para no serlo, después de todo, la policía había decidido ayer que iban a meterlo en el instituto. Para todos los profesores y estudiante, Edogawa Conan simplemente era un estudiante transferido que acababa de mudarse del extranjero. Y la verdad es que no era del todo mentira.

Aun así, el tener que soportar estar encerrado entre aquellas cuatro paredes de nuevo no le hacía ni un poco de gracia. Siempre acababa igual, siempre atrapado entre niños 10 años más pequeños… esta vez se suponía que había venido a investigar un caso policial, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios tenía que volver a hacerse pasar por un simple estudiante?

Cuando entró en clase todo el mundo se había quedado sorprendido. Especialmente la liga juvenil de detectives, a quienes no se les había informado nada y que saltaron sobre él, gritando _"¡Conan-kun!"_ en cuanto lo vieron aparecer por la puerta de la clase. Por su parte, Haibara se limitó a reírse de él en silencio.

Apenas comenzaron las clases y se dio cuenta de que aquello iba a ser aún más aburrido de lo que había esperado… Exactamente igual a hacía ochos años atrás, se sentía como un idiota aprendiendo de nuevo todas esas cosas que hacía mucho que ya sabía.

Pero en fin, lo hecho, hecho estaba, y no iba a cambiar nada el quejarse o no, sino todo lo contrario. Para bien o para mal, la policía había accedido a ponerle seguimiento las 24 horas a Haibara, y a él solo le quedaba resignarse y cumplir su misión. Después de todo, era el único capaz de infiltrarse en un instituto sin llamar nada la atención.

De vuelta a la realidad, se encontró con la mirada aguda y socarrona de Haibara, quien lo miraba desde un par de puestos más adelante. Le frunció el ceño y le hizo una mueca de _"¿Qué estás mirando?"._ Ella se encogió de hombros y soltó una risita por lo bajo.

Apretó los puños y estuvo a punto de gritarle algo en voz alta, pero se contuvo y simplemente se levantó de su asiento, hasta ahora rodeado de todos los estudiantes que querían conocerlo y se acercó a donde estaban los de la liga de detectives mirándolo con envidia por acaparar la atención de todos.

—Hola. —Los saludó al tiempo que se paraba a su lado.

Mitsuhiko y Genta le giraron la cabeza y rosmaron por lo bajo.

—Parece ser que eres muy popular, Conan-kun. —Dijeron al unísono, con cierto rencor en su voz.

—Vamos… no os enfadéis por eso. —Le quitó importancia.

—Que sepas que aún no te hemos perdonado por haberte marchado hace ocho años sin avisar. —Añadió Mitsuhiko. —No vamos a dejar que te unas tan fácilmente a la liga juvenil.

" _Tampoco quiero unirme"_ Pensó mientras soltaba una risa irónica. _"No tengo tiempo para ello"_

—Conan, vas a tener que pedirnos perdón de nuevo si quieres que te perdonemos. —Dijo Genta mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo.

 _"_ _¿Qué clase de razonamiento tan infantil es ese? No habéis cambiado ni un poco en todos estos años."_

—Ya, bueno… ya os he dicho que lo sentía. No podía hacer nada, ¿no? Mis padres me llevaron con ellos…

—Aun así… —Intentó decir Mitsuhiko, pero otra voz que comenzó a hablar por encima de la suya lo interrumpió.

—¡Pero pudiste habernos contactado! —Gritó Ayumi, quien hasta ahora se había quedado sentada y callada en una mesa una fila más alejada.

Todos en la clase se quedaron callados al escuchar a la tranquila Ayumi gritar así, e inmediatamente su atención se desvió al muchacho de gafas. Este por su parte deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra mientras hacía ademanes para tratar de calmar a Ayumi.

—Lo sé. Lo siento… —Dijo con tono tranquilizador, sin conseguir mucho con ello. Era obvio que de debían estar enfadados, y ya lo habían demostrado la vez que se encontraron en casa del profesor.

—Nos traicionaste… —Añadió Ayumi.

Escuchar eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Bajó la mirada al suelo, la luz iluminó sus gafas e impidió ver sus ojos, y apretó los puños. Le molestaba tener que repetirse de nuevo, le molestaba tener que recordar porqué se marchó sin avisar, le molestaba recordar que ya no tenía un lugar al que regresar como Kudo Shinichi, que los primeros diecisiete años de su vida ya no existían, que habían quedado encerrados para siempre en el olvido, encerrados para siempre en la lista de las personas a las que debía tachar por muertas.

Volvió a recordar la mirada de Ran la noche anterior. No pudo evitarlo, esos ojos azules atravesándolo se quedaron grabados a fuego en su interior.

—Creía que ya habíamos solucionado esto… —Dijo con voz fría y seca— Ya os dije que lo sentía. Está bien sin no me queréis de nuevo en la Liga Juvenil de Detectives, pero yo también tuve mis razones para marcharme. —Añadió al final, eludiendo el tema, escapando como siempre de sus verdaderas razones. —Chicos, de verdad, sé que estás enfadados, ya me he disculpado, ¿qué más queréis? No puedo cambiar el pasado, no puedo cambiar el hecho de que simplemente tuve que marcharme y dejar todo atrás… —Cayó de pronto, consciente de que se había emocionado y había dicho de más. Levantó la mirada y vio como Haibara lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, como diciéndole: " _cuidado con lo que dices. No te atrevas a meter a los niños en esto"_ , y tenía razón: Había dicho algo fuera de lugar, había sido poco precavido. Mitsuhiko no era tonto, ya no era el inocente niño de antaño, podría averiguar de qué estaban hablando si se lo proponía, y él bajo ningún concepto iba a dejar que eso pasase.

—Conan, ¿de qué estás hablando? —Preguntó Genta, y esas palabras lo trajeron de vuelta al mundo real.

—Ah, perdón, en serio, perdón, dije demasiado, me sobrepasé, lo siento… —Comenzó a repetir atropelladamente mientras inclinaba un poco su cabeza y trataba de serenarse. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Había perdido la compostura delante de unos niños… no, ya no eran unos niños, es cierto que seguían siendo menores que él, pero debía recordarse a sí mismo que ya no debía tratarlos como niños, o se arrepentiría de ello.

—Lo bueno es que ha vuelto, ¿no es así? —Intervino de pronto Haibara.

Conan se la quedó mirando sorprendido, sin acabar de creerse que le estuviera ayudando a salir del paso.

—¿No era que lo echabais de menos? —Añadió. —La liga fue fundada gracias a Edogawa-kun, y fue mantenida todos estos años con la esperanza de que volviese, ¿no? Entonces, ¿qué sentido tiene ahora rechazarlo?

Todos se la quedaron mirando sorprendidos, incluido Conan, quien no acababa de creérselo del todo. Era Haibara de quien estaban hablando después de todo. No encajaba para nada con su imagen y personalidad ayudarlo en un momento como aquel.

—Bueno… —Titubeó Mitsuhiko. —Supongo… que estaría bien dejarlo volver.

Genta asintió a su espalda y luego lo miró sonriendo. Ayumi lo imitó al poco rato.

—Entonces, hoy después de clase salgamos por ahí. —Sugirió la muchacha. —Conozco una nueva panadería….

Los jóvenes se pusieron a hablar alegremente sobre sus planes, tratando de incorporar a Conan en la conversación. Por su parte, el joven inspector todavía estaba un poco perdido, tanto por la repentina ayuda de Haibara, que agradecía de todo corazón, como por miedo a perder los nervios de nuevo.

Últimamente le pasaba muy a menudo. Después de todo, hace dos noches había perdido los estribos por completo delante de Ran, y cada vez que se encontraba de nuevo cara a cara con su pasado sentía como si fuera a hacerlo de nuevo. Siempre comenzaba a hablar de cosas que no deseaba decir, cosas que no podía decir. Cosas que no debió decir. Soltó un largo suspiro y poco a poco se fue replegando de la conversación y acercándose a Haibara.

—Gracias por eso. —Le susurró.

—¿El qué? —Respondió ella, fingiendo ignorancia.

—No te hagas la tonta. A todo el mundo le sorprendió que me ayudaras.

—No lo hice precisamente por ti. —Lo miró con el ceño fruncido. —Hace un momento estuviste a punto de decir algo de más.

—Sí… lo sé. Me di cuenta.

—Supongo que no hace falta que te lo diga, pero Tsuburaya-kun ha heredado tu nombre. Ya no es un niño ignorante. Puede ser más listo de lo que eras tú con su edad. No queremos involucrarlos en esto, así que ten cuidado.

Se limitó a asentir en silencio. Haibara tenía razón, debía ser más cuidadoso.

—Bueno, —Añadió ella. —Además de eso, te lo debía.

—¿Eh? —Se giró y la miró sorprendido. —¿Tú deberme algo?

—Después de todo estás aquí por mi culpa, ¿no es así? No trates de ocultarlo, puedo decirlo a simple vista. Estoy segura de que el director del instituto se negó a tener la policía rondando el edificio y por eso estás aquí, ¿me equivoco?

El joven ladeó la cabeza y bajó la mirada.

—Supongo que después de todo no puedo ocultarte nada…

—No, no puedes. De hecho, no deberías. Se supone que estamos metidos en esto juntos. Si te pasas el tiempo ocultándome información, ¿de qué va a servir tanto cuidado policial?

—Eso y esto son diferentes. Prometí protegerte, ahora y hace ocho años, y eso no va a cambiar. A parte de eso, la que decide si quiere ayudarme era tú. No te obligo a implicarte más en esto de lo que ya estás, ya te lo he dicho.

—Y sin embargo soy la persona que está más implicada. No es como si pudiera librarme de ellos, lo sabes. Nadie puede librarse de su pasado. Así que no seas idiota y cuéntame qué has averiguado. —Frunció el ceño y clavo su mirada en la suya. —Cuéntame a dónde has mandado a tu amigo el moreno con acento.

El joven guardó silencio y se la quedó mirando fijamente.

—Te lo contaré en otro momento. —Dijo al final. —Este no es sitio ni momento para ponerse a hablar de ello.

Haibara asintió y paseó la mirada por la clase. Los alumnos a su alrededor se habían dispersado después de que la supuesta pelea entre el estudiante transferido y los extraños detectives de clase de hubiera terminado, y ahora apenas quedaban un par de personas además de ellos. A su lado, los tres muchachos de la liga juvenil de detectives conversaban alegremente sobre lo que planeaban hacer a la tarde y sobre todos los sitios a los que querían llevar a Conan-kun.

 **-o0o-**

Ran no era capaz de quedarse quieta y por enésima vez se giró en la cama con la esperanza de quedarse dormida, y por enésima vez fracasó. Estaba nerviosa, y por muchas razones.

La primera de todas no podía ser otra que Conan-kun. Con la yema de los dedos rozó momentáneamente sus labios y le vino a la cabeza de nuevo esa escena: Conan-kun la mirada intensamente, cerca, muy cerca, tan cerca que apenas había una pequeña distancia entre ellos, hasta que Conan-kun la cerró. No acababa de creérselo. El pequeño Conan-kun la había besado.

 _"_ _Siempre te he amado"_ había dicho, pero… ese "siempre"… ¿incluía hace ocho años? ¿Hace tanto tiempo que Conan-kun la amaba? No, más importante que eso, ¡Conan-kun estaba enamorado, y de ella nada menos!

Siempre le había parecido un niño raro. Siempre había estado muy apegado a ella y siempre la había protegido.

 _"_ _Porque te quiero_ " recordó aquellas palabras de golpe _"Te quiero más que a nada en el mundo"_. Es cierto, Conan-kun ya se lo había dicho una vez cuando le preguntó por qué la ayudaba. En ese momento simplemente lo había descartado como una simple broma o como un "te quiero" que un niño pequeño puede decirle a su hermana mayor. Pero si se lo paraba a pensar, quizá ya en aquel entonces la amaba.

Enterró la cabeza en la almohada. Se sentía confundida. Ya nada tenía sentido. Llevaba más de un día dándole vueltas a ese problema. Hacía horas que él era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Pataleó y aporreó el colchón.

 _"_ _Si estás segura de que amas a ese abogado, entonces adelante, ve y cásate con él."_ Casi podía escuchar la voz del muchacho susurrar contra su oreja. Se tapó los oídos con ambas manos, pero fue inútil, ya tenía esas palabras gravadas a fuego en sus tímpanos. _"Pero antes de que lo hagas déjame preguntarte una última cosa: ¿Lo amas?"_

—¡Claro que lo amo! —No pudo evitar soltar un grito.

Sagaru-san es la persona más maravillosa que podría conocer nunca. Era atento, amable, dedicado a su trabajo, dedicado a ella. Le había perdonado todos sus deslices, la había amado a pesar de todas sus dudas. La había ayudado cuando lo necesitó, se quedó a su lado, a diferencia de cierto idiota que salió corriendo en su cita.

 _"_ _¿O solo es un intento desesperado por sacar a Kudo Shinichi de tu cabeza?"_

Ran jadeó al darse cuenta que de nuevo los había comparado. Pero es cierto: Sagaru-san era completamente contrario a Shinichi, y muy posiblemente ella se había enamorado de él por eso, y no pensaba que eso estuviese mal. No era la primera mujer cuyo segundo novio era completamente contrario a su primer amor. Era muy común, de hecho.

 _"_ _Entonces, escógeme a mí."_

Apretó los labios. Había sido un beso simple, Conan-kun simplemente se había limitado a presionar sus labios contra los suyos. Pero solo esto había bastado para hacerla flaquear, con solo aquel pequeño roce el muchacho la había convertido en un mar de dudas.

No amaba a Conan-kun, de eso estaba segura. Era su querido hermanito pequeño, nada más. Intentar verlo como un hombre o como un novio era imposible… O eso quería pensar.

Siendo sincera, quizá lo que más la había sorprendido fue descubrir que incluso antes de que Conan-kun la besara, ella ya había empezado a pensar en lo mucho que había crecido y en que ya no era un niño. Pero eso no significaba nada. Seguía siendo demasiado joven. Y sin embargo, pese a ser tan joven estaba en ese momento luchando contra algo a lo que ella temía con todo su corazón.

Es cierto. Ya desde el principio, en el momento en que Conan-kun apareció de nuevo en Tokio diciendo ser un agente del FBI y mostrando una resolución y tranquilidad a la hora de tratar con asesinos abrumadora, ya desde el momento en que pausadamente le puso una mano en el hombro y le prometió que la protegería, Ran se dio cuenta de que el Conan-kun de ahora era muy inteligente, mucho más de lo que debería ser un muchacho de su edad.

Se giró en la cama y se quedó tumbada boca arriba.

No, en realidad, Conan-kun siempre había sido muy inteligente. Ya hace ocho años lo había demostrado, no era raro que hubiese acabado como lo hizo. No era esa inteligencia lo que la había sorprendido en el muchacho, no era cuestión solo de inteligencia. Era experiencia.

Conan-kun llegó a Tokio sabiendo cosas sobre la organización que todos desconocían, pero lo más impactante era que parecía contar todas esas cosas como si las hubiera vivido en primera persona. Hablaba con miedo y rencor, cómo si los conociera de verdad. Hablaba de la organización de la que nadie había oído nunca con una familiaridad que no cuadraba para nada con su edad, y con lo que supuestamente sabían de él.

Ya lo había pensado antes, pero Conan-kun en realidad parecía mucho mayor y experimentado de lo que era. Más maduro, más responsable. Totalmente diferente a los chicos normales de su edad, él había optado por un camino mucho más oscuro y difícil. Un camino incluso diferente al que había tomado Shinichi, quien se entusiasmaba con los casos y los acertijos que supusieran un reto para su mente prodigiosa.

El camino el que joven inspector había elegido estaba cargado de sombras y responsabilidades. Ella bien lo sabía, pues ella misma había elegido ese camino, pensando que era lo que debía hacer, que se lo debía a alguien, a Shinichi quizá, quien no pudo cumplir su sueño de convertirse en un gran detective. Sin embargo, aun eligiendo una misma senda, ¿cómo era posible que el destino del pequeño detective y el suyo fuera tan distinto? ¿De dónde sacaba ese niño la resolución y la desenvoltura para moverse así en aquel mundo?

Recordó su rostro inexpresivo y serio cuando relató la verdad sobre la organización el primer día que llegó a la comisaría. Recordó su calma y calidez cuando la consoló después de que ella perdiese los estribos al enterarse de toda esa verdad. De pronto se dio cuenta de que Conan-kun siempre había estado ahí para ella, hace ochos años y ahora.

Recordó todas sus palabras de aliento, el peso de su mano sobre su hombro y la tranquilidad que logró transmitirle a través de ella, su sonrisa. Recordó cómo la miró justo antes de besarla, la intensidad con lo que lo hizo.

En mitad de todos esos recuerdos llegaron también los de esas miradas que le lanzaba de soslayo, cuando Conan-kun bajaba la guardia y se encerraba en sus pensamientos. Cuando pensaba que nadie lo miraba, el muchacho inconscientemente fruncía el ceño y la luz en sus ojos desaparecía. Su rostro se ensombrecía y adoptaba una expresión como si estuviese cargado con algo tan pesado que apenas pudiese moverse. La expresión de un adulto al que la vida lo había apaleado por todas partes.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, enterrando las sábanas entre sus dedos.

Y no era esa "experiencia" en el mundo del crimen lo único en lo que había notado esa madurez. Sino también en la forma de tratar a las personas, la forma de tratarla a ella, siempre sabiendo qué decir y hacer para tranquilizarla; la forma en la que la noche anterior trató a Kazuha-chan, sin dudar ni un instante en cómo consolarla.

Conan-kun, con un solo gesto y una sonrisa, había logrado lo que el inútil de Hattori no consiguió en años: hacer que por un momento las preocupaciones de Kazuha desapareciesen. Ran lo había observado todo desde atrás, amparada tras la puerta del salón medio abierta y sin atreverse a hacer ningún ruido mientras veía como él tranquilamente posaba una mano sobre la cabeza de su amiga y le decía que no se preocupase.

En aquel momento se había sentido confusa, porque ese mismo gesto lo había hecho con ella varias veces. Tocarle la cabeza o el hombro, dándole ánimos, tranquilizándola. Era como si con ese mínimo contacto el muchacho fuese capaz de transmitir esos sentimientos de paz.

Después de eso Conan-kun dejó su mirada perdida en algún punto tras Kazuha-chan y Ran pudo ver como poco a poco su sonrisa se iba volviendo una expresión rota, como si estuviese recordando algo. Y ella sabía bien qué era.

En aquel momento había apretado el marco de la puerta para continuar observando en silencio como él bajaba los brazos y cambiaba de tema, para luego continuar su camino. Fue entonces cuando el muchacho se dio cuenta de su presencia y Ran pudo notar como se quedaba sin respiración y se congelaba en el sitio. El mismo Conan-kun que tantas veces la había protegido y animado, el mismo muchacho que hacía un par de segundos había hecho que la tensión en los hombros de Kazuha-chan desapareciese por un instante, estaba ahora mirando el suelo con miedo mientras le temblaba el labio inferior. Casi parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Y en el preciso instante en que Ran posó la mirada sobre sus labios recordó de nuevo sus palabras justo después de besarla: _"Ran, te quiero. Así que no te cases, por favor_ _"_ _._

 _—_ Pero me voy a casar, —Dijo para sí misma en voz alta, y no pudo evitar apretar los labios. —porque de verdad amo a Sagaru-san.

 _"_ _Por favor, por una vez en tu vida mírame como un hombre y no como tu hermanito pequeño"._

Es cierto que a partir de ahora ya no sería capaz de mirarlo como un hermanito, para bien o para mal, después de ese beso ya era consciente de que Conan-kun había crecido. Pero aun así ella debía casarse con Sagaru-san, porque estaban comprometidos, porque Conan-kun tenía razón: había llegado tarde.

Soltó un suspiro y se enderezó sobre el colchón. Estaba entumecida. Desde que Kazuha-chan se había marchado por la mañana se había tirado en cama y no se había levantado desde entonces. Ni siquiera para comer, y empezaba a darse cuenta de que tenía hambre.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando por enésima vez de sacar a Conan-kun de su cabeza y por enésima vez fracasó.

La presión sobre sus labios, el roce en su mejilla, el cosquilleo de sus dedos sobre su cuello, el contacto con su pecho cuando la acercó a él… En cuanto hubo tocado el suelo y se puso en pie todas esas sensaciones volvieron de golpe, como si hasta ahora hubiera estado flotando en una nube y de pronto todo volviese a caer sobre ella.

¿Por qué estaba dudando a estas alturas? Obviamente no estaba enamorada de Conan-kun, eso era imposible. Pero hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la hacía sentir tan confusa.

Al final se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama, olvidándose de pronto de que supuestamente tenía hambre. Pensándolo mejor, prefería quedarse allí tendida.

* * *

 **1\. ¿Quien será el asesino? ¿Alguna idea? (Realmente me gustaría que comentaseis vuestra opinión)**

 **2\. Por fin sabemos los sentimientos de Ran hacia el beso! Ahora mismo está dudando entre su resolución de casarse, su primer amor y una opción inimaginable: el pequeño Conan-kun... ¿Cómo acabará todo? Y sobre todo: ¿qué significan esos pensamientos comentado sobre la madurez de Conan-kun? ¿Volverá a dudar Ran de su identidad?**

 **3\. Y por último, no quería ponerlo muy cantoso, pero creo que al final no se nota mucho: ¿Ran está algo celosa de la amabilidad de Conan hacia Kazuha?**

 **Espero sus reviews ^^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Aquí llega la resolución del caso de asesinato, a ver si esta vez no fue demasiado obvio, ni demasiado absurdo.**

 **Espero que les guste ^^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: La resolución del caso**

...

Conan caminaba por la calle acompañado de toda la liga de detectives. Pese a que había tratado desesperadamente de poner excusas, no había sido capaz de quitárselos de encima. Soltó un largo suspiro.

Al final, cuando vio que no le quedó más remedio, le había dicho a Chiba que ya se encargaba de vigilar él a Haibara hasta que volvieran a casa, así que este se había marchado a ayudar con la investigación.

Llegaron hasta la panadería que Ayumi había mencionado y se unieron a la enorme fila que había para entrar en el local.

—¿Pero qué demonios venden aquí para qué esté tan lleno? —Preguntó Conan con tono hastiado.

—Tienen unos bollos deliciosos. —Gritó Ayumi emocionada viendo el escaparate.

Al final al muchacho no le quedó más remedio que unirse a los otros cuatro, Haibara incluida, en la fila para comprarse unos bollos que, en realidad, no le apetecían mucho.

Resopló con cansancio. No era allí donde quería estar en aquel momento. Hattori estaba por ahí investigando y consiguiendo pistas, y mientras él atascado de nuevo entre niños. _"Que todo sea por la seguridad de Haibara"_ Se repitió mentalmente.

La verdad es que agradecía en parte que le hubieran dado aquella misión y no la de cuidar de Ran. Siendo sincero, ahora mismo lo que más miedo le daba era lo que ella estuviese pensando de él.

¡Qué impulsivo había sido! Tantos años aguantando todo eso y de un momento para otro lo había soltado todo. ¿Acaso era idiota? Pues claro que ella iba a enfadarse. Era lo más normal. Pero solo de recordar cómo le había esquivado la mirada la tarde anterior se le encogía el corazón.

Sabía que Ran nunca lo vio de esa manera. Había tratado de convencerse a sí mismo de que Hattori quizá tenía razón, pero en el fondo de su corazón siempre supo que Edogawa Conan no tenía oportunidad. Pero cuando la vio dudar, cuando vio la forma en la que miraba el violín, cuando se dio cuenta de que Shinichi todavía no había salido de su cabeza, no pudo evitar pensar que todavía tenía oportunidad.

Obviamente fracasó. A ojos de Ran, él no era ni sería nunca Shinichi. Podría haber crecido, podría tener la misma cara que él tuvo antaño, esa cara que tanto había tratado de ocultar durante sus ocho años de estadía en New York, pero eso no iba a cambiar nada.

De pronto sonó el teléfono. Conan miró asqueado la pantalla, pero en el momento en el que leyó el nombre de Hattori en esa, todos sus sentidos se activaron y se apresuró a contestar mientras se apartaba de la muchedumbre. Haibara lo miró marchar con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada.

—Hattori. —Dijo una vez hubo pegado el micrófono a su cara.

—Tengo que contarte muchas cosas. Pero antes de nada, debo decirte que aún no he podido entrar al almacén.

Conan se sintió en cierta manera decepcionado al escuchar eso.

—¿Y? ¿Entonces qué tienes que contarme?

—Me he encontrado un caso de asesinato. Quiero tu opinión.

—¿Estás de coña? No tenemos tiempo de sobra para ponernos a resolver otros casos, Hattori, ¿eres consciente de eso?

—Lo sé. Pero sabes que no puedo simplemente dejarlo pasar así como así cuando un caso tan raro aparece ante mí

Conan guardó silencio un rato.

—¿Cómo de raro?

—Un asesinato en un local completamente público y donde las víctimas llevan muertas por lo menos 4 horas sin que nadie se diese cuenta de nada.

Resopló.

—Supongo que es raro, sí. —No iba a reconocer que había picado su curiosidad. —¿Entonces? ¿Qué sabes?

Hattori le contó todos los detalles que había ido reuniendo.

—Déjame que me aclare: ¿pasaron 4 horas muertas y nadie notó nada raro?

—¿Todavía sigues atascado en esa parte? Hay más cosas interesantes en el caso. Por ejemplo, lo del mando y el micro.

—Tienes razón, eso también es raro. ¿Y me dices que tienes a todos los sospechosos reunidos?

—Correcto. Por pura casualidad nadie llegó a salir del centro comercial. Lo que quiere decir que el culpable está entre las personas que estaban dentro de las otras cabinas. Te paso por mensaje una lista con sus nombres y declaraciones que dieron a la policía.

Conan cerró la pantalla de llamada y abrió los mensajes. En efecto, se encontró con los testimonios de los 10 clientes a mayores que había en el karaoke.

—¿Estos son todos? —Preguntó una vez hubo llegado al último. —¿No dijiste que había un montón de personas reunidas alrededor del local cuando llegaste? Alguna de ellas podría ser el asesino camuflándose.

—Ya lo he pensado. Es cierto que el asesino pudo haberse escondido en lugar de salir al exterior porque sabía que el dueño podría mirarlo salir, pero ¿entonces como entró? Solo esas diez personas tuvieron oportunidad de matarlas.

—Dices que murieron a las 9:30, eso quiere decir que estuvieron media hora dentro de la cabina antes de morir. ¿No significa eso que tenéis media hora más de intervalo? ¿y las personas que encontraron en esa media hora?

—También lo comprobé y no entró nadie.

—¿Nadie? ¿en serio?

—Casi parece mentira. Pero eso quiere decir que el asesino ya estaba dentro cuando ellas entraron, y eso solo nos deja a esas 10 personas…

—¿Y los trabajadores?

—Están todos limpios. Tienen coartada y no encontraron nada raro cuando los revisaron. Además, recuerda que supuestamente las víctimas debían conocer a su asesino.

—Entonces realmente solo son esos diez… —Conan volvió a mirar los documentos. —¿Y encontráis ninguna relación entre ellos y las víctimas?

— Ni de casualidad.

—¿Esta información de donde la sacaste?

—La consiguieron los policías, me la acaban de traer Jonathan.

—¿Jonathan está ahí contigo?

—Anda por ahí dado vueltas, buscando pistas. ¿Por qué? ¿Lo necesitabas para algo?

—Quería pedirle que comprobase una cosa…

—Puedo comprobarla yo. —Dijo con tono replicante al tiempo que frunció el ceño.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Es sobre la cámara… ¿podrías pasarme la fotos?

—¿Las fotos? Supongo que puedo, pero ¿para qué las quieres?

—Curiosidad. Quiero asegurarme personalmente que realmente no hay nada sospechoso en ellas.

—¿No te fías de mi opinión?

—Precisamente porque no te fías ni tú de tu opinión es porque me llamaste.

—Supongo que tienes razón, espera un momento, le diré a la policía que me las mande.

—Gracias.

Al otro lado de la línea Conan escuchó los pasos de Hattori y después lo escuchó hablar atropelladamente con alguien.

—Te las estoy mandando, deberían llegarte en un momento. —Le dijo al cabo de un rato.

Conan se quedó mirando la pantalla del móvil hasta que vio las fotos aparecer y se sorprendió al descubrir que eran un montón.

—Sí que se dedicaron a sacar fotos, eh… —Comentó en voz alta.

—Bueno, después de todo estaban de viaje. Al parecer eran amigas desde el instituto y hacía años que no se encontraban. La gente normal suele hacer muchas fotos en situaciones así, no todos son unos margados como tú, Kudo, que ni siquiera te dignaste a saludarme correctamente después de ocho años sin verte. —Dijo con tono irónico.

—No saques ese tema ahora. —Recriminó, luego continuó mirando las fotos. —Es bastante fácil saber por dónde fue su viaje siguiendo las fotos.

—Sí, como todas están numeradas con fecha y hora… es increíble lo precisas que son las cámaras hoy en día.

Conan continuó pasando las fotos. La mayoría eran en algún lugar representativo de Japón que era capaz de reconocer, otras se podía imaginar más o menos donde habían sido sacadas, pero había algunas un poco más personales: como en el interior de un Onsen o durmiendo en la habitación de algún hotel, que el daba un poco más de vergüenza mirar, así que las pasaba rápido. Las chicas estaban muertas, y poco les iba a importar que se fijase mucho, pero era más bien un motivo de ética y decencia.

En casi todas las fotos salían ambas chicas, siempre sonrientes y emocionadas por el viaje. Casi parecía mentira que ahora estuviesen muertas.

Apretó los dientes. Habían pasado muchos años desde que empezó a interesarse en los misterios, pero todavía seguía ahí esa sensación de incomodidad cada vez que se encontraba con un nuevo caso de asesinato, con alguien que de nuevo se había atrevido a arrebatarle la vida a otro.

Continuó pasando las fotos, hasta que llegó a una en concreto y se dio cuenta de que había algo que no cuadraba.

—Hattori, la foto en la habitación del hotel. —Dijo atropelladamente, y por su tono el otro le hizo caso al instante.

—¿Cuál de todas?

—La del cuarto día, en la que salen las dos tumbadas sobre el sofá del hotel.

—A ver… —Guardó silencio mientras la buscaba. —¡Ah! La encontré. ¿Qué tiene de raro?

—Fíjate en la hora.

—¿La hora? —De nuevo silencio. —Las cuatro de la mañana, ¿qué tiene de malo? Están en medio de sus vacaciones, no es raro que estén despiertas tan tarde.

—Ahora fíjate en el fondo de la imagen. Junto a la puerta de la habitación hay un perchero.

—Kudo, ¿A dónde quieres llevar esta conversación? No es extraño que al lado de una puerta haya un perchero, ¿no?

—Lo raro no es el perchero, Hattori, sino lo que está colgado de él.

Hattori volvió a quedarse callado, mientras inspeccionaba detenidamente la foto en busca de lo que sea que su amigo había encontrado.

—Lo único que veo son abrigos, Kudo.

—¿Y cuantos hay?

Al otro lado de la línea Hattori comprendió de pronto y dejó de escucharse su respiración, durante unos segundos se quedó sin habla, encajando pieza por pieza todo el misterio.

—Hay tres abrigos. —Respondió finalmente a la pregunta de Conan.

—Lo que quiere decir que hay tres personas en la sala.

—La persona que sacó la foto.

—Sabía que había algo raro en todas las fotos, no me había dado cuenta de que era eso: en la mayoría aparecen siempre las dos amigas, eso quiere decir que había alguien a su lado para sacar las fotos. En muchas ocasiones podrías pensar que simplemente le pidieron el favor a alguien, pero esta foto fue tomada dentro de su habitación del hotel a las cuatro de la mañana. Por mucho que le des vueltas es imposible que el personal del hotel estuviese dispuesto a atenderlas a esa hora, así que no queda otra que fuera una tercera persona que no habíamos tenido en cuenta hasta ahora.

—Pero Kudo, también puedes poner un temporizador para sacar la foto, y el abrigo puede ser de alguna de ellas dos, no llevan la misma ropa en todos las fotos.

—Pero ese abrigo en concreto no sale en ninguna. Sería raro que en el perchero hubiera colgado un abrigo que no usaron ese mismo día, yo al menos no sacaría de la maleta un abrigo de más si no lo he usado ni lo voy a usar al día siguiente, y en las fotos anteriores y posteriores a esa ninguna lleva ese.

Hattori guardó silencio, pensativo

—No eran dos amigas…—Murmuró.

—¿Qué respondió el dueño cuando le preguntasteis por ellas?

—Que justo antes de ellas había varias personas… siete de los diez sospechosos, pero que los despachó antes… y después… —Se quedó callado.

—¿El dueño dijo con palabras textuales "las 2 llegaron juntas a las 9 de la mañana? —Insistió Conan.

—No lo hizo. No lo hizo, maldita sea. Solo había 2 vasos en la mesa, solo pidieron 2 micrófonos y el dueño solo notó a 2 de ellas, pero en realidad eran 3…

—No es que no hubieran cantado nada durante esa media hora vacía. —Continuó Conan. —Lo hicieron, solo que la única persona que tocó el mando y seleccionó las canciones…

—Fue la misma persona que durante todo ese tiempo llevó puestos los guantes para evitar dejar huellas. Es decir, el asesino.

—Tenemos un nuevo sospechoso, Hattori. Y por lo que me has dicho, tiene que estar dentro de ese edificio.

—Te llamo luego, Kudo.

—Llámame cuando sepas que hay dentro del almacén. —Le recordó que su misión original no había terminado.

Al otro lado de la línea simplemente escuchó un gruñido que interpretó como un "si" y después el ruido de la línea cortada.

Conan soltó un largo suspiro. Hattori y sus manías de meterse en casos ajenos cuando menos tiempo tenían. Aunque tampoco es como si él pudiese hablar mucho. Pero de todas formas, este casi se les había escapado, y eso que era una tontería. Simplemente un despiste a la hora de entender la información: nadie había dicho nunca que hubieran sido solo 2 amigas, pero inconscientemente al ver la escena del crimen tendías a pensar eso. Como él no la había visto de primera mano había conseguido darse cuenta del error, pero no lo hubiera notado de no haber sido por ese abrigo azul.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué se había fijado en eso? Él no era precisamente la persona que más se fijaba en la ropa, y aunque estaba acostumbrado a quedarse con los detalles, algo tan minúsculo es posible que le hubiera pasado inadvertido. Pero la verdad es que el abrigo le sonaba de algo, pero no era capaz de ubicarlo. Bueno, probablemente sería porque se lo había visto llevar a alguien, solo era una prenda de ropa, después de todo. No es raro que lo tenga más de una persona si lo venden en masa.

Pero, aun así, tenía la sensación de que estaba dejando pasar algo por alto.

Sacudió la cabeza. No era momento de pararse a pensar en algo como eso. Todavía estaba en medio de la calle y tenía la misión de vigilar a Haibara. Se giró hacia donde lo estaban esperando el grupo de niños y se encontró con la mirada interrogante de la joven de pelo castaño.

Se acercó hasta ella, todavía con el tema del abrigo en la cabeza.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —Preguntó preocupada al notar que el inspector estaba un poco despistado.

—Nada importante, solo… Haibara, ¿tú sabes cosas de ropa y esas cosas, no?

—Podría decirse que sí.

—¿Te suena un abrigo azul con mangas a rallas blancas?

—¿A rallas? ¿En qué sentido?

—Con cierto aire mariner… —Comenzó a decir, pero a medio camino se dio cuenta de que ese mismo pensamiento ya lo había tenido antes: El diseño de Sonoko.

Se quedó callado de golpe, con los ojos muy abiertos, y sin entender nada de lo que acababa de descubrir.

—¿Edogawa-kun? —Haibara lo sacudió preocupada.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué hace ese abrigo ahí… si supuestamente aún no habían comenzado a comercializarlo?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Haibara, ¿tienes el número de Sonoko?

—¿El de Suzuki-san? Si, ¿por?

—Acabo de descubrir algo. No creo que tenga ninguna relación con el caso, pero no lo entiendo… simplemente no tiene sentido…

—Quieres hacer el favor de calmarte y explicarme de qué hablas.

Haibara lo agarró del brazo y lo sacudió para que le prestase atención. El muchacho se vio obligado a levantar la mirada y se encontró con la de Haibara, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y preocupada. Se dio cuenta de que la estaba asustado sin sentido.

Fuese o no el mismo abrigo, eso no cambiaba nada, ni los involucraba a ellos ni a la organización.

Respiró hondo.

—No es nada. —Dijo una vez se hubo calmado. —Solo me acabo de acordar que hay algo que debo contarle a Sonoko.

Probablemente sí era buena idea por lo menos comentarle algo a la única implicada en el problema. No era raro pensar que antes de traicionarla, Inoue-san hubiera hecho algo más con esos diseños y Sonoko no se hubiese enterado de ello. Pero ya hablaría con ellas más tarde.

—¿Estás seguro?

Asintió con la cabeza. Se había alterado por nada y había asustado a Haibara. Tenía que centrarse y ser más razonable. La muchacha estaba bajo la mira de la organización y lo último que necesitaba era más altibajos en su vida.

Sonrió para darle seguridad a su amiga, que todavía lo miraba con duda, y paseó la mirada a su alrededor. Mitsuhiko y Genta estaban un par de metros más adelante, junto a la panadería. Ya habían logrado conseguir sus respectivos bollos y se dedicaban a comerlos con afán. Estaba a punto de dar el primer paso para unírseles a la conversación cuando notó algo.

—Chicos, —Los llamó —¿Dónde está Ayumi-chan?

Ambos lo miraron con una expresión interrogante.

 **-o0o-**

Una vez hubo colgado el teléfono salió corriendo en busca del inspector Ogata. El caso había dado algún que otro problema, pero ya estaba: eran tan simple y estúpido que lamentaba no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Llegó hasta donde estaba Jonathan, que le lanzó una mirada interrogante.

—Lo tengo. —Le dijo y siguió caminando, pasando de largo.

Llegó hasta la entrada del Karaoke y allí encontró lo que buscaba.

—¡Inspector! —Lo llamó mientras cerraba la distancia que los separaba.

—Hattori-san, ¿dónde se había metido?

Hattori no se molestó en contestar y se acercó a él para susurrarle al oído.

—He descubierto la verdad sobre el caso. —Le dijo susurrando. —Pero todavía no sé quién lo ha hecho, y tampoco creo que tengamos oportunidad de saberlo si no le tendemos una trampa.

Ogata reaccionó bruscamente y Hattori se vio obligado a hacerlo callar con un chasquido de lengua.

—Le escucho.

Y Hattori le contó todo lo que había descubierto y cuál era su idea para hacer que el asesino se mostrase.

 **-o0o-**

—Hattori-san. —Uno de los subordinados de Ogata lo llamó por la espalda. —Tal y como usted ha dicho, lo hemos encontrado.

Hattori se fijó en la bolsa de plástico que le tendía el detective y confirmó su contenido con una mirada rápida.

—¿Los habéis analizado?

—Sí, señor. Y como suponía, no hemos encontrado ninguna huella.

Hattori chasqueó la lengua.

—Era de esperarse. El asesino ha sido muy cauteloso hasta ahora, no creo que fuera a cometer un fallo como este. Bueno, entonces no nos queda otra que continuar adelante con el plan. —Se limitó a decir. —Ahora solo queda preparar la trampa. ¿Habéis informado ya a los testigos?

—Sí, señor. Todos ellos creen que ya sabemos quién es el culpable y han empezado a desconfiar unos de otro. Pero, ¿Qué planea hacer con eso? Según tengo entendido el culpable no se encuentra entre ellos.

—Ya, bueno, pero eso ellos no tienen por qué saberlo. Vamos a montar un espectáculo. —Dijo, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro y los ojos brillando de emoción.

 **-o0o-**

Hattori llegó a la entrada del karaoke. Allí se encontró con los diez sospechosos que estaban que se subían por las paredes del nerviosismo, y además estaban precisamente lo que él quería: todos los curiosos que se había encontrado al llegar a la escena del crimen y que se habían reunido cuando se enteraron de que la policía había descubierto al culpable y que podrían presenciar al mismísimo detective del oeste desenmascarar su identidad.

—Hattori-san. Por fin ha llegado. —Ogata lo recibió con un énfasis exagerado y el joven empezaba a cuestionarse si había sido buena idea contarle todo el plan, no parecía precisamente el mejor a la hora de actuar.

Hattori le hizo un gesto para que se calmase y después agarró la bolsa con las pruebas que el joven policía de antes le tendía. Cogió aire y comenzó a hablar en tono elevado, para que todos los sospechosos, y los curiosos, pudiesen escucharlo.

—A ver, atención, atención por favor. —Se hizo escuchar. —Después de una exhaustiva investigación y búsqueda por todo el local, por fin hemos encontrado la clave de este misterio.

—¿Se puede saber qué es eso? —Uno de los diez sospechosos respondió de muy mala leche.

—Son pedazos de los guantes que utilizó el asesino. —Alzó más la bolsa y en efecto todos los presentes pudieron observar los cachos de unos guantes de látex manchados parcialmente de sangre. —El culpable los cortó y los tiró al colector de basura del karaoke, con la intención de deshacerse de las pruebas, sin embargo, cometió un gran fallo.

En toda la sala se hizo el silencio de pronto. Todos comprendieron en seguida lo que eso quería decir. Pero ese silencio no duró mucho más:

—¿Y eso qué? —Otro sospechoso cabreado empezó a gritar. —¿Si ya han encontrado la prueba definitiva por qué nos retienen aquí? ¡Arresten de una vez al culpable!

—Los hemos mandado a analizar y se nos ha comunicado que en efecto encontraron huellas en la parte interna de los guantes. —Gritó, enfatizando sus palabras. Por supuesto, los únicos que sabían que eso era mentira eran él, los técnicos que se habían encargado del análisis, Ogata, Jonathan y el detective encargado de reportárselo. Todos los demás se quedaron sorprendidos por semejante hallazgo.

—¡Entonces con más razón, terminen con esto de una… !

—Sin embargo —Hattori interrumpió con otro grito la queja de los sospechosos y continuó explicando. —Aún no sabemos cuál de vosotros es.

—¡¿Y eso por qué?!

—Las huellas estaban un poco dañadas, así que todavía no hemos logrado identificar al culpable.

—¿Y para qué nos ha reunido ahora? ¿Sólo para contarnos que todavía no tienen ni idea de nada? —Todos los sospechosos estaban empezando a impacientarse.

—Bueno, bueno, haya calma. —Hattori trató de calmarlos mientras trataba de contener una sonrisa maliciosa. La trampa estaba colocada, ahora solo faltaba que el culpable cayese en ella. —El inspector Ogata y yo estaremos esperando en la sala de personal junto al dueño a que lleguen esos resultados, si el culpable prefiere entregarse por las buenas durante ese rato, siempre será bienvenido. De lo contrario, el detective Todo-kun, aquí presente, —Señaló detrás suya al joven detective que le había informado anteriormente de esos resultados que Hattori fingía que todavía no tenían. —será el encargado de recibir la información de los analistas, así que con su ayuda podremos conocer de inmediato la identidad del culpable, por las buenas o por las malas. —Dicho esto Hattori retrocedió hasta donde estaba el inspector Ogata y el joven Todo-kun.

El inspector le lanzó una mirada de aprobación y se retiró hacia la habitación, o al menos, fingió hacerlo. Por su parte, Hattori posó la mano sobre el hombro de Todo para darle ánimos y después siguió al inspector.

 **-o0o-**

El plan era de lo más sencillo: un farol y un señuelo, nada más ni nada menos. Los guantes eran, de hecho los utilizados por el asesino. Había sido idea de Kudo buscarlos en el colector de la basura y había dado en el clavo, aunque Hattori ya había pensado en esa posibilidad y estaba a punto de sugerirla cuando el joven de gafas se le adelantó, que conste.

El asesino había sido muy precavido durante todo el rato para no dejar huellas, así que era de esperarse que no encontrasen nada ni siquiera dentro de ellos, y así había sido. Probablemente, el asesino había utilizado dos pares de guantes: unos que utilizó para evitar dejar huellas por dentro de estos y que probablemente aun tuviese encima y los de látex para evitar mancharse con sangre. La verdad es que era bastante inteligente, porque aun si se ponían a investigar las pertenencias de todos los presentes y descubrían que alguno tenía guantes, no serviría como prueba porque no estarían manchados para nada de sangre.

Ahora lo que necesitaban es que el dueño de los guantes le entrase miedo y comenzase a dudar. Al decir tan categóricamente que habían encontrado una huella cuando en realidad no debía haber ninguna, haría al culpable sentirse inseguro, y con un poco de suerte trataba de deshacerse de esos datos y esos guantes. Le molestaba un poco poner a Todo-kun en peligro, y prefería haberse usado a sí mismo como señuelo, pero intuía que poner a alguien de apariencia débil y fácil de atacar sería más inteligente.

Así que solo quedaba esperar a que todos los sospechosos empezasen a desconfiar unos de otros, y que el propio público se alterase un poco, para darle tiempo al culpable a decidirse actuar.

Por supuesto, si bien es cierto que había dejado al inspector Ogata donde dijo que lo haría, él no pensaba perder de vista a Todo-kun.

 **-o0o-**

Todo-kun estaba entre asustado y emocionado. Qué alguien tan famoso y tan increíble como el afamado detective del Oeste confiase en él para tan importante misión era algo a tener en cuenta. Pero por otro lado no podía evitar un escalofrío cada vez que escuchaba un ruido a su espalda, pese a que tratase desesperadamente de mantenerse tranquilo por el bien del plan.

Y fue probablemente en uno de esos momentos en los que bajó la guardia que sintió como algo o alguien tiraba del cuello de su camisa hacia atrás y una milésima de segundo después comprendió que se estaba ahogando. Se asustó y trató de patalear, pero el peso entero de una persona se le vino encima y lo acorraló contra la pared mientras seguía tirando de su cuello. Sin embargo, esa sensación de ahogo no duró mucho más, porque en seguida notó los pasos de Hattori-san acercarse a toda velocidad a ellos e interceptar al culpable que exitosamente había caído en su trampa.

En cuanto se vio libre del agarre y hubo respirado con tranquilidad unos segundos, Todo-kun se giró hacia su atacante y descubrió, sorprendido, que la persona que Hattori-san tenía inmovilizada agarrándola por ambos brazos mediante una llave, era una mujer cuyo rostro no le sonaba de nada.

 **-o0o-**

La atacante fue reconocida como Katsumura Yuki, que curiosamente procedía de la misma ciudad donde las dos víctimas habían nacido y vivido su infancia.

En cuanto Hattori dio la voz de alarma, el pasillo se llenó de policías que acudían a la escena sin tener mucha idea de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que llegó el inspector Ogata y aclaró el problema entre sus hombres.

Después reunieron a todos los sospechosos y les pidieron disculpas por haber tardado tanto y haberlos retenido en contra de su voluntad pese a saber que eran inocentes. Algunos se enfadaron y se marcharon sin decir nada, pero otros aceptaron todo (aunque de mala gana) y se despidieron.

—Pero, señor, no lo entiendo… —Intervino uno de los hombres de Ogata, una vez hubieron despedido a todos los diez sospechosos y esposado a la culpable. —¿No era que nadie más había entrado después de ellas? Pensé que ya teníamos a todos los sospechosos.

—Eh… bueno… eso… —Ogata tartamudeó. La verdad es que Hattori-san le había explicado todo, pero no le había quedado completamente claro. —El detective del Oeste se lo explicará… —Le lanzó una mirada de soslayo al aludido y este se vio obligado a resoplar y explicar todo de nuevo.

—El culpable no era ningún otro cliente de otra habitación, tampoco nadie del personal ni alguien externo. Nosotros seleccionamos como únicos sospechosos a los demás clientes, pero aquí había muchas más personas cuando se encontraron los cadáveres. Pero no es que descartáramos a todas esas personas, sino que, para empezar, no podían ser culpables. El problema no es cómo el asesino logró salir, sino cómo logró entrar. Ya en el momento en que analizamos la escena por primera vez dije que era alguien conocido, y no me había equivocado: la culpable no se había encontrado con ellas aquí, sino que vino con ellas. El culpable estaba ya dentro de esa habitación, estaba mucho más cerca de lo que esperábamos.

Entre el público se levantó una expresión de asombro. Todos los detectives abrieron la boca al unísono y se quedaron mirando expectantes al moreno, esperando a que continuase.

—Se aseguró de no dejar huellas, utilizando unos guantes en todo momento, ni tampoco pidió ninguna consumición. Además, probablemente al entrar se camufló entre las otras personas y sus amigas, y el dueño ni siquiera notó la presencia de alguien más. El dueño del local lleva la cuenta de las personas en función del número de bebidas y micrófonos, pero ella no pidió ninguno de los dos.

—Claro, eso explica muchas cosas: la asesina ya estaba dentro, por eso la primera víctima había sido cogida tan por sorpresa, y a la segunda no le dio tiempo a escapar. —Murmuró uno.

—Pero… ¿y el misterio de la media hora perdida? —Pregunto otro.

—Eso es sencillo: si utilizas guantes no dejas huellas, así que no es difícil deducir que, no es que no hubieran cantado nada en media hora, sino que la única que tocó el mando y seleccionó las canciones fue la asesina. Aunque no estoy seguro de si fue algo que hizo inconscientemente o a propósito para despistarnos con las horas.

De nuevo un "ohhhh" con tono de ovación emergió de entre el gentío allí reunido.

—¿Y cómo descubrió la presencia de una amiga más?

—Por las fotos de la cámara.

Al escuchar eso, Hattori pudo notar como la culpable, sentada al fondo de la sala y que escuchaba la conversación en silencio y con el ceño fruncido, apretaba la mandíbula y se sobresaltaba. Sí, lo suponía, ella no se esperaba eso, ¿verdad?

—Pero… nosotros revisamos las fotos y no salía nadie.

—Eso es cierto. No salía nadie. Pero, ¿habéis olvidado que en una foto siempre hay implicada una tercera persona que nunca sale en ella?

Y se hizo el silencio, mientras en las cabezas de todos se encendía una bombilla.

—¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡La persona que sacó la foto! —Gritaron todos al unísono al comprenderlo de golpe.

—El culpable sabía que no salía en las fotos, —Continuó Hattori— precisamente por eso dejó la cámara en la escena del crimen. Podría decirse que a lo largo del viaje se estuvo preparando su propia coartada, como si ella nunca hubiera estado con ellas. Sin embargo, dejó sin querer que su abrigo apareciese en una de ellas, y eso nos dio las pistas suficientes para darnos cuenta de que había fotos demasiado raras: como algunas tomadas en sitios donde es remotamente imposible encontrar una tercera persona a quien pedirle sacar la foto… y que demuestran la existencia de una tercera amiga.

Hattori volvió a clavar la mirada en la mujer y encontró con que tenía los ojos completamente abiertos mirando al suelo. Así que después de todo ella no se esperaba haber cometido ese fallo.

 _"_ _Me pregunto cuanto tiempo invirtió en revisar cada una de las fotos para evitar precisamente esa clase de errores_ " Pensó mientras la observaba empezar a ponerse nerviosa. De momento, la mujer había guardado más o menos la calma y la compostura. Había tratado de fingir que nada había pasado, pese a que en verdad había tratado de ahogar a un agente de policía. " _Bueno, en cierta manera tiene razón"_ continuó con su hilo de pensamiento " _después de todo aún no tenemos una prueba sólida de que haya sido ella, más allá de que trató de matar a Todo-kun"_

—Así, camuflándose entre la gente de la entrada, el atacante superó la primera barrera del karaoke y pudo cometer su asesinado sin prisa ni problemas, pues tenía cuatro horas de margen. —Tomó aire, ahora venía la parte interesante: —Pero el culpable tuvo un pequeño problema: su idea era permanecer en el karaoke hasta que tuviese una oportunidad de salir por la puerta tranquilamente sin que nadie se diese cuenta, y eso suponía esperar hasta que el dueño del local se marchase de la entrada. Por desgracia para ella, el dueño no lo hizo hasta cuatro horas más tarde, cuando descubrió los cuerpos, y las cuatro horas que consiguió de margen al pagar por adelantado se fueron al garete. Bueno, tampoco estaba muy nerviosa porque bien podría escapar del local en medio de la muchedumbre curiosa que se reunió cerca de la escena del crimen, pero para su desgracia yo andaba cerca y llegue tan rápido como pude gritando que era policía, así que por miedo a convertirse en sospechosa no se marchó y se quedó un rato más, camuflándose con el resto de curiosos.

Ante esa explicación todos se quedaron convencidos y asintieron con énfasis. Sin embargo, ella no se quedó callada por mucho más tiempo e intervino, tal y como se esperaba Hattori.

—Todo lo que dices suena muy interesante y podría tener sentido, pero… —Se encogió de hombros y adoptó una expresión risueña y desentendida con el tema, como si supiese las palabras adecuadas para salir de la situación ilesa. Y eso a Hattori le convenía.

 _"_ _Eso, tú continua pensado que eres intocable. Mientras lo pienses así no tantearás tanto tus pasos y acabarás cayendo"._

—Pero… —Continuó ella. — No tenéis ninguna prueba de que esa supuesta amiga sea yo.

 _"_ _Y en eso tiene razón"_ Pensó Hattori, pero por supuesto no lo dejó lucir en su expresión.

—Te hemos pillado tratando de matar a uno de nuestros hombres.

—Eso… —Dudó unos segundos. —No prueba nada.

 _"_ _Y de nuevo tiene razón. Es cierto que se la podría acusar de intento de homicidio, pero no es una prueba sólida y contundente para llevar ante un juez, al menos no por el asesinato de Samezuka y Matsuoka"_

—Pero aun así, tú tratabas desesperadamente de conseguir la información que nosotros teníamos: la información sobre las huellas dactilares en los guantes de látex que encontramos manchados de sangre en la basura. —Sonrió sintiéndose superior al ver como ella se quedaba con la palabra en la boca ante esas palabras. —Pero ¿sabes? Resulta que no había ninguna huella en esos guantes.

Todos soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa, porque todos estaban convencidísimos de que eso sí era verdad. Y entre todos también estaba incluida ella, que se mostró completamente abrumada al enterarse de la verdad y de que había tratado de matar a un joven detective inútilmente. Pero segundos después también se dio cuenta de que eso, en realidad, no era ninguna mala noticia para ella.

—Acabas de admitir que no tienes ninguna prueba en mi contra. —Sonrió victoriosa.

Pero Hattori le devolvió esa sonrisa convertida en una expresión de absoluta seguridad y control de la situación.

—¿Sabes? Resulta que hemos encontrado un bolso muy bonito en la entrada del karaoke. Estaba sin vigilancia y tirado detrás de un sofá, parecía como si alguien lo hubiera escondido allí… —Soltó con tono lento y pausado, arrastrando sus palabras y dejando que una a una le fueran llegando a la mujer para que las pudiese asimilar poco a poco. —Me pregunto qué encontraremos si comprobamos sus huellas… Ah, espera, resulta que ya lo hemos hecho. —Soltó un amago de carcajada. —Ese bolso pertenece a alguien llamado Katsumura Yuki, que resulta, es la mujer que tengo delante.

Ella frunció el ceño por un segundo, pero luego logró recuperar de nuevo la compostura y sonreír con falsa dulzura.

—Oh, así que habéis encontrado mi bolso, muchas gracias, llevo un buen rato buscándolo. Lo perdí entre la muchedumbre que se reunió alrededor del Karaoke.

—¿Sí? Pues me alegro, vaya. Solo… resulta que encontramos algo muy interesante dentro de ese bolso ¿Sabes? Como… unos guantes de tela…

De nuevo, todos los detectives, incluido Todo-kun y el inspector Ogata, se quedaron callados y con una expresión de concentración absoluta, deseando saber cómo iba continuar ese duelo de palabras.

—¿Y qué tiene de raro? —Respondió ella unos segundos más tarde, tras tartamudear un poco.

 _"_ _Te tengo"_ Pensó él.

—Es invierno, no es raro llevar encima unos guantes para protegerse del frío. —Soltó con rotundidad.

—Ohhh, ¿entonces esos guantes en verdad son tuyos? —Se giró hacia el resto de policías. —¿La habéis escuchado todos, no? Ha dicho que esos guantes negros que encontramos en el bolso son de ella.

—¿Negros? —Preguntó, casi en un susurro. —Eso no es negro, son azules marino.

Y Hattori estuvo a punto de hacerle una reverencia por admitir tan abiertamente esa frase que él tanto necesitaba oír.

—Unos guantes azules marino… —Dijo pensativo. —Tú —Señaló a uno de los policías de entre el montillo. —¿De qué colores eran los guantes de tela?

Este dudó un instante y lo consultó con el resto de sus compañeros que estaban a su alrededor. Todos habían visto esos guantes, porque el bolso que Hattori había mencionado se había encontrado casi al principio de la investigación, aunque en seguida se apartó como elemento externo al caso y todos se habían olvidado de él.

—Eran… —Dijo finalmente. —Azules marino, señor.

—¿Sí? ¡Lo eran, ¿verdad?! —Preguntó con énfasis, y los policías lo miraron sorprendidos y confundidos. No sabían a donde Hattori-san quería llegar con esa información. ¿Qué importaba el color de los guantes? —Bueno, entonces, ahora que todos los aquí presentes son testigos de que ella abiertamente ha admitido que son suyos, puedo añadir el último dato que hacía falta en este rompecabezas: —Tomó aire, todos aguantaron el aliento. —Si bien es cierto que no se encontró ninguna huella dentro de los guantes de látex machados de sangre, sí se encontró una pequeña y diminuta hebra de hilo azul marino que coincide a la perfección con el material de tus queridísimos guantes azules.

Y se hizo el silencio.

…

—Lo que quiere decir… —El primero en hablar fue el inspector Ogata.

—Que tal y como sospechábamos: la culpable utilizó esos guantes azul marinos para evitar dejar huellas en los de plástico, y estos para evitar mancharse los de tela, consiguiendo así separar por completo toda posible relación entre ese misterioso bolso encontrado en la entrada y que tú planeabas recuperar tan pronto como pudieses, y los guantes que hiciste añicos y tiraste a la basura. Sin embargo, olvidaste que la tela no es perfecta, que tiene hilos y puede dejar restos pegados sobre el látex. No, de hecho, probablemente pensaste en usar dos pares de guantes de plástico, pero hubiera sido demasiado raro si te hubieran pillado con unos guantes de plástico en el bolso, y sin embargo los de tela podían pasar por unos normales. Pero fue precisamente esa precaución la que se volvió en tu contra y se volvió mi prueba definitiva.

—Eso… no tiene que significar… —trató de defenderse, pero incluso ella comprendió que era en vano.

—Katsumura Yuki, —La cortó, y ella casi involuntariamente levantó la mirada para clavar sus ojos en los de él —Tú asesinaste a Matsuoka Tomoko y Samezuka Mao.

Y la voz de Hattori resonó por toda la habitación, dejándole claro a todo el mundo que ya no había argumento que rebatir, ni forma de demostrar lo contrario. El famoso detective del Oeste había vuelto a dar su veredicto final, único e irrefutable.

 **-o0o-**

—Hattori-san —Jonathan lo llamó después de un rato.

La investigación ya se había aclarado, las pruebas habían quedado expuestas y la propia asesina había prácticamente declarado la verdad. Todo se había solucionado y un nuevo caso se incorporaría a la enorme lista de los que Hattori-san ya había logrado resolver.

—¿Qué quieres?

El agente del FBI se había dedicado a caminar de un lado para otro durante todo el caso, siguiéndolo en algunos momentos y tratando de buscar pistas por su cuenta en otros. La verdad, es que no había logrado ni de lejos acercarse a la verdad, pero también había encontrado otras cosas importantes, así que en el momento en que Hattori-san mencionó el abrigo de la foto, la solución apareció en su cabeza en seguida.

 _"_ _Como debía esperarse de Edogawa y su compañero"_ había pensado segundos después de entender la verdad.

Luego se quedó callado y al margen de la situación mientras miraba a Hattori-san tender la trampa y preparar todo con sumo cuidado. Odiaba admitirlo, pero ese hombre no solo era inteligente, sino que también sabía entender a las personas y buscarle las cosquillas.

A Jonathan le dolía un poco admitirlo, especialmente desde que se había dado cuenta de que Hattori-san no le caía especialmente bien, pero había que reconocer que ya desde que habían entrado en el centro comercial se había pasado la mañana admirando la desenvoltura y resolución del moreno.

Sin embargo, había algo que había notado y que Hattori-san no había mencionado en su discurso, y la sola idea de que pensar que podía haber algo que se le había pasado por alto, lo tentaba bastante.

—Hay algo que no me cuadra sobre el caso. —Soltó con tono tímido y dubitativo, tanteándolo.

—¿El qué? —Hattori le lanzó una mirada interrogante, pero para su sorpresa no fue con rencor ni recelo, sino que lo estaba preguntando en serio.

—Bueno… es sobre la relación entre las víctimas y la culpable… —Dudó. —Más bien, sobre su motivo.

Hattori se lo quedó mirando un rato en silencio, sin decir ni hacer nada, con una expresión más o menos indiferente y que Jonathan no estaba seguro de cómo interpretar.

—Así que también lo has notado… —Dijo finalmente.

—¿También? Entonces, uste… tú…

—Fue por las fotos. —Lo cortó. —¿Cuándo estás de viaje con tus amigas no es normal que se vayan turnando para sacar las fotos? —Explicó.

—Sí, eso mismo. —Jonathan también había notado esa anomalía. —Quiero decir. Dijiste que la asesina había usado la cámara de fotos como coartada para hacer ver como si ella nunca hubiese existido, pero la policía dijo que la cámara era de Matsuoka-san. Me resulta difícil de creer que, pese a no ser su cámara, se las arregló para tenerla siempre para evitar salir en ninguna foto.

Hattori volvió a quedarse en silencio mientras el otro trataba de explicar su idea. Él también lo había pensado, pero había preferido no decir nada ante la policía para no complicar más el caso.

—Quizá fue precisamente por esa razón por las que las mató, ¿no lo crees? —Intervino finalmente, cuando Jonathan hubo terminado de divagar.

—¿Eh?

—Hablo de su motivo para asesinarlas. —Tomó aire. — ¿Por qué no sale en ninguna foto? ¿Por qué nadie se molestó siquiera en sacare una? Al principio pensé que era porque ella misma las había borrado para eliminar pruebas, pero los técnicos restauraron la tarjeta de memoria y recuperaron todas las fotos borradas y ella tampoco sale en ninguna. ¿Acaso no era importante? ¿No merecía la pena recordar que ella había hecho ese viaje de reencuentro con ellas? —Hizo una pausa. — ¿Por qué una joven mataría así de la nada a sus dos amigas?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Hattori lo dejó digerir la información y se dedicó a juguetear con su gorra, la cual ya había recuperado su posición original, orientada hacia atrás.

—Quizá… —Tanteó Jonathan. —No eran tan amigas…

—No conozco su historia al completo. Pero sí puedo decir que, probablemente, Katsumura-san nunca fue considerada como una más del grupo, sino solo "la tercera amiga" que resultaba muy conveniente en algunos casos, y un estorbo en otros.

Jonathan entrecerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, entendiendo a donde su compañero quería llegar.

—No es que la excuse de hacer lo que hizo… —Murmuró. —Pero probablemente se debió sentir lo suficiente despreciada y utilizada como para hacerlo.

El detective del Oeste clavó la mirada sobre el extranjero.

—Eso… no es algo que nos toque juzgar a nosotros. —Le respondió. —Lo que está bien, lo que no. Las razones de alguien para hacer algo bueno, o algo malo. ¿Qué es bueno? ¿Qué es malo? No somos los detectives los que debemos juzgar eso, nuestro trabajo solo es buscar las pistas para resolver los misterios y mostrarlos tal y como son ante el resto. —Tomó aire. —Pero un buen amigo me dijo una vez que, no importa que tan increíble o imposible sea un misterio, no importa cuales sean las razones que haya tenido el asesino, matar a alguien nunca es lo correcto. Nadie tiene el derecho de decidir sobre la vida de alguien, ni siquiera la de uno propio. Porque matando a alguien no solo dañas a esa persona, sino también a todos los que lo rodean y a ti mismo.

Jonathan se quedó en silencio, expectante. Esas palabras ya las había escuchado antes, en boca de su querido inspector. Sonrió.

—Eso buen amigo… ¿Fue Edogawa? —Preguntó curioso, aun sabiendo al respuesta. Aunque en realidad no la sabía.

—No. Fue Kudo Shinichi.

* * *

 **Y con esto termina el tercer misterio de mi Fic, ¿qué tal? ¿Resultan aburridos? ¿Lo de la cámara de fotos era obvio?**

 **Jonathan ha vuelto a confundir a Conan con Kudo, ¿a donde irá a parar eso?**

 **¿Ayumi está desaparecida? Conan bajó la guardia mientras hablaba con Hattori, ¿habrá pasado algo?**

 **¿Y qué pasa con el abrigo de Sonoko? ¿Otra vez Inoue Ami? ¿Qué relación puede tener con Katsumura Yuki?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Muchos querrán matarme por tardar tanto, y no tengo excusa (a ver, sí, los exámenes, como siempre, pero igualmente debería tomarme esto más en serio).**

 **Decir que el capítulo quizá es un poco más corto, porque traté desesperadamente de tener algo decente que traerles cuanto antes, y aunque en un principio pensaba escribir más, decidí cortarlo aquí para poder subirlo hoy.**

 **No lo he revisado, así que es muy posible que haya más fallos de lo normal, lo siento por eso.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Biwaki Sureda**

...

—Chicos, —Los llamó —¿Dónde está Ayumi-chan?

Ambos lo miraron con una expresión interrogante.

—Dijo que iba al baño. —Mitsuhiko se apresuró a explicar.

—¿En serio? No la escuché. —Admitió Genta. —Pensaba que estaba con Conan.

—Eso es porque nunca escuchas nada cuando tienes comida delante, Genta-kun.

Pese a la respuesta del joven, Conan no las tenía todas consigo, había algo que le molestaba, y no era capaz de concretar el qué. Paseó la mirada a su alrededor, en busca de algo significativo, pero lo único que encontró fue a una Haibara que le devolvía esa mirada preocupada mientras cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro y se mordía el labio inferior.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó la joven.

—No. —Se apresuró a responderle en un intento fallido por tratar de calmarla. —Espero que Ayumi-chan vuelva pronto para poder marcharnos a casa, hace frio. —Mintió, tratando de adoptar su voz más convincente al tiempo que daba saltitos en el sitio para tratar de entrar en calor.

Tardó un minuto más en localizar e abrigo azul de Ayumi entre los transeúntes de sus alrededores, y solo entonces se permitió respirar en completa tranquilidad. La joven se les acerca risueña y saludándolos completamente ajena al calvario al que acababa de someter a su amigo de gafas.

Sin embargo, el instinto del detective no se equivocó.

—¿Ayumi? ¿Qué tienes en la mano? —Preguntó Genta mientras apuntaba con el dedeo un bulto que la joven sostenía entre sus dedos.

—Ah, ¿Esto? Me lo acaba de dar un hombre muy amable cuando volvía del baño. Lo ayudé a levantarse cuando uno de los niños que jugaban alrededor lo derribó, así que dijo que me lo daba como agradecimiento.

Ante una historia tan sospechosa los instintos de ambos detectives y de la joven de cabellos castaños reaccionaron de golpe.

—Ayumi-chan, ¡déjame ver eso! —Se apresuró a gritar Conan.

Mientras, Mitsuhiko paseaba su mirada por su amiga en busca de algo sospechoso y Haibara miraba desconfiada a su alrededor.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—No preguntes, déjamelo ver.

La joven obedeció sin replicar mucho más y le tendió el objeto a su amigo, quien lo aferró con cuidado y lo observó con mirada minuciosa. Era una especie de pelota de juguete de color dorado, con una línea que la atravesara por el centro como un ecuador y la dividía en dos semiesferas perfectas. A simple vista no parecía haber nada raro con el objeto, y Conan no le hubiera dado más importancia de no haber estado bajo sospechas de amenaza. Dato que no pasó desapercibido para Mitsuhiko, quien ya desde hacía unos minutos notaba que su amigo detective estaba algo más nervioso de lo normal, lo cual le hizo fruncir el ceño y preguntarse qué sería lo que Conan-kun les estaba ocultando de nuevo.

Sin embargo, estaban bajo amenaza, así que Conan le dio mil y una vueltas a las dichosa pelotitas hasta que en efecto encontró algo sospechoso: la esfera en realidad se podía abrir por la mitad, solo que la ranura estaba escondida por culpa de la pintura que la dividía en dos. Con ayuda de una uña trató de abrirla, pero acabó fallando por culpa de que fueran demasiado cortas.

—Dámela. —La voz de Haibara lo sorprendió y cuando levantó la cabeza para tenderle la pelota descubrió que estaba rodeado por los chicos y que estos lo miraban curiosos por saber que estaba haciendo y qué había en la pelota.

Haibara aferró con determinación la bola e insertó sus uñas, claramente más largas mejor cuidadas y fuertes que las del detective, en la ranura. Mientras Conan trató de apartar a los oros tres que se morían de curiosidad por saber más, siendo a medias consciente de las miradas reticentes que le estaba lanzando Mitsuhiko.

—Edogawa-kun. —La voz de Haibara volvió a hacer que le prestase atención de golpe, le dio la espada a Genta y se dirigió hacia la castaña para ver que ella casi había logrado separar ambas partes del pelota.

Se la quitó de las manos con cuidado, por si era alguna clase de mecanismo peligroso y obligó ahora sí y en serio a los niños a alejarse por lo menos un metro. Mitsuhiko ya estaba que se subí por las paredes de los nervioso y las dudas, pero aceptó de mala manera la decisión de Conan –kun porque en el fondo sabía que a la más razonable.

Conan agarró ambas parte de la pelota en cada mano y con cuidado acabó por separarlo del todo. Bien, lo que había dentro bien podía ser aire, espuma, arroz, bolitas de juguete o cualquier otra mierda que hubiera hecho que se echaran unas risa. Pero su cabeza le gritaba que la pelota apestaba a peligro, y su cabeza no se equivocó.

Así como la separación entre las partes le permitió ver el interior de la pelota se quedó sin respiración al comprender que aquel estúpido objeto que no era más que una pelota que más o menos cabía entre sus manos, era en realidad una bomba.

Y que le quedan apenas 2 minutos para que la cuenta regresiva llegase a cero.

 **-o0o-**

Jonathan caminaba detrás de Hattori-san mientras este se dedicaba a meter prisa al guardia de seguridad del centro comercial, tratando así de llegar cuanto antes junto al almacén de Hachecelle que por culpa del repentino incidente del asesinato en el karaoke había quedado olvidado.

Después de terminar de resolver el caso, el detective del Oeste se había apresurado por volver a su línea de investigación anterior, había corrido a buscar al guardia que les abriría la puerta del almacén y justo después de encontrarlo, había salido corriendo en dirección a este sin siquiera molestarse en avisarlo a él.

Jonathan lo había seguido por su cuenta, y miraba con curiosidad como los puños del moreno se iban tensando más a medida que se acercaban. ¿Si estaba tan nervioso por averiguar que había al otro lado por qué se había permitido perder el tiempo con aquel caso para empezar?

—Hattori-san —Lo llamó. —¿Crees que encontraremos algo en ese almacén?

—Eso espero. —Fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —Insistió.

—Biwaki Sureda. —Se limitó a responder y ante el silencio del extranjero que indicaba que no entendía a donde quería llegar, continuó hablando. —Quizá no lo hayas notado porque eres extranjero, pero ese nombre es un código.

—¿Un código?

—Sí, para empezar, ¿qué clase de nombre es "Biwaki Sureda"? Nunca en mi vida he conocido a alguien con semejante nombre. No hay que tener muchas luces para pararse a pensar que hay algo raro, y con darle un par de vueltas es fácil entender por dónde empezar para interpretarlo.

Jonathan se sintió un poco humillado con esas palabras, pero no dijo nada y se limitó a quedarse callado para dejar que el otro siguiese explicando.

—¿Conoces las tablas de Hiragana, verdad? —Como respuesta asintió y soltó un gruñido. —Las tablas de Hiragana, igual que el abecedario occidental, tienen un orden concreto. Pero debido a que es un silabario, no solo tiene una correlación lineal como el alfabeto, sino que además está ordenado por filas y columnas. Si colocas las sílabas de Bi, Wa, Ki, Su, Re, Da en esa tabla y en lugar de leer esa misma sílaba lees la de la casilla justo a la derecha en el apellido de Biwaki, y la casilla de encima en Sureda, obtienes un nombre diferente.

—¿Por qué justamente esas casillas?

—Porque son las únicas que cobran sentido, el resto dan lugar a más palabras sin sentido.

—¿Entonces al final no estás interpretando el código como te apetezca?

—Podría ser cierto, y podría no tener ninguna clase de relación, pero resulta que la palabra que obtienes es una bastante interesante.

Jonathan se quedó pensativo un rato, mientras trataba de reconstruir mentalmente la tabla de Hiragana en su cabeza. Poco a poco fue colocando las silabas en su lugar y haciendo lo que Hattori-san la indicaba.

Al final, acabó llegando a otras dos palabras que en su cabeza tenían menos sentido si cabe: Buraku Siruva.

—Hattori-san, ¿qué es Buraku Siruba?

—Debido a que eres extranjero no estás acostumbrado a la pronunciación normal de aquí, pero a los japoneses nos resulta bastante complicado pronunciar el inglés, así que simplemente adaptamos sus fonemas a nuestra fonética. —Hizo una pausa para dejar que el otro reprodujese sus palabras. —Intenta decirlo en voz alta.

Jonathan no lo dudó antes de obedecer, e incluso antes de que sus labios empezasen a pronunciar el nombre sabía perfectamente de qué le sonaba. Y entonces comprendió un poco más las prisas del detective del Oeste.

—Black Silver.

 **-o0o-**

Ran-chan estaba rara. No solo lo intuía, sino que lo sabía. Se lo decía su instinto de mujer y amiga.

El problema es que ella no estaba especialmente abierta a relatarle nada, pero Kazuha estaba de lo más segura de que entre ella y el joven Conan-kun había pasado algo. Habían actuado demasiado extraños aquella vez en la entrada de la casa, Ran casi parecía tener miedo de Conan-kun, o parecía verlo de una manera diferente a u usual guardia baja que mantenía a su lado. En cuanto a Conan, esta parecía como si un peso enorme hubiese desaparecido de sus hombros, solo para caer al suelo enganchado de una cadena y arrastrarlo con él, obligándolo a seguir andando encorvado cargando con ese peso a rastras por el suelo.

Kazuha suspiró y se llevó una mano dolorida a la espalda. Estaba apenas de siente semanas y era consciente de que aún le quedaban antes de que empezase a notársele el embarazo. Sin embargo, por alguna razón sentía como cada mañana que despertaba su vientre estaba cada vez más abultado y suponía un peso mayor para ella.

Suspiró con pesadumbre y se apartó un mechón de la cara. Al hacerlo, recordó las palabras que Heiji le había dicho cuando se encontraron en casa de los Kudo: _"ese corte de pelo no te pega"._ Había sido una estúpida frase de niño pequeño, tan típica de su estúpido amigo de la infancia que se sintió sumamente idiota por haber esperado otra cosa de él.

Agitó la cabeza con énfasis. Habían pasado seis años desde la última vez que se habían visto, y sin embargo ¿qué hacía pensando en él de nuevo? Hasta hacía poco había logrado sacar a Heiji de su cabeza, lo había borrado por completo de su mapa y mientras él se iba haciendo más famoso en el oeste, ella construía su vida junto a su novio en el este. Hasta que se quedó embarazada y él la dejó.

En medio de la desdicha, dolor y humillación que sintió cuando él la miró con aquellos ojos y le dijo que aquello no era lo que buscaba para después largarse y no volver, Kazuha consiguió retener las lágrimas y hacerse la dura para simplemente ver como el hombre en quien había depositado todas sus esperanzas para conseguir un futuro feliz se largaba de su vida. De nuevo, no había sabido escoger al hombre acertado.

Pero ni siquiera en medio de su desesperación, ni en sus noches enteras abrazada a la taza del váter soltando todo el contenido de su estómago había recordado a Heiji. Hasta que se lo encontró en la casa de los Kudo. En ese momento, la realidad volvió a dar contra ella de golpe. Allí estaba: la persona a la que estúpidamente amó durante veinte largos años, plantada en la entrada con porte sereno y su usual sonrisa de suficiencia, mirándola entre sorprendido y divertido, como si estuviese inspeccionándola.

En ese momento se sintió cohibida y por un momento tuvo la tentación de correr a enterrarse entre sus brazos, para llorar y pedirle ayuda. Heiji era idiota, Heiji era un cretino, Heiji solo vivía para el misterio y los crímenes, pero si había algo que nunca le pudo negar es que siempre la ayudó cuando ella lo pidió y siempre la consoló cada vez que lloraba. Por eso, en aquel momento, justo delante de Conan-kun y de detective de policía, justo en medio de aquel jardín medio abandonado, quiso abalanzarse sobre los brazos de su amigo y llorar, olvidar todas las responsabilidades, los sufrimientos que había pasado y pedirle ayuda.

Sin embargo, su orgullo, su sentido común y su raciocinio le recordaron que aunque Heiji probablemente la consolase, aunque probablemente se comprometiese a cuidarla, aunque en verdad se preocupase por ella, nunca la miraría como a una mujer. Hattori Heiji era un hombre que solo vivía para el misterio y nunca la correspondería.

Su sentido común le dijo que lo mejor era que Heiji no supiese por lo que estaba pasado, que se mantuviese al margen. Así que bajo ningún concepto permitiría que se enterase de que estaba embarazada. ¿Qué pensaría él de ella? ¿En qué clase de mujer pensaría que se había convertido? ¿Le tendría pena? ¿Se compadecería de ella? ¿De ella que siempre había tratado de ser una mujer fuerte e independiente?

No, definitivamente, lo mejor era no volver a cruzar caminos con Hattori Heiji. Se habían mantenido alejados el uno del otro durante seis años, y podían seguir manteniendo ese intervalo. Ahora debía ser fuerte, por y para sí misma. No necesitaba a otro hombre que acabara por abandonarla de nuevo, saldría adelante con su propio esfuerzo y dedicación. Para no fallarse a sí misma, para no fallarle a la Kazuha que fue cuando decidida abandonó Osaka para ir a ayudar a Ran-chan, para no fallarle a la promesa que le había hecho al propio Heiji cuando se separaron hacía ocho años, en aquella distante primera separación en la estación de Osaka: _"Estaré bien por mi cuenta, sin ayuda de nadie, porque Ran-chan me necesita, y porque Osaka te necesita"._

Se marchó sin preguntárselo a él, sin molestarse por su opinión. Simplemente pensó que era lo mejor, para ella, para Ran-chan, para él. Su amor unidireccional hacia su amigo de la infancia no había dado sus frutos, a pesar de que llevaba casi diez años intentándolo. Quizá eso era una señal de que debía rendirse. Así que se rindió.

Armó todo su valor, se enfrentó a sus padres y de la noche a la mañana decidió que quería estudiar en Tokio. Quizá utilizó a Ran-chan como excusa para huir de todo, pero en el fondo también sabía que su amiga siempre se lo agradecería enormemente, así que eso apaciguaba su culpa. A Heiji no se lo dijo hasta una semana antes de la partida, y en aquel momento él la miró incrédulo y con una expresión en su rostro que por un momento la hicieron dudar de si había elegido la opción correcta. Sin embargo, con una sonrisa forzada, los ojos entornados y una mueca inentendible, fue el propio Heiji quien le dijo firme y directo que lo hiciste, que fuese a donde desease y ayudase a Ran, que era una mujer fuerte, decidida y libre que debía escoger su propio camino.

Ella había sonreído, en parte alagada por esas palabras tan sinceras que jamás pensó escuchar en boca de su amigo.

Pero de igual manera que él le dijo que ella se debía marchar, segundos después le confirmó sus sospechas de que él no iba a acompañarla, porque él se debía quedar, porque Tokio había perdido a su detective, y él no podía hacerle lo mismo a Osaka.

Fue así, como ambos se separaron, con una promesa silenciosa y marchando diferentes partes del país como una manera de rendir homenaje a una misma persona: uno se quedaba por el recuerdo de Kudo Shinichi, el otro se marchaba porque Kudo Shinichi ya no estaba.

Pasaron los años, y las visitas de Heiji se fueron haciendo cada vez menos frecuentes. Pasaron los años, y las discusiones de niños que solían tener dejaron de cobrar sentido, y empezaron a tratarse como adultos, y como dos amigos de la infancia que se conocen de toda la vida y nunca han tenido que entablar una conversación madura con el otro, de pronto se dieron cuenta de que no sabían cómo tratarse como adultos. Y la incomodidad hizo que dejasen de encontrarse.

Habían pasado seis largos años. Seis años en los que Kazuha tuvo tiempo de estudiar, asentarse, encontrar un trabajo y un nuevo amor, o promesar de varios nuevos amores que al final nunca llegaron a nada. Al final, se encontró a sí misma en medio de una ciudad a cuyo dialecto ya se había acostumbrado, con un trabajo que ya prácticamente dominaba, junto a Ran-chan, quien por fin había logrado volver a encontrar su felicidad después de largos años viviendo en las penumbras y sombras, pero se sintió estúpidamente sola.

Seis años más tarde desde la última vez que se habían visto, y prácticamente había deseado saltar a sus brazos.

Debía ser más prudente. Pensaba que ya había logrado evitar que su corazón diese brincos cada vez que lo miraba. Debía seguir adelante, tal y como prometió aquella vez, tal y como se prometió a sí misma. Por su voluntad, por sus sueños, por sus recuerdos y por las cosas de dejó atrás que pudieron llegar a convertirse en algo y no lo hicieron.

De vuelta en el presente, Kazuha apartó su mechón con decisión de la frente y echó a andar por el pasillo adelante en busca de su nuevo cliente. Como asesora de negocios profesional era muy importante que supiera mantener la mente fría, las maneras y modales y las cosas claras y concisas en su cabeza. Les interesaba bastante su trato con este nuevo cliente y por eso su jefe se lo había encargado a ella, quien ya había demostrado bastante habilidad a la hora de desenvolverse en situaciones complicadas.

Abrió la puerta de la sala de espera y dijo alto y claro el nombre de la persona en cuestión.

—Bikawi Sureda-sama. —Un hombre alto y con cierto aire de extranjero levantó la cabeza. —Por aquí, por favor.

 **-o0o-**

—Mierda. —Fue lo único que consiguió soltar en el momento en que comprendió que el contador en regresiva se movía y que no era ninguna clase de caja de sorpresas.

—¡Edogawa-kun! —Le llegó la voz sesgada de Haibara, que había visto su mirada e intuyó que algo jodidamente malo había dentro de aquella bola cuyo contenido solo él era capaz de ver.

—Haibara, quédate donde estás —Le ordenó, y con un movimiento rápido dio un largo vistazo a toda la zona, registrando el rostros de cada una de las personas que lo rodeaban en su memoria y buscando alguna clase de amenaza, mientras trataba de encontrar alguna manera de evitar que la bomba estallase, o al menos que no lo hiciese cerca de la gente.

—Conan-kun. Al final de esta calle han montado una laguna lo suficientemente grande.

De alguna manera Mitsuhiko se las apañó para adivinar qué estaba pasando y actuó en consecuencia. Conan se lo agradeció y maldijo no haber tenido algo como eso en cuenta y haber estudiado detenidamente la geografía de al zona por la que caminaban.

Siguiendo las indicaciones del joven, el inspector del FBI salió corriendo tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus pies hacia el lago, con la esperanza de que el absurdo y trillado método le sirviese para aminorar daños.

Gira en la curva del final de la calle y se encontró de pronto en un bonito parque con un gran estanque en su centro. Comprobó una última vez el contador en regresiva de la bomba y la lanzo al aire, lo más lejos posible sobre la superficie del lago cuando quedaban tres segundos.

Desde la orilla miró como la pelota se alejaba de él a cámara lenta, y trató de comenzar a poner tierra entre él y la explosión, la bola surcó los aires y justo cuando estaba más o menos en el centro del estanque y a punto de sumergirse en el agua, estalló, sin que le diera tiempo a alejarse lo suficiente.

La onda expansiva movió por completo el agua del estanque, y llegó hasta donde estaba él, mandándolo a volar con fuerza hacia atrás, con tan mala suerte que fue a impactar contra una farola que estaba a sus espaladas y par de metros más alejada. En el momento en que su hombro impactó contra el frío metal de la farola, sintió por unas milésimas de segundos su brazo crujir, aguantó un quejido y se llevó una mano al hombro mientras caía al suelo y la onda expansiva se extinguía poco a poco.

Con sus últimas fuerzas fue capaz de enderezarse y inspeccionar a su alrededor, comprobando que nadie había pasado en el último segundo por la zona, de que no había heridos, que sus amigos se acercaban corriendo sanos y salvos a él y que Airaba lo miraba completamente preocupada y asustada.

 _"_ _Joder Hattori, ¿no era que ahora la querían con vida?"_ pensó con ironía mientras el aturdimiento del impacto le iba ganando presencia en su cabeza y se volvía recostar sobre la hierba del parque.

—Genta-kun, llama a la policía, yo llamo a una ambulancia. —Escuchó la voz de Mitsuhiko dar órdenes y se sintió agradecido de tenerlo a su lado.

En medio de su mareó no notó exactamente cuando llegaron los policías, pero sí consiguió serenarse cuando le pidieron a todos que los acompañasen a comisaría y se dirigió directamente a quien parecía el jefe para decirle que quería hablar con el inspector en jefe Shiratori.

Los cinco jóvenes de la liga juvenil de la justicia consiguieron frustrar de nuevo algún plan malvado de alguien en un intento de ataque terrorista, o al menos esa fue la noticia pública que todos se tragaron. Conan se aseguró de mantener vigilada a Haibara durante todo el rato que duró el trayecto a la comisaría, e incluso después no le quitó el ojo de encima.

El inspector Shiratori los recibió a los cinco preocupado y alterado, deseando conocer los detalles de todo lo sucedido, así que mientras enviaban a Ayumi con un dibujante para tratar de reconocer al hombre que le había dado la pelota, Conan se encargó de contarle todo lo sucedido.

...

* * *

 **Trataré de subir el siguiente tan pronto como pueda. Estoy pensando en reducir el tamaño de los capítulos para hacerlos un poco más amenos, ¿qué decís?**

 **¿Qué le pasará a Kazuha con Biwaki Sureda? O más bien, ¿qué quiere Black Silver de una asesora de negocios?**

 **Ran sigue desaparecida, lo siento, pero es que de momento necesitan a Conan en otra parte (ya lo habéis leído) y me resultó aburrido trata de imaginarme otra escena de ella sola en casa, así que preferí dejarla un poco apartada mientras las cosas con Conan se calman y dedicarle un poquito de tiempo a Kazuha.**

 **Decir que me equivoqué cuando creé el código, y no es exactamente como Hattori explica (es decir, el código sí es así, pero si haces tal cual lo que Hattori dice a partir de Buraku Siruba no te da exactamente Biwaki Sureda). Así que no intentéis interpretarlo vosotros. El wa no os va a salir.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Dos meses después de mi última publicación resucito de entre los muertos y les traigo el siguiente cap.**

 **Espero que les guste, que no quieran matarme demasiado, que esto sirva como disculpa y que me de tiempo a tener el siguiente capítulo cuanto antes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: La apuesta más complicada**

...

En comisaría el inspector Shiratori los guió hasta una sala de espera mientras le hacían las preguntas a Ayumi. Los niños se quejaron y Haibara estaba demasiado nerviosa, así que Conan se tuvo que resignar y aunque en un principio había pensado en aprovechar esa oportunidad para enterarse de alguna noticia que hubieran tenido durante el día sobre la investigación, tuvo que quedarse con ellos para darle seguridad a Haibara y para hacer que Genta, que estaba que se subía por las paredes, se quedase quieto y callado en su asiento. Por su parte, Mitsuhiko parecía un poco más calmado, reflexionando tranquilamente en su asiento, sin molestar pero lanzando miradas acusadoras al joven de gafas de vez en cuando, las cuales por supuesto no le pasaron desapercibidas. Se preguntaba cuanto tardaría el joven de la pecas en asaltarlo a un interrogatorio para saber qué estaba pasando. Solo esperaba poder persuadirlo de seguir investigando en este tema, que nada bueno salía de ello.

Conan suspiró y sacó su teléfono móvil. No tenía ningún mensaje de Hattori. ¿Qué demonios le estaba tomando tanto tiempo? Empezaba a ponerse nervioso, y el hecho de que apenas una hora antes hubiera tenido una bomba entre sus manos no ayudaba especialmente.

Tal y como había dicho Hattori, la vez anterior en la que hicieron estallar el laboratorio dejaron que Haibara sobreviviese, ¿por qué ahora la querrían muerta? Casi parecía…

Por un segundo dejó de respirar y encajó esa pequeña pieza en su cabeza.

Casi parecía que este altercado con la bomba no hubiera sido planeado por su líder.

La organización de hacía ocho años era muy distinta a esta. Ahora utilizaban elementos distintos, nombres distintos y modus operandi distintos. Habían cometido varios fallos, pero a veces incluso en su cabeza lograban cuadrar de alguna manera. Sin embargo, este carecía de sentido, parecía eso, una rabieta de alguien. Para empezar, ¿Quién les afirmaba de que tuviera que ver con la organización? Bueno, eso lo había dado por obvio, pero a lo mejor no tenía nada que ver con ellos, y si lo tenía, no parecían órdenes de Black Silver.

—Conan-kun. —La temida voz de Mitsuhiko lo sacó de sus pensamientos. —Estaba esperando a que decidieses hablar, pero como veo que igual que siempre seguirás ocultándonos las cosas, he decidido enfrentarte directamente.

Uf, directo al grano, sin tapujos ni indirectas.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

Le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Haibara y pudo comprobar que ella negaba sutilmente con la cabeza, como queriendo decirle "no te atrevas a decirles nada", aunque eso no hacía falta que se lo dijera.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Se hizo el idiota, adoptó su expresión de confusión y metiéndose por completo en el papel empezó a responder las preguntas de su amigo.

—No te hagas el idiota, ¡hablo de esa explosión! ¿Qué está pasando? Podría pensar que haya sido casualidad, pero tu forma de actuar es demasiado sospechosa: estás en estado de alerta, como esperando a que pase algo. Conan-kun, tú sabes algo y no nos lo quieres decir.

—No tiene nada que ver con vosotros.

— ¡Claro que lo tiene! Ayumi-chan estuvo a punto de morir. Si hubiera tardado unos minutos más en traernos esa pelota o si hubiéramos tardado más abrirla, todos nosotros estaríamos muertos. ¡Claro que me preocupo!

En medio de su discurso enfadado, Mitsuhiko lo agarró fuertemente por el brazo, tirando de él para obligarlo a encararlo. Al hacerlo, el hombro que se había golpeado durante la explosión se quejó y tuvo que tragarse una intersección de dolor.

—No tengo nada que contaros, yo no sé nada. —Conan intentó liberarse de ese agarre, pero tuvo que aguantarse un par de punzadas por parte de su brazo.

Por suerte para él, de pronto alguien interrumpe en la sala:

—Conan-kun, tengo que hablar contigo. —Sato aparece en la habitación con una carpeta en mano.

Los dos muchachos se giran hacia ella sorprendidos por la repentina interrupción, pero el de gafas lo agradece y lo utiliza como una excusa para liberarse y salir de la habitación.

—Espera, Conan-kun. —Mitsuhiko trata de detenerlo. —No escapes, ¿qué es eso tan importante de lo que tienen que hablar? ¡Hey!

—Te explicaré más tarde. —En realidad eso era mentira, solo necesitaba tiempo para pensar una excusa creíble. —de momento te basta con saber que debes proteger a la liga de detectives.

El inspector del FBI se giró una última vez antes de salir de la habitación hacia Haibara, para lanzarle una mirada y decirle que volvería en un momento. Ella le asintió para indicarle que estaba de acuerdo, y luego desvió sus ojos hacia el pecoso, queriendo decir que quizá trataría también de hacer que se calme, aunque no prometía nada.

 **-o0o-**

Sato estaba encargada de investigar a Hachecelle, sus compras, su publicidad, a la línea comerciar de los vestidos de novia en específico. Así que Conan tenía un poco de esperanzas de que, junto con el informe de Hattori, ella echase algo de luz sobre su investigación.

—He conseguido hablar directamente con la directora de Hachecelle. —Declaró de pronto.

Conan se sorprendió.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

—Bueno, al principio se mostró un poco reacia a contestar mis preguntas, pero luego logré sacarle algo de información. Pero…

— ¿Pero...?

—Dijo que hace tiempo ya que no trabajan con vestidos de novia, y que, aparte de que no mandaron recientemente ninguna clase de publicidad y en efecto ninguno de sus terminales tiene registro de ello, no le suenan ni los diseños a los que conseguiste sacarle fotos antes de que se auto-eliminasen del correo de Ran.

—Mierda… seguimos como al principio… con un mensaje fantasma procedente de una compañía que ignora todo tanto o más que nosotros.

La teoría que había hablado con Hattori sobre el virus informático cada vez tiene más sentido.

—Conan-kun, hay algo más.

El inspector prestó atención al instante.

— ¿Qué?

—Es posible que no tenga relación con el caso, pero tras hacerle un montón de preguntas, la directora acabó admitiendo que… para crecer tanto en los últimos años habían recibido ayudas económicas de un grupo de financiadores.

— ¿Un grupo de financiadores?

—Sí, son como patrocinadores. Ese grupo escogió la empresa de Hachecelle cuando estaba en crecimiento y la fue patentando y produciendo a lo largo de los últimos años.

— ¿De cuántos años exactamente estamos hablando?

—Pues… —Sato revisó sus documentos. —El grupo financiero se puso en contacto con ellos hace aproximadamente unos ocho años.

Ocho años. ¿Por qué siempre ocho años? ¿Era acaso una casualidad que los números cuadrasen?

— ¿Puedes investigar a ese grupo?

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que son sospechosos?

—No es más que una intuición, pero la fecha coincide con la disolución de la antigua organización. No me resultaría raro que desde las sombras ya por aquel entonces empezasen a reconstruirse.

—De acuerdo, —Sato parecía convencida. —Lo investigaré.

—Intenta averiguar quiénes son, qué quieren, que interés pueden encontrar en ayudar a Hachecelle y por qué la escogieron.

Sato asintió y se marchó tomando notas de la habitación. Conan se quedó un rato más allí, pensativo. ¿Un grupo financiero? En cierta manera encajaba dentro de su modo operandi, al menos en el actual. Al menos esperaba no equivocarse y que aquello supusiera un avance en la investigación, por favor. Ahora solo quedaba que Hattori lo llamase y descubrieran los secretos que había escondidos detrás de ese almacén.

 **-o0o-**

Volvió a la habitación donde lo esperaban los niños. Allí se encontró con que Mitsuhiko estaba más calmado, así que se acercó a Haibara para preguntarle qué le había dicho para conseguir dejarlo así.

—Algo sin importancia. No te preocupes, no le he contado nada.

—No me preocupo, estoy sorprendido.

—A todo esto, Edogawa-kun, ¿Cómo está tu brazo? ¿Te duele, verdad?

Conan se llevó una mano al hombre e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Te diste cuenta?

—Deberías ir al hospital. ¿Te hiciste daño cuando explotó la bomba, no?

—No puedo permitirme perder el tiempo en el hospital.

—Ya, pero yo no me siento segura contigo protegiéndome en ese estado. —le recrimina, y el otro sabe que tiene razón.

—Hablaré con Shiratori para ver si puede ayudarme con ello.

—Pues hazlo ya. Antes de que Yoshida-san salga de su entrevista.

Ante la insistencia de Haibara, él se vio obligado a salir en busca de Shiratori. Lo encuentra en su despacho, le explica la situación y él le reprende por no haberlo dicho antes.

Conan se excusó y se encogió de hombros, haciendo que este doliera y tuviera que tragarse un gemido de dolor. Al verlo, el inspector Shiratori se alborotó y le recordó que solo era un niño. Después lo despachó rápidamente para que alguien personalmente lo llevase al hospital más cercano.

Allí le colocaron un vendaje alrededor del hombre. No fue nada grave, no estaba roto in dislocado ni nada irremediable, simplemente se había golpeado con mucha fuerza la articulación, así que, según le dijo el médico, le seguiría doliendo mover el brazo durante una semana o así. Podía seguir haciendo vida normal, pero lo mejor era que tratase de moverlo lo menos posible, así que para conseguir eso el médico se lo inmovilizó con un par de vendas, de manera que sus movimientos estuvieran limitados.

Eso al inspector del FBI le pareció excesivo, pero no encontró forma de quejarse porque en realidad le dolía moverlo.

Después de salir de la consulta del hospital, volvió a encender su teléfono y se encontró con un mensaje de Haibara y otro del inspector Shiratori. En ambos le contaban que Ayumi había terminado de describir al hombre que le había dado la pelota, así que Conan se apresuró a meterle prisa al policía que lo había acompañado hasta el hospital para que lo llevase de vuelta a la comisaría central.

Prácticamente saltó fuera del coche cuando vio aparecer el aparcamiento, cruzó a toda velocidad el hall y llegó hasta la planta correspondiente con la respiración agitada.

Shiratori lo recibió tanto o más alterado de lo que él estaba, y se apresuró a conducirlo hasta donde estaban los niños, observando el dibujo.

—¿En serio que no os suena de nada? —Sato insiste al ver que los cuatro, Haibara incluida, niegan con la cabeza. —Ayumi, ¿estás segura de que es el hombre que te dio la pelota, verdad?

Ella asiente completamente segura de ello.

Conan se acercó a ver el retrato: era un hombre japonés adulto, sobre los cuarenta años, de pelo negro (igual que el 90% de los japoneses) y corto, con un peinado común y flequillo a un lado. Por desgracia, a él tampoco le sonaba. Por un momento tuvo la esperanza de que fuera alguna cara conocida de la antigua organización, pero por desgracia no había sido así.

—¿Conan-kun? —Shiratori lo miraba expectante a la espera de su veredicto.

—No lo conozco. —Sentencia. —No lo había visto nunca. —Chasquea la lengua. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

—Tendré a mis hombres buscando información sobre él. Además, tendré que pasarles el retrato al departamento de terrorismo, porque después de todo se les ha asignado a ellos de momento. Tendremos muchas personas investigando, así que ten por seguro que lo encontraremos. —Trata de animar tanto al joven detective de gafas como a los otros niños, que parecían un poco asustados. —Conan-kun, llévate una copia por si consigues recordar algo. De momento os podéis marchar a casa, debéis estar agotados después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Conan asintió, aunque en realidad estaba más asustado de volver a casa que otra cosa. En casa lo esperaba una mujer llena de dudas y preguntas que hacerle, para las que él no tenía respuesta.

Aun así agradeció la ayuda del inspector en jefe y agarró la copia del retrato para guardarla buen recaudo. Los niños no dijeron nada más. Ayumi aún estaba un poco confundida y se aferraba a Haibara con miedo. La de pelo castaño no paraba de mandarle miraditas cómplices a Edogawa-kun, quien no parecía notarlas pues estaba más ocupado pensando en Ran y en las miradas más que obvias de Mitsuhiko. Genta parecía no enterarse de nada y al mismo tiempo caminaba con cautela como si intuyese qué es lo que estaba pasando.

Llegaron a la entrada de la comisaría, acompañados todavía por el inspector Shiratori, y estaban a punto de salir por la puerta cuando un hombre los abordó y con expresión cansada y preocupada se dirigió al adulto.

—Usted es Shiratori-san, ¿verdad? —Preguntó. —Estoy buscando a mi novia, hace días que no me puedo contactar con ella y estoy preocupado.

Conan prácticamente se quedó estático en el sitio. Sus amigos miraron al desconocido y de pronto parecieron reconocerlo. Haibara le lanzó una mirada de soslayo un tanto preocupada y eso bastó para que incluso antes de que el hombre dijese las siguientes palabras él ya supiera lo que vendría a continuación.

—Estoy buscando a mi prometida, Mouri Ran. —Sentenció y su tono parecía tan preocupado y desesperado que por un segundo el joven se sintió un poco culpable por haberla retenido ocultándoselo. Pero ese sentimiento apenas duró unas décimas de segundo, porque inmediatamente después comenzó a sentir como su corazón se encogía y su garganta comenzaba a arder.

—¿Mayama-san? ¿Verdad? —El inspector Shiratori pareció reconocerlo después de decir eso, y le lanzó una mirada interrogante a Conan para saber qué debía hacer con respecto a Ran. —Yo…

—Lo siento mucho pero Ran está ahora en medio de una investigación, no puede recibir visitas. —Antes de darse cuenta ya había abierto la boca y soltado eso.

Todos se giraron sorprendidos hacia él, quien se quedó bloqueado en el sitio y sin saber qué decir a continuación.

—¿Quién es este chico? —El prometido lo miró interrogante.

—Eh… bueno… —El inspector duda y vuelve a interrogar al muchacho con la mirada.

Conan frunció el ceño. Después de tanto tiempo, al fin, lo conocía. Había escuchado incontables veces hablar de él, lo habían mencionado en todas partes e irremediablemente había comenzado a odiarlo sin siquiera conocerlo. Jamás pensó que se conocerían en una situación así, jamás imaginó cuánto dolería su corazón martilleando contra su pecho, ni la fuerza que tuvo que reunir en cerrar sus puños para no ponerse furioso.

Resopló, trató de calmarse y todavía con los puños cerrados y tensión en los hombros, adoptó su mejor sonrisa y dijo:

—Es un placer conocerlo, Mayama-san, he escuchado mucho de usted últimamente. —Por un momento sintió como se le atragantaban las palabras. —Soy Edogawa Conan, agente del FBI

El hombre pareció sorprenderse, y no fue el único, pero el muchacho no estaba seguro de si era porque sabía quién era, o porque era un agente del FBA a tan temprana edad. Pero eso daba igual.

—Lo siento, de momento estamos realizando una investigación realmente importante, podría hacer el favor de marcharse.

—No sin que me digáis dónde está mi prometida. —Insistió. —Tengo derecho a verla. Estoy preocupado por ella. No soy ningún desconocido, maldita sea, Shiratori-san, dígaselo a este mocoso.

El aludido parecía perdido y no supo que decir. Por su parte, Conan no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, pese a que en el fondo de su corazón supiese que lo de proteger a Ran no eran más que excusas y que lo que en realidad quería evitar era que ese hombre y ella se encontrasen, y que especialmente lo hiciesen en su casa y bajo su mirada, porque bajo ningún concepto iba perder a Ran de vista estando alguien a quien no conocía presente, por mucho que fuera su novio, por mucho que fuera alguien de confianza para el resto. Podían ser celos, podían ser lo que el mundo le diese la gana, pero por encima de todo él protegería a Ran, y su instinto le gritaba que no lo dejase acercarse.

—Entiendo cómo se siente, no es el único que está preocupado por Ran en estos momentos. —Insistió. —Si quiere le podemos pasar un mensaje de su parte.

—No me voy a quedar tranquilo con un simple mensaje. Es mi novia, ¿en serio piensas que me voy a quedar quieto con esas simples palabras? Quiero verla.

Sí, debería habérselo esperado. Le había decepcionado que el novio de Ran se hubiera conformado tan fácilmente de haberlo hecho. Lo peor es que ese era el único argumento que tenía para evitar que esos dos se encontrasen.

—Mayama-san… —Trató de iniciar otro argumento.

Sin embargo fue interrumpido.

—¿Hay alguna razón en especial por la que quieras desconfiar de mí? —El hombre lo apuñaló con la mirada. —Desde hace un rato me miras con verdadero odio, ¿acaso te he hecho algo para que desconfíes así conmigo? ¿O es que esta es la cara que un profesional debe mostrarle a un civil?

La verdad es que el abogado había dado justo en el clavo. Tenía razón, había perdido los estribos, no tenía ni una sola razón para impedirle al hombre a ver a su novia, pero de la misma manera no tenía ninguna razón para confiar en él. De la misma manera que no lo conocía y por tanto no podía juzgarlo, no lo conocía y por tanto no podía como si nada confiar en él.

—Lo siento, pero mi trabajo me enseñó a ser desconfiado. —Amagó una sonrisa. —Entiendo su situación, yo también estaría preocupado si la mujer que amo estuviese desaparecida y no me dejasen verla. Pero tiene que entenderme: hago esto por el bien de Ran.

—Desde hace un rato que la llamas Ran con toda la naturalidad del mundo. ¿Quién eres exactamente? —El abogado lo apuñaló con la mirada.

El hombre empezaba a enfadarse, a ponerse nervioso y a apuntar exactamente donde más dolía. Se notaba a leguas que no era tonto, y parecía de lo más dispuesto a mostrar su elocuencia, poder de palabras, adultez e inteligencia en su contra, que no era más que un mocoso con una placa sin jurisdicción.

—Me temo que usted no es el único que la aprecia, Mayama-san. —Dijo, tratando de contenerse y no soltar ninguna burrada. —Ran es como una hermana mayor para mí, y estoy completamente dedicado a su seguridad, y tengo la convicción de protegerla por encima de todo lo que pueda ocurrir. No tengo nada contra usted, no lo conozco, tan solo sé lo que me han contado y lo que puedo ver, así que entienda que, como persona a cargo de esta investigación, responsable de la seguridad de todos mis compañeros de trabajo y amigos, a cargo de la seguridad de Ran, no puedo aceptar simplemente un par de quejas y lágrimas como voto de confianza. Márchese. Ran está bien, es todo lo que necesita saber.

Mayama parecía abrumado por semejante discurso, pero aunque chasqueó la lengua comprendiendo que no iba a conseguir convencer al muchacho, no se rindió y trató de buscar la aprobación de Shiratori.

—Shiratori-san, usted es el jefe de la comisaría, ¿no? ¿Qué es esto de que un niño les esté dando órdenes? Usted sí me conoce, ¿verdad? Entiende mi situación. Yo solo quiero hablar con mi prometida y ver en primera persona que está bien. No me pienso ir hasta que me concedan ese permiso, lo que el crio dice de comprensión no puedo simplemente acatarlo, porque necesito comprobar de primar mano que la persona que amo está sana y a salvo.

—Ehh… bueno… —El inspector dudó. —Entiendo los argumentos de ambos… —Tartamudea y vuelve a buscar la aprobación del joven, quien le niega con la cabeza. —Conan-kun, ¿no crees que no importaría si dejamos que ellos dos se encuentren aunque sea por un momento?

El joven frunció el ceño. Mierda, si Shiratori-san le da la razón al abogado sus argumentos en contra iban a empezar a flaquear. Entornó las cejas y puso una mueca de desagrado.

—No. —Insistió. Pero debería haberse esperado que no iba a tener efecto.

—Si Shiratori-san lo dice no entiendo por qué te empeñas tanto en negarte. ¿Te llamabas Conan, no? —Casi pronunció su nombre con asco —Déjame ver a mi prometida, por favor.

Y la insistencia del hombre, la mirada interrogante y confusa de Shiratori, el ambiente suplicante, su falta de argumentos, sus celos, sus miedos, el recuerdo de aquella mirada violácea que ella asustada le había dirigido después de besarla en la biblioteca y sus palabras " _yo después de todo amo a Sagaru-san_ ", acabaron consiguiendo que se rindiese. Suspiró, sintiendo como la grieta de su corazón se hacía más grande solo por haber accedido.

—Está bien. —Dijo con un hilo de voz, sentenciándose al mismo tiempo. —Lo llevaré a dónde está ella. Pero lo siento, tendremos que chequearlo entes de ir, lo último que me apetece es meter a un desconocido con un micrófono o un GPS en la casa.

El hombre estuvo de acuerdo y el propio Conan se encargó de chequearlo.

Mientras revisaba todas las pertenencias del que era el actual novio y prometido de la mujer que amaba, sentía como las ganas de tirar y patear el abrigo que tenía entre las manos se iba haciendo cada vez más grande, aunque sonase infantilmente estúpido. Cuando revisó su cartera y encontró en ella una foto de Ran sonriendo a la cámara al lado de aquel hombre, se quedó bloqueado por unos segundos, casi sin respirar. Después bajó la cabeza, escondiendo su mirada bajo el reflejo de sus gafas, se mordió el labio inferior, ahogando una queja, o un grito, y continuó con su minuciosa inspección sin decir nada. ¿Qué iba a decir llegados a este punto? ¿Qué podía decir? Definitivamente no podía reclamarle nada por querer ver a Ran, tampoco por preocuparse por ella. Definitivamente no podía decirle nada por amarla. Ni enfadarse, ni criticarlo. No tenía derecho siquiera a mostrar sus celos, porque él la había abandonado por 8 años, y era aquel hombre que tenía delante el que había logrado darle a Ran la felicidad que Kudo Shinichi, que él, le arrebató.

Cuando terminó de revisar todo y sentención que, en efecto y quizá por desgracia, el hombre no llevaba sospechoso encima, el propio inspector Shiratori se ofreció a llevarlos a ambos hasta su casa.

—Lo siento, Mayama-san, pero voy a tener que pedirle que se ponga una venda para los ojos. —Le dijo Conan cuando el hombre ya había entrado en el coche. —No queremos revelar la localización del lugar, así que tendrá que ir sin ver nada.

El abogado estuvo de acuerdo y no se quejó cuando el muchacho le pasó una cinta por los ojos.

Shiratori condujo en silencio, notando la tensión que había en el coche y prefiriendo no decir nada.

Conan también guardó silencio. Lo único que podía pensar mientras iba viendo pasar las calles y notando como se acercaban cada vez más a Beika era como su corazón se encogía cada vez más en su pecho, y como las pocas esperanzas que el estúpido Hattori había implantado en su cabeza se iban volando a cada giro que daban en el coche.

Él mismo estaba llevando ante a Ran al que probablemente era su mayor enemigo en la apuesta más complicada que él, Edogawa Conan y Kudo Shinichi, podría jugar nunca: el amor. Y haciéndolo estaba derrochando todas sus bazas para ganar, y a pesar de que lo sabía, por alguna razón en alguna parte de su ser no pudo evitar pensar que en serio debía dejar a Ran ser feliz y amar a esa persona que en serio se preocupada tanto por ella, a nivel de ir a buscarla desesperadamente a la comisaría de policía.

No tenía esperanza. Debería haberse dado cuenta antes de haber hecho algo tan estúpido como haberla besado.

...

* * *

 **Bueno, para todas aquellas que llevaban no sé cuanto tiempo quejándose de que cuándo aparecería Sagaru-san, este capítulo está dedicado a ellas XD**

 **Estoy con trabajos para la universidad, así que como siempre no tengo ni idea de cuando llegará el siguiente capítulo, so sorry.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Aquí llega el capítulo que todos estaban esperando: tras la esperada aparición de Mayama Sagaru, ¿qué pasará a continuación? Continúen leyendo para enterarse, espero no haberme cargado sus esperanzas con una basura de resolución.**

 **Este cap está dedicado a esa personita que se pone a releer mi Fic y me deja Reviews tan adorables que me motivan a seguir escribiendo. En serio, si este capítulo está aquí hoy es gracias a sus mensajes. (Gracias por tu apoyo n.n)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: El culpable del misterio más difícil al que el detective del Este se tuvo que enfrentar jamás**

...

Conan abrió la puerta de casa, agarrando al hombre que todavía tenía los ojos vendados fuertemente por un brazo, tratando de no mostrar todo su rencor y celos en aquel agarre. Takagi lo saludó cuando cruzó el jardín, pero él solo fue capaz de asentir en silencio y pedirle que no se retirara todavía, que probablemente tendría que acompañar al invitado de vuelta a la comisaría.

Tan pronto como Takagi asintió y volvió a replegarse a su lugar de vigilancia, se dio cuenta de que estaba a solas en casa con aquellos dos, y un peso enorme se le vino encima. El peso de todas las cosas que había dejado inconclusas y que había abandonado por miedo.

Suspiró, largo y tendido, apoyándose brevemente sobre la puerta cerrada a su espalda. Después reunió coraje y se enderezó, enfrentándose al hombre que tenía delante.

—Ya hemos llegado. —Le dijo mientras le quitaba la venda de los ojos.

Mayama lo observó durante unos segundos, y después desvió la mirada hacia el resto de la casa, inspeccionándola.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó.

—¿Qué sentido tendría la venda de los ojos si se lo digo? —Replicó el muchacho con cierta sorna.

Dicho esto echó a caminar hacia el interior de la casa. Ran probablemente estuviera arriba, encerrada en su habitación, igual que se había pasado los últimos días. ¿Cómo debía afrontar la situación que se le venía encima? ¿Cómo debía actuar? ¿Qué clase de cara debía hacer?

—Sígame. —Le indicó al hombre, quien obedeció de inmediato.

Subieron las escaleras de la casa en absoluto silencio, mientras el muchacho no le quitó el ojo de encima al otro, completamente atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, como deseando encontrar algo sospechoso para tener una excusa y no llevarlo hasta Ran. Pero aquel hombre era inocente. Lo supo desde el momento en que sus miradas coincidieron por primera vez y supo ver la preocupación reflejada en ellos. Por mucho que lo intentase jamás podría encontrarle un defecto a su intachable conducta de abogado, ni le encontraría relación ninguna con la organización. Y aunque eso suponía un alivio pues sabía que Ran estaría a salvo, la parte oscura de su corazón se sentía decepcionada de que el que era su enemigo resultase ser un hombre tan maravilloso.

Llegaron hasta la puerta de la habitación de Shinichi, la que ahora era la habitación de Ran, y Conan golpeó con los nudillos la madera. Al otro lado le respondió un gemido sordo, y el ruido de alguien enderezándose en la cama, lo que indicaba que Ran probablemente estuviera dormida.

—¿Ran-neechan? —La llamó volviendo a petar en la puerta. —Tienes un invitado. —Dijo, tratando de que su voz sonase normal.

Escuchó la cama crujir y los pies de alguien tocar el suelo. Después, paso tras paso y casi a cámara lenta, la escuchó caminar hacia la puerta.

En cuanto ella abriera la puerta, no sería a él a quien vería, sino al hombre que estaba parado a su espalda, deseando impaciente ver a su prometida. Ran lo miraría, y sonreiría, probablemente lo abrazaría y él pasaría a convertirse en un mal tercio que sobraba en la escena. ¿Sería capaz de soportarlo? ¿Sería capaz de quedarse al margen y simplemente observando como la mujer que amaba le sonreía a otra persona? ¿Sería capaz de guardar la compostura y comportarse como el simple guardián al cargo de la protección de la agente de policía Mouri Ran?

Y Ran abrió la puerta, dubitativa, mirando al suelo, probablemente confusa y sin saber cómo dirigirse a él, al mocoso que la había besado sin permiso.

—Ran. —La voz del hombre la sorprendió, e hizo que levantara la cabeza de golpe, con esa brillante sonrisa iluminando su rostro que Conan tanto se temía.

—¡Sagaru-san! —Exclamó al verlo plantado delante de la puerta.

Conan apretó los dientes, pero fue capaz de mantener la compostura. Se apartó, permaneciendo impasible, para que la chica pudiera llegar junto a su prometido.

Tal y como se había esperado, Ran se lanzó a brazos del abogado, quien le devolvió la sonrisa y el abrazo, en una sintonía e intimidad que Conan nunca había visto entre ella y Shinichi, entre ella y él.

Estuvo tentado de cerrar los ojos y evadirse del mundo, pero se recordó a sí mismo que debía mantenerse alerta, aunque supiera que nada iba a suceder. Nada más que una obvia muestra de amor entre dos personas que se querían y que se iban a casar.

Se quedó rezagado, casi observando desde las sombras como los dos se abrazaban y se decían lo mucho que se habían echado de menos, intentando pasar desapercibido y que todos olvidasen de que él seguía allí, observando una situación que probablemente ellos desearían dejar en la privacidad y que por culpa de la organización no se podían permitir.

Y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta Mayama ya había besado a Ran, y ella le había devuelto el beso.

En ese momento, el joven inspector tuvo dos cosas claras: la profundidad de aquellos sentimientos que ellos dos compartían, y la profundidad de sus propios sentimientos.

En el preciso momento en el que vio como otro hombre besaba a la mujer que amaba delante de sus narices y comprendía que no había nada que él pudiera hacer por evitarlo, que nunca la hubo ni nunca la habrá, sintió como toda su existencia se le caía a los pies. ¿En qué había estado pensado para besarla siquiera? ¿De dónde habían salido aquellas esperanzas infundadas de que él quizá todavía tenía una oportunidad? Si era más que obvio que ahora mismo Ran amaba a aquel hombre. Basta con comparar su expresión mientras besaba a Mayama con la de asombro y repulsión que puso cuando él la besó.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

No pudo seguir mirando. Completamente abrumado apartó la mirada y se giró sobre sí mismo, contemplando con el semblante perdido la pared contraria a dónde Ran y su prometido continuaba intercambiado palabras privadas que él no merecía escuchar.

A pesar de que lo entendía. A pesar de que en ese preciso instante se dio cuenta de que Ran ya nunca le correspondería, también fue en ese preciso instante en el que se dio cuenta de que él tampoco podría olvidar a Ran nunca. Y eso solo pudo romperle el corazón.

¿A quién quería engañar? Se había pasado los últimos ocho años intentando olvidarla. Había viajado a la otra punta del mundo en busca de esa liberación y no consiguió encontrarla, ¿cómo podría esperar conseguir eso ahora? Si ni el tiempo ni el espacio habían conseguido borrar esos estúpidos sentimientos, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Cuál era la solución a ese misterio? ¿Cuál? ¿Cómo lo averiguaba? Era imposible, porque para empezar, nunca hubo una solución.

El misterio más grande al que Kudo Shinichi tuvo que enfrentarse nunca siempre fue Ran, porque ni siquiera su admirado Holmes había conseguido entender el corazón de la mujer a la que había amado, ¿cómo iba a conseguirlo él?

Y ahora por fin entendía la razón de porque ese misterio se le escapó siempre y continuaría escapándosele: No es que fuera un misterio extremadamente difícil, ni uno sin solución. No, todos los misterios tenían solución, eso bien lo sabía. El problema es que aquel, el gran misterio del corazón de la mujer a la que amaba, tenía un culpable un tanto extraño, un culpable al que nunca había prestado mucha atención, ni al que se hubiera molestado en comprender: su propio corazón.

Él, Kudo Shinichi, era el culpable del misterio más grande al que se había enfrentado nunca. Él, Kudo Shinichi, era su mayor enemigo. Y su vanidad le había impedido verlo durante todo aquel tiempo.

Ahora las cosas estaban claras: él, Kudo Shinichi, había amado a Ran desde hace demasiados años, pero no había sabido demostrarlo. Ahora, continuaría amándola, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Continuaría amándola en silencio, y asustado de expresar esos sentimientos, tal y como lo había hecho siempre.

Antes de que pudiera detenerse, antes de que pudiera siquiera darse cuenta, comenzó a sentir como las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos y resbalaban por su rostro dejando una sensación fría a su paso.

Sorprendido por su propia reacción intentó inútilmente secarse las lágrimas con la manga, pero tan rápido como lo conseguí otro reguero volvía a escaparse de sus ojos.

Todos los sentimientos de frustración y soledad que no había expresado durante aquellos largos ocho años y que había ido acumulado sobre su espalda, se le vinieron encima de golpe, y no supo cómo afrontarlos.

Agradeció de todo corazón haberle dado la espalda a la parejita feliz. Lo último que quería en aquel momento es que Ran lo mirase en aquel estado, o que incluso Mayama lo mirase así.

Debía permanecer fuerte, maldita sea. Debía ser un ideal de policía centrado y resuelto. Había basado su vida y su trabajo en esa imagen que desesperadamente había dado a los demás: la imagen del policía seguro de sí mismo e inteligente que nunca fallaba al resolver un caso.

El destino y su propia estupidez ya le habían arrebatado a Ran, si ahora también le quitaban su identidad como detective se convertiría en un cascarón vacío.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. ¡Mierda!

Cuanto más intentaba calmarse y serenarse, más frustrado se sentía y más lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Era un interminable ciclo sin fin, y en cualquier momento Ran o Mayama recordarían su presencia y lo descubrirían allí parado, a un par de metros, mirando la pared como un idiota y tratando desesperadamente de contener un mar de lágrimas que no parecía tener fin.

Así que hizo lo último que se había esperado, y lo que había prometido bajo ningún concepto hacer: desaparecer.

Sin hacer ningún ruido se fue retirando camuflándose más con las sombras y con su deseo de desaparecer.

Sin embargo, incluso eso le salió mal.

A pesar de que no hizo ningún ruido. A pesar de que en todo momento se mantuvo al margen de la situación. Precisamente en el momento en el que menos quería ser detectado, la mujer pareció recordar su presencia y lo llamó.

—¿Conan-kun?

El aludido se quedó estático en el sitio. Sin saber que decir. Sin poder decir nada. No al menos sin que su voz sonase rota, no sin que ellos se diesen cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Trató por enésima vez de recomponerse, carraspeó fuertemente, aguantó la respiración y deseando que su voz sonase lo más normal posible dijo:

—Estaré en el salón. —Y sorprendentemente su voz sonó seria como siempre.

Ran no dijo nada más. Quizá notó que el muchacho no quería ser molestado, o quizá se dio cuenta de lo que aquella situación suponía para él.

Conan bajó las escaleras dando tumbos, sintiendo la mirada afilada de Mayama clavada en su nuca, probablemente molesto por haberlo interrumpido. Fue hasta el salón, justo como había prometido y se dejó caer abatido en el sofá. Al hacerlo su brazo vendado se quejó y se llevó una mano al punto donde le dolía, amagando una mueca de desagrado.

Por alguna razón estaba empezando a escocerle, y eso solo hacía que la reciente sensación de malestar se hiciera más presente.

Se acostó sobre el sofá tratando de quitarse todo de la cabeza. Sabía que esto iba a terminar así, pero nunca se esperó que la realidad lo golpearía tan fuerte. Siempre pensó que estaría preparado, pero en realidad no lo estaba para nada. Se había echado a llorar como un niño pequeño al comprender de una vez por todas la magnitud de su derrota. Se avergonzaba de sí mismo, y solo esperaba que ni Ran ni Mayama hubieran notado nada raro. Solo esperaba que sus ojos dejaran de lagrimear en algún momento para volver a encerrarse en su coraza de indiferencia, cerrar con llave y no volver a salir de allí nunca. Así estaba bien. Era la única solución posible. La única que se le ocurría.

De pronto le vino a la memoria el idiota de Kogoro, quien por culpa de su orgullo y su terquedad había echado a la porra su matrimonio, y había perdido a la mujer que amaba. Recordó lo idiota que le había parecido tratando de ignorar sus sentimientos solo por vergüenza a admitirlos, y no pudo evitar pensar que él no era precisamente diferente. Al final, ni él ni el tío habían tenido un final feliz.

Recordó también aquella lejana declaración delante del Big Ben. En su momento todo parecía solucionado. En cuanto consiguió soltar todos aquellos sentimientos que se habían quedado atascados durante tanto tiempo en su interior se sintió tan estúpidamente aliviado que pudo haberse echado a llorar, tal y como estaba haciendo ahora.

En su momento, le pareció como si todos sus problemas con Ran se hubieran arreglado de la nada, porque por fin había dicho las palabras que siempre había querido decirle. Le había dicho que la amaba, firme y directo, con toda su voluntad y poniendo su corazón en juego. Ran nunca había llegado a darle una respuesta concreta, pero él sabía de sobra lo que ella sentía desde hacía ya tiempo. Lo supo desde su primer día como Edogawa Conan y lo siguió sabiendo durante los dos años que pasó como Conan a su lado. Probablemente por eso había sido más fácil declararse: porque había sido una apuesta en la que tenía todas las de ganar.

Sin embargo, cuando todo parecía solucionado, cuando incluso las cosas con la organización parecían terminadas, cuando el bien había ganado la batalla, vinieron esas palabras que fueron probablemente lo que él menos quería escuchar: _"Lo siento, Kudo-kun, no hay cura"._

Esas simples palabras bastaron para hacer que todo su mundo se viniese abajo. Cuando Haibara se lo dijo por primera vez por unos segundos no puedo evitar pensar que estaba de coña. Se quedó bloqueado, y lo único en lo que pudo pensar en aquel momento fue en Ran.

 _"¿Y ahora qué?"_ se había preguntado a sí mismo mientras su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas en busca de una solución que no existía.

Recordó la impotencia que había sentido en su momento, las ganas de aporrear algo y de maldecir al mundo y a su propia estupidez. También recordó cómo se había contenido de hacer todo eso delante de Haibara, para evitar que la pobre científica que lo miraba con esos ojos desconsolados pidiendo perdón a gritos se sintiera todavía más culpable. Se lo guardó todo para sí mismo, igual que siempre.

Había veces en las que irremediablemente se ponía a pensar si solo en aquel momento le hubiera contado la verdad a Ran, y en lugar de alejarse y huir le hubiera dicho que él, Edogawa Conan, era Kudo Shinichi.

Ya no tenían la amenaza de la organización encima, ya no había por qué ocultarlo, y aun así no lo hizo, porque consideró que era lo mejor, que ella es posible que no lo creyese, o incluso si le creía, ¿qué clase de realidad podría aportarle un niño pequeño?

Se rindió, y escapó a Estados Unidos en un vano intento por abandonar todo y a todos. Quien le hubiera dicho que volvería, y no solo que volvería, sino que ese pequeño paso que no se atrevió a cruzar hacía ocho años, lo acabaría dado y no precisamente de la mejor manera posible.

Conan había besado a Ran. Conan se había declarado a Ran. Como Conan, y no como Kudo Shinichi.

Se dejó caer en el sofá, rendido, con el brazo bueno encima de rostro, limpiando los restos de lágrimas que por fin habían dejado de caer. Ya estaba más tranquilo, quizá debería volver a dónde estaban los otros dos para comprobar la situación. Aunque intuía que podía confiar en Mayama, su instinto podía equivocarse y hacer que se acabase lamentando.

Sin embargo, antes de eso recordó que había una llamada que necesitaba hacer.

Sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo y buscó entre sus contactos el número de Sonoko. Quizá solo fuera una corazonada y en verdad no tuviera ninguna relación con el caso, pero tenía cierta curiosidad por ese abrigo azul.

—¿Mocoso? —Al otro lado de la línea le respondió la voz confundida de la chica.

—Sonoko-neechan, tengo algo que me gustaría preguntarte. ¿Te va bien ahora?

—Eh… sí, supongo. Dime.

—Es sobre los diseños que encontraste. Había uno con un abrigo azul, de mangas blancas, ¿verdad?

—Oh, ese abrigo. Sí, sé que te había llamado la atención cuando lo viste por primera vez. ¿Qué pasa con él?

—¿Llegasteis a ponerlo en venta?

—¿Eh? … No, ¿por qué? Perdí los diseños antes de que nos diera tiempo a iniciar la campaña de comercialización, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Y no hay ninguna posibilidad de que ese diseño acabase en manos de otra productora?

—Hombre, supongo que si la hay sería por culpa de Ami… después de todo le confié los diseños para que ella los organizase.

 _"Así que Inoue Ami, eh…"_ pensó intentando recordar el rostro de la susodicha.

—Vale, gracias por la información. De todas formas, Sonoko-neechan, ¿podrías mandarme una foto del diseño?

—Bueno, supongo que puedo… Estás empezando a sonar intrigante, en serio, ¿qué pasa?

—Nada. Solo una corazonada, aunque creo que me he equivocado.

Dicho esto e muchacho colgó el teléfono sin molestarse en ver si la chica quería algo más, despidiéndose cortésmente y dejando caer el móvil sobre su regazo.

Quizá debería pedirle a Hattori que le preguntase a Katsumura Yuki dónde había comprado ese abrigo. O más bien, quizá debería pedirle una foto de abrigo entero, después de todo solo había visto una parte y cabía la posibilidad de que ni siquiera fueran iguales.

Todavía tirado en el sofá se quedó mirando a la nada durante unos segundos. Necesitaban que Hattori llamase cuanto antes, y por favor que trajese buenas noticias, porque de lo contrario iban a volver a quedarse sin nada.

Resopló y se enderezó. Se puso de pie y se estiró cuan alto era. Ya era hora de dejar de llorar y volver a ponerse la máscara de detective. Su amigo andaba por ahí con su subordinado arriesgando su vida y él allí tirado en un sofá llorando por su propia inutilidad.

Se dirigió al baño y descubrió que tenía los ojos rojos. Se enjuagó la cara a conciencia, y gracias al frescor del agua consiguió devolver su rostro a uno cercano a su color original.

Durante unos segundos se miró en el espejo, pese a lo mucho que odiaba hacerlo. Ante él apareció la figura de Kudo Shinichi, esa persona que fue en el pasado y que lo había perseguido durante tantos años. Ahora mismo tenía la misma edad que tuvo Shinichi cuando desapareció, y su rostro era completamente idéntico a como lo era el suyo, salvo por aquellas enormes gafas de pasta negra.

Sonrió de lado y bajó levemente la mirada, ocultando sus ojos tras los cristales de las gafas. Se sentía seguro detrás de aquellos enormes cristales, que tantas veces habían resultado útiles, no solo por todas las aplicaciones que le había instalado, sino para simplemente ocultar sus expresiones del resto del mundo. Como una máscara.

Inspiró profundamente, retuvo el aire durante unos segundos, mientras continuaba mirándose en el espejo, y después lo soltó de golpe, apartando la mirada. Volvió a ponerse su máscara de detective y agente del FBI y salió del baño, dispuesto a encarar a los otros dos con su mejor sonrisa y toda su profesionalidad.

Llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Ran, y la encontró cerrada. Por unos segundos tuvo reparo entre si debía o no interrumpir. Durante unos segundos sintió como su boca se resecaba.

Pero en seguida consiguió sobreponerse y lanzado el reparto a la porra, llamó a la puerta con los nudillos.

—¿Sí? —La voz de Ran le llegó desde el interior.

—¿Todo bien? —Preguntó, afinado el oído, dispuesto a entrar si escuchaba cualquier irregularidad.

Pero la voz de ella le llegó sin ningún problema, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta de que los ruidos que estaba escuchando eran pasos acercarse a la puerta, Ran ya la había abierto y estaba de pie plantado delante de él.

Conan tragó saliva y se dispuso a soltar la frase que estuvo planeando todo el rato mientras subía las escaleras.

—Lo siento, sé que querríais estar solos, pero dada la situación no puedo…

Ran no lo deja terminar, porque antes de que diga la última parte ella nota de pronto que tiene el brazo vendado, abre los ojos en sobremanera y boquea sorprendida antes de preguntar preocupada.

—¡Conan-kun, ¿Qué te ha pasado?!

El muchacho al principio la mira sin entender, hasta que recuerda que la última vez que se encontraron, él no llevaba puesto eso. Habían pasado tantas cosas en un día que en serio parecía mentira que lo de la explosión hubiera sido hace apenas unas horas.

—Tuvimos un pequeño accidente. —Explicó sin entrar en detalles.

Desvió su atención unos segundos hacia el interior de la habitación, y se encontró a Mayama mirándolo desde SU silla del escritorio, con expresión ni enfadado ni sonriente, simplemente escrutiñadora.

—¿Un accidente? —La voz de Ran lo trae de vuelta al presente.

La mira pensativo durante unos segundos, luego resopla y se rinde.

—Te iba a enterar tarde o temprano por las noticias, así que supongo que te lo contaré: hubo una explosión en el centro hoy. —Los ojos de Ran se abrieron de par en par, completamente abrumada y mirando su brazo vendado fijamente. Sí, definitivamente contarle que habían intentado matar a Haibara no era una opción. Especialmente porque Ran no sabía nada sobre que Haibara también estaba bajo protección policial. —De casualidad yo estaba cerca.

—¿Pero estáis todos bien? ¿Dónde fue? ¿Las víctimas?

—Está bien, Ran-neechan —Trató de calmarla. —No hubo víctimas. Conseguí alejar la bomba hacia una zona sin personas. Fui el único que salió herido.

—¿Bomba? —Lo miró incrédula.

 _"Oh, mierda_ " se dijo al comprender que al final había acabado contando ese pequeño detalle.

—¿Fue una explosión intencionada? —Preguntó escandalizada. —¿De verdad que estás bien?

La mujer lo tomó de la mano con delicadeza, mirando detenidamente la venda de su brazo, haciendo que por unos segundos el detective sintiera como pequeñas chispas de calor se extendían desde ese contacto hasta el inicio de su hombro.

—Es…estoy bien. —Tartamudeó, pero al final logró soltar la frase entera. —Estoy acostumbrado esta clase de situaciones. —Amagó una sonrisa y con cuidado apartó su mano, rompiendo ese contacto que estaba empezando a hacerle perder la compostura. —He ido al hospital y ha dicho que no es nada, no tienes que preocuparte, Ran-neechan.

Dicho esto apartó la mirada y volvió a clavarla en el hombre sentado en su escritorio.

—Me temo tener que decir esto, pero Mayama-san, debería marcharse ya.

Ran reaccionó de golpe, girándose sorprendida.

—¿Marchase?

—Para empezar, Ran-neechan, no deberíamos haberlo dejado pasar. Lo hice sólo porque el inspector Shiratori insistió y decidí confiar en él.

Ella bajó la cabeza un poco apesadumbrada, lo que hizo que el joven inconscientemente frunciera el ceño. Después asintió y volvió a entrar en la habitación para despedirse de su prometido, quien ya se había puesto de pie y los miraba a ambos desde su sitio, estático.

—Conan-kun… ¿Verdad? —Preguntó, y el aludido asintió. —Te tengo que agradecer por proteger la vida de mi prometida, sinceramente gracias. —Hizo una media reverencia.

El muchacho le devolvió el gesto con formalidad. Después se apartó de la puerta para dejarlo pasar y dejarlos despedirse. Volvió a apartar la mirada cuando comprendió que se iban a besar de nuevo. No quería volver a acabar convertido en un mar de lágrimas.

—Volveré a visitarte en cuanto pueda. —Escuchó que él le prometía por lo bajo.

 _"Qué romántico"_ no pudo evitar pensar con ironía al escuchar esa frase tan cliché.

Después de eso ambos se separaron y el hombre bajó las escaleras en silencio, acompañado por el muchacho quien lo vigilaba de cerca. Justo antes de llegar a la puerta de entrada y de que el mayor abriera la puerta por su cuenta, el otro le detuvo.

—Me temo, Mayama-san, de que tendrá que volver a ponerse la venda, y que tendrá que volver por comisaría acompañado de la policía.

El otro parecía desconforme con esa decisión, pero eso no evitó que el muchacho le tendiese la venda para que volviese a ponerse alrededor de los ojos.

—Entiéndalo, es por la seguridad de Ran.

—Eres un muchacho de lo más desconfiado. —Comentó con ironía el hombre mientras aceptaba la venda y se la ataba.

—Es lo que me enseñó este trabajo.

—Llevo un buen rato preguntándome esto, pero: ¿cómo es posible que un simple jovencito como tú sea ya policía?

 _"Oh, vaya, la pregunta que no se había atrevido a hacer nadie desde que había llegado de Estados Unidos_ " pensó devolviéndole una mirada tan afilada como la que Mayama le estaba dirigiendo.

—Terminé rápidos mis estudios. —Se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia. —¿Alguna otra pregunta, señor abogado? —Replicó con sorna.

Ya se había dado cuenta antes, pero probablemente no le caía bien al prometido. Claro que él tampoco le caía bien, así que estaban en las mismas.

—Más que una pregunta, es una advertencia. —Para su sorpresa el hombre, con medio rostro tapado por la venda, lo agarró súbitamente por el cuello de la camisa y tiró de él amenazadoramente. —No te atrevas a hacerle algo a mi prometida. —Lo amenazó con tono frio.

Así que se había dado cuenta de que algo raro había pasado entre él y Ran, eh… O más bien, es posible que la propia Ran le hubiera contado lo sucedido en la biblioteca.

Después de la sorpresa inicial, el chico fue capaz de mantener la compostura. Amagó una sonrisa y con un movimiento rápido se soltó de su agarre.

—Descuide, mi trabajo y mi prioridad principal es mantener a Ran a salvo. —Respondió devolviéndole una mirada fría. —Así ha sido siempre.

—Pues asegúrate de que tus sentimientos personales no se involucren con tu trabajo, muchacho. Un adulto es capaz de marcar la diferencia entre ambos, me pregunto si quizá eres demasiado joven para ese título por el que pareces tan orgulloso.

 _"¿Orgulloso? ¿Por mi título como agente del FBI? Me pregunto si será verdad."_ Después de todo, se había presentado ante aquel hombre como un agente del FBI precisamente para tratar de demostrar que era alguien y no un jovencito cualquiera.

—No necesita preocuparse por ello. Lo conseguí por métodos legales, si es lo que está pensando. De hecho, probablemente seamos compañeros de carrera, ¿no lo cree? Y muy posiblemente del mismo año. —Consciente de que lo único que estaba haciendo era tratar de ponerse a la par con su rival, levantó las cejas con ironía.

El prometido se quedó mudo al verlo tan seguro de sí mismo, y no dijo nada más respecto a ese tema. Sin embargo, aún le lanzo una última mirada de advertencia para con su prometida.

Después de eso terminó por ponerse la venda y Conan lo condujo al exterior, donde se encontró a Takagi y le dio las indicaciones para que lo acompañara a comisaria y se hiciera los correspondientes chequeos. Takagi obedeció y los dos hombres se marcharon, dejando finalmente a Conan solo en medio del jardín.

El chico suspiró pesadamente. Por un momento pensó que acabaría delatándose delante del prometido, tal y como había hecho ante Eisuke una vez, pero al final logró mantener la compostura (a medias) como Edogawa Conan.

El prometido de Ran había resultado ser una persona mucho más directa de lo esperado, y no había dudado ni un instante en enfrentarlo cuando probablemente se enteró de que él había besado a su novia.

Volvió a entrar en casa y se encontró a Ran esperándolo en las escaleras, sentada en el primer escalón.

—He escuchado vuestra discusión. —Admitió ella sin reparo.

En una milésima de segundo el chico hizo un repaso mental de lo que había dicho, y aunque era consciente de que había soltado cosas bastante vergonzosas, se alegró sobremanera en no haber mencionado a Shinichi al final.

—¿Y? —Fue lo único que atinó preguntar.

—Le he contado a Sagaru-san lo sucedido.

Tal y como lo suponía.

—Entiendo. —Asintió sin añadir nada más.

—También… —Deja la frase en el aire durante unos segundos en los que sus miradas coinciden. —He estado pensando sobre lo que ocurrió en el biblioteca, Conan-kun.

Durante unos segundos su garganta se secó, pese a que ya sabía la respuesta.

—¿Y? —Repitió.

—Después de todo no fui capaz de imaginarme a mí misma a tu lado. —Sentenció. —Simplemente me cuesta pensar que tú puedas amarme de verdad…

Esas palabras golpearon fuerte en su pecho. Así que ni siquiera había logrado que su declaración fuera o suficientemente seria como para obligarla a tenerlo en cuenta.

—A pesar de que me he pasado el día repitiendo una y otra vez en mi cabeza lo sucedido la otra noche, a pesar de que entendí claramente lo que querías decir, sigo sin poder imaginarme enamorándome de ti. Lo siento.

La verdad duele. Y una verdad tan sincera y directa como la que había soltado Ran en ese momento se sintió como un cuchillo atravesándolo.

—Está bien. —Dijo. —Nunca tuve ninguna oportunidad para empezar. Hoy me quedó claro. —Admitió. —Probablemente hubiera sido mejor nunca haber dicho nada sobre esto, y continuar viviendo en silencio como en los últimos diez años. Pero lo dije, y creo que no puedo sentirme arrepentido. Si es más fácil para ti puedes olvidar todo lo que dije, Ran-neechan. Hagamos como que nunca pasó y continuemos siendo como dos conocidos que se llevan diez años y que viven bajo el mismo techo, igual que lo fuimos en el pasado.

—Conan-kun… —Murmuró su nombre con pena.

—Si te apiadas de mí harás que las cosas sean más difíciles. —La advirtió. —Incluso la escena de hace un momento… ¿en qué estabas pensado para mirarme de esa forma tan preocupada justo delante de tu novio, Ran-neechan? —Preguntó con voz rota. — Especialmente después de contarle lo ocurrido.

—Pero yo… yo sigo preocupada por ti. Para mí sigues siendo Conan-kun…

—El Conan-kun que conociste ya no existe. —La cortó con voz fría. —El otro día te pregunté qué pasaría si Shinichi estuviera vivo y te lo encontraras, ¿lo recuerdas? Te pregunté qué pensarías de él si te lo volvieras a encontrar pero descubrieras que el Shinichi que es hoy en día fuera una persona completamente diferente a la que fue tu amigo de la infancia.

Ella asintió en silencio, cohibida por el frío todo de voz del muchacho.

—Todos cambiamos, Ran. No puedes pretender que yo sea el mismo de hace ocho años… no después… —Se detuvo unos segundos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Se mordió la lengua y clavó la mirada en sus ojos violáceos, que lo miraban entre sorprendidos y preocupados desde las escaleras. Acababa de decidir que se había acabado, que se rendiría y que simplemente continuaría hacia delante centrándose en la organización. Ran ya nunca lo correspondería. Ni a él y a Kudo Shinichi. Ran se iba a casar y sería feliz, todo lo que siempre deseó para ella. Así que estaba bien, ¿no? Como última frase, para enterrar todos los sentimientos de una vez y poder dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a resolver misterios.

—No después… —Repitió y volvió a quedarse clavado en el mismo sitio. Sin embargo, esta vez acabó por encontrar fuerzas suficientes para terminar de decir esa estúpida frase. —Después de haberme alejado cielo y tierra, de haber puesto tiempo y espacio entre nosotros en un vano intento por olvidarte.

Diciendo eso prácticamente le estaba contando a Ran que se había marchado por ella. No sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar, no sabía si era buena idea decirlo, ni cómo ella lo interpretaría. Solo sabía que quiso decirlo, y así lo hizo. Por alguna razón se sintió sumamente descansado al hacerlo, como si se hubiera librado de una carga.

—Ran, está bien si no quieres creerme, o si no puedes creerme. Está bien si a partir de ahora haces como que nunca tuvimos esta conversación, o si me sigues tratando como un hermano pequeño. Solo quiero que escuches esto: te quiero, te he querido siempre y probablemente seguiré queriéndote durante muchos años.

Y todo el peso que había estado manteniendo durante esos largos ocho años, y que en esa misma tarde se le había caído encima, desapareció.

Ella lo miraba. Lo estaba mirando a él. Con la boca abierta, los ojos medio llorosos y una expresión desconsolada, precisamente porque no podía corresponderlo. Pero estaba bien, porque por unos segundos, por una única vez en su vida, Ran lo estaba mirando a él. Ya fuera a Kudo Shinichi como a Edogawa Conan, porque aquellos sentimientos que acababa de expresar eran los de ambos. Por fin.

—Eso era todo lo que quería decir. Ahora, continuemos llevándonos bien para enfrentar a la organización con todas nuestras fuerzas.

* * *

 **De aquí al mes que viene empiezo los exámenes, así que probablemente la próxima actualización va para largo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. He visto comentarios de todo tipo sobre lo que cada una esperaba de esta escena y creo que puede haber alguna a quien decepcione, pero esta fue mi idea original y decidí mantenerla.**

 **Dejen sus Reviews**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Muchas querréis matarme por tardar tanto, y no tengo excusa, de verdad lo siento. Pero como prometí: no abandonaré este Fic. Puede que tarde más o menos en actualizar, pero garantizo que habrá un final.**_

 _ **Dejando eso de lado, estoy con al vena romántica y sensible, así que aunque se suponía que este iba a ser un cap en el que avanzaría la trama de misterio e investigación, acabé por meter una escena a mayores, y la verdad es que estoy secretamente orgullosa de ella (aunque mi favorita sigue siendo la de la biblioteca).**_

 _ **Espero que les guste ^^**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 25: Yo también me lo pregunto**

 **...**

Se sentía un poco mareado, y tenía una idea más o menos acertada de por qué: por alguna razón, probablemente por culpa de la herida del brazo y los bajones emocionales que había llevado en los últimos días, tenía fiebre, y considerablemente alta.

Se revolvió en cama incómodo e inquieto, después de comprobar por enésima vez el reloj.

Hattori no había llamado, y eso solo podía ponerlo más de los nervios. ¿En qué demonios andaría metido si lo único que tenía que hacer era comprobar qué había en un simple almacén? Ah, sí, es cierto: resolviendo casos de asesinato que no venían a cuento. Cómo si él pudiera quejarse.

Sin embargo, la cabeza lo estaba matando, tenía mareos y por si fuera poco desde hacía un rato que empezaba a notar nauseas, pero temía caerse si se levantaba de la cama. Lo peor: eran las seis de la mañana y en apenas una hora y media tendría que levantarse para ir a trabajar. Por encima de todo, no podía permitirse faltar en la investigación.

Rezaba por todos los dioses que Haibara hubiera entrado en razón y decidido quedarse en casa vigilada durante una temporada antes de que ocurriera otra desgracia, o de lo contrario se vería obligado a seguirla durante otro día más en su interminable paseo por el instituto.

La verdad es que no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella y averiguar qué opinaba sobre el incidente de la bomba ni qué iban a hacer a continuación. Planeaba hacerlo en cuanto llegaran a casa del profesor y se deshicieran de los niños, pero la llegada de Mayama Sagaru había tirado todo al traste.

Se había alterado y gritado delante de los mocosos que era un agente del FBI, y ahora que lo pensaba con claridad, esa no había sido para nada una buena idea. Solo de imaginarse cómo podían reaccionar los tres mocosos entrometidos la próxima vez que se encontraran le quitaba todavía más las ganas de ir al instituto.

De pronto su teléfono empezó a sonar. Medio adormilado y moribundo se enderezó en la cama y tanteó la mesilla hasta que dio con el aparato. Se quedó bloqueado unos segundos mirando la pantalla cuando descubrió que se trataba de Hattori. Al segundo siguiente su instinto de detective se activó, sus preocupaciones volaron y mágicamente el dolor de cabeza pasó a un segundo plano.

Descolgó y se pegó el aparato a la oreja.

—Hattori. —Se limitó a decir, esperando a que el otro empezase a hablar.

—Kudo, ya sé lo que hay dentro del almacén. —Dijo el moreno, y utilizó un tono tan serio que no se atrevió a interrumpirlo.

 _"¿Una pista? ¿Por fin? Por favor dime que es una pista porque no creo que pueda sobrellevar el chasco si resulta ser otro paso en falso"_

 _—_ ¿Y? Hattori no tengo todo el día.

—No te lo vas a creer, Kudo. Es un laboratorio.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó desconcertado.

Se hubiera esperado un montón de cajas de alguna sustancia sospechosa almacenadas, o incluso un armamento allí metido, aunque lo más normal hubiera sido que estuviera completamente vacío. Sin embargo, ¿Hattori había encontrado dentro de un almacén de un centro comercial un laboratorio?

—Lo que escuchas, amigo. Esto está lleno de tubos raros y frascos con reactivos. No tengo ni idea de que son ni la mitad de las etiquetas que tienen estas cosas, pero muchas ponen una calavera, así que no me da buena espina.

—¿Habéis encontrado algún documento o información de qué se suponía que hacían en ese laboratorio?

—Tengo a tu subordinado buscado. Yo te he llamado en cuanto hemos entrado. Apenas he tenido tiempo de buscar nada. ¿Sabes el día que llevo?

—Yo he tenido que detener una explosión y he salido por los aires, ¿puedes superar eso? —Preguntó con sorna.

—¡¿Una explosión?! ¿Qué cojones, Kudo?

—La organización ha intentado matar a Haibara de nuevo. Sabes que estoy a cargo de su protección en el instituto, ¿no?

—¡No me digas que han volado el insti!

—No, fue en el camino a casa. Me despisté un segundo mientras hablaba contigo y cuando me di cuenta, Ayumi ya tenía una bomba en la mano.

—Joder, tío. ¿Pero estás bien?

—Tengo el brazo entablillado, pero por lo demás nada grave.

—¿Roto?

—Solo resentido. Me duele de cojones ahora mismo, pero según el médico no es nada grave.

—Se te escucha mal, sí.

—Creo que tengo fiebre.

—Uhhh, pues ya sabes, pídele a tu querida chica que ahora vive contigo que te cuide…

Sí, Hattori solo quería hacer una broma. Era una simple broma de las suyas típicas y sin ninguna intención de hacer daño. Pero esta hizo daño, y el joven detective no pudo evitar cabrearse un poco y soltar:

—Cállate. —Dijo en un tono seco que hizo que el otro, al otro lado de la línea, se estremeciera por completo.

—Kudo, no me digas que ha pasado algo con ella… —Aventuró el moreno, aunque su instinto le gritaba que no se metiese en terreno minado.

¿Algo? Había pasado de todo. Y nada bueno.

—Supongo que podría decirse que sí.

En una situación normal, habría eludido el tema, llamado idiota a su amigo y vuelto a centrarse en la organización y en el laboratorio en el que el otro se encontraba en ese preciso instante, pero no era una situación normal. Se encontraba débil, tanto física como mentalmente, y la verdad es que necesitaba contárselo a alguien, y probablemente la única persona en el mundo capaz de comprenderlo era Hattori.

—¿Bueno o malo?

—¿Tú qué crees? —Replicó irónico.

—Ya, tienes razón… perdón por preguntar.

Tomó aire y se dispuso a contárselo:

—Hoy vino por comisaría su prometido.

—Uf…. —Lo escuchó murmurar.

—Y se ha empeñado en verla.

—¿Y se lo permitiste?

—No tuve más remedio.

—Kudo, ¿y si hubiera sido uno de ellos?

—No me lo pareció. —Se defendió tratando de no alterarse.

—¿No te lo pareció? ¿Desde cuando eres tan bueno como para detectar miembros de la organización simplemente por las apariencias, Kudo?

—No son apariencias. Tenía varias razones para querer confiar en él. Además, no es como si los hubiera dejado estar a solas.

Aunque en realidad sí lo había hecho, pero por encima de su cadáver le contaría a Hattori que se había echado a llorar cuando los vio juntos.

—¿Tengo que recordarte que en el pasado había algunos que podían cambiar de cara? No digo que el prometido de Ran sea uno de ellos, sino que ese pudo no haber sido su prometido.

—Entiendo tu punto, Hattori, pero en serio yo…

—No fuiste capaz de enfrentarlo, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? No, sí lo hice.

—¿En serio? Yo creo que el Kudo que conozco no se hubiera dejado amedrentar por nadie y se hubiera negado en rotundo en dejar que un desconocido viera a una mujer que está bajo custodia policial porque una organización oscura atenta contra su vida. A no ser claro que esa mujer fuera la mujer de su vida y el hombre en cuestión su prometido… —Ironizó. —Ah, no, espera. De hecho, el Kudo que conozco se hubiera negado más en esa situación si cabe.

—El Kudo que conoces ya no existe. —Empezaba a cabrearse y respondió de mala leche.

—No, de eso ya he dado cuenta hace tiempo, Kudo. Pero veo que en serio no tienes los cojones para hacer nada por mucho que la quieras.

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—¡¿Y tú qué sabes?! ¡Para empezar no eres el más adecuado para decirme eso! ¿Acaso no dejaste tú también ir a Kazuha-chan pese a que la amabas? ¿EH? Y no te atrevas a negarlo, porque si me apuras puede que todavía tenga por alguna parte la grabación en al que la llamabas "tu Kazuha".

—Hey, Kudo, no te metas donde no te llaman. Lo que yo haya hecho con Kazuha o no, no es de tu incumbencia.

—¿Ah, no? Pues bien que comentas tú sobre mi vida amorosa, Heiji-kun.

—Bueno, solo estaba tratando de animarte, ¿vale? Mira que eres cerrado y terco con este tema, macho.

—Soy así porque me gusta. Y tienes la culpa de todo, que lo sepas.

—¿Y ahora de qué hablas?

—De que no debería haberte hecho caso. Si ya lo sabía, joder. Lo supe desde hace diez años: que no había esperanza. No sé ni por qué me molesté en dejar que tus palabras se quedaran siquiera en mi memoria.

—Kudo, no te sigo. ¿De qué palabras hablas?

—De nada, Hattori, de nada.

Se quedó en silencio, todavía con el cabreo metido en el cuerpo. Después de desahogarse con el moreno se sentía, quizá, un poco mejor y fue capaz de devolver la conversación al punto inicial:

—Hattori, cuéntame más sobre ese laboratorio.

El otro aguardó un momento antes de terminar por hacerle caso.

—Tengo una teoría, y supongo que tú también has llegado a la misma conclusión.

—Es el laboratorio donde mejoraron el APTX. —El propio Conan termina la frase del otro, confirmando las sospechas del moreno.

—Exacto. Creo que quizá sería buena idea enseñarle todo esto a tu amiga la científica, Kudo. Tengo a Jonathan sacando fotos y buscando por todas partes, te las enviaré y creo que deberías enseñárselas, pero aún así sería genial si pudieras traerla. A lo mejor ella encuentra algo que nosotros no sabemos ver.

—Entiendo el punto, pero ahora mismo Haibara está bajo vigilancia policial y te recuerdo que ayer intentaron matarla. Maldita sea, Hattori, ¿no habías dicho que ahora la querían con vida?

—Yo solo dije que podía ser el caso. Están jugando con nosotros, y esa chica es su principal objetivo.

—Bueno, es un hecho que tengo que contarle esto a Haibara. Necesita saberlo y de momento es la única pista que tenemos.

—¿No has encontrado nada relacionado con la productora de ropa?

—Sato-san está investigando pero no ha encontrado nada. Es como si ese mensaje no hubiera existido nunca. La teoría del virus de ordenador cada vez se hace más tangible.

—¿Y no has encontrado nada sospechoso? ¿En serio?

Conan se quedó callado un segundo, pensando en que, ahora que lo pensaba, Hattori tenía razón en una cosa: sí había algo que había llamado su atención.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, sí: ¿Todavía anda por ahí Katsumura Yuki?

—¿La asesina del karaoke? No creo, ¿por qué?

—Tengo un favor que pedirte: ¿Recuerdas el abrigo que había en la foto? El tercer abrigo.

—Sí. ¿Qué pasa con él?

—Yo sabía que me sonaba de algo. Puede que solo sea una estupidez ya que no es posible que tenga algo que ver, pero es el mismo abrigo que Sonoko diseñó.

—No te sigo, Kudo. Es un abrigo, ¿y qué si lo diseñó esa chica rica? Me alegro por ella, supongo, ¿pero y qué?

—¿No lo entiendes Hattori? Esos son los diseños que Sonoko perdió hace semanas, lo que quiere decir que nunca se llegaron a comercializar. He hablado con ella, y además de su compañera de trabajo, nadie había visto esos diseños todavía.

—¿Entonces sólo por eso quieres que yo hable con Katsumura Yuki? ¿Y qué le pregunto? "Oye, mira, resulta que ese abrigo que sale en la foto y que supuestamente es tuyo no debería estar aún en el mercado, ¿de casualidad lo compraste en el mercado negro o algo?" Probablemente me llamen loco cantes de que me dé tiempo a acabar.

—Hattori, por favor, piénsalo un segundo: Tenemos un productor de ropa que no viene a cuento involucrada. La organización la ha estado usando para algo y se aprovechó de esa conexión para mandarnos una amenaza. Sin embargo, en Hachecelle no parecen saber nada de lo que decimos y desconocen por completo estar afiliados con nadie. Al mismo tiempo, de repente un diseño que no debería estar en venta se filtra y aparece de la nada ante nosotros. Ya te lo he dicho: probablemente no tenga nada que ver y sea una chorrada, pero me parece muy raro que precisamente cuando estamos investigando a una tienda de ropa, aparezca más ropa metida en el ajo. Tú no pierdes nada preguntándole eso a Katsumura Yuki. Si pasa algo raro yo iré a hablar con Inoue Ami, la amiga de Sonoko, y preguntarle al respecto. No tenemos más pistas, así que ¿qué importa intentarlo?

Hattori se queda callado un segundo, después Conan lo escucha suspirar y decir:

—Lo que tú digas, Kudo. —Trataré de pasarme por la comisaría a buscar a esa chica cuando salgamos de aquí. De momento te pasaré las fotos que ya tengo.

—Gracias por hacerme este favor, Hattori.

—Solo espero que tu corazonada nos lleve a algo y no me hagas perder el tiempo.

 **-o0o-**

Después de colgar la llamada, Conan volvió a tirarse en la cama, derrengado. Así que un laboratorio, ¿eh? Bueno, ya sabían desde el principio que alguien había mejorado el APTX de Haibara y que probablemente ya estuviera terminado, pero todavía no sabían quién lo había hecho y cómo. Con un poco de suerte ahora descubrirían todo eso. Pero necesitaban eso: suerte.

Conan se llevó la mano buena al rostro y se masajeó las sientes tras cerrar los ojos. Se quitó de nuevo las gafas, las cuales se había puesto en algún punto de la conversación con Hattori, y las dejó con cuidado sobre la mesilla. Tener que ver todo a través de aquellos cristales estaba empezando a marearlo.

Tirado en cama comenzó a sentir como sus entrañas se revolvían de nuevo. Necesitaba llegar al baño o acabaría vomitando todo en su habitación. Quizá ya era momento de admitir que no se encontraba bien y apresurarse a tomar algo para el dolor.

Salió de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible y tratando de mantener el equilibrio, aunque los mareos, las jaquecas y las náuseas se lo impidieron.

Cayó al suelo a medio camino hacia el baño, apoyando la rodilla en el último segundo para evitar tener que hacer fuerza con el brazo herido y haciendo sonar un ruido sordo que resonó por todo el pasillo.

Maldijo por lo bajo. Lo último que quería ahora era despertar a la chica que dormía un par de habitaciones más allá y mostrarle esa imagen de sí mismo tan lamentable.

 _"Por lo que más quieras, Ran. No te despiertes, por favor."_

Después de fallar dos veces y volver a caer al suelo, cada vez con la vista más nublada, consiguió enderezarse a duras penas y continuar su paseo hacia el baño. Finalmente logró llegar sin más contratiempo y se encerró, poniendo el seguro a la puerta.

Sintiéndose agotado de nuevo se apoyó sobre la madera de la puerta y se dejó caer hacia el suelo, resbalando su espada por la superficie de esta. Una vez sentado en las baldosas del baño, se llevó las manos a la cabeza para tratar de calmar el revoltijo que tenía formado allí dentro. Si recordaba con claridad, en el armario junto al lavabo debería haber analgésicos y calmantes. Sin embargo, todavía se encontraba demasiado desorientado como para pensar siquiera en apartar su espalda de la puerta.

Se dejó estar allí tirado un rato más, apoyando la cabeza hacia atrás y estirando las piernas. Pensándolo mejor, no era buena idea tomarse nada si no conseguía deshacerse de las náuseas. Tan pronto como consiguiese tragarse el analgésico probablemente lo vomitaría todo. Y al segundo de pensar eso tuvo que levantarse de golpe y apresurarse a acercarse a la taza del retrete para vaciar todo el contenido de su estómago en su interior.

Escupió asqueado y apretó los puños mientras esperaba a la siguiente náusea. Qué asco.

—¿Conan-kun? —Maldita sea su suerte.

 _"Mierda"_

Escuchó la voz de Ran llamándolo preocupada al otro lado de la puerta, tras golpearlo con los nudillos tímidamente dos veces.

—Conan-kun ¿estás ahí? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Al principio no fue capaz de responder, se atragantó y tosió fuertemente. Después, una vez recuperó el control sobre su respiración y consiguió calmarse, habló:

—Ran-neechan, ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? —Intentó hacerse el idiota.

—Te he escuchado quejarte. —Por desgracia ella no cedió ni aceptó el cambio de tema. —Conan-kun, ¿estás vomitando? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte. Probablemente comí algo que me hizo daño. Vuelve a la cama. —Conan trató de librarse de ella, algo que sabía inútil porque estaba seguro de que dijese lo que dijese, ella no iba a hacerle caso.

—No suenas bien para nada, Conan-kun. Déjame entrar, te prepararé algo para calmar las náuseas.

—¡No hace falta! —Gritó antes de darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. —Quiero decir, —Trató de rectificar —Estoy bien, de verdad. Me iré a dormir enseguida. Mañana tengo que madrugar.

 _"¿Mañana? ¿Qué mañana? ¡Hoy! Y dentro de unas pocas horas, de hecho"_

—Precisamente por eso es mejor que te pongas bien antes. —Ella se negó a ceder y al segundo siguiente la escuchó tirar de la manilla de la puerta, tratando de abrirla.

En ese momento Conan se sintió tan aliviado de haber puesto el cerrojo. No quería que Ran lo mirase justo ahora. Por encima de su cadáver. Dejando de lado que pudiera darle asco y que no quisiera enseñarle un lado suyo tan patético y débil justo tras haber sido rechazado, conocía a Ran lo suficiente como para saber que ella, lejos de asquearse y dejarlo tirado, probablemente trataría de ayudarlo, tal y como estaba haciendo ahora, y la verdad es que no se encontraba con las fuerzas suficientes como para contenerse si ella hacía eso. Debía mantenerla al otro lado de la puerta, mientras ella estaría a salvo de él.

Una nueva arcada volvió a interrumpirlo y tuvo que abandonarlo todo para acercarse de nuevo al retrete. Escupió y se quejó en silencio tras enjuagarse la boca, asqueado.

—Conan-kun, si no me abres tiraré la puerta abajo. —No se esperaba que Ran usase esa amenaza. —Sabes que soy capaz, así que, por favor, abre. No quiero romper la casa de los Kudo.

Conan observó sorprendido la superficie de madera tras la que le llegaba la voz de Ran y durante unos segundos no supo qué decir.

—Estás mejor donde estás, Ran. —Dijo. —De verdad que no quiero abrirte. Por favor, márchate.

—No me marcharé. Conan-kun, déjame ayudarte.

—Ya te lo dije antes, Ran: ¿por qué te empeñas en ser tan buena y cuidadosa conmigo? ¿Acaso no te dejé claro mis sentimientos? ¿Qué haces dándome esperanzas? Por favor, déjame solo.

—Eso me da igual. —Terció ella, dejando al chico todavía más desorientado de lo que estaba al principio. —No puedo corresponderte, eso es un hecho. Pero tú sigues siendo mi querido Conan-kun, y eres importante para mí. Lo siento, soy alguien egoísta. No puedo hacer simplemente lo que tú me pides y abandonarte.

—Ran… —Intentó argumentar, pero ella lo cortó.

—No soy idiota, Conan-kun, me he dado cuenta lo que pretendes: Después de declararte y darlo todo por perdido vas a volver a huir. Volverás a abandonarme, igual que hiciste hace ocho años. Pero esta vez no pienso dejarte alejarte de mí.

Estupefacto el chico contempló la puerta si poder decir ni hacer nada.

 _"No pienso dejarte huir"_ era como si Ran prácticamente le hubiera dicho eso, y la chica tenía razón: su plan durante todo este tiempo había sido volver a Japón sin involucrarse con nadie y luego marcharse de nuevo. Quizá en el medio había fallado un poco (por no decir totalmente) a ese plan, pero después de declararse y dejar las cosas claras entre ambos había dado por supuesto que tan solo le quedaba volver al FBI.

¿Y ahora resulta que ella no iba a permitírselo? Sonrió tristemente.

—Ran, estás siendo muy injusta.

—Me da igual si soy injusta. Ya lo perdí todo una vez, y tú formabas parte de ese todo. No pienso dejarte abandonarme para siempre, no igual que a Shinichi.

Esas palabras impactaron fuerte contra el chico. _"No igual que a Shinichi."_ Ah, era cierto: tanto él como el detective del este abandonaron a Ran al mismo tiempo. Porque no había cura y nada podría devolverle a sus días felices al lado de la mujer que amaba, y al mismo tiempo tampoco se creía lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir al lado de Ran para siempre y continuar fingiendo que no era más que un niño pequeño, nada más que su hermanito.

¿Y ahora Ran pretendía retenerlo a su lado como su hermanito? ¿Mientras se casaba con otra persona?

 _"Lo siento Ran, no soy alguien tan amable"_

—Puedo abrir la puerta. —Dijo y durante unos segundos pudo escuchar a la chica suspirar aliviada al otro lado. —Pero en cuanto entres te saltaré encima. ¿Estás preparada para eso? ¿Siquiera entiendes lo que significa que yo te ame? Quiero besarte y hacerte mía. Esta vez no pienso contentarme con un simple roce de labios. ¿Sabes cuantos años he deseado acariciar tu pelo o tocar tus labios? ¿Estás preparada para eso si entras aquí conmigo, Ran?

La mujer no respondió. Se quedó muda al otro lado de la pared, probablemente demasiado sorprendida como para articular palabra.

—Así son las cosas, Ran. No hagas esto todavía más complicado y vuelve a la cama, por favor.

Ella no le dio respuesta y como al cabo de un rato dejó de escuchar ruidos procedente del pasillo llegó a la conclusión de que ella ya había vuelto por su cuenta hasta su habitación, así que se recostó sobre la pared de azulejos y soltó un largo suspiro tras llevarse la mano de vuelta a la sien y masajearla intentando eliminar el insistente pinchazo que parecía querer llevárselo a la inconsciencia. Joder.

Mientras discutía con la chica no se dio cuenta, pero por suerte su estómago había dejado de quejarse. Probablemente ya lo había vaciado por completo y no había nada más que echar. Sin embargo, ahora que ya no tenía que preocuparse por ello empezaba a darse cuenta de que en realidad el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de levantarse para tratar de alcanzar la caja de los medicamentos escuchó un ruido seco procedente del pasillo. Al segundo siguiente la puerta se abrió de golpe, casi saliéndose del sitio y haciendo un ruido tremendo.

En el pasillo y mirándolo con una expresión colérica estaba Ran, todavía con una pierna en el aire y los puños cerrados en guardia.

Al chico tardó como dos segundos en comprender que la mujer había cumplido su amenaza y acababa de tirar abajo la puerta con una patada.

Todavía sentado en el suelo Conan miró estupefacto como ella se le acercaba lentamente y sin quitarle el ojo de encima, como si temiese que escapase a la mínima oportunidad. Bueno, de hecho, si se hubiera encontrado bien como para levantarse y salir corriendo, probablemente lo habría hecho.

—¿Acaso has olvidado quién soy, Conan-kun? —Dijo cuando llegó hasta su altura y se lo quedó mirando desde la altura, con sus pies prácticamente pegados a los de él. —Puede que lo hayas olvidado porque estuviste ochos años en el extranjero y porque recientemente te he dado tantos problemas y has tenido que protegerme continuamente, pero yo soy una karateka, puedo defenderme sola y no te tengo miedo. No servirá de nada que me amenaces, Conan-kun. Puedes intentar hacerlo mil veces, puedes tratar de alejarme de ti y escapar de mi ayuda; pero yo no pienso permitírtelo. Hace años, cuando lo perdí todo, me juré a mí misma que nunca permitiría que nadie más me impidiese ayudar a las personas que son importantes para mí. ¡Eres importante para mí, Conan-kun, y ni siquiera a ti te permitiré que te hagas daño!

Dicho esto la joven se agachó para coger una toalla del armarito que había bajo el lavabo y luego, mirándolo con esa desgarradora mirada violácea, se acercó al estupefacto chico y con cuidado y ternura le limpió el rostro manchado de vómito y babas.

—Eres una idiota. —Fue lo primero que el joven consiguió articular tras recuperar el control de sus propios pensamientos.

Después de eso el chico se rindió y se dejó cuidar.

Le dolía la cabeza como mil demonios, todavía le costaba mover el brazo y se sentía sucio y repugnante. Sin embargo Ran no dijo nada, ni se quejó, ni varió la expresión de su rostro. Simplemente se limitó a ayudarlo a enjuagarse y le prestó su hombro para volver hasta su habitación. Lo arropó con cuidado, inclinándose peligrosamente sobre él de forma que el chico tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no agarrarla y tirar de ella para obligarla a tumbarse a su lado.

Después lo dejó solo mientras le preparaba algo para el estómago y no mucho más tarde volvió a entrar por la puerta cargando con una infusión humeante. Se lo tendió y pacientemente esperó sentada en la silla junto a la cama a que él decidiese empezar a beber y terminarse toda la taza, y durante todo ese tiempo no dijo nada.

—Ya me encuentro mejor. —Dijo Conan una vez la chica hubo recogido la taza. —Puedes volver a dormir.

—Me quedaré hasta que te duermas. —Negó con la cabeza.

Conan suspiró y cerró los ojos cansado.

—¿En serio piensas que seré capaz de quedarme dormido si sé que me estás mirando? Por favor, Ran, márchate.

—Entonces me quedaré contigo toda la noche. —Terció ella, terca como una mula.

Conan tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no sonrojarse al escucharla decir eso y apartó la mirada rápidamente para que ella no le viese la cara.

—¿Acaso lo estás haciendo a propósito? —Se quejó, llevándose la mano a la cara, tratando de disimular el leve rojo de sus mejillas.

—¿Uh? ¿El qué? —La chica le devolvió una mirada sincera y Conan en serio tuvo que recordarse que Ran siempre había sido así de despistada e inocente.

Se la quedó mirando detenidamente mientras sentía como ella empezaba a ponerse nerviosa bajo su mirada.

—¿Conan-kun? ¿Qué pasa?

—Sigues siendo tan adorable como antaño. —Soltó de pronto, sin pensárselo mucho. Probablemente si lo hubiera hecho se habría echado para atrás.

Ran reaccionó sonrojándose y poniéndose nerviosa por un momento, y en guardia. Verla tensarse de esa manera lo hizo sonreír, porque le mostró que ella sí se había tomado en serio sus amenazas si bajaba la guardia.

—¿Q…qu…qué estás diciendo, Conan-kun?

El chico soltó una risita por lo bajo.

—Algo que siempre he querido decir.

¿Entonces estaba bien hacer eso? Solo estaba dejando su cabeza fluir, echándole la culpa a la fiebre, como un borracho que culpa a los grados de más. Hace nada había acusado a Hattori de meter ideas raras en su cabeza y haberle dado esperanzas, pero allí lo estaba: sin querer rendirse y completamente dispuesto a seguir desahogándose.

—Todavía no me puedo creer que en serio tiraras la puerta abajo. —Rio. —Los Kudo me van a matar.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Tú no planeabas abrírmela. —Se quejó, haciendo un puchero.

—Tienes razón: no pensaba hacerlo. Pero cuando te vi aparecer de pronto, tras pegarle semejante patada y mirándome como si fueras a echarme un sermón recordé porqué me había enamorado de ti.

La chica volvió a avergonzarse con la declaración.

—Me hizo recordar a la chica fuerte y segura de sí misma que conocí. La chica con unos preciosos ojos violetas que sonreía a todo el mundo con una inocencia que casi rozaba la estupidez, pero que a mí me parecía tan adorable.

—¡Conan-kun! Deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas.

—Son vergonzosas… sí, supongo que lo son. Por eso nunca lo había dicho hasta ahora. No era capaz de decirlo. Pese a que te he amado desde hace años. Nunca fui capaz de decirlo por miedo, por vergüenza. Me pregunto cómo hubieran acabado las cosas si simplemente me hubiera dejado llevar. —Guardó silencio durante unos segundos. —Son palabras vergonzosas, pero son la verdad.

Por primera vez desde que comenzó a hablar se atrevió a mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Ran, te amo. —Dijo una vez más, y sonrió.

Ella lo miró entre sorprendida y avergonzada durante segundos enteros, tartamudeando y abriendo y cerrando la boca alternativamente, queriendo decir algo pero sin conseguirlo.

—No te preocupes. —Se apresuró a añadir el chico. —Ya me rechazaste una vez y la verdad es que ahora no tengo estómago para digerir otro rechazo, así que simplemente no digas nada. Simplemente… quédate sentada donde estás y espera a que me quede dormido, tal y como dijiste antes. Trataré de dormir, lo prometo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, el chico se quedó efectivamente dormido. Ran lo acompañó hasta que escuchó como su respiración se volvió larga y profunda. Solo entonces se levantó de la silla, agarró el teléfono del chico que estaba encima de la mesilla y tratando de no hacer ruido ni despertarlo con la luz del aparato se apresuró a apagar la alarma con la que el chico pretendía despertarse en menos de una hora. Ahora mismo Conan-kun necesitaba descansar, ya se encargaría de mandarle un mensaje a Mégure para avisarle de que el pequeño iba a llegar un poco más tarde.

Después, justo antes de abandonar la habitación, se acercó una última vez al chico y le apartó fugazmente el flequillo de la frente mientras lo miraba dormir plácidamente.

—Yo también me lo pregunto, Conan-kun… —Murmuró, tan bajito que apenas fue capaz de escucharse a sí misma. —Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si me hubieras dicho todo esto hace ochos años.

...

* * *

 _ **¡Han descubierto el laboratorio del APTX! ¿Por fin será una pista? ¿Y qué pasará con el abrigo? ¿Y a qué viene todo lo de Hachecelle y qué relación tendrá con la organización?**_

 _ **Dejando eso de lado: lindo momento ShinRan muejejej (siempre he tenido debilidad por esos momentos badass de Ran en los que protege a Conan y él se queda mirándola con admiración). Sin embargo, ¿qué podrán significar esas palabras finales de Ran?**_

 _ **¡Esperen a la próxima actualización para saberlo y díganme que les pareció!**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Para mis pacientes fans que siguen esperando mis actualizaciones: os quiero.**_

 _ **Los personajes y obra original pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama. La trama de este fanfic es mía y Jonathan también es mío.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 26: Tamiro Akahiro**

...

Despertó por culpa de que el sol había empezado a pegarle en la cara, se enderezó y durante unos segundos se quedó atontado sentado sobre su cama, sin recordar dónde estaba, qué hacía y mucho menos que llegaba tarde a comisaría.

Segundos después miró el reloj y se alarmó al darse cuenta de que llegaba cuatro horas tarde a su reunión con Mégure. Saltó de la cama, se apresuró a vestirse mientras reflexionaba sobre lo ocurrido y marcaba el número del superintendente para disculparse y avisarlo de que salía ahora de casa. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al descubrir que este ya estaba avisado de que iba a llegar tarde y que no lo esperaban hasta después del mediodía.

Se quedó mirando extrañado la pantalla de su móvil, hasta que de pronto recordó lo que había pasado anoche y de alguna manera dedujo que todo aquello había sido idea de Ran. Cansado y al mismo tiempo agradecido se llevó una mano a la frente con exasperación, al mismo tiempo que trataba de quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de la chica arropándolo con cuidado. Con demasiado cuidado.

Sacudió al cabeza con énfasis y trató de poner sus pensamientos en orden. Ya que tenía tiempo libre antes de tener que ir a la comisaría, lo mejor era llamar a Haibara, pues no sabía nada de ella desde que la tarde anterior la dejó en comisaría para acompañar al prometido de Ran a casa. Pensándolo mejor, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que alguien acababa de intentar matarla, había sido una auténtica metedura de pata no haberse preocupado más por ella hasta ahora.

Tomó su teléfono y llamó al número de Haibara, esta no tardó mucho en contestar:

—Has tardado lo tuyo en llamar. —Dijo. —¿Las cosas bien con el prometido de Ran?

—Mejor no preguntes cuando sabes la respuesta. —Se limitó a contestar. —¿Dónde estás?

—En casa, ¿dónde voy a estar? La policía me ha prohibido salir de casa, tampoco me dejan ir al instituto y la persona que se supone que debería estar protegiéndome se largó ayer sin decirme nada.

—Perdón por eso. —Se disculpa sinceramente. —Salgo ahora para ahí. Nos vemos en diez minutos. Tengo algo que contarte.

—Te estaré esperando.

Dicho esto, el chico colgó el teléfono y terminó de vestirse. Bajó las escaleras intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a Ran, pero por desgracia esta ya estaba despierta y lo vio aparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

—Buenos días. —La saludó, intentando aparentar la calma que en realidad no sentía.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta y le preguntó qué tal se encontraba, a lo que tuvo que responder que perfectamente para que ella lo dejara salir de casa.

Una vez en el jardín se encontró con Takagi sentado dentro del coche, junto a la puerta, lo saludó y siguió su camino hacia la casa del profesor. Allí también se encontró con Chiga, quien lo revisó antes de dejarlo pasar.

Haibara lo estaba esperando sentada en la barra de la cocina, vestida demasiado bien como para planear quedarse todo el día encerrada en casa, así que Conan no dudó ni dos segundos en preguntar:

—¿A dónde planeas ir? —Dijo con tono serio.

—¿Dijiste que tenías algo que decirme, verdad? Si has encontrado alguna pista quiero ir contigo.

—Ni hablar. —Se negó en rotundo. —Haibara, ayer casi volamos todos por los aires, tienes que entenderme cuando te digo que no puedo llevarte de paseo como si nada. Hablaré con Mégure para que te cambien a una casa diferente en cuanto puedan.

—Edogawa-kun —Lo llamó, interrumpiéndolo. —¿Qué ha pasado?

El chico resopló y terminó por contarle lo que Hattori había encontrado en el almacén.

—Quiero ver ese laboratorio. —Por supuesto, Haibara no tardó ni dos segundos en apuntarse en la excursión de reconocimiento.

—Ya te lo dije: no. —Se negó en rotundo, pese a lo mucho que ella insistió. —Haibara, tengo el brazo jodido, me duele moverlo y no puedo apuntar bien con un arma. Ahora mismo no puedo prometerte que te pueda defender de cualquier peligro. No hagas esto más complicado. Prometo que te mandaré fotos del almacén, porque tienes razón: necesitaré tu ayuda para solucionar esto, pero a cambio tienes que prometerme que te vas a quedar aquí a salvo.

Aunque a regañadientes ella acabó por prometer que no se movería de la casa, "pasase lo que pasase" le había hecho prometer el chico.

—De todas formas, ¿tú también crees que es el laboratorio donde están mejorando la droga? —Preguntó una vez se hubieron puesto de acuerdo con lo anterior y pasaron a centrarse sobre lo que realmente le preocupara al inspector.

Le había enseñado todas las fotos que Hattori había sacado, que no eran muchas, pero valían para empezar a indagar en el tema.

—No sabría decirte. Es un laboratorio de química, eso lo tengo claro, y muchos de los productos que veo aquí los utilicé yo hace años para desarrollar el APTX, pero también podrías usarlos para muchas otras cosas. —Haibara tomó una foto y se la acercó más a la cara para tratar de leer algo. —Dijiste que habían abandonado el almacén hace 2 años, ¿no?

—Sí, hace dos años, cuando Hachecelle abrió su sucursal en Kyoto. Después, desde hace unos meses que alguien lo convirtió en un laboratorio, según Hattori ese alguien dio el nombre de Biwaki Sureda y coincido con él en que probablemente sea nada más y nada menos que Black Silver, la misma persona que mandó el mensaje con los vestidos de novia y el que probablemente ahora sea el líder de la organización.

—¿Entonces ha sido un laboratorio por unos meses?

—Eh… sí, eso tenía entendido, ¿por qué? ¿Has encontrado algo?

—Más que encontrar algo… —Haibara se queda mirando la foto detenidamente, dudando. —Digamos más bien que no lo he encontrado.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Bueno, ¿Sabes que normalmente cuando trabajas con productos químicos muy volátiles se suelen manipular dentro de una campana de extracción para que no se llene de gas la habitación, no?

El chico asintió.

—En todas las fotos que me has enseñado solo aparece una campana de extracción y ¿te has fijado en estas manchas de aquí? —Haibara señaló una parte de la foto, donde la campana sale en una esquina y apenas se nota.

—¿Qué son? —Preguntó intrigado.

—Son manchas que dejan los colorantes de valoración cuando entran en contacto con la superficie de la campana.

—¿Y eso que significa?

—Realmente nada, si lo piensas desde el punto de vista de que han estado trabajo solo dos meses en ese laboratorio. Pero… la verdad es que, desde mi experiencia y teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que yo solía necesitar utilizar de esas cosas, me esperaría una campana mucho más sucia.

Conan entiende de golpe a dónde quiere llegar la chica.

—¿Estás diciendo que en realidad apenas han usado este laboratorio?

Haibara asiente.

—Las demás cosas parecen usadas, pero precisamente la campana extractora, que no es algo que fácilmente puedas transportar de un lugar a otro, realmente parece nueva. Puede que el resto del material sea más viejo, pero este laboratorio apenas se ha instalado desde hace unas semanas.

—O sea, que si bien puede ser que hayan terminado de sintetizar el APTX aquí, no es donde hicieron toda la investigación.

—Exacto.

—Había otro laboratorio… Eso quiere decir que no vamos a encontrar información aquí, porque todo se quedó en el otro laboratorio…

—Yo no estaría tan segura. Acabo de decir que el resto del material es viejo, ¿no? Lo más probable es que algo ocurriese en su anterior laboratorio que los obligase a desplazar todo para este almacén. La verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué fue ese algo que los obligó a hacer algo tan temerario en medio de nuestra investigación?

—¿Estás insinuando que fue algo que hicimos nosotros?

—Las fechas cuadran, Edogawa-kun.

Conan se quedó pensativo, intentando recordar qué había pasado en las últimas semanas que pudiera estar relacionado con dicho laboratorio.

—¿Crees que pudo ser cuando se filtró el APTX y se produjo el caso de envenenamiento? —Preguntó de pronto, recordando cual fue el inicio de todo.

Haibara lo miró pensativo y acabó por asentir.

—Tendría sentido.

—¿Y entonces por qué abandonaron también este laboratorio del almacén? —Se preguntó en voz alta. —Porque no importa como lo mires, aunque dejaron todos los utensilios de investigación, no hay ni un solo informe ni papel que nos indique sus avances. Lo más probable es que vieran venir que nos estábamos acercando y se largaron en el último minuto.

—Ni idea. —Ella negó con la cabeza.

Conan empezó a darle vueltas a ese tema. ¿Por qué siempre parecían ir un paso por delante de ellos? ¿Desde dónde demonios los estabas espiando para saber cuándo exactamente debían enviar el mensaje a Ran para salvar a Haibara, o cuando mover su laboratorio?

Sin embargo fue interrumpido por el timbre de su teléfono, anunciando que tenía una nueva llamada. Chasqueó la lengua porque lo hubieran interrumpido en medio de su razonamiento, hasta que comprobó que se trataba de Hattori, así que se apresuró a contestar esperando que el chico tuviera alguna buena noticia que darle.

—Dime. —Contestó, alejándose un poco de Haibara, para evitar que ella escuchase algo de casualidad que la hiciese cambiar de opinión sobre su promesa de quedarse quieta y calladita en casa.

—Kudo, no sé si tienes mucha suerte o eres un genio, pero tenías razón: he hablado con Katsumura Yuki y me ha dicho que compró su abrigo en una tienda de Hachecelle.

Conan celebró internamente su acierto y se apresuró a responder:

—Gracias, Hattori, acabas de darnos una pista a al que aferrarnos. —No fue capaz de esconder del todo su entusiasmo. Después carraspeó para tratar de mantener las compostura y añadió: —¿Ha pasado algo más?

Hattori le respondió que había tardado una eternidad en conseguir una visita con Katsumura, así que no se había pasado por el almacén desde que habían hablado la noche anterior y que Jonathan no había reportado nada importante. Conan aprovechó para contarle lo que Haibara había descubierto y le encomendó la misión de comprobar si podía ser cierto su teoría, inspeccionando las campanas de extracción.

Conan colgó y se apresuró a volver junto a Haibara para contarle sobre su descubrimiento acerca del abrigo, a lo que ella, casi instantáneamente le respondió:

—Tienes que hablar con Inoue Ami.

—¿Tú opinas igual, verdad?

Continuaron conversando sobre el tema e ideando lo que tenían que preguntarle a Inoue-san, porque si Conan estaba en lo cierto y existía cierta relación entre ese abrigo y Hachecelle, ella tendría que saberlo.

Cuando Conan estaba a punto de salir de la casa del profesor para dirigirse a la comisaría, recibió otra llamada y se sorprendió al descubrir que se trataba de Ran.

—¿Hola? —Contestó, todavía sin estar muy seguro de cómo reaccionar delante de ella.

—Conan-kun. —Ran sonaba tranquila como siempre, así que el chico trató de hacer lo mismo. —Te has dejado en casa una carpeta, ¿es importante? Está sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Conan inspeccionó rápidamente su mochila para descubrir con que, en efecto, se había dejado en casa la carpeta con el retrato del hombre que le había dado la bomba a Ayumi.

—Ah, sí, lo siento Ran-neechan. Iré a recogerlo dentro de unos minutos, déjalo en la mesa.

Sin embargo, Ran ya lo había abierto y estaba inspeccionando el contenido.

—¿Esto es un retrato? —Preguntó a través del teléfono. —¿Qué ha pasado con esta persona?

—Ah, nada, no te preocupes. —Conan se apresuró a terminar de ponerse los zapatos para darse prisa y salir de vuelta hacia su casa. Cuanto menos supiera Ran sobre el avance de la investigación, más a salvo estaría. —Simplemente estamos tratando de averiguar quién es, nada malo, Ran-neechan.

—Yo sé quién es. ¿Por qué?

Las palabras de Ran lo dejaron congelado en el sitio y durante unas milésimas de segundo se quedó sin respiración.

—¿Cómo que sabes quién es? —Fue lo primero que consiguió decir.

Todavía con las manos temblorosas le hizo un gesto a Haibara, quien estaba de pie a su espalda, para que se acercase y después pulsó el botón del altavoz para que ella también pudiese escuchar la respuesta de Ran.

—¿Cómo que quién es? —Ran se escuchaba confusa. —Tú ya habías visto su rostro, Conan-kun, aunque es una pena que no llegaste a conocerlo vivo, era un buen profesional.

Conan tuvo que contenerse para no gritarle a Ran que se diera prisa y les diera un nombre, y en lugar de eso apretó el teléfono en sus manos.

—Es el forense que hizo la autopsia del muerto por envenenamiento, —Terminó por decir —Tamiro Akahiro.

Y de pronto un montón de piezas encajaron en la cabeza del joven detective.

...

* * *

 **Esta vez el capítulo se centró en el avance de la investigación y en Haibara, porque la verdad es que la tenía un poquito abandonada después de lo sucedido.**

 **¡El abrigo en efecto tenía importancia, a Conan no se le iba la olla!**

 **Y lo más importante: la persona que hizo la autopsia del caso de envenenamiento que trajo a Conan de nuevo a Japón, en realidad, estaba relacionado con la organización y fue la misma persona que intentó matar a Haibara.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sí, soy yo, actualizando medianamente pronto, todo una novedad, pero esto tiene una explicación: nuevo cuatrimestre, nuevo inicio de ciclo, algo más de tiempo libre hasta que empiecen los exámenes de nuevo y mientras he decidido aprovechar para intentar darle un poco de vida a esto. Intentaré subir un capítulo corto cada semana, día arriba, día abajo.**

 **Serán más cortos de lo que estaban siendo hasta ahora, pero es que esto es lo que consigo escribir en dos viajes de tren (los que hago cada semana), así que pensad que esto fue escrito en un tren, con el paisaje pasando por la ventanilla, escuchando música (todo muy de postureo y súper de libro) y deseando que la persona del asiento de al lado se bajase antes que yo para poder expandir mi territorio hacia su asiento.**

 **Decir que es una maravilla ver que todavía tengo lectoras que no tardan ni una hora en leer mi actualización y dejarme un mensaje que siempre me alegra el día y hacen que me motive para escribir lo antes posible el capítulo siguiente. Para los que son nuevos informar que, lo siento, soy un desastre con patas y no cumplo horarios, pero de verdad que esta vez voy a intentar tomarme esto más en serio.**

 **La trama de la historia está empezando a coger carrerilla y me temo que, de aquí a un par de capítulos, estaremos entrando en "la saga final", si es que se me permite usar ese término. Ya lo tengo todo pensado, con algún cambio que pueda ir haciendo a medida que se me ocurran ideas, y de verdad espero que os guste lo que escriba a partir de ahora y no decepcionar vuestras expectativas.**

 **Digo todo esto ahora porque me he pasado este fin de semana pensando todos los detalles y estrujando ideas hasta conseguir un final que considere aceptable. Convertí una pared de mi habitación es un tablón digno de aparecer en una serie de asesinatos y me dediqué a preguntarle a todos mis amigos y familiares "cómo harían para lidiar con una organización criminal", hasta que el novio de una amiga me dio la palabra clave que acabó dando lugar al final. Por esos pequeños héroes sin capa.**

 **Dicho esto, os dejo con el capítulo, que casi hablo yo más que Conan.**

 **Detective Conan pertecene a Gosho Aoyama**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27: Me niego a creer que todo está perdido**

...

—Es el forense que realizó la autopsia del muerto por envenenamiento. Se llamaba Tamiro Akahiro. —Dijo Ran a través del teléfono.

Conan se quedó congelado escuchando semejante noticia. ¿El forense? ¿Qué demonios significa eso? ¿Cómo es posible que no lo hubieran reconocido antes? ¿En qué estaban pensando el resto de policías a los que les había enseñado el retrato? ¿Takagi? ¿Sato? ¿Shiratori? ¿Por qué solo Ran lo había reconocido?

—R…ran-neechan… ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

Por si fuera poco, eso no era todo. No era todo para nada, maldita sea. Porque, si no le fallaba la memoria, entre las dos víctimas que contaba la explosión del laboratorio forense, aquel hombre era uno de ellos. ¡La persona que había intentado matar a Haibara estaba teóricamente muerta!

—Sí, ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué el resto no lo reconoció, Ran-neechan? ¿Por qué Sato-san y los demás no supieron decirme quien era y tú sí? —Apretó con más fuerza el teléfono en su puño, estaba tan nervioso que no sabía ni cómo actuar. —¿Por qué eras la única que lo conocía?

—Eh… aunque me preguntes eso… Supongo que fue porque fui yo la que estaba a cargo del caso de envenenamiento en un principio. Aunque luego, cuando llegaste, todos se unieron para trabajar contigo, en realidad la única que llegó a tener contacto con el forense supongo que fui yo.

—Ran-neechan, de casualidad, ¿cambiaron el forense a cargo de tu caso de un momento a otro?

—Pues… ahora que lo dices, es posible. No lo entendí bien en su momento, pero creo que hubo un problema con el papeleo y la persona encargada al principio había sido un error, así que tardaron un poco más de la cuenta en empezar.

—¿¡Por qué no me dijiste eso antes!? —Gritó, alterado. —¡Maldita sea, Ran! ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste?

Al otro lado de la línea escucha a la chica tartamudear confusa, sin una idea de por qué el chico le estaba gritando. Al mismo tiempo, Conan sintió la mano de Haibara aferrarse a su hombro desde su espalda, para recordarle que no debía gritar y que, sobre todo, no debía asustar a Ran y mucho menos permitir que se enterase de lo que estaba pasando. Al mismo tiempo, a través de ese mismo agarre, Conan pudo notar como la joven de cabellos castaños estaba templando de miedo. Haibara también había entendido lo que aquel cambio significaba.

—Lo siento. —Farfulló al ver que Ran no le daba respuesta. —Siento haberte gritado. Gracias por reconocer el retrato por mí. Has sido de gran ayuda, Ran-neechan. Te llamaré dentro de un rato, me tengo que ir. Lo siento. Nos vemos.

Apresuradamente y sin saber qué más decir se apresuró para cortar la llamada. La chica se quedó con la palabra en la boca, pero Conan nunca llegó a enterarse de lo que ella quiso decir en ese momento: "Lo siento".

En cuanto hubo colgado se giró hacia Haibara y descubrió que el rostro de la joven estaba descompuesto en una expresión de miedo y que, en efecto, temblaba de arriba abajo.

—Edogawa-kun… —Murmuró con voz rota. —¿Estás pensando en lo mismo que yo?

Conan se estremeció al pensarlo. Habían descubierto tantas incongruencias de un momento a otro que no era capaz de terminar de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Un forense que todos creían muerto había tratado de matar a Haibara, probablemente bajo las órdenes de la organización. El forense que realizó la autopsia que lo había traído de vuelta a Japón estaba del bando de la organización. Desde un principio, la organización lo había querido a él, Edogawa Conan y por tanto a Kudo Shinichi, de vuelta en Japón. Desde un principio, habían jugado en las redes de la organización como un montón de idiotas, siguiendo las pistas que ellos, convenientemente, les habían dejado caer desde la tarima donde continuaban observado todo, probablemente riéndose de su ignorancia y falsas esperanzas.

Haibara cayó de rodillas al suelo ahogando un quejido y se hubiera pegado un buen golpe en la cabeza de no ser porque el joven la agarró a tiempo y la sostuvo en brazos, cayendo también al suelo arrastrado por el peso inerte que era la chica de cabellos castaños.

—Edogawa-kun…. Kudo-kun… —Masculló ella, con la mirada perdida. —¿Para qué hemos estado peleando todo este tiempo? ¿Qué es lo que hemos conseguido? Es posible que incluso su caída hace ochos años hubiera estado dentro de su plan. ¿De qué han servido todos los sacrificios que hemos hecho? Podrían haber acabado con nosotros en cualquier momento. Estamos vivos simplemente porque ellos quisieron. ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora?

Por tercera vez en toda su vida, Conan vio llorar a Haibara. La vez anterior fue cuando le había dicho que no había cura para el APTX y antes de eso cuando, a voz en grito, le recriminó por no haber sido capaz de salvar a su hermana mayor. Y durante todas esas veces, él se había quedado quieto, bloqueado en su sitio, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer, sin poder hacer nada para consolarla ni para darle la vuelta a la situación.

Por primera vez en años se quedó en blanco, sin una sola pista de cómo enfrentarse a la situación y seguir adelante. Durante todo este tiempo, todo, absolutamente todo, había sido un juego de la organización. Habían sido ellos los que lo trajeron a Japón, creando una pista falsa en un caso de asesinato que probablemente desde un principio no era más que un envenenamiento normal. Es posible que el APTX nunca se hubiese filtrado. Todo fue una trampa. El desarrollo de la droga probablemente iba perfectamente, si es que todavía no lo habían terminado. El error que siempre les pareció tan absurdo por parte de la organización es porque simplemente nunca existió semejante error, ellos lo hicieron parecer como tal.

Desde eso todo había ido tal y como ellos habían planeado: se habían infiltrado en el laboratorio forense y este había explotado. Haibara sobrevivió en aquel momento porque ellos quisieron. Probablemente hicieron explotar todo porque si llegaban a entrar descubrirían desde un principio esta trampa. Es muy posible que también hubieran dado por muerto a Tamiro Akahiro en aquel incendio a propósito, para quitar las miradas de él durante un tiempo.

Al mismo tiempo, el email que permitió que Haibara sobreviviera los llevó hasta su nueva pista: el almacén, donde encontraron el laboratorio temporal a que se mudaron después de perder su primer laboratorio. Pensándolo mejor, ahí estaba la clave: no fue el caso de envenenamiento lo que provocó que cambiasen de laboratorio, sino la explosión. Probablemente, desde un principio, su primer laboratorio había sido aquel depósito forense, y al volarlo por los aires para tapar el misterio de la autopsia habían tenido que cambiar de lugar. También es muy posible que el propio Tamiro Akahiro estuviera involucrado en el desarrollo de la droga, por eso sabía qué clase de síntomas tenía que escribir en el informe forense para llamar la atención de Haibara.

Todo, absolutamente todo había estado en manos de la organización. La autopsia, el mensaje, Hachecelle, el almacén, el laboratorio, el APTX y sus vidas. Incluso el… el…

En medio de su agonía el joven detective se dio cuenta de algo. Entre todas las cosas, todas las pistas que habían ido recolectando y el caminito de migas que la organización le había dejado, había algo que habían descubierto por una razón totalmente diferente. Al contrario que todas las demás pistas, a las que habían llegado siguiendo el rastro de la organización, había una a la que habían llegado por mera casualidad, tan solo porque Jonathan se equivocó de callé mientras conducía al principio de la organización: el robo en la boutique de Sonoko.

Si aquel día Jonathan no se hubiera equivocado de calle y hubiera cogido correctamente el camión hacia la comisaría, no se habrían encontrado con aquel caso y este nunca se habría resuelto. Los diseños de Sonoko seguirían desaparecidos y él nunca hubiera descubierto la verdad incoherente entre el abrigo azul marino de esos diseños y el abrigo de Katsumura Yuki.

Es cierto, había una pista, por tonta e inútil que pareciese al principio, que no les había dado la organización sino que había llegado a ellos por otros medios: Inoue Ami y su posible relación con Hachecelle.

Para empezar, todavía tenían que descubrir cuál era la relación entre esa empresa de ropa y la organización. Si bien es cierto que investigando por medios normales Sato-san no había encontrado nada, ahora, gracias a la aportación de Hattori, sabían que tenía que haber alguna relación entre Inoue Ami y Hachecelle y que, por tanto, la podía haber entre Inoue Ami y la organización, por ínfima que fuese.

Todavía tenían una pista a la que aferrarse.

Conan cerró los puños con fuerza, tratando de darse fuerzas a sí mismo. Había sido un ignorante durante todo aquel tiempo, pero eso se había acabado. Había estado demasiado tiempo atrapado en el pasado, intentando escapar de su yo interno, de Kudo Shinichi y de su odio hacia la organización. En medio de semejante tormenta, había perdido de vista su verdadero objetivo: detener a la organización, porque era un detective y formaba parte de su trabajo y de su orgullo, no por un resentimiento pasado ni porque se tratase de su deber ni nada por el estilo. Si su yo más joven lo viese ahora mismo se reiría de él: el detective mediocre que se obcecó tanto en un caso que este le impidió ver la situación con claridad. Menuda ironía resultó ser que, el caso que pensó que no tendría para nada relación con su investigación y que había resuelto de mala gana y como un favor hacia Sonoko, resultase la carta que le daría la diferencia contra el juego de la organización.

—No todo ha sido en vano. —Murmuró, con un tono apenas audible que Haibara fue capaz de escuchar únicamente porque estaban pegados el uno al otro.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, podía escuchar a su corazón latir con las ansias de un misterio ante él. No porque fuese un trabajo que hacía por compromiso, ni uno al que había empezado a odiar después de tanto tiempo metido entre cadáveres y venganzas, sino por el detective que había habido en su interior desde que era un niño. Desde que, en aquel lejano día en el que conoció a Ran en la guardería, tuvo las agallas para exponer su deducción delante de todos los demás y acertar.

La organización no se enfrentaba al Edogawa Conan del FBI que les guardaba rencor por haberlo convertido en un niño pequeño y le había arrebatado su vida junto a la persona que amaba. Sino que luchaba contra el Kudo Shinichi que, por simple curiosidad, descubrió su existencia y juró, por su orgullo como detective, que los derrotaría.

—Haibara, levántate. —Dijo, esta vez hablando más alto. —No todo ha sido en vano. Tan solo tenemos que volver a empezar. Si nos rendimos antes de intentarlo, estaremos cayendo en sus redes. Todavía hay cosas que no logro entender acerca de este caso. Todavía hay cosas que debemos descubrir. En este mundo hay una única verdad, y el trabajo de un detective es descubrirla. Yo no me rendiré hasta dar con ella, porque soy el detective adolescente del Este, Kudo Shinichi, y al mismo tiempo el soy Edogawa Conan, miembro de la liga juvenil de detectives. Puede que tanto tú como yo hayamos renegado un poco de ese nombre, pero los niños no nos perdonarían si nos escuchasen decir que nos rendimos con un caso, ¿no lo crees? Así que deja de pensar en los aspectos negativos y ayúdame hasta el final con esto. Desenmascaremos juntos a la organización, tal y como te prometí hace ocho años.

 **-o0o-**

Haibara tardó un poco más en calmarse. Mientras tanto, Conan aprovechó para llamar a Hattori e informarle de lo que acababan de descubrir. Ambos coincidieron en que estaban un poco con el agua hasta el cuello y que su única salvación era visitar a Inoue Ami en prisión, misión de la que Conan prometió encargarse.

Mientras, Hattori decidió seguir investigando el laboratorio junto con Jonathan y enviar fotos de todo lo que encontrasen para enviárselas a Haibara. Una vez esta se hubo recuperado del todo prometió ponerse a trabajar en busca de más cosas que le diesen alguna pista verdadera entre tanta foto.

Dicho esto y tras asegurarse de que la joven de cabellos castaños se quedaba tranquila y a salvo en casa del profesor, el cual apareció por allí después de un rato, todavía en pijama y con cara de acabar de despertarse, Conan salió de la casa tras dirigirle un par de palabras al anciano para que vigilase a la chica y le informase y pasaba algo fuera de lugar. Una vez fuera echó en falta la presencia de Jonathan para que condujese hasta la comisaría, pero a falta de algo mejor acabó resignándose y cogiendo el metro apresuradamente para llegar al centro.

Una vez allí le explicó a Mégure todo el problema y este reaccionó más o menos como todos: llevándose las manos a la cabeza y asustándose, pero al final Conan logró calmarlo y hacerlo entrar en razón para que le intercediese por él y que le dejasen ver a Inoue Ami.

—Sin embargo, Conan-kun, —Preguntó Shiratori-san mientras su superior se marchaba a hacer las llamadas necesarias para que los dejasen visitar a Inoue-san. —Hay algo que no logro entender. ¿Si durante todo este tiempo todo lo ocurrido formaba parte de su plan y, según tu teoría, uno de sus motivos para hacer explotar el laboratorio forense fue que diésemos por muerto a Tamiro Akahiro, ¿por qué se dejó ver ahora como si nada? No nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de que todo era una trampa si se hubiese ocultado correctamente.

Conan se giró hacia el detective en jefe, asintiendo.

—Yo también me he hecho la misma pregunta y todavía no he logrado encontrar una solución. Puede que simplemente no pensase que lo podríamos reconocer, después de todo simplemente se apareció delante de una niña pequeña como Ayumi, no entró en contacto directo con todos nosotros. Sin embargo, no puedo rechazar por completo la opción de que todo haya sido parte de su plan de nuevo, que incluso el hecho de dejarnos conocer que estamos colgando en sus hilos sea algo ellos planearon. De todas formas, a partir de ahora debemos trabajar con el máximo cuidado y discreción. Además, Shiratori-san, tendré que pedirle que mejore la vigilancia de Haibara. Tamiro Akahiro sigue suelto y si intentó matarla una vez, no me extrañaría que lo intentase de nuevo.

Shiratori coincidió con él. También estuvo de acuerdo con el joven inspector del FBI con que de momento lo mejor y para estar seguros, era comprobar de nuevo el cadáver que habían encontrado en el laboratorio forense quemado y descubrir qué había sido lo que les había hecho pensar que podía ser Tamiro Akahiro, cuando en realidad, ya había quedado claro que no podía serlo.

—En cuanto tenga los resultados te informaré sobre ello. —Prometió el inspector de policía, a lo que Conan confirmó agradecido.

—Después de eso, hay algo que también me gustaría confirmar: el cadáver de la víctima de envenenamiento, ¿qué ocurrió con él?

Shiratori se lo quedó mirando extrañado al principio, pero luego entendió lo que el chico quería preguntar.

—Me temo Conan-kun, que durante la explosión, todo lo que había en el depósito quedó completamente calcinado.

Conan asintió con pesadumbre. Ya se lo esperaba.

—Dado que ahora ya no sabemos qué parte de la autopsia era cierta y que parte falsa, hubiera sido interesante poder confirmarlo. Como era de esperase, no vamos a tener esa suerte. La explosión consiguió eliminar por completo las pruebas del delito…

Quedaba claro que el misterio acerca de esa autopsia y la verdad detrás del APTX nunca saldría a la luz, no al menos mientras no arrestasen a la organización y encontrasen la droga.

Después de poner todo en orden en la comisaría y ver como todos se organizaban tras escuchar sus órdenes, se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio que provisionalmente le habían adjudicado, cansado.

Quizá debería llamar a Haibara para comprobar si se encontraba bien. También debería ponerse en contacto con Hattori para informarle de la situación en comisaría, por no hablar de que quería enterarse de si habían hecho algún avance.

Comprobó el reloj y descubrió sorprendido que, en realidad, era bastante tarde y que realmente ya no había mucho más que él pudiera hacer allí. Mégure no había vuelto desde que prometió conseguirle una entrevista con Inoue Ami y la vedad es que, a esas horas, era casi imposible que se lo concediesen.

Sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas cuando recibió una llamada del superintendente anunciando que le había conseguido un permiso especial para entrar a la prisión donde retenían a Inoue-san, siempre que fuese acompañado de un policía con jurisdicción, a lo que el propio Mégure le recomendó que se llevase a Sato.

La cita estaba establecida para la tarde del día siguiente, así que llegados a ese punto el joven no tenía mucho más que hacer hasta entonces, así que decidió retirarse para casa, decisión que el superintendente apoyó diciéndole que descansase correctamente.

Hay veces en las que las investigaciones avanzan más lento de lo que a uno le gustaría, y por mucho que se quiera hacer lo contrario, a veces no queda otra que esperar y descansar. Así que con eso en mente el chico se subió al metro y volvió para casa.

...

* * *

 **Como siempre, acabo creando más dudas que respuestas y dejando todo en el aire.**

 **Sé que posiblemente los capítulos únicamente dedicados a la investigación puedan ser aburridos, que posiblemente un capítulo ShinRan sea mucho más entretenido, pero ahora mismo es necesario avanzar con la investigación para que todo tenga sentido. El ShinRan acabará llegando, lo prometo.**

 **Nos leemos algún día de la semana que viene. Intentaré que sea cuanto antes.**


End file.
